The Impossible Mission
by animefreakculicious
Summary: Inuyasha and Miroku are on a mission to protect Kagome from a violent assassin after women. Will Inuyasha and Miroku find the true suspect before he gets to Kagome? Warning: Molestation, Rape, MiCD and Language. InuXKag MirXSan pairings
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

They stood in the open field keeping their distance from each other, their guns aimed at each other. "I'm going to tell you this one last time, put your weapon down and surrender," a famous silver-haired hanyou repeated in a low growl.

"Are you nuts? What makes you think I will ever surrender to the likes of you?" Tsura snorted, his arm around Rebecca's neck, tightening his grip harder. "And you forget I'm holding Rebecca's life in my very hands," he reminded. "I suggest you leave her with me or it's over."

"Ah!" She screamed, trying to pull herself away from his grasp.

Inuyasha growled louder, as he watched Rebecca struggle. "That's it...Why do they always hold a hostage to try and save their cowardly asses?" he thought in annoyance, dropping his gun to the ground. He always hated stubborn people especially when they were wanted convicts. "You've had your warning."

Tsura raised an eyebrow. "Are you foolish? You'd put your own guard down, and intend to lose your life?" Tsura commented, pulling the trigger.

"Oh no!" The red-headed hostage gasped.

Inuyasha leapt and ducked, dodging each bullet effortlessly, getting closer to Tsura.

"What? How are you able to dodge bullets?"

The half-demon smirked. "I'm not like you puny humans." He then rapidly knocked the gun out of Tsura's hand and punched him in the face.

Tsura was sent flying back, releasing Rebecca, causing her to fall to the ground gasping for air and coughing.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked, lifting her up to her feet.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Heh, not bad," Tsura remarked, wiping the blood from the side of his mouth, standing up.

"Stay behind me," the agent whispered. Rebecca nodded again.

"Bastard, think you've won? You think that was it?" Tsura pulled out a hidden pocket knife, aiming and then flinging it toward Rebecca, but Inuyasha shielded her, getting stabbed in his right arm. He winced at the pain.

"Inuyasha!" the girl cried.

"You're such a fool," Tsura snickered.

"Yeah, and this fool is returning your gift. Think fast," Inuyasha responded, pulling out the pocket knife and flinging it right back at him, aiming it at his left leg and not anywhere that was fatal. The criminal cried out in pain as the knife easily went through his thick pants, and dug deep into his thigh.

Tsura gasped. Staring down at his injured leg, he placed his hand on the handle, squeezed his eyes shut, and yanked it out. Before he could look back up and scowl, Inuyasha was in front of him and punched his stomach, and then his face with the injured arm, making him fall back. Tsura weakly opened his eyes and looked up at Inuyasha and coughed. "What...manner...of being are you..?"

"One of a kind," Inuyasha replied with a smirk, holding his bloody arm.

Suddenly the rest of the agents arrived, holding down Tsura.

"Let go of me!" he demanded while he struggled as he was being dragged away. "I swear Inuyasha, one day I will escape from prison, and once I do, I will go after the woman you love and I'll enjoy killing her in front of your very own eyes," he cautioned. "And as for you Rebecca, I'm not through with you yet." The crew dragged him off to the van and drove off.

"Keh, that will be the day, who said I'll ever fall in love. I won't fall in love with any woman again," he mumbled.

The red headed female, he protected walked up to him with a smile. "Inuyasha, thank you, and I'm sorry. You got hurt because of me." Rebecca bowed.

"Keh, this is nothing," Inuyasha snorted.

A new voice spoke. "Inuyasha, you did it yet again."

The successful agent faced his closest friend in the agency, Miroku. He came up from behind and congratulated him, accidentally patting him hard on the shoulder, not noticing the injury. "Ah, that hurt, you idiot!" he yelled, hitting Miroku across the head.

"Sorry, I didn't see that," Miroku mentioned, rubbing his head. He then looked at Rebecca. "Well, Rebecca, I thought I'd never see you, how `bout it?" Miroku winked.

"Huh?" she blinked.

"Oh God, please not now." Inuyasha sighed, knowing exactly what he was going to ask.

Miroku took Rebecca's hands and looked into her green eyes, making her react negatively. "Rebecca, you are very beautiful. Would you like to be my girlfriend?" He bowed, taking her hand and giving it a peck.

She responded by slapping his hand away. "I don`t think so. I don't even know you. You should be arrested along with that asshole!"

Miroku walked away hopelessly. "Why do I always get rejected?"

"What do you think? Everyone thinks you're a perverted weirdo," his silver-haired friend stated.

"One day I will get a girl!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Yeah, when pigs fly. What poor girl would be desperate enough to go out with you?" Inuyasha questioned, rolling his eyes. He began to wrap the bandage that Miroku handed to him around his wound.

"Agent Takashi!" Someone called.

"Yeah, oh good evening sir," Inuyasha replied, giving a quick bow.

"Hey, I need to talk to you in my office later. Please attend to it," his chief stated.

"Fine." He nodded, then started to walk away, forgetting something really important.

"Um, after all that, you're leaving me?" the girl spoke.

Inuyasha froze when he remembered his subject. He didn't know what to do when the mission to protect someone was over, it was his first time dealing with this kind of assignment. He gulped, looking around for Miroku to help, but his friend had already left. He turned back to her with an awkward smile. "I think we've been through a lot today, don't you think? I suggest we both go home and recuperate. I'll catch you around sometime, well that depends if my next assing- oh never mind," he responded.

"Hm...there is one more thing I wanted to know. How did you know I was being targeted by this man named Tsura?" Rebecca questioned.

Inuyasha froze. "Uh, lucky guess?" he mumbled.

Rebecca snickered. "It's funny, it's like you're part of some kind of secret spy agency. As soon as you defeated Tsura, the police arrived and took that jerk away, and soon after, people came to congratulate you on a job well done."

"Heheh, crazy minds play games eh?" Inuyasha laughed nervously.

"Inuyasha, you're not part of one, are you?" Rebecca wondered.

"Enough with the 20 questions already! I'm not a spy!" he shouted the lie, then calmed down. "I've got to go, okay? See you around." He waved. He got on his black and red streaked motorcycle and rode off.

Rebecca stood by herself in shock, but relaxed and watched as he disappeared down the street. "For some reason, I get the feeling this is going to be the last time I ever see him. But man was he hot." Then she moped and walked away with no worries of someone ready to attack her.

Chapter End Notes:

Thanks for reading! Click the 'Next' button, at the bottom right of the page to read the next chapter :D

That's all said tootles!


	2. The New Assignment

The New Assignment

-Scene is set in the Shikon Secret Spy Agency-

Inuyasha plopped down on a chair in front of his chief's desk. "You wanted to have a talk?"

His boss, Kenji Motojime was big, but not tall and has short, black hair, and dark brown eyes. "Yes, actually, well first things first. Congratulations on your mission yet again."

The hanyou nodded. "Tsura wasn't much of a hassle, this mission was too easy," he boasted.

"Good attitude. Inuyasha... you're one of my best agents here; you've not lost a single case yet," the headmaster stated.

"I know," Inuyasha nodded again.

Motojime looked down at his desk. "Not wanting to lay you on anymore stress, but I have another task and it's extremely urgent," he said.

"What? Another one already? I haven't even had time to breathe," he sighed heavily.

"I know, sorry. Forget it then I'll assign someone else for this." The chief agreed shaking his head, therefore, beginning to sift through files, looking for someone new for the job.

"No, no I don't mind at all, what is it about?" Inuyasha asked, not wanting to sound like he was too weak to deal with a whole new project.

"No I can't make you do this one, you're too stressed and tired, and you really need to be comfortable with this," he responded.

"No! I want to do it; I don't have the slightest bit of pressure you can even check me!" Inuyasha bellowed, pulling up a sleeve.

The chief chuckled at his enthusiasm. "There's no need. Are you positive you want to do this? It's another protecting mission and I know you take little care for these tasks, because you prefer more action, I can always get someone else more-"

"You're the one who brought it up; you think I'm going to hold back now? I can handle another one of these missions!" he argued.

His boss stared at him for a few moments then sighed. "Alright then, one moment please." Motojime rolled his chair over to a file cabinet and pulled out a thick folder. "Here we are," he breathed slapping the large folder in front of him.

"Um...What the hell is this?" Inuyasha wondered gaping at the thick folder in front of him.

"You check it out; the information is written all in here: biography, school, place, you name it, and of course the actual problem. So still willing to do it? It's a very large and serious mission, that's one of the reasons why I had you in mind."

Inuyasha looked at him then the folder, and let out a deep breath.

"You might even need an assistant on this one, I'm best betting Miroku," the chief added.

"I'll think about, and let you know soon." The young agent replied, taking the folder and walking out of the office.

The headman rested his head back on the headrest and grinned. "He's going to accept."

-In Inuyasha's office-

Inuyasha unlocked his office door and entered; he tossed the folder on his desk and slumped down in his chair. He took a deep breath and reached over to the folder and opened it. He spread out all the papers and his eyes shifted over them. "Where should I begin?" He picked up the biography and began to read it when a photo fell out. He retrieved it and stared. "It's another girl."

Miroku knocked on the door and came in without his consent. "Hey, Inuyasha, I suppose you heard about the new assignment."

"Yeah."

"Oh, who is that?" Miroku asked in surprise.

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi, she's sixteen, lives with her mother, grandfather and younger brother Souta. They all reside at the Higurashi Shrine. Her school's name is Shurikan High School; she mostly hangs around with her best Sango Taijiya," he described.

"She's pretty cute isn't she?" Miroku proclaimed.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Off topic."

"Come on, even for someone like you, she must be something," his colleague nudged.

"Keh."

"So...what's her problem?" he asked.

"It seems like she's being pursued by someone named Kurasaki. Research says, he's been watching her every move for quite a while now," Inuyasha explained. "It seems that I'm always protecting people. I want to go back out and do bigger missions like solving mysteries, retrieving special treasures, the fun stuff you know? The missions I'm doing are too easy. I need a new challenge," the hanyou repined.

"So, does this mean you don't want to do it?" Miroku responded feeling bad for the girl.

"No, it's not that. It's just that I would like different missions like I used to do," he replied.

Miroku looked at the picture of the girl again. "I'd feel pretty bad if something should happen to her, she seems to have a good heart."

"You can tell by the looks?"

His buddy smirked. "Witness my dear friend, I've been around plenty of women than your average man, I would know by a simple photo."

"A photo... _this girl... she looks familiar,_" Inuyasha thought then finally he sighed. "Would you help if I agreed to do it then? The boss suggests I should take you on it with me this time."

"Yeah, definitely, I want to meet both of them. If Kagome is pretty cute, her friend Sango must be too," Miroku beamed.

"You never change."

Inuyasha and Miroku entered the chief's office.

"Sir, I've- no we've made our decision to accept this new assignment, after this I better get a vacation," the half-demon announced.

"Hahaha, yeah I'll try to work that out. Thank you very much, I have most confidence in you both," the chief smiled. "Oh! I must add, this young lady is very sharp try not to make it like you're spying on her."

"Well duh," Inuyasha snorted.

"Do what you must, even live within her community; I have already set your stations, now go," the chief, Motojime said.

The two bowed and walked out of the office.

"I knew it," Motojime snickered. 

Chapter End Notes:

Thanks for reading! Click the 'Next' button, at the bottom right of the page to read the next chapter :D

That's all said tootles!


	3. First Day of School

First Day of School

At Shurikan High School…

Miroku and Inuyasha entered Shurikan High, with their school books ready to begin their new mission. Their boss enrolled them to the school, it was quite easy seeing as they fit the high school's age. They were both wearing the male uniform, but Inuyasha broke one of the rules without a care, he was wearing a navy blue cap. That was his way in hiding his little 'surprises.'

"Just like old times right pal?" Miroku laughed, he then looked at his friend's head. "Do you think you can get away with that?" he pointed, and Inuyasha snorted.

"Yeah, watch me."

The female science teacher spotted the two at the door. "Well I've been expecting you two, come on in."

The students looked at the two young men ahead of them.

"Class, I would like you to meet your new classmates; Miroku Kurama and Inuyasha Hitome," the teacher announced.

Some of the girls giggled and whispered at their names and looks.

"Please find a seat," their teacher invited.

"Thanks," the undercover boys bowed.

Inuyasha sneakily fished out the picture of Kagome and spotted the girl resembling the photo. "_She is kind of cute,_" he thought then coughed and sat at the desk beside her as Miroku sat behind Sango not knowing that it was. Inuyasha witnessed the young female beside him as she was reading her textbook.

Sensing eyes on her she turned her head toward him, but realized he wasn't looking at her exactly, but slightly towards the left. She shrugged and continued reading. Seconds later, from her peripheral vision, she could tell he was really looking at her this time. Kagome looked up at the unusual silver-haired boy, but he was looking at another direction.

She snickered at him. "Do you need something?"

Inuyasha turned back to her once she spoke. "N-no, I was just looking around," he fibbed.

"Okay, by the way, my name`s Kagome. Welcome to Shuriken High," she smiled sweetly, still giggling.

"T-thanks. My name's Inuyasha," he introduced.

She giggled again. "I know, I didn't forget after the teacher introduced you."

"Oh true," he responded.

"No talking please," the teacher mentioned alerting them.

"Oops," Kagome giggled and continued reading.

Inuyasha quickly turned his head away, his cheeks slightly red. "_What the hell was I doing just now?_" he thought. "_For some reason she looks so familiar, but I've never met her before, who is she?_"

Miroku on the other hand, didn't even care if the girl sitting next to him saw him staring and sighed. "_High school girls._"

After the long period the class ended, and all the students rushed out of class.

"Oh! Inuyasha, Miroku, here are your schedules for your next classes," the science teacher distributed.

"Thanks." Miroku bowed, as he handed his partner his and scanned through it. "Math's next."

"Yeah I see that, but where is room A236?" Inuyasha wondered. "We should be in the same class as Kagome, but I don't see her anywhere."

Fifteen minutes of recess ended and the two boys were still having trouble locating Kagome and the class.

The hanyou growled. "This would be much easier if the rooms weren't going up and down different hallways and stuff."

"Are you two having trouble?" a soft voice asked.

They turned around to see Kagome.

"Um...yeah," the silver-haired student nodded.

"Let me see your schedules," she said.

They both gave it to her and waited until she finished scanning them. "Your schedules' are the same as mine and Sango's," she noted to her friend beside her. "Math is on the second floor, follow me then," she smiled sweetly.

Miroku elbowed his partner and moved his eyebrows up and down repeatedly.

"Shut up," Inuyasha whispered.

"Here's the room," Kagome revealed.

"Thanks," they both nodded.

The two girls smiled in return and sat at their assigned seats. The math teacher set Inuyasha and Miroku as well. The two boys found empty desks in the back. They were further from Kagome this time, but Sango was sitting across from Miroku

"_So this is Sango, she's absolutely gorgeous, both of them are, but she pretty much tops it,_" he thought.

Inuyasha was actually paying attention to the class, remembering all of this stuff back at his older school that took place in the Shikon Secret Training Hall. Kagome sighed hiding her head behind the text book completely ignoring the lesson.

"Miss Higurashi!" the teacher called.

She shot up. "Yes?"

"Answer the following problem please."

"Okay," she looked at the problem and scratched her head. "I uh- don't get it," she replied.

"You better start paying attention, the Christmas exams are coming up," the teacher scolded.

"Hai(yes)," she nodded in discontent with a tint of red on her cheeks.

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. "_It's clear to me she hates math._"

Yet again class ended with another recess and they finished with English, and then finally it was lunch.

Inuyasha and Miroku sat a lunch table behind them, but were facing them so they were able to focus on the people around her. The two girls were at their lunch table with a few more girls and one guy.

"Hey, I've noticed you paying attention to Kagome a little too closely, you think she's cute," Miroku sneered.

"Well she's not ugly. It doesn't mean I'm interested in a having a relationship, hell, I don't even know her," he snorted.

"Technically you do, you have all the information on her."

The hanyou frowned, because he was right.

"Well whatever you say, I guess it doesn't matter if I go and ask them eh?" Miroku grinned.

"Don't even think about, Miroku," but his partner was already up and walking over to them. "You pervert, you don't even know them," he shouted.

Miroku stopped and turned his head. "Aw, my dear friend that's the best time." And he continued.

Inuyasha bit into his sandwich. "Shmiko." (Sicko)

A few moments later, Miroku came back with bruises, bumps, and a black eye.

"Well at least you came back alive," Inuyasha snickered, and then ignored his mumbles as he caught Kagome hugging the young male beside her. "Look Miroku, even if you wanted to try her out, it seems Kagome already has a boyfriend," he pointed out.

"Really?" He sat right beside him and looked over at them. "And you're not bummed about it?" Miroku wondered.

"Why would I be bumped about it?"

"Well it kind of looked like you had some interest in her," Miroku smirked.

"Ugh, are you serious? Well, it's not like that. I just think she looks familiar to someone I once knew and that's all," he stated.

"Hm...she doesn't look like any woman I've seen before, and believe me I would know."

Later, almost everyone was outside chatting or playing soccer.

Inuyasha sat up in the small sturdy tree while Miroku was leaning against it. Kagome and her friends sat over by the school gate in the shade talking.

"Hey, you see that girl by Kagome, Sango? She seems to be the tough one in Kagome's group," Miroku pointed out.

"Yeah, she's the one who gave you the black eye. I'll give her props for doing such a great job," his friend snickered.

"Don't get me started," he puffed, putting his hand on his left eye. "By the way, how's your arm doing?"

"Feh, this small cut doesn't even itch; it'll heal in another day or two," the hanyou snorted.

"That's true you wouldn't worry; for a half-demon like yourself, it must be like a measly paper cut."

Inuyasha jumped off the tree and grabbed Miroku's collar. "I told you not to talk about it around in public!" he scowled.

"You, and Motojime are the only people in this world knows who I really am. You better not blow it! People will go crazy if they knew what I was!"

"Okay, okay," his partner repeated shrugging him off.

"_They`re actually not the only two who knows about my secret,_" Inuyasha thought.

The first bell rang for notice that the next class would start soon.

"Here we go with these stupid classes," Miroku groaned.

~Kagome and Sango's locker~

"Sango, you know those two new transfer students, Inuyasha and Miroku, right? I just find it odd, they sit around us in every class," Kagome distinguished.

"I've noticed that too, well at least you have a pretty hot guy next to you while I always end up next to that pervert," she agreed clenching her fists.

"Yeah, he is pretty good looking, but he's not my type," Kagome shrugged, closing her locker. She then noticed the two teenaged boys searching for their next class. Kagome couldn't help but giggle, she had found it funny that a couple of sturdy men were stressing over a little thing like finding a classroom.

Sango noticed Kagome giggling at them. "Kagome-chan?"

The cheerful high school student shook her head out of her fit of giggles. "Sorry, let's help them out."

"I don't want to help that pervert," Sango retorted.

"Come on, he was most likely joking."

"I don't think so," she huffed.

Kagome shook her head again, and went over to them. "Inuyasha?"

He frowned. "What?!" He turned facing Kagome, his expression softened. He was only angry because he was having trouble finding the class.

"Geez, forgive me for trying to help you, find next class on your own," she responded distastefully, and began walking away with Sango.

"Gosh, what a two-faced jerk!" Kagome grumbled.

"They're both retards," Sango snorted, giving them a cold stare and following after her friend.

"_Shit nice going,_" Inuyasha's conscious commented.

"Let's follow them," Miroku suggested.

They got to class just on time; Inuyasha felt all eyes on him, and two giving him death glares. Yet again he ended up next to Kagome.

She sighed. "Okay, what do you want from me?" she whispered.

Inuyasha faced her. "Huh, what do you mean?"

"Explain to me; why do you sit next or behind me in nearly every class we have?" she glared.

He was surprised by her question, but answered, "Well if you hadn't noticed, there aren't any other seats free, and some of the teachers set their classes' in alphabetical order."

"Don't give me that, you could have taken a switch with your friend over there," Kagome noted, getting louder.

"Hey, it's not like I want to sit close to you, does it look like I've got a choice?" As he got just as loud.

The teacher cleared his throat. "Excuse me."

They ignored him or were just too caught up in their little argument.

Kagome got only angrier. "As I said switch places with someone!"

"Why are you being so stuck up about this?" he remarked.

She gasped and got up.

"Kagome-chan..." Sango whispered.

"I'm stuck up? Why are you being such a jerk?!" she fought back.

"Suddenly why am I a jerk?" Inuyasha growled also standing up.

"Uh-oh, hey Inuyasha, calm down," Miroku coughed, but he was ignored too.

The class stared at the two squabbling teenagers in surprise.

"Kagome-chan..." Sango called again.

"Inuyasha..." Miroku also called again.

Both arguers turned to their friend. "What!?"

Kagome came back to her senses when she remembered she was in class and went red.

"Miss Higurashi, Mr. Hitome; you two want to argue? It won't be taken in my class, please stand in the hall," the teacher ordered.

"Fine," Kagome answered, but was looking at Inuyasha. She dropped her pencil on the desk and walked to the door, with Inuyasha following miles behind her.

Kagome leaned up against the wall beside a window with a view of the soccer and volleyball fields as Inuyasha stood on the opposite side, right of the classroom door, but they didn't dare to even glance at one another.

"_How am I supposed to protect someone like her? She's so hot headed,_" he thought irritated.

"_How could I have been so stupid? Well as I said he's not my type and he just proved my point,_" Kagome thought angrily as well.

Inuyasha heard footsteps coming this way, he looked down the hall to see another teenaged boy about 5'10 who looked to be the age of 17. His black hair was tied up in a long ponytail. He was a bit muscular, but no more Inuyasha himself.

Kagome sighed thus mumbling out, "Oh great, just what I need now."

Inuyasha hearing her, turned his face to her, but she was looking out the window of the third floor making it look like she was trying to hide from him.

The young man passed by her, but just noticed the silky, black hair that he never seems to miss. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Kagome Higurashi, got kicked out did ya?"

She let out an exaggerated sigh. "What do you want now, Kouga?"

He reached out to her, turning her around so they could see each other face-to-face.

"Don't touch me! I'm not in a good mood," she warned, slapping his hand off her shoulder.

"My, my, aren't we touchy today," he snickered. "I start liking you more and more by the day," as he pulled her into a hug.

"Oh gee I'm thrilled, really," she responded sarcastically.

The hanyou witnessed as the teenager placed his hands on each side of Kagome's shoulders, backing her up against the wall.

"If you're really thrilled, show me just how much you are," Kouga grinned.

"Get your hands off me!" She demanded, struggling from out his grip.

"Yeah, yeah after I leave you a gift for you to remember me by," he smirked.

Kagome wasn't in the least bit fascinated, and tried pushing him off, but he moved his grip lower between her upper and lower arms so she couldn't move. "Let go of me, I said! I'm not interested in you, now go away!"

"I'll do just that after I give you this," He smirked, lowering his head toward hers.

"No!" She squinted her eyes shut and put her head face down so he couldn't reach hers.

"Why are you resisting me? There's no need to be so coy?" he said lifting up her chin up, but her eyes remained shut. He didn't care and proceeded lowering his lips to hers.

"Hey," a voice casually spoke.

Kagome opened her eyes and Kouga turned to Inuyasha. He was leaning his back against the wall with his foot up on it, his hands were in his pockets, and his eyes were closed.

"If the girl doesn't want and you're doing it anyway, wouldn't that be considered as molestation? If so, why choose do it in broad daylight when someone else is watching?" Inuyasha questioned.

Kouga released her and faced him completely. "And who the heck are you? I've never seen you here before."

"Feh, it's not your information to know who I am. I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you," he snorted.

"Wait, aha I remember now, you're the new student everyone's been talking about, you're that... Inuyasha," Kouga voiced.

"Wohoo, the boy has some smarts. Do you want an award for it?" Inuyasha clapped with pure sarcasm laced in his voice.

Kouga frowned. "Listen, no one talks to me like that around here, so if you don't want to get hurt, stay out of my way."

The half-demon suddenly opened his eyes and faced him. "Whoa, wait you didn't just threaten me now?"

"Let me think that over, yeah I just did," Kouga snorted.

The agent pushed himself off the wall and went over to him. "If you think I'll be at the least bit threatened by someone like you, you obviously don't know me too well."

"Well I suppose I don't, do I?" he smirked slightly. "This just might be getting interesting," he then faced Kagome again. "Later Kags," he said giving a bold smile, he looked back at the silver-haired newbie and gave him another snort, and continued his way down the hall.

Silence soon kicked in.

"If you're waiting for a thank you, you're wasting your time," Kagome grunted, folding her arms.

"Keh, who said I was? I just couldn't stand here any longer and watch that."

"You didn't have to help me, you only got yourself into trouble; I could have taken care of it myself," she stated.

"Not from where I was standing, he had you cornered," he remarked.

"I'm always able to get out of it," she said softly.

"_What does she mean by always? Does this mean it happens often?_" he pondered.

"If you're wondering what I mean; yes this sort of thing happens to me everyday, and somehow I always get out of it," Kagome explained.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "This thing... with what's his face? Kouga. Does this to you everyday, and you don't tell anyone about it?"

"Who do you think I am? I can take care of this on my own, it's no one's business," she retorted.

The hanyou scratched his head in confusion. "_This happens everyday, and I didn't know anything about it. I thought Motojime said there was everything in that huge ass folder._"

The final bell then rang.

"Forget what happened just now!" She yelled, and then ran away from him, holding her left arm.

He noticed and also realised she had a bruise on her right leg. "_That better not be from that jerk. What kind of guy is that anyway... wait is he the one?_" he thought suddenly, then calmed down. "_No. The man wouldn't show up in broad daylight to do such things to Kagome, but still I better investigate on him._"

"Hey Inuyasha," Miroku called, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Sango passed them holding on to Kagome's book and went down the hallway after her.

After they lost Kagome and Sango they finally spotted them at the school gates leaving.

Sango patted her friend's back, giving her a tissue. "Kagome, that Kouga did this to you again, didn't he?"

She nodded. "He's such a jerk."

Sango frowned. "Next time I see him I'll kick him where the sun doesn`t shine."

"No Sango, it`s okay, really. I'll deal with this situation once and for all," Kagome declared.

Her friend nodded. "I'll be right there with you."

"Thanks," She smiled kindly.

They reached a fork in the road.

"Take care Kagome-chan, ja ne(see you later)." Sango waved walking down the right path.

"Yup. See you tomorrow." Kagome waved back going down the left then sighed.

Inuyasha and Miroku were following far enough so she or Sango couldn't tell.

"Yo, did anything happen with you and Kagome during class time in the halls?" Miroku asked.

"Huh? No." But Inuyasha did know what happened, he just didn't feel like discussing with Miroku at that instant, he'd tell him later.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks when she heard footsteps over her own behind her, two people by her description. "Who's there?" She turned around quickly, but no one was there. She got a little scared by the empty spots, but continued just a bit faster than before.

"I think she knows we're following her," Miroku whispered.

"You think?" Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes.

Kagome heard them again, but knew it was no point of turning around her stalkers would just disappear, instead she began to run. "Whoever you are, leave me alone!" Her followers were still behind her. Kagome kicked off her shoe and caught in her hands; still running, she threw it behind her.

"Ow!"

Kagome recognised the voice and turned around again. "Inuyasha, Miroku?"

"Yeah, we're just walking and you decide to throw a shoe at us," Inuyasha puffed, giving her shoe back.

Kagome sighed in relief that it wasn't her other stalker. "Well, why were two following me like that?" Kagome asked, slipping on her shoe.

"We weren't following you," Inuyasha lied.

"We weren't?" Miroku repeated looking at him confused.

Inuyasha elbowed him in the stomach. "We were going home just like you are. Saw you and tried catching up then you start running."

"You live this way?" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um...yeah," Miroku nodded.

She sighed. "Do you just want to continue with me then?"

"Don't mind if I do," Miroku grinned.

"Just for security reasons, I'll stay by Inuyasha, if you don't mind," Kagome smiled awkwardly, switching over to his side.

"What's up with your arm?" Inuyasha asked.

"My arm? Its fine, don't worry about it," She replied confused. She knew that he knew what happened to her. And Inuyasha knew too, but pretended to be unaware.

"Your arm doesn't look alright, it's swollen," He noted grabbing her arm, and inspecting it.

She tried to pull her arm away. "I'm fine I said."

"I think not!" he frowned, pulling it back.

"Who cares what you think?" Kagome had got a good tug and was glad when she felt stronger, but Inuyasha gave a good pull back and his strength over powered hers and accidentally pulled her into his chest.

They both began to blush. Kagome pushed away from his chest and looked up at him, as Inuyasha looked down at her.

Miroku poked his head between them and spoke. "Awkward..."

Kagome suddenly snapped to. She pushed herself completely away from his grip and walked away rapidly and disappeared down the path, leaving Inuyasha standing still.

"Well, well, I didn't know you had it in you, you sly dog," His friend grinned, patting Inuyasha's back.

"Wha... you have got to be kidding me, you think I have feelings for her don't you?"

"Yup," he nodded boldly.

He faced him and pointed at Miroku's head. "Have you seen a shrink recently, because you must be out of your mind. Why would I have a "thing" for Kagome, my job is to protect her not fall in love with her. That would be the biggest mistake of my career. Besides, I already told you, I won't fall in love with any women. It`s so stupid!"

Miroku pushed his partner`s finger away and responded, "That's what all guys say at first, actually 10 year old boys. You'll have to have some kind of romance in your life; it's impossible for a man even for you to never fall in love."

"That's what you say," Inuyasha snorted.

"Then explain to me why you pulled Kagome into your warm welcoming arms?" he teased, hugging himself.

His golden eyes widened and he began to blush again. "You got it all wrong, I didn't pull Kagome in my arms on purpose you know. I just tugged her arm a little too strong, that's all!" he corrected.

"Uh, huh, and that's why it took you 10 full seconds to realise you were hugging her," Miroku sneered, completely disagreeing with him.

"Yeah," he responded.

"What if I were to say that Kagome might like you?"

"Well then that would be impossible, and stupid, because you witnessed the fight we had this afternoon, aren't couples suppose to get along?" he replied.

"Most of them tend to argue to hide their true feelings for each other, the best couples are the ones who don't get along well, it's called opposites attract buddy," Miroku stated.

"Keh, whoever made that shit up, must've been drunk," Inuyasha snorted

"Drunk, but at the same time smart." Miroku pointed out. This got his partner ticked off.

"You have an excuse for everything. It`s been only a day we just met, you honestly think feelings would appear like that? My mind`s completely set in not falling for anyone, now get lost Miroku!" he shouted, walking away from him.

Miroku stood watching him leave then shook his head. "You tell me to get lost and you're the one who's leaving," he chuckled again. "Oh and hey, it`s also called **LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT!**" he shouted. Soon he felt a random rolled up newspaper smacking against his forehead. "Ow!" He winced watching Inuyasha storm off in grumbles then he grinned. "_I'll be the first to laugh when you're infatuated with someone and that someone will be right under your nose,_" he thought, and left.

Inuyasha was still grumbling walking close to his own home. "Stupid Miroku, he wouldn't understand. How could I fall in love with "another" woman when that woman-" he growled. 

Chapter End Notes:

Thanks for reading! Click the 'Next' button, at the bottom right of the page to read the next chapter :D

That's all said tootles!


	4. Confusions

Confusions

Inuyasha unlocked the front door of his house, and hung his cap on the rack revealing his dog-like ears. "What a day." He turned on the kitchen stove and walked into the living room and slumped down on his couch. The sound of something running down the stairs caught his attention. He looked over the couch. His dog barked at the sight of him. "Hey Komaru, how've you been?" Inuyasha smiled, roughly scratching behind his ears.

Komaru is mixed between a Beagle and Border collie, his features were closer to a beagle but his mind was set like a terrier. He is mostly brown with a big black spot on his back and white at the tip of his tail and under his belly. His height was about knee length. Komaru gave high yips with the wag of his tail and ran toward the kitchen then stopped at the intersection of the kitchen and the living room looking back at Inu-yasha. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Inuyasha nodded. He got up and followed the hungry dog to his bowl.

Inuyasha who had always wondered what dog food actually tasted like tried it himself and found it horrible, instead he now feeds him real food, but to the extent. This time Inuyasha had already prepared chicken bits and rice. "I've also wondered why dogs eat the same food 24/7; here you go." He said, taking out the container from the microwave, therefore, scooping it into his black food bowl.

As usual, Komaru ate all the chicken in a jiffy leaving the rice alone.

"Why do you always do that, you eat all the meat and leave the rest for later; if I were you I would eat the rice first and leave the meat for last since it's the best part." He suggested, as he began boiling water for his ramen noodles.

The phone suddenly rang; he reached for it and answered. "Moshi, moshi?"

"_Hey Inuyasha, you know that girl Sango, Kagome's friend?_" Miroku started.

"Uh yeah, how many times are you gonna ask that? What about her?" he answered

"_She lives next door to me,_" Miroku smiled.

"What? And you just realised this now? How long have you lived in that house?" Inuyasha questioned.

"_I never noticed because of earlier missions, I'm always out, and you know I don't always reside in the same house. This might be my lucky shot,_" Miroku gleamed with excitement.

"Hey! Don't do anything stupid to her, Miroku," Inuyasha warned, pouring the hot water into the ramen bowl, and began to stir the base.

"_Come now, Inuyasha, why would I possibly do something like..._" Miroku grew silent at that moment.

"Miroku, what's wrong?" he asked.

"_Oh my this is too sweet._" he spoke.

"What is it?"

"_You wouldn't want to believe this, but her room's right across from mine, and she's getting ready for bed,_" Miroku replied.

"'Eh, Mirumku, dun dyou dare peak at herm,(Hey, Miroku, don't you dare peak at her.)" he scolded with a mouth stuffed with noodles.

"_Ah nuts, she closed the blinds,_" Miroku sighed, snapping his fingers in disappointment.

"She's smart; she mows lirttle smerverts like chyou mould spy on herm,(She's smart; she knows little perverts like you would spy on her.)" Inuyasha snickered.

"_I guess; what are you eating? No wait let me guess, ramen,_" Miroku predicted.

"Yup." he grinned.

"_Man, you know your brain will turn into noodles if you continue eating it like this. The boss hates it when you repeatedly eat those kind of things,_" Miroku sighed disapprovingly.

"Keh save it."

"_Well gotta go, see ya later,_" Miroku said.

"Kay," he nodded, slurping another great amount of noodles. Then the line cut off.

Inuyasha hung up the phone and walked back to the living room with his bowl, and relaxed in front of the screen watching 'Bleach,' (anime watching anime lol) with Komaru lying beside him.

Higurashi Shrine-

"Kagome, dinner's ready, come down!" Ms. Higurashi called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Um, okay be down in a minute!" Kagome replied, quickly scribbling in her math book. "This would be much easier if I had help," she mumbled and bit her pencil. Kagome sighed and closed her text book and jumped off her bed. "Come Buyo." The cat had just finished falling off her bed and followed her out the door.

"So how was your day?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

"It was okay I guess nothing new," she answered, but something passed through her mind.

"Oh yeah, they're two new students in our school, and they're both in each of my classes," Kagome noted.

"Oh really, what are their names?" her mother asked.

"Inuyasha and Miroku," she replied.

"Are you friends with them now?" Souta asked curiously.

"Um...no, not really," Kagome responded unsure.

"What do you mean, you either are or you're not," Souta wondered raising an eyebrow.

"Alright..." She started, putting rice in her mouth then swallowing it. "I'm not."

"Oh?" Her family responded together. Everything went quiet after that.

"Alright, I got it now," Grampa announced.

"Got what?" Souta asked.

Grampa leaned over to his grandson and whispered, "There's only one thing. She likes one of them; and he doesn't share the same feeling."

"Oh, I see," Souta nodded, as everything became clear.

Grampa suddenly pulled out an object. "I've got just the thing to cheer you up; Kagome-"

"No thank you," she frowned walking out of the dining room with her empty plate. "Excuse me."

"And it starts," her mom giggled softly. The other two nodded.

Kagome turned on the bathtub filling it up along with the green liquid soap. She got undressed and slowly dipped in. "This feels great," she sighed, comfortably closing her eyes. She re-opened them and let her thoughts flow through her. "_Who exactly are they? Miroku and Inu-yasha should Sango and I trust them?_"

Next morning-

The school bell rang and the students started getting ready for class. Kagome ran as quickly as she could just passing the school gates; finally entering the school grounds. "I'm so late, even Sango's in already."

"Hey Kagome!" a voice called.

Kagome rolled her eyes recognizing that annoying voice not far behind her, and kept running completely ignoring him.

"Kagome!" it called again.

Kagome continued on when she finally reached the entrance. She had stopped to open the door. The teenager caught up and grabbed her shoulder and spoke,

"Hey! Can't you hear when someone's calling you?"

"Leave me be, Kouga, I have no time for you, I'm late," Kagome said, swinging the door in his face and continued down the hall.

Kouga examined his face with his hands for any sign of injuries. "Ouch, why so harsh, Kagome?" Kouga sighed with relief that his face was okay. "Why do you always reject me?"

In math class-

Kagome barged in class taking deep breaths. "Made...it!"

"Yes you just did, find your seat please," the teacher responded.

Kagome sat down and sighed. "Almost got a detention."

"Kagome-chan, what happened?" Sango whispered.

"Slept in late," she answered.

Inuyasha was gaping at her again unnoticeably, and now just catching a glimpse of Miroku winking at him. He frowned and turned away. "_Stupid Miroku, he's still with the whole "I like Kagome crap."_"

"Inuyasha," the teacher called.

One of the male students snickered to his friend quietly. "Do you believe his name's actually Inuyasha? That's hilarious."

Inuyasha frowned again showing the boy his fist.

"Oh my God, he heard from that distance?" the student gasped.

The hanyou ignored him and answered. "Yes?"

"Can you come up and complete the next problem?"

"Oh! Sure," he shuddered walking to the board. Inuyasha drew a right triangle and placed the correct measurements. "_I have to find the Hypotenuse of this right triangle; this is easy,_" he thought. He dusted off the powder of the chalk from his hands and announced that he was done, and he walked back to his seat.

The teacher inspected his work also looking at the right answer in his answer sheet. "Well done, Inuyasha."

"Come on teach, that one was too easy," he huffed. "_Being in the Shikon agency is practically all math, a simple math problem such as this, would be a snap,_" he thought.

Kagome looked over at him in shock. "_That wasn't easy, I couldn't figure that out,_" she thought.

"Miss Higurashi, you're next," the teacher called.

"Shoot, okay, okay, I won't be intimidated," she whispered getting up.

"Math's not usually my subject," Inuyasha mentioned.

"Eh? hmm..." She stumbled, then continued. "_Can he read my mind?_" she pondered. "_I've said that so softly._" She shook it off and answered the problem.

The teacher inspected her work. "Not bad but you forgot to square root it."

"Oh!" She snapped feeling a blush of embarrassment. "I could be very foolish sometimes," she stated to herself even lower.

"Keh, that's the whole point of math class, you're allowed to make mistakes," Inuyasha spoke quietly.

"How- Oh shut up, nerd," she said. "_He's toying with me._"

The school bell rang and everyone scrambled out of that horribly boring class. Kagome had found Sango in the crowd, and pulled her out losing sight of Inuyasha.

"Sango, I need to talk to you."

"Why? What's wrong?" Sango asked.

She lured her to the girl's washroom and checked if anyone else was in there then she turned to her friend. "It's about Inu-yasha, he's no ordinary transfer student; he's able to read my mind, well actually I was talking very quietly to myself," Kagome stated.

"Kagome you're always talking to yourself, I mean he was right beside you of course he would hear what you`re saying," Sango replied, shaking her head.

"Okay fine maybe that's true, but yesterday after school he and Miroku were practically following me home," Kagome added.

"What do you mean?" Sango frowned, getting worried for her friend`s safety.

"Yesterday after we parted, I felt that I was being followed and I was right Miroku and Inuyasha were right behind me," Kagome said.

"That seems strange, but are you sure they didn't just live that way? I mean there were only two paths."

"Okay well, I guess you have a point, he did mention he lived that way," Kagome noted.

"So you see you're worrying over nothing, it's not like they're perverted stalkers," Sango mentioned.

"Yeah, I guess I am taking this the wrong way," Kagome nodded.

The first bell rang startling the girls.

"Let's go, before we`re late for next class," Sango suggested.

"Yeah."

The two friends left the washroom at that moment. Suddenly a young women appearing to be a year or two older than Kagome and Sango came out from the bathroom stall. She had long black hair tied up with two loops at the side of each ear.

"So, Inuyasha; you're back in town," she smiled.

Chapter End Notes:

I wonder who that girls is? *Tilts head from side to side.* Please leave a review see you next chapter.

Thanks for reading! Click the 'Next' button, at the bottom right of the page to read the next chapter :D

That's all said tootles!


	5. Kagome's Cousin

**Kagome's Cousin**

-Lunchtime-

"Science class was so boring today," a student commented.

"Yeah, no kidding, Mrs. Utoko can be a real bore," another responded.

Kagome and Sango were served by the lunch lady. Today's meal was pasta, soup and Jell-O at the side.

"Wow, the cafe, actually served a decent meal," Kagome mentioned.

"It tastes all the same," Sango started.

"If you close your eyes, hehe," Kagome added.

The two girls began to laugh at their inside joke, but Kagome was too distracted thus crashed into another girl.

The teenaged girl was older than Kagome and Sango. She had long black hair that reached to her waist, dark brown eyes and pale skin. This girl's anger rose.

"Kagome Higurashi...you put spaghetti sauce on my uniform," she growled.

"S-sorry," Kagome bowed repeatedly.

"Yeah, Kagome didn't do it on purpose (whisper to herself) but I'd just love to do that," Sango defended.

"Shut up, I'm not talking to you!" she snapped.

"Don't tell Sango to shut up; you might think it's my fault, but I wasn't the only one who wasn't paying attention, you could have easily gone around," Kagome frowned getting louder causing the cafeteria to become quiet and soon they were watching the conflict including Miroku and Inuyasha.

The black haired teenager began to grow angry by Kagome's words.

"I'm tired of being pushed around by you; you weren't the only one that lost something, I just lost my pasta," Kagome mentioned. "Oh by the way the red suits you," she added.

"Ouch!" the crowd reacted. Even Sango was shocked by her sudden actions.

The long haired girl frowned lifting her hand into the air. "You bit-"

A hand suddenly grabbed on to it stopping it from slapping Kagome's face. Kagome's eyes widened. "Inuyasha?"

"Hey, why can't you two keep your squabbles a bit quieter?" he snorted.

The teenager's eyes widened as well recognising the voice instantly. "Inu...yasha..?" She spoke turning around to him.

Inuyasha also looked at her remembering the feel of her hand. "K-Kikyo?" He immediately let her arm go and backed away from her.

"Well the rumours were true a new student by the name of Inuyasha has joined our school; it's been a long time hasn't it?" Kikyo smirked. Inuyasha was mute standing there not making any sign of life.

Kagome looked at the two of them. "You two know each other?"

Kikyo turned to her. "Do I know him? Heh, he's my ex-boyfriend."

Silence kicked in suddenly.

"What!" Kagome, Sango and especially Miroku gasped in unison.

"And I thought Inuyasha hated dating women," Miroku added.

Inuyasha finally spoke but low. "Kikyo, what are you doing here?"

"Me? This is my school the right question would be, what are you doing here?" she corrected.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and back at Kikyo. "I uh...huh?" Inuyasha looked back at Kagome and Kikyo again. "_No wonder I kept saying Kagome looks familiar; Kagome and Kikyo look identical,_" he thought. "Are you two related in a way?"

"It's hard to admit it, but yes Kagome is my younger cousin," Kikyo answered.

"Cousins?" Miroku repeated.

"It's true," Kagome nodded.

"I see...I uh...got to go," he nodded slightly, then took a couple steps back and ran out the cafeteria.

"What happened?" Sango wondered. Kagome shrugged and Kikyo watched the direction Inuyasha ran out.

Miroku ran after him and finally caught up. "Wait Inuyasha, what's the matter?"

The two boys were at their lockers, Inuyasha was packing his school bag. "I can't stay here Miroku, forget about this mission, Motojime will just look for someone else to fill in for me."

"So what, you ran into your ex-girlfriend why don't you just get over it? I always run into mine, but instead I always get left with a slap mark on my cheek," he shrugged.

"This isn't the same Miroku, it's no ordinary break-up. Oh! Not to mention Kagome's Kikyo's younger cousin; how am I suppose to work with that? I wish the boss's information was even more discreet," he responded.

"But-"

"I'm sorry Miroku, I wasn't meant to do this mission," Inuyasha admitted, grabbing his bag and passed him heading toward the entrance. Leaving Miroku facing the opposite way.

"So that's it," he turned to face his partner who's back was facing him. "You're going to give up the life of Kagome just for what some girl did to you?" Inuyasha froze in his tracks. "I can't believe someone even for you could be so selfish and so low," Miroku commented.

Inuyasha turned to him and sighed. "Miroku I-" He started, but stopped when he saw Kouga pass them.

"Heh, Kagome-san," Kouga mumbled.

"Kouga..." he growled.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked.

"_That bastard, he's going after Kagome again,_" he thought and followed after him along with Miroku close behind.

Lunch Room-

"Kagome, does it feel weird to find out your cousin went out with Inuyasha? Small world," Sango asked.

"No, everything happens with Kikyo, why would that bother me? It's not like I'm into him," Kagome answered, biting the straw of her finished juice.

Sango looked at her and slightly smiled. "I never asked if you were into him," Sango smirked, making Kagome blush. "So are you feeling something toward him?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, nothing."

"No I don't suppose you do, especially what happened yesterday, but anyway, you're sure into to that straw," Sango pointed, as Kagome bit harder.

Kagome noticed turning red she released the straw from her mouth. "Oh!"

Sango and Kagome threw out their garbage and went out of the cafeteria.

"Oh no Kagome-chan, Kouga's coming," Sango noted.

"Perfect timing," She replied rolling her eyes. She covered her face praying he wouldn't see her.

Kouga, recognizing Sango as one of Kagome's friends smirked when he saw her hiding behind Sango.

"Kagome, why are you covering your beautiful face?" he posed.

"For one good reason," she replied. Kouga pulled her hands from her face.

"That's better."

"I didn't ask," she sighed.

Sango pushed in between them. "Yeah, get lost Kouga! You're lucky enough that I'm straining my anger. I would have done you in a long time ago," she snorted, showing her clenched fist.

"Come on Sango "chan" you're referring to me like I'm some sort of bad guy," Kouga spoke, pushing down her hand.

"Don't you Sango "chan" me. When will you ever get that Kagome doesn't want you?" Sango wondered.

"Heh, always Sango to defend her eh?" Kouga mentioned.

"You got that right," she nodded boldly now clenching her fist. "I'm not letting you through."

"Hehe, you think you can give me commands; what if I do? What can you do to me?" Kouga chuckled. "You're a girl," he shrugged and pushed her away and grabbed Kagome's hands. "Sorry to keep you waiting Kagome."

Kagome gave a weak smile, prying his hands off of hers. "Um, Kouga...you shouldn't have said that."

"Huh?" Kouga turned back to face Sango again.

Sango frowned furiously. "How dare you treat me like I'm some sort of sissy!" she yelled, giving him a hard punch in his cheek, and throwing him to the ground. "Now, get lost Kouga before I really lose it!"

Kouga got up rubbing his cheek, and smirked. "You'll regret doing that Sango."

"I'm not the least bit threatened by the likes of you," she snorted.

"One day or night, you're gonna get it." Then he walked away.

"Petty idiot," Sango sniggered.

"Thanks Sango, but now I just got you hooked into this mess," Kagome stated.

"I don't care, it just felt sooo good to finally sock him one; I'm here for you Kagome, always," Sango winked.

"Sango, that was well...amazing," a voice congratulated.

"Huh? Oh Miroku," Sango murmured.

Miroku ran up to them passing Inuyasha who stood by the wall watching.

"Whoever that guy was you laid a nice one," he commented totally impressed.

"Thanks, you wanna be next?" she glared, now showing him her fist.

Miroku went silent for a few seconds and started up again.

"Shut your mouth Miroku, you talk too much," Inuyasha interrupted.

Miroku pouted and moved back. "Always gotta ruin the moment," he grumbled.

The hanyou rolled his eyes and looked over at Kagome. "You alright?"

Kagome raised her eyebrows in amazement. "_He was worried about me?_"

"Hello, can you answer?" he called.

"Oh yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she replied folding her arms.

"That wasn't so hard to answer," he snorted, copying her stance.

"Oh be quiet," she snickered.

"_I guess this means Inuyasha intends to keep to his job, good,_" Miroku thought with a smile.

"Higurashi!" another voice called.

"Hm?" Kagome opened her eyes and turned around.

Houjo ran over with a very happy grin.

"Houjo-kun, how's it going?" Kagome smiled politely.

"Great; everything's great, I got something for you, here," He smiled, handing her a small envelope.

Kagome looked down at her hands. "What is it?"

"Well you have to open it to find out," he chuckled.

Inuyasha watched them closely. "Hm..."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Wha?"

"What is it Kagome-chan?" Sango asked looking over her shoulder. "Hey! Is that..."

Kagome nodded. "Two tickets to see my favourite English band in the world, Good Charlotte," she smiled excitedly.

"Not just that, but they also come with backstage passes, so you get to meet them. Since my mother works at the Centre it was much easier for her to get them," Houjo added.

Kagome smiled again and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Houjo."

Houjo blushed and scratched his head. "It wasn't much."

"Don't be so modest," she poked playfully.

Inuyasha simply huffed aloud and turned away catching both Miroku and even Sango's attention.

"So are you going with him?" Yuka randomly spoke up behind his right shoulder.

"Y-Yuka!" Kagome stuttered.

"Well we're waiting; don't tell me you're blowing him off, again." Eri spoke up as well appearing behind Houjo's left shoulder.

"Eri?" Kagome noted.

"Come on you guys you can't pressure her, let her at least think about it." Ayumi as well as the others appeared behind Miroku this time.

Miroku jumped back." W-where did you come from?"

"_That's the same person that was hanging around her earlier,_" Inuyasha peered. "_How close are they to each other?_"

"_Someone's looking jealous,_" Miroku chuckled.

Kagome kicked the ground lightly, and then took a glance at Inuyasha. "I'll think about it and I'll let you know soon, ne?" she responded.

"Y-yeah, sure I understand," Houjo nodded.

-First Bell-

"That's the bell, let's get to class," Ayumi declared.

"Right, later Kagome-san," Houjo waved, and he was off.

"Bye," She waved back.

"Sango, is Kagome going out with Houjo by any chance?" Miroku whispered, looking at Inuyasha.

Sango blinked. "Why should I reveal that to you are planning to-" Miroku coughed. Sango followed Miroku's eyes which led to Inuyasha. "Oh!" She looked at him whom he was watching her friend intently, and remembered how he reacted a few minutes ago then smiled. "No, she's not, but Houjo has liked her for some time now."

"Okay good," he sighed.

"Does he like her?" Sango whispered referring to Inuyasha.

"No one knows," he shrugged with a smirk, he looked behind Sango.

Miroku's eyes widened. "Whoa, what a perfect..."

Sango's smile faded when she felt her space being corrupted. "Uh?" She turned her head to Miroku's hand which was not at the right place. She turned red with fury. Miroku smiled looking up at Sango but was only able to see a hand slapping him across his cheek.

"Ahh!" Inuyasha and Kagome both turned around.

"You dirty pervert!" Sango shouted. "I can't believe- you touched- ugrr!" she growled, standing in fighting position ready to beat the crap out of him. "You've gone too far!"

"Sango, what happened?" Kagome asked.

Sango was red as a tomato. "He... gave me a brush... on the ass!"

"What!?" Kagome gasped.

"I'm going to **kill** him!" Sango declared.

Inuyasha held her back. "Let it go, no matter how many times you beat him into a pulp, he won't change believe me this isn't the first time he's pulled a stupid stunt like this one."

"If you dare defend him I'll beat you up too," she struggled. "I can't believe I let that happen, I got him that close."

"You should be happy, yours was a gift from the Gods," Miroku mentioned.

Sango got even angrier than before. "I'll kill you!" She forced herself from Inuyasha harder making even him struggle, Kagome decided to help him.

-Second Bell-

Everyone stopped immediately. Inuyasha dropped Sango and Sango's anger dissipated. All of them scrambled to their lockers and ran for their last class, history. Unfortunately the door was closed. Kagome was the one who had to knock. The door opened.

"You all are late," the female teacher reported. 

Chapter End Notes:

I hope you enjoyed it. I see that people are reading this, but I'd like some more feedback on how it's doing so far. Any constructive critism, give them to me I can take it. Just don't flame it.

Thanks for reading! Click the 'Next' button, at the bottom right of the page to read the next chapter :D

That's all said tootles!


	6. Detention

Detention

-Second bell-

Everyone stopped immediately. Inuyasha dropped Sango who for now disregarded the deed done by Miroku. All of them scrambled to their lockers, and ran for their last class, history. Unfortunately, the door was closed. Kagome was the one to knock. The door opened.

"You all are late," the female teacher stated. "Get in." They all entered, and started toward their seats. "Wait," the teacher spoke. "Who are you two?" she asked referring to the two boys.

"Uh, we're the two new transferred students," Miroku responded nervously.

"Let me see your schedules." The two students handed them to her, and she looked over them. "Proves to show you're telling the truth, but it doesn't excuse the fact you four are late. You all have detention after school today," the teacher announced. "Sit down." The four of them groaned. "Okay students; open your textbooks to page 27." The class quickly followed her orders.

"I do not like this teacher, is she always like this?" Inuyasha whispered over to Kagome.

"All the time." She nodded. Kagome just realized Inuyasha was sitting next to her again. "_I'll just let it go._"

Miroku on the other hand was sitting in the back, diagonally from Sango, and simply gazedat her. Sango showed him a fist then he turned his head away quickly. The teacher continued reading the page, about World War 2.

Inuyasha had his book up hiding his face. "_God, this is boring. I can't take anymore of this shit,_" he thought. Inuyasha's mind trailed off, and thought about what happened in the cafeteria. "_Kikyo. I hope this doesn't disrupt me from the mission._" Then he looked over at Kagome again who was trying to pay attention, but you could tell she wanted to sleep through this shitty class, who wouldn't? He sighed, and turned away.

"The boy with the blue cap which you shouldn't be wearing. I'll let that slide for now," the teacher called.

Inuyasha was elbowed by Kagome. "What?" he whispered in annoyance.

Kagome pointed to the front. "She means you."

He raised his head from behind the book. "Yeah?"

"Since you're so interested in the book, you read the next paragraph," the history teacher requested.

The agent sighed heavily. "Okay, where are we?"

"You should know, since you're so hooked into the book," she replied sarcastically.

"_Is this teacher on to me?_" he thought.

"Paragraph 3 on page 28," Kagome whispered, not looking at him.

"Thanks." And he quickly flipped onto the page looking for the correct paragraph. He cleared his throat, and began. He read the paragraph groggily, but well.

"Okay. Stop there," the teacher interrupted. "At least you can read."

"What do you mean by that?" Inuyasha frowned.

"Are you talking back to your teacher?" she posed loudly, raising an eyebrow.

The hanyou snorted. "No, ma'am." And he hid his head back behind the book so he couldn`t see her anymore. He was worried he would just blow up.

"That's what I thought," the teacher remarked. "What's your name young man?" she asked.

Inuyasha re-lifted his head for a moment with a pout, and said, "It's Inuyasha Hitome." Then hid himself again.

"Inu...yasha...good. And how 'bout you over there?" she replied looking over to Miroku.

"Uh...Miroku Kurama," he answered.

"Inu-washa; that will be a good name to call," she repeated.

"It's Inu**YA**sha, not **WA**sha," he corrected.

"Okay, Inu**YA**sha, what do you plan on learning in this history class?" the teacher mused.

Inuyasha laid the book down, and faced the teacher like she was crazy. "Okay, what? Whatever you're going to teach. What kind of question is that?"

The teacher smirked. "Okay, I hope you'll enjoy this class." Then she went back to teaching.

"Ookay..." he responded completely confused. Kagome giggled. "What are you laughing at?" he grumbled.

"I think she likes you," she giggled more.

"Keh, who is she?"

"Miss Ikeda."

"Alright class, for homework, do pages 29 to 32," the teacher listed. The class moaned. "Come on guys, I finally went lenient, and this is what I get?" Miss Ikeda sighed. "15 minutes. Okay, you have the rest of the class to yourselves."

Most of the students were set in groups talking with one another as other students were finishing up the pages they were assigned. Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha were actually all sitting together in a group talking. Sango, who loves history like no other, was working on her questions. "You guys are silly; if you work on it now you won't have any homework on this."

"You're right Sango," Miroku agreed, trying to get on her good side.

She slightly frowned. "Whatever."

The four of them exchanged answers, and were all done, right before the bell rang. "Where are all of you going?" Miss Ikeda asked, tapping her foot.

"I'm going to call my mom to tell her I'll be home late," Kagome replied.

"Me too," Sango noted.

"So will I," Miroku added as an excuse.

"And how about you?" Miss Ikeda wondered turning to Inuyasha.

"I- don't need to. I'll stay here," he shrugged.

"Great, I'll get to know you better," Miss Ikeda smirked.

"Oh man," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Good luck," Miroku nudged slightly.

"Feh."

The others left Inuyasha and Miss Ikeda alone. "Well sit down; I don't think you want to stand for an hour," Miss Ikeda spoke, correcting remaining assignments. The undercover student sat down in a desk faraway in the back corner. "Are you afraid of me?" Miss Ikeda reacted, lifting her head.

"No!" he responded. "_I just don't like people who always stick to my ass,_" he grumbled in thought.

"You're an interesting student. You're hair is silver, and your features are unusual compared to the other students," she commented.

"Does everyone need to look alike?" the half-demon scoffed.

"Are you from around here?"

"Yes, of course I am. I mean, I do travel a lot but..." Inuyasha responded.

"Oh? What do you do?" the teacher wondered, now quite intrigued.

The agent cleared his throat. "I don't think that's any of your business teach."

"No, I suppose it isn't," she shrugged, and continued working.

Inuyasha finally turned to her while she was looking down at her class' assignments. "_Crazy teacher._"

Kagome was at her locker calling her house with her lime green cell phone. "Hello, mom?"

"Y_es dear?_" her mother answered.

"I have to stay after school for an hour, okay?" she alerted.

"_Alright, come home safely._"

"I will bye," Kagome spoke.

"_Bye, hun._"

The phone line went silent, and she snapped it shut. "Okay I'm done, let's go back," Kagome suggested, whispering to Sango who was still on her cell.

"Alright dad, see you in a bit." Then she hung up purple coloured cell phone. Sango and Kagome began to walk back when they heard Miroku yelling through the public phone.

"Mushin!" Miroku yelled, making the girls stumble. "Mushin, will you put down the damn sake, and just listen for once? I'm staying out for a bit, you got that?" Miroku noted loudly.

"_Y-yeah, -hiccup- why do you need to tell me that? You`re always out,_" Mushin answered.

Miroku held the phone tighter, and whispered, "I know. I just don't want to make things look suspicious."

"_Alright but -hiccup- don't do anything you're not supposed to now,_" Mushin replied with another hiccup.

"That goes double for you," Miroku snorted, hanging up the phone.

"Who's Mushin?" Kagome asked.

"Huh? Oh it's you two; that was my uncle," he answered.

"Uncle? Is your uncle an alcoholic?" Sango asked.

Miroku nodded. "For as long as I can remember."

"Oh," she responded then thought, "_That's too bad._"

The three students walked back to class. Sango was on the opposite side of Miroku.

"Teach, why are you so inquisitive about me?" Inuyasha wondered.

"I don't know, but there's something about you that rings a bell," Miss Ikeda answered.

"Hm?"

"We're back!" Kagome announced.

"We'll continue this discussion another day." Miss Ikeda stated. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow but ignored the last comment. Kagome and the rest sat down at separate sections so they couldn't talk to each other. They were all assigned to write 800 lines about "I will be on time for my classes." "I went pretty soft on you all so bear with it," the teacher spoke.

Minutes passed.

"Man, is my hand aching, it's goin' numb," Miroku complained silently in his corner. He was flexing out his wrist, and fingers.

Inuyasha took a glance at his watch. "_This is stupid. I'm supposed to be on a mission, and here I am writing bloody lines. This I have to say is the most stressful mission yet._"

Kagome sighed. "_How much longer must this take? Well at least I'm not alone._"

Sango who had a little trick of her own already reached 760 lines, and yawned. "_Geez... if that pervert didn't grope me, we wouldn't have been in this situation._"

Miss Ikeda looked at her watch. "Thirty minutes left. Okay, everyone pencils down." She ordered. "Doesn't matter if you're done or not." Everyone wasted no time, and dropped them. "I have another job for you to do."

"Oh boy, now what?" Inuyasha commented.

Miss Ikeda pulled out two buckets, and four window wipers. "You can guess what." They all groaned. "All of you guys need to wash the board. And the way I do it," Referring to Miroku and Inuyasha. "We erase everything then wet the board from left to right only going down to prevent streaks. Afterwards, wash it the same way but instead with soap, then again rinse it off in the repeating order," Miss Ikeda explained. "Is that clear?"

"Crystal!" both of them replied.

Miss Ikeda walked out of the class door. "Be done by the time I get back." Then she left.

"Guys, since we're four we could do this in a jiffy. Let's split this," Kagome suggested.

"Shot gun erasing," Sango quickly called out.

"Rinsing." Miroku answered after. "I'll go after Sango with wetting the board once," Kagome declared.

"And I guess I'm left with the actual washing," Inuyasha shrugged.

Sango got started right away, but she couldn't get the very top. "How does the teacher end up writing up here anyway?"

"Here, a chair would be more helpful," Miroku offered.

"Huh?" Then she snorted. "I didn't need you to do that."

After Kagome used one of the wipers, using the spongy side, and ran through with the water in the sequence she was told followed by Inuyasha. There was already puddle accumulating on the floor. The clumsy girl she was, slipped falling back first, but was automatically caught before her back collided with the floor, by Inuyasha.

"Whoa, nice reflexes," Kagome commented with a smile.

Inuyasha smirked down at her. "Clumsy." Then they both stared.

Sango and Miroku both coughed.

Inuyasha shook his head, and brought her up to her feet. "Who's washing off the soap?"

"Me," Miroku answered.

"Then do it," he ordered.

Miroku shrugged, and went to it, then finished. They all stared at the dripping board.

"Um I think we're supposed to reduce the water off the board, who'll do that?" Miroku wondered.

"Oh my gosh! I'll just do it." Sango sighed, and pulled out a wiper turning it over to the rubber side, wiping away the excess water. "Done."

"Wait you guys, why don't we wash the brushes too?" Kagome recommended.

"Why?" The rest responded.

Kagome found it a little funny the way they answered like they were a perfect choral. "So that way the board will be less dirty for now. It'll be easier for cleanup duty," Kagome giggled in between her words.

"Why are you laughing?" Sango asked.

"Nothing, I'm done." She responded shaking her head, and taking the brushes from the board.

Each of them took a brush, and washed them in the two buckets. Kagome twitched, and accidentally splashed water on Inuyasha. She dropped the brush in the bucket immediately. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

He wiped the water from his face. "Nah, it's okay I was feeling warm anyway."

Kagome nodded still apologetically, and continued washing the brush. Inuyasha smirked, and put his hand in the water, and flicked the water on to her.

"Hey," She wiped the water away, and looked up again. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"Oops, that was an accident," he teased, trying to repeat in her voice.

"Inu-yasha...this is your fault!" Kagome shouted.

"What?"

Kagome scooped the water in her cup-like hands, and tossed it upon him. "You made me do it."

Inuyasha shook his head. "So that's the way you want it?"

"You guys are acting like children. I do hope you all know this is chalk water you're-" Sango stated but was cut off. Inuyasha threw even more water at Kagome, but most of it went on Sango instead.

Kagome gasped. "Uh oh," Sango growled. Miroku couldn't help but snicker.

Sango glared at him. "You find it funny, pervert? How do you like it then?" she said, and gave a hard splash on Miroku.

Miroku spat out the water, and shook his hair. "That was so uncalled for, Sango. Now you'll pay."

All of them ended up throwing water at each other when suddenly the sound of footsteps approaching made all of them freeze. "Oh no, what are we doing?" Kagome gasped.

"Well you started it," Inuyasha reminded.

"Never mind that. We got to get this cleaned, and quick," Sango declared. Everyone nodded, and quickly put the brushes back on the board's sill. Kagome ran to the back of the class opening the storage door, and pulled out a couple of mops. Kagome tossed them at the others hoping they would catch them.

Inuyasha and Sango caught them effortlessly, but the completely lost boy turned around, and got hit in the face with the mop's handle.

"_What an idiot. And he's supposed to be my partner,_" Inuyasha sighed. Sango then covered her mouth, and started to giggle then burst out in laughter. "These girls laugh so randomly, it's scary," Inuyasha mumbled. As he began mopping rapidly.

Miroku turned red as he watched Sango laughing at him. She's usually ready to kill him, but this time she was laughing. "_I've never seen her smile like that. It's kind of cute._" The door knob shook, and they did their random speed clean up, that only anime people can do, and finished in seconds then quickly put back the mops where they were kept.

Miss Ikeda walked in, and was in shock. "What did you guys do?" They all bowed their heads in shame.

"Miss Ikeda we got kinda carried away and-" Kagome's sentence was cut short.

"You sure did, you've not only done a good job on the board, but you cleaned the brushes, and even the floor." Technically the floor was cleaned by them rapidly washing the water away, so they wouldn't get caught, but they kept it that way. Miss Ikeda smiled. "And guess what it`s four o`clock. You can all go home now."

"Thank you," They all bowed.

"By the way, you're all soaked. What happened? It's almost as if you all had a water fight," Miss Ikeda chuckled. They all froze, and chuckled nervously then ran out the class room door. "They sure are in a rush, crazy kids."

They all panted outside the school grounds. "Man it felt like I just escaped from prison," Miroku spoke.

"Yeah, let's get going," Inuyasha suggested.

The all nodded in agreement. 

Chapter End Notes:

Well it seems this is a whole new mission put together. If some of you are wondering why Miroku calls Mushin to stay over at school is because he actually lives with him and Mushin has no clue about Miroku's secret job, or does he? Anyway, if he knew he wouldn't really pay attention since he's drunk most of the time. One funny thing about this is that Mushin doesn't even notice Miroku's strange absences for weeks or even months.

Anyway, you all tell me what you thought about this chapter. I personally thought it was very random, but the teacher may become important in the story. She mentions Inuyasha rings a bell I wonder what connection they have. Hmm…

Well that said I'm out, remember leave your comments.

Thanks for reading! Click the 'Next' button, at the bottom right of the page to read the next chapter :D

That's all said tootles!


	7. Getting Closer

Getting Closer

The group walked little ways from the school gates when Inuyasha go over to his motorcycle. He opened the lid and took out his helmet from the trunk.

"You ride a motorcycle?" Kagome asked surprised.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah."

"That's pretty cool."

"I should be getting mine soon too," Miroku mentioned.

"I've ridden with my father many times," Sango said. "It's alright."

"Oh that's true, your father owns one. I guess I'm the only who hasn't ridden one yet, hehe," Kagome giggled.

"Well today might be your lucky day, I have an extra helmet. You want a ride home?" Inuyasha offered.

"Oh no, I couldn't I'd..." Kagome resisted. "_I'm actually kind of afraid of them,_" she thought.

As if Inuyasha was able to read her mind, he smirked. "Chicken."

Kagome flushed. "I'm not s-scared. I just don't want Sango to walk home alone," she defended.

"I'll be fine, just go," Sango pushed.

"Come on, I don't mind really," Inuyasha insisted, holding out an extra helmet. "You'll never get over your fear if you don't try it."

"I told you I'm not-"

"Oh go already Kagome. He's offering you a ride home," Sango encouraged, and then whispered in her ear from behind. "Besides I know you're dying to go with him."

"Ya right." But Sango was right. In her mind she truly did want to go, but she was letting her cowardice take over again. She would never get another opportunity like this, I mean she did kind of trust Inuyasha. Even though it's been such a short time, she could feel that he could be trusted. Kagome looked back at him she could feel her cheeks getting warm. Finally she sighed. "O-okay." As she finally accepted the helmet and put it on.

Inuyasha grinned slightly. He was glad that she trusted him. He sat at the front seat and she followed. He rapidly switched from his cap to his helmet hoping she didn't see two hidden little dog-like ear. Before he turned on the motorcycle he looked back at her. "Kagome, you have to keep your arms around my waist for the whole ride, okay?"

"What? Are you some kind of pervert?" she started.

"N-no, Kagome-chan," Sango giggled. "You have to, it's a rule. Just listen to what Inuyasha says, okay?"

Kagome turned back to him, who nodded. "Oh! Sorry."

Inuyasha only smirked, and pulled her arms around his waist. "This will make you not fall off, get it now?"

Kagome slightly blushed again, as her head was on his warm back. She nodded.

"Okay, let's get going then," he recommended, turning on the vehicle. Kagome could feel her heart begin to race but not too fast. She waved to Sango and Miroku, and they waved back.

Miroku gradually began to grin. "_This is happening faster than I thought._" As he watched them drive off.

Kagome's heart was now racing from the amount off speed. She was watching all the passing cars, and buildings then she noticed the vehicle was slowing down at a traffic light. Inuyasha was able to sense her fear. He looked back at her, and yelled out if she was feeling alright.

She nodded again. "I just have to get used to the speed." The light turned green and they were off again. The biker smirked, and accelerated his speed making her shriek. and she grasped his waist tighter closing her eyes. Though all of this was alright. She was with Inuyasha, and felt well secured. It seemed liked she was with him like this for a very long time.

Inuyasha started to blush feeling Kagome rubbing against his back. It was more out of fear she was doing it, but he knew now that Kagome was really under his trust and he was feeling pretty proud of himself. He was getting closer to Kagome and so was she.

Kagome could feel Inuyasha's chest, it was pretty firm. She shook her head at the thought, but was still blushing. Suddenly it all stopped. She opened her eyes and noticed she was at the shrine steps. The hanyou turned off the motorcycle. Kagome had wished it lasted longer. She unhooked her tightly wrapped caress and slid off the seat. She was back on solid ground but her legs felt wobbly. He held her up until she was stable. He found it cute, she was pretty cute. He rolled his eyes at the thought and sat back in the seat.

Kagome turned around to face him, and gave back the extra helmet. "Thanks, it was fun."

"No problem," he replied, lifting the eyes glass part of the helmet.

She gasped. "Your eyes. They're amber, I've never noticed."

"You got problem with that?"

"No, no, actually, they're...beautiful," Kagome said aloud, gaping into them more. Inuyasha was also gazing into hers, and began to blush even more than he was before. She did look like Kikyo, but there was a difference a huge difference. Kagome's eyes were a lot calmer than Kikyo's, and they had a spark within them.

This left complete silence in the air. Abruptly a car passed by honking at the one in front, making them return back to reality.

Kagome shook her head. "Oh shucks! I'm gonna go now."

"Heh, later," he winked,and then put down the eye glass, and drove off.

"Bye," she waved, and walked up the steps. It hadn't even occurred to her that Inuyasha drove her home without any directions.

On the road...

"Why are you following me?" Sango frowned as Miroku walked behind her.

"I'm not following you; I'm going home just as you are," he answered.

"You live down this street?"

"Yeah."

"_Oh great! Why do I have to live near the most perverted man on the planet?_" she thought.

"Tell me, why were you laughing earlier?" Miroku asked.

"Huh?" Sango thought back to when she was laughing when the mop hit him in the face. "Oh that. A person can laugh at someone's folly once in a while can't they? I mean what you did was ridiculously stupid that I couldn't help but to laugh."

"I guess."

They both turned up their pathways reaching their front door. "You live here next to me?" Sango gasped.

"What do you know I do," he gasped humorously, pretending it was new news. "I live with my uncle."

"Why haven't I even noticed you before?"

"I don't know, maybe because I don't come home often enough. I do a lot," he answered.

"Oh! What do you do?" Sango wondered.

Miroku froze at what he just said. "Oh nothing."

"Probably out to strip bars or something," she guessed.

"What? How could you think that?"

"A guess." As she unlocked the door, and was about to walk in, but turned back to him. "And just so you know; you better not do anything perverted to me!"

Miroku glared then looked away entering his home, and mumbled, "Geez, you're much cuter when you smiled." And closed his door.

Sango stood there frozen. "Me c-cute?" she repeated as she entered closing the door behind her. She rested her back against the door. "When I smile?"

"Hey sis, what's the matter?" Kohaku asked, running up to her with Kirara by his side. She looked down at her younger brother.

"Nothing, how are you?" she smiled.

"Fine." Kirara jumped up on her and licked her cheek multiple times.

"Hello Kirara," Sango greeted, hugging her. She walked toward the kitchen passing the living room, and then peered back. "Oh! Good evening, father."

Her father sat in the chair working. "Welcome home Sango, how did you fair?"

"Swell, until I had that detention," she sighed.

"A detention? For what?"

"I already told you," Sango exclaimed then walked away.

Her father sighed. "She probably has a boy on her mind."

Higurashi Shrine-

Kagome sat on her bed deep in thought. "_That Kouga, why won't he ever leave me alone? I mean he already has Ayame all over him. So why come after me?_" Suddenly an image reappeared.

*Flashback*

_"No I said," she squinted her eyes shut, putting her face down so he couldn`t reach hers._

"Why are you resisting me?" he asked. He lifted her chin up, but her eyes still remained shut. He didn't care and moved his lips closer to hers.

"Hey," Inuyasha casually spoke.

End of image and switched to another one.

_"I'm sorry," Kagome apologised. "I didn't mean to."_

"Yeah, Kikyo. It's not like she did it on purpose," Sango defended.

"Shut up! Who asked you?"

"Don't tell Sango to shut up. You might think it's my fault, but I wasn't the only one who wasn't paying attention. You could have easily gone around," Kagome frowned, getting louder. The black haired teenager began to grow angry by Kagome's words. "I'm tired of being pushed around by you. You weren't the only one that lost something, I just lost my pasta," Kagome mentioned. "Oh! By the way, the red suits you," she added.

"Ouch!" the crowd reacted.

Kagome's thoughts. "_Heh, I can't believe I said that._"

Returning back to her vision.

_"You bit-"_

A hand suddenly grabbed on to it stopping it from slapping Kagome's face. Kagome's eyes widened. "Inuyasha?"

-End of vision-

"_Inuyasha... who is he exactly? Ever since he came to our school, he's always been there for me. Is it a mere coincidence?_" Kagome pondered widely. "_Also, Kikyo is Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend. Is he connected to me somehow?_"

"Kagome, stop daydreaming and come down. Mom wants to talk with us," Souta stated, crossing her thoughts.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Knock before you come in, gees!" Kagome scolded, getting up, and following him down the stairs.

"So Kagome... How was school today? Anything new?" Her mother asked.

Kagome gave a smile. "Fine."

"Why are you so happy for?" Souta wondered.

"I can't be happy?"

"No it's not that. Wait! I got it. It was that funny white haired guy, wasn't it?" he mentioned. "Are you guys "close"?"

Wha? You've got to be kidding," Kagome responded, with a light blush.

Souta smirked and began to question her. "Okay, then why did he give you a ride home on his motorcycle or why were you two staring at each other that seemed like almost an eternity?" Kagome coughed out water she began to drink.

"He dropped you home on a motorcycle?" Ms. Higurashi repeated.

"He did, but it was nothing big. He just wanted to. I don't know why he did though," she replied.

"Cuz he likes you," Souta teased. "Kagome's got a boyfriend!"

Kagome violently stood up. "Shut up! You don't know anything!"

"Kagome, softer words please." Ms. Higurashi chided, but her daughter stomped away. Ms. Higurashi giggled lightly. "Teenagers never change."

Inuyasha's Residence-

Inuyasha drove into his drive way. He turned off his motorcycle, and carried it toward his backyard then dragged it into his shed then locking it up. He entered his home, taking off his cap revealing his white dog-like ears. Komaru who had already heard the sound of his motorcycle, had ran downstairs to greet him. "Hey Komaru, I'm back!"

His companion bounded up on him and repeatedly licked his face giving high yips. Inuyasha patted him on the head and scratched behind his ears. "Okay, enough of this." He spoke, and then threw him off playfully and walked away from the front door. Komaru ran passed him, and jumped on the door knob of the basement door taking the leash and brought it back to him. "You want to take a walk?"

The dog jumped up and down at the front door.

"Okay then, let's go." Inuyasha opened the door, and closed it behind him then put on his cap. Komaru sat down waiting for him to tie his leash around his red collar. Inuyasha hooked it and they were off.

Komaru sniffed the ground widely, and marked his territory a couple of times. Inuyasha walked by the woods then stopped. He bent down and detached the leash allowing him to run free. "Do whatever you want in there. Just come back when I call you."

His friend then dashed off into the woods. Therefore, Inuyasha relaxed himself on the bench, and slowly fell into a daze. A child and his mother passed by with groceries.

"Mommy, can you buy me ice cream?" the boy asked.

"Sure, honey; as a treat for helping me," the boy's mother smiled.

Inuyasha, whose eyes were closed, heard them, but instead he rearranged them into his dream. He was at the beach. "Mommy, it's so hot! Can I buy myself ice cream please?" the little hanyou asked.

"Of course, here," His mother nodded and gave him a few yen coins. Inuyasha ran over to the ice cream shop and bought a vanilla coned ice cream and gave the large man the change.

Then suddenly a gunshot was heard. Everyone screamed and ran all over the place. Inuyasha who was running with his cone tried to find his mother. "Mother, mother, where are you?" he called, pushing himself through the scrambling crowd. His cap flew off but he didn't care. Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks and the ice cream dropped into the sand.

His mom was left on the ground drenched in blood by a young teenaged boy about fifteen taking off with her purse. Tears swelled in his eyes. "Mommy!" the child shouted, running over to her motionless body. He was now in tears. He kneeled down beside her, shaking her body. "Wake up, mommy, oh please wake up!" he cried, laying his head on her belly.

The police and the rest of the authorities arrived surrounding the boy and his mother. One of the policemen tried to pry Inuyasha away from his mom.

"No! Let me go, I wanna stay here!" he fought.

"I'm sorry my boy, but your mom she's-" the policeman started.

"No! I know what you're going to say; she's not dead. She just doesn't want to wake up. Mommy, wake up already! Prove to them you're not dead." he sobbed.

The policeman tried pulling him off again then he called for another to help him. After three policemen, they finally got him off. The first policeman held him down in his chest and he struggled to get back.

"No, let me go! let me go!" he repeated, now drenched in his mother's blood. The paramedics covered her body and Inuyasha bawled out, "Mother, no!"

"Bark, bark." Komaru licked his face.

He opened his eyes to see Komaru on his lap. "Oh sorry. Did I lose track of the time?" It was darker, and Inuyasha didn't bother to re-attach the leash. They both left the spot heading home.

Not too far...

"Why do I end up getting the groceries? Souta's old enough!" Kagome pouted. "Okay fine. Maybe it's not an older sister thing to let her younger brother out at night," she shrugged, walking out the market with a couple bags. Suddenly, her cell phone rang. She somehow managed to reach for her cell and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Hi dear; did you get down safely?_" Ms. Higurashi asked.

"Yeah, I already have them. I'm coming home now," she smiled, and then hung up. Kagome was about to put it away when it rang again. "Yes?" she answered a little annoyed.

"_Hey, Kagome-chan! Just calling to check up on you. How are you? You sound a little stressed,_" Sango wondered.

"Oh Sango! No it's nothing, I'm fine. I'm just out on the road picking out items my mom needs for supper tonight, how 'bout you?"

"_Can't complain, but I just found out I live next to Miroku._"

"What? Miroku? Aren't you lucky," Kagome teased. "You now have someone who can keep your bum warm at night."

"Oh, shut up," Sango snorted.

Kagome giggled and turned up an alley she usually takes to get home.

"_So um, I was wondering if I could come over tomorrow?_"

"Oh sure, my mother won't mind," Kagome replied. "She loves you. We were friends since childhood."

"_Okay great! It's just that I haven't been over for quite some time,_" Sango noted.

"I know, I can't wait."

"_Alright, I'll let you go now; see you tomorrow._"

"Yup, yup bye," She said, and hung up. "Wow this alleyway got so much darker. They should really consider putting lights down here," Kagome commented. She then suddenly felt someone behind her. She turned around quickly but no one appeared. Kagome's heart began to pulse faster. She quickly glanced around still walking. Was it her follower?

***Crash***

Kagome screamed. "What was that?" Hastily facing the garbage bins.

A scrawny cat crawled out at her sudden presence hesitantly. "Mew."

Kagome relaxed, and bent down. "Hey, I know you. I've seen you somewhere before," She pondered. "Oh! That's it, you're always hanging around with Buyo."

The cat was mainly black. It had white on her paws, the tip of her tail, and under her belly also a blotch of white around her snout.

"You're so skinny now. It looks like you haven't eaten for days or even weeks," Kagome frowned in disappointment. The cat collapsed in her lap. "Oh no! Let's take you to my house. I'll take care of you, you'll even have Buyo as a companion," Kagome stated, picking her up in her arms.

Someone was standing behind her without her even realizing. She was too preoccupied with the weak feline. She turned around to continue on when she faced that someone. "Ah!" she screamed, slapping the guy's face almost like 20 times. "No leave me alone!" she yelled without even glancing up at his face and gave him a hard punch in his right cheek.

"Stop; enough already!" A man's voice demanded pulling her hand down. It was very recognizable. "Kagome what's your problem?"

"Huh?" Kagome opened one eye and noticed it was her silver-haired classmate. "Inuyasha?"

"Before you strike me again, yes," he responded releasing her hand and rubbing his half-bruised cheek. "_She's got some fight in her. I couldn't even dodge that. It's as almost like she was practicing._"

"Well what are you doing here?" Kagome asked, still a little shaken.

"I just picked up the sound of someone screaming so I came running here to check things out," he answered. "_I wasn't even expecting it to be Kagome._"

"What are you some kind of dog?" Kagome giggled.

"I guess you could say that," he mumbled.

"What?"

"N-nothing. Anyway, why are you out so late?" he asked.

"Late? It's only 7:30. I came out to get a few groceries for my mother," she replied.

"Good, so let's get you home," he insisted.

"Um okay... Why are you suddenly forcing me?" she wondered.

"Can you stop asking questions and continue on?"

Kagome frowned at his rudeness. "Maybe I shouldn't."

Inuyasha clenched his fist. When Kagome was going to be forced she was the type who wouldn`t give in. He knew that by now, but she was starting to get on his nerves.

Komaru nuzzled his head on Kagome's leg. "**Eek!**" she shrieked, jumping back in fighting stance still holding the cat comfortably. She relaxed when she noticed it was only a dog.

"Were you about to attack my dog too?" Inuyasha snorted. "You're so jumpy right now. Is there a problem?"

"No. I'm just always prepared, I never know if he-" she paused. "Never mind, does he belong to you?" she asked, changing the subject as quickly as she could.

He raised an eyebrow at her last comment, but ignored it for now and answered, "Yeah, his name's Komaru."

Kagome stroked his fur from head to his back. Komaru barked at the cat lying in her arms. Kagome gasped and backed up afraid he'll attack the cat.

"Don't worry, he's harmless. He won't attack if he needs to, in fact he seems to like you."

"It's not that, I'm just worried about..." she looked down at the feline. "I'm not comfortable holding the cat too close to him."

"Oh the cat. Same goes for them; he's too soft to attack anything for no reason. He's around cats all the time," he justified.

"That's good for him," Kagome smiled. "Oh the cat. I have to go."

"I know, I heard. She seems to be in bad shape."

"Yeah so uh see you later," Kagome bowed, picking up the grocery bags in one hand and the cat balled up in her other arm. Then she walked away from them.

"Do you need help?" he spoke. He was certainly not going to let her go off on her own especially down this alley. Why was she taking this way for anyway?

"No. It's okay I'm used to it." she declined, but the bags slipped out of her fingers. "Shoot." She tried retrieving them.

Inuyasha sighed and grabbed some of the bags and Komaru took one with his mouth and they walked ahead of her. Kagome watched then followed after them. "You know where my house is from here?"

The agent thought for a moment. "_If I say yes. She'll know for sure that I know more than what I'm telling her._" He stopped. "Not really."

"Idiot," Kagome stated.

"Idiot!" Inuyasha repeated loudly. "_Here I am making sure she's safe and she calls me an idiot,_" he grumbled in thought.

"Do you get jokes? And you ask why I'm always snappy gees... Follow me," Kagome huffed, passing him.

Inuyasha watched her for a bit then followed after her. "Keh."

The cat shifted in her arms slightly once she was walking up the stairs to her home. "Do you enjoy climbing these steps?" Inuyasha panted from behind.

Kagome looked back observing him and Komaru dragging themselves up. Kagome couldn't help but laugh. "I can't believe you two. Aren't you supposed to be men?"

"Feh," he weased reaching up to the last step. "What kind of girl are you?"

"One of a kind," She giggled with a wink then continued on to the door.

Inuyasha blushed. "_I've never really noticed before but Kagome's really something,_" he smiled then realised what he was thinking.

"Kagome dear, what took you-" Ms. Higurashi started but paused at the sight of the male beside her.

"Hi mom. This is Inuyasha," Kagome introduced.

"Hi," he waved nervously.

"Inuyasha? Oh! The boy you always talk about," Ms. Higurashi nodded.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked over at her.

Kagome gasped. "Oh no! Mom!" She blushed madly realising everything.

"Why's he here?" Souta wondered, walking to the front door.

Kagome wanted to thank her brother for cutting the awkwardness. "He helped me bring the groceries."

"You couldn't do it yourself?" Souta posed.

"Be quiet. Take a look of what I`m holding," she said.

Souta peered over and saw the cat. "Zakuro! What happened to her?"

"Well what do you think? She's a stray cat. She was dying out there, she needs food," Kagome alerted.

"Then get in quickly," Ms. Higurashi rushed.

"I'll get going now," Inuyasha spoke.

"Oh no, you can come in. It's almost suppertime anyway," Ms. Higurashi smiled, inviting him in.

"Thank you Ms. Higurashi, but..." Inuyasha looked down at Komaru beside him.

Kagome's mother followed his eyes. "Oh."

"Yeah, I have a dog with me right now."

"I don't know now, I have a cat in here too."

"He doesn't attack cats, he's well trained," he reassured.

"I'm sure he's a good dog, right?" Ms. Higurashi smiled, rubbing Komaru's head. She got up and began walking away. She stopped and faced him. "Aren't you two coming in?"

"What? You're still inviting us in?"

"Of course, a friend of Kagome's is a friend of ours." Then she left.

Inuyasha hesitantly walked in sliding the door closed. "She's a nice person." He took off his shoes and left his cap on for personal reasons. They entered the kitchen handing the groceries to Kagome's mom and continued off into the living room.

Kagome turned over to him. "Inuyasha?"

"Who else?" Then he sat down beside her. Komaru lay beside him. Kagome raised an eyebrow, but looked down at the cat eating from Buyo's bowl. "At least she's still alive."

"Yeah, she's feeling better, but she needs to stay here for a while," she nodded.

Inuyasha witnessed her carefully cleaning that cat`s fur. "You like animals, don't you?"

"I love 'em." Kagome smiled.

Buyo strolled in but halted when he saw the dog across the room. Komaru heard the cat and turned to face him. Buyo's fur spiked out, but he calmed down when the dog didn't do anything. Buyo approached him cautiously, ready to attack if necessary.

"_I'm in Kagome's house. How did this happen so quickly?_" he wondered, turning slightly red.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called.

He blinked and looked at her again. "Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking."

"About what?" Kagome asked curiously. "You've been so quiet ever since you came in."

"Stuff," he simply answered.

"Don't act like a smart-aleck; I'm just worried about you!" she frowned.

"Since when is it your business? A guy's allowed to think once a while!" he replied. "And there's no need to be so worried. I'm fine I told you."

"A boy only stops talking when something's up. Listen, if you don't want to be here you can just leave!" Kagome shouted.

"Now you're just being stupid. If I wanted to leave, I would have left a long time ago!"

"So now you go and insult me? Gosh men are such jerks!" Kagome stated.

"Why are you suddenly being such a-"

Suddenly a loud howl interrupted the argument. Komaru got scratched on the nose by Buyo. Kagome, Souta, Inuyasha and Zakuro faced them. Komaru stood up and growled at Buyo. Buyo hissed back. "Komaru, what do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha scolded.

"Buyo, since when are you so naughty?" Kagome frowned.

Komaru ignored Inuyasha and barked loudly, scaring the cat. Buyo ran followed by Komaru. "Komaru, get back here!" his owner demanded.

"Buyo stop!" Kagome shouted after. The animals ran around the room then up the stairs. "Oh no! They're heading straight for my room!" Kagome groaned. She ran after them with Inuyasha behind.

She rushed in and they were running around her room making an entire mess. Her homework was scattered on the floor, bed and desk. Kagome gasped and was ready to scream with fury.

"Komaru, enough already!" Inuyasha yelled, running toward him on Kagome's bed. Kagome held down Buyo who was ready to pounce again. Inuyasha was also holding down Komaru.

"Stop it! Can't you two just get along?" Kagome pleaded. Buyo tried squirming out of her grip.

Inuyasha was across from her. "Seriously, since when do you attack cats like this? Now what's Kagome going to think of us, huh?"

"Why can't you get along like me and-" Kagome thought of what Inuyasha just said. She looked up at him who was still fighting with Komaru.

He too just thought of what she started and thought, "_Kagome was going to say why can't you get along like me and her, but I guess she just realized that we don't get along._" Then he too looked up at her. They both were staring at each other.

Finally Buyo raised a paw and gave another scratch across Komaru's face. Komaru yelped, pulling Inuyasha forward ready to bite the damn cat.

"Buyo!" Kagome shouted looking back down at her plump cat, but Inuyasha's forehead crashed into her`s making them get knocked over in an awkward position.

They were both lying across the bed, Inuyasha on top. He raised his head now staring into Kagome's warm brown eyes, inches from her face.

The two feuding animals settled down of what happened next. They both looked at each other and it was as if they both winked like their plan was a success and left the room in peace.

They were both blushing madly. Kagome's heartbeat was loud and was moving rapidly. Inuyasha could hear it and knew that she was afraid, but for some reason he couldn't move. Instead he could have sworn his head was moving closer to her lips.

Souta crashed into the room. "Sis, you won't believe this. Zakuro is...whoa sis?" Souta certainly knew a good few things between a male and female. What child didn`t nowadays? They both turned to him. "What's going on in here? Sis isn't this a little too soon?" Souta shook his head in disappointment. "Mommy! Kagome's doing something she shouldn't do with a guy right now!"

Kagome gasped. "Souta!"

Inuyasha jumped off Kagome's body. "Hey, you brat!"

"Mom, it's not true. Souta's just being a little pest, as always." Kagome denied.

"Doesn't matter now. Supper's ready come down," Ms. Higurashi called, leaving the hall quiet.

Inuyasha slightly looked over at her. "_Kagome's really beautiful but no... I just can't. I have to focus on the mission, but this is really throwing me off._"

"_It was like he was going to kiss me._" Kagome turned her head toward him who looked away quickly.

"Sorry about your forehead, does it hurt?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, I'm okay. Let's go eat," Kagome suggested, walking out the door, and he proceeded after her.

At the dinner table...

"So, where do you live Inuyasha?" Ms. Higurashi asked, starting a conversation.

"Uh, well... Not far from the giant market just behind the park," he answered.

"That's nice. I see that would be the reason why you bumped into Kagome," she smiled.

"Yeah." He nodded, returning the smile, and handing some food to Komaru.

"Your dog eats human food?" Souta mused.

"Yeah. Meat, rice and other stuff. He doesn't like dog food, so it's all I can give him," he replied.

"So you're Kagome's boyfriend eh?" Kagome's grandfather nodded, suddenly walking in and sitting down at the table in front of his plate.

Inuyasha nearly choked on a piece of chicken as Kagome spat out her drink leaving them both coughing.

"Oji-san, that's not true. Who ever said he's my b-boyfriend?" Kagome yelled in defense.

"Really, gramps. There will be no such relationship like that between us," Inuyasha assured casually.

"Oh! Then if you're not a couple or friends then what are you to each other?" They all wondered. They both looked at each other, and then looked down.

"Can we please change the subject?" Kagome pleaded.

"Then what did I walk into?" Souta questioned. "You two looked pretty close to me."

"Be quiet Souta! You don't know anything!" Kagome shouted, banging her fists on the table.

"Kagome," Ms. Higurashi chided.

Inuyasha got up. "Alright, I don't want to over stay my welcome, we better go."

"Yes, it's getting late. Your parents must be wondering where you are." Kagome's mom agreed.

"Hehe, parents right... Let's go Komaru," Inuyasha coughed. Komaru followed him to the entrance. Inuyasha put on his shoes getting ready to go out the door.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called, walking up to him.

He looked up. "Yeah?"

"Sorry if my family scared you off," she flushed.

"Huh? No, I like your family, I really do. You're lucky to have them," he smiled awkwardly, and then opened the door.

"Thank you... Oh and Inuyasha?"

"Yup?"

"See you tomorrow?" she smiled nervously.

Inuyasha returned it. "Yeah, good night." Then he was off with Komaru by his side, but he stopped. "Oh! Kagome, do you need help cleaning your room?"

"Huh? Oh no it's okay," she snickered. "Bye."

Inuyasha smirked. "Bye." Then he left for good. Kagome closed the door and sighed.

"Sis, I forgot to tell you. It's Zakuro, she's pregnant." Souta stated.

"Wha?" She ran back to the living room and knelt down by Zakuro. The cat was relaxed on her side purring at the sight of her rescuer. Kagome placed two fingers against the cat`s stomach and soon felt unusual movements from inside. "What do you know, she is." Kagome grinned.

"I wonder who the father is."

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see, but there's no way she's leaving the house. Got that?" she instructed.

"Yup." Souta saluted. Buyo walked in and lied down beside Zakuro. Souta yawned rubbing his eye.

"Looks like someone's tired, you should be going to bed now," Their mother spoke. "It's a school night."

"Alright goodnight mom," Souta said giving her a hug.

"Goodnight sweety. Don't let the bed bugs bite," she smiled, giving him a soft peck on his forehead.

He then left the living room for the stairs. "Goodnight, sis."

"Night, you brat," she winked.

Kagome then watched the cats fall asleep, leaving the room quiet. Her mom looked around and smiled back at her daughter and sat beside her. "Kagome dear, what's your real relationship with Inuyasha?" Kagome jumped a little from the question then calmed down.

"I don't know, we just met. Ever since he and Miroku arrived, we see each other often."

Her mom smiled sweetly. "They might be very important to you one day."

"Huh?"

Her mother stood up and began to walk away then stopped. "I'm happy for you Kagome. He'll most likely always be there whenever you need him. It's a good choice." Then she continued on leaving Kagome speechless.

Chapter End Notes:

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's longer than the others, but I hope it's to your pleasing. :) It's funny, the fact that Souta is the same person that ruined the almost awesome kiss in the manga and anime between Inuyasha and Kagome. When I made this chapter that Final Act scene happened way after, but it was expected wasn't it? If it wasn't Souta, it would probably have been Shippo XD

Thanks for reading! Click the 'Next' button, at the bottom right of the page to read the next chapter :D

That's all said tootles!


	8. It's a New Day

It's a New Day

-Next Day-

Sango awoke to find Kirara in her face and licked her. "Good morning Kirara," She smiled, stroking the cat's head. She got up and took out her school uniform and walked out the room for the bathroom. She started brushing her teeth when she sensed someone else, not beside her but across. She turned her head and spotted Miroku in his bathroom doing the same thing, but he wasn't looking this way, thankfully. She was still brushing her teeth but was also still watching him spit in the sink and brush again.

Miroku stalled and turned toward the window where he felt being watched and to his surprise caught Sango staring at him. He spat again and smiled at her with his shiny teeth. Sango snapped to when she realized the response from Miroku and turned away quickly hiding her blush. Miroku grinned lightly from her shyness and thought it was cute. He washed his face then left the room. Sango finished up as well. She changing into her uniform, brushed her hair and left her room.

Miroku started making his breakfast when his uncle came in and sat down with his large decanter on his lips. "Otojii-san!" Miroku called loudly.

"Why do you have to be so loud boy?" he answered with a hiccup.

Miroku took the decanter away and sat at the table with his plate of waffles and began to eat. "If you keep drinking like this, you won't live for very long."

"Who are -hiccup- you to run my life?" he snorted.

"Your only nephew." Miroku responded, sticking another piece into his own mouth.

"Don't act fresh with me." Miroku finished up and left the kitchen for the door. "You forgot to make your lunch," his uncle mentioned.

"I'm buying today," he replied, closing the door. "_Gees... It really feels like I'm going to school when my real reason is to protect Miss Kagome,_" he thought, walking down his path, but stopped when he heard the neighbour's door open.

"Ja ne, Otou-san, Kirara," Sango said happily, about to close the front door. "Come on Kohaku or you're going to be late for school," she alerted.

"Yes sister." And he closed the door behind him.

Miroku heard Sango coming out with her younger brother. They both reached the street then Sango noticed Miroku was there.

Miroku waved. "Good morning Sango."

Sango puckered a small frown. "Sango, do you know him?" Kohaku asked.

"Not really, we're just classmates." She made sure Kohaku understood that.

"Well for just classmates, you sure like to watch me through the window. I guess I'm a pretty attractive classmate," Miroku grinned.

Sango blushed and turned away. "Yeah right."

Kohaku noticed it and looked over at Miroku who was watching her. "_Maybe they're not just classmates._"

Sango hadn't noticed Miroku's approach. "I guess we could walk to school together."

Sango turned to him and shrugged. "I guess it couldn't hurt, but first I'm dropping off my brother at his school,"

Miroku nodded. "That's fine with me."

Kohaku raised an eyebrow. "_They confuse me._"

Miroku's hand had somehow made its way to Sango's rear and he stroked it. "Aw...what a way to spice up your morning."

Sango halted and turned red with fury and faced him. "Why...you...you..." Sango slapped him across his cheek. "**Pervert!**" After that, her school bag knocked him on his head. Sango grabbed Kohaku's hand. "Kohaku, let's go or we'll both be late for school!" she demanded, storming away, leaving Miroku on the ground unconscious.

"_Maybe they are just classmates afterall." _Kohaku rethought._  
_At school...

Sango slammed her locker hard after taking her science books. Kagome was still reaching in hers. "What's wrong? This morning you seem pretty irritated."

"Who wouldn't? That pervert stroked me again," she grumbled.

"He did it again? Wow, he really does take a fond of you. Lucky," Kagome snickered, closing her locker door.

"Yeah, sure," She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, did you enjoy the ride with Inuyasha?"

Kagome jumped a bit. "It was fun I guess, but that's not all..."

They began walking toward their class.

"Oh yeah? What else happened? You kissed?" Sango teased.

Kagome with her crimson face automatically said no, waving her hands in embarrassment. "He came over last night, that's it, I swear."

"He went over your house? How late? What did you guys do?" she questioned, and wanted them all to be answered at that moment.

"Sango, it was nothing like that. It started after I talked with you on the phone last night. A stray, pregnant cat was in very bad shape and then he came by and helped me home. He had dinner with my family and that was all, I swear on my father's grave," she explained.

"Well it had better be only the cat that's pregnant," Sango replied. The two of them got to their science class and were seated.

Kagome looked around the classroom, she saw Miroku, Sango and the rest of her classmates except there was an empty desk beside her. She turned to Miroku. "Miroku, where's Inuyasha?"

"I don't know. I guess he's got something to do," he answered. "He was probably doing some late investigations again," he thought.

"Class has started everyone quiet please," the teacher announced. The teacher began the roll call.  
_  
"__I guess, he's not coming in today._" Kagome thought a little sad. __

"Kagome Higurashi?" the teacher called.

"I'm here."

The teacher nodded and continued. "Inuyasha Hitome?" There was no answer so the teacher made a cross beside his name.

Kagome sighed._ "The way he answered me last night, I was sure he was coming."_

-Flashback-__

_Kagome's P.O.V._

Inu-yasha opened the door ready to leave.

"And Inu-yasha?" I called.

"Yeah," he answered back.

"See you tomorrow?" I smiled nervously.

He gave me a smile back with a reassuring nod. "Yeah, goodnight."

-End of Flashback-__

"_The way he smiled at me. Sure he's smiled a lot but that time it was completely different,_" she thought with another sigh.

The lights turned off. "Copy the following notes off the white screen please," the science teacher alerted, pulling down the screen.

Kagome`s eyes adjusted to the dark and began copying the notes as did the rest of the class._ "__Maybe he's sick. It's possible he left pretty late and it did seem quite chilly outside._"

"Miss Higurashi, may you bring down the absent sheet list?" the teacher asked.

"Huh? Sure." She got up and walked down to the teacher's desk and grabbed the sheet, quickly passed under the white screen and left the classroom. She walked down the hall and stopped when she noticed Kouga up ahead. "Oh crap."

"Oi, Kagome!" Kouga grinned, running over to her.

"Hi, Kouga," Kagome smiled nervously. She paused for a moment then started to go around him. "Sorry, I uh got to go." She was stopped by his firm hand grasping her wrist making her groan. "What now?"

"Why are you always avoiding me?" he asked, twisting her into his arms.

"I'm bringing down the absent sheet, so please let me go. I'm missing science class," she pleaded, hoping he would let go for once, but of course he didn't.

"Who cares about class? It is no coincidence that we always meet. Don't you see time is left for us?" he stated.

"I care, so if you don't mind," she replied, trying to twist herself back out.

"Fine, have it your way, but before we part shall we make this a memorable place between us?" he smirked. He bent her head back and his other arm supported her waist.

"K-Kouga, please not now."

He closed his eyes and moved his head lower to her lips. "I don't have time for this!" She dropped the sheet to the floor and pushed against his chest. "Back off!" she ordered with a low growl.

Kouga looked back into her eyes and cocked his head to the side. "Why so shy? I guess I'll just help." Then she felt her head being pushed closer to his.

Suddenly a book was thrown at the side of his head.

Kouga's eyes opened. "What?" Kagome couldn't see who threw the book, but was rejoiced for whoever thrown it. Kouga looked ahead. "It's you."

"Yeah... And you're at it again, in the middle of class time. How disturbing," the intruder spoke.

Kagome's eyes widened when she recognised the voice, she's becoming quite used to it by now. "Inuyasha?" Kouga released Kagome who dropped on her bum. She rubbed her bum and turned around to face Inuyasha.

"How low can you get? Forcing someone to kiss you when school is in session?" the hanyou snorted.

"How dare you?" Kouga frowned, picking up the book that was thrown at him.

Kagome got up and ran over to him. "You came."

"Keh! Getting yourself into this shit again. I thought you said you can get yourself out." he mocked.

Kagome went silent and turned a tinge of red in embarrassment. "I was being careless."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Well don't be careless next time. You're lucky I arrived on time."

"What's your relation with "my" Kagome?" Kouga interrupted.

"'Your' Kagome?" she repeated angrily. He ignored her fumes and was waiting for his enemy`s. Inuyasha himself wasn't sure how to answer that.

"Kouga, he's a friend of mine. We're both in the same classes and he's been helping me since," Kagome explained.

"What? In all of Kagome's classes? Friends!?" he shouted, throwing the book at him hard and fast.

Inuyasha effortlessly caught it. "Thanks for returning my book."

"I forbid it!" he growled, getting into a fighting stance.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You can't tell me what to do," the agent frowned, ready to fight him as well. "She's not your property."

Kagome held him back. "Stay back, please," she spoke quietly.

"What?" he started.

"Stay back or you're really going to get hurt. Kouga's not someone you should mess with. Just go to class, I'll be right behind you."

"Yeah right, like you handled it well the last time," he snorted. "And besides, I highly doubt he can beat me."

"Well you had your warning; let's get things started," Kouga chuckled, running toward him.

Kagome stood in front of Inuyasha. "Kouga don't! Inuyasha please listen to me! Kouga's not any normal fighter, you're going to get hurt and it's going to be my fault," she begged.

His face dropped when she said that then he remembered Kouga. "You idiot! Get out of the way or **you're** going to get hurt!" Inuyasha shouted, pushing her out of the way and had enough time to jump back avoiding Kouga.

The two boys began to fight, right in middle of class. Kagome was on the floor in shock that Inuyasha just pushed her out of the way to avoid Kouga. Then she frowned. "I'm angry at both of you! Must guys always solve their problems by fighting?"

Kouga paused, catching his breath. "So, you prove to show somewhat skill."

Inuyasha panted as well. "You're not bad yourself, wolf-cub..." he said the last comment quietly, with a smirk.

Kouga's eyes widened. "Wolf-cub?"

"Will you two stop this? You're both acting like a pair of rivalling dogs," she compared, stepping between them.

"Heh, you shouldn't butt into a man-to-man fight, Kagome," Kouga stated.

"He's got a point, Kagome," Inuyasha agreed. "A flimsy little girl like you wouldn't understand."

Kagome frowned even more. "Flim-"

Then a sound of two loud punches echoed throughout the long quiet hallway. "Okay, so maybe I'm not just a flimsy little girl," she snorted, stomping down the hallway back to class, forgetting her mission she was sent to do.

Inuyasha and Kouga both stood there with huge a lump at the side of their cheeks. "A substantial girl isn't she?" Inuyasha spoke.

"She's actually much worse," Kouga responded. As they both held their throbbing cheeks.

-In Class-

"Miss Higurashi, did you get lost?" the teacher asked.

"Nope and Inuyasha is here, he's just a little beaten up right now," she answered.

-End of Class-

"Kagome-chan, what happened to Inuyasha's cheek?" Sango wondered.

"Got me," she shrugged, taking a bite out of a chocolate bar.

"**Kouga-kun!**" A female voice joyfully called, running past them.

"A-Ayame?" Kouga stuttered.

Ayame reached him with a smile, but it disappeared. "Oh my, what happened to your handsome face?" she asked.

Kouga noticed Kagome but she wasn't looking his way. "Locker door," he lied, not wanting to admit he got beaten up by a girl. Kouga had thought about what happened back then with Inuyasha. "Wolf-cub. It had to be a figure of speech he couldn't know..."

"That's a big damage for a locker door. It looks like someone punched you," Ayame said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Is that how you see me? I? Getting touched? I'm insulted," he snorted.

"Oh how silly of me. Of course not," Ayame shook her head shamefully.

"That Ayame girl really takes a fond of Kouga," Sango noted.

"Good. Kouga should consider dating her," Kagome snorted.

"Kagome, Kouga has the same bruise like Inuyasha, on his face." Sango pointed.

"So, it's about time someone did him in," she nodded. Sango looked at her suspiciously and then ignored it.

-Inuyasha and Miroku's locker-

"Woah and Kagome did this to the two of you?" Miroku started.

"I knew she wasn't any ordinary high school girl," Inuyasha grumbled, rubbing his cheek.

"Haha, yup, she's pretty interesting indeed," he chuckled, patting his shoulder.

"I overheard you, Kagome hit you did she?" A voice suddenly spoke.

Inuyasha froze. "Kikyo."

Kikyo softly brushed against his swollen cheek. "Are you two split up now?"

"We weren't together," he answered roughly.

Miroku whispered into his ear. "But you sure wish you were, don`t you?" Inuyasha punched him in the gut.

"Inuyasha, you shouldn't stay with her anymore. She's only going to cause you trouble," Kikyo cautioned.  
_  
"__She's the one who's going to be in trouble and I'm not letting anyone stop me._"

-The Bell Rang-

"Thank God for the bell... Sorry, but I gotta go." Inuyasha said, and ran off with his books followed by Miroku.

"Inuyasha, it seems that you have feelings for my cousin. Interesting..." Then she walked away.

-In Math Class-

Inuyasha's lump had finally disappeared, but he wasn't glancing at Kagome and neither was she.

Sango noticed it and turned to Miroku and whispered, "Do you sense an angry aura?"

"Oh...Inuyasha's just pissed off, because Kagome punched him," Miroku replied.

"I knew it. She punched Kouga too? I'm so proud of her, but why Inuyasha?" she wondered.

"That I don't know ask her."

Sango looked back at the two.

"Miss Taijyia," the math teacher called.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Would you mind giving us the answer for question 2?"

"Oh uh," she looked down at the problem and mentally solved it quickly. "1026 cm."

The teacher nodded. "Correct!"

She smiled triumphantly. "Too easy."

"Alright class, we're going to do a small exercise but this time we will work in pairs," the teacher announced.

"Yes," the students responded. Sango and Kagome were about to face each other when the teacher stopped everyone.

"But let's see how things will work out if you were paired with people you don't know. This means, I will choose your partner and don't worry I got my list set up right now," the teacher mentioned, waving it around.__

"_I knew it wasn't going to be that simple,"_ Kagome sighed. The teacher started making the teams. __

"_I'd go with anyone except that perverted freak,_" Sango thought._  
_"Miss Taijyia, you will work with the new student, since he's near you."

Sango burrowed her eyebrows and actually said out loud, "Of course it's gotta be like that, right?" The teacher coughed. "Fine, whatever." She moved over to Miroku's desk then pointed a finger to his face. "And you better pay attention to the problems."

Miroku looked down and up at her and grinned. "Don't worry I am."

Sango forced his head down to the sheet. "This problem, you pervert."

The teacher continued until he turned to Kagome and Inuyasha. "Well it seems you two are the only ones left. So are we going to get over our differences and work together?"

Kagome and Inuyasha turned to each other and sighed. "Yes teach," they both nodded."That's the obvious."

When the teacher walked away, Kagome spoke first. "Okay we get this done, but don't think I'm doing this cause I like you or something."

Inuyasha snorted. "Well no duh, gees..." He pushed his desk together with hers. Miroku and Sango were quiet but were quickly getting through the sheet. The other students went by it with ease as well but as we all wonder, how is Kagome doing?  
_  
"__Oh great... What am I supposed to do here?_" she pondered. She slightly looked over at Inuyasha's sheet. Her eyes went wide when she noticed how fast he going through the sheet._ "__Impossible! Maybe I should ask him for help on this one. It looks like he gets it perfectly._" She was reaching over to him, but then pulled back_. "__I don't think he would want to help me since I gave him a good punch,_" she sighed, and went back to work. She began to take quick glances at his sheet from there and here. Basically, she was copying off him. __

"You know, it's not the wisest idea to copy all my answers down. You're not going to learn anything from it. If you have a problem, all you have to do is just ask me," Inuyasha spoke, still finishing another problem.

"Uh..." Kagome went crimson in embarrassment when he caught her. "I uh... Just needed help on problem 16 till the end, but you don't have to help. I'll try to figure it out on my own," She responded, and went back to it.

"Oh sure, and copying down my answers was going to help you?" he faintly growled, and moved over to her side. "The teacher said no matter who we have to be paired up with, we have to work together. Even if we have a problem between us. What's the part you don't get? gees..." Kagome blushed from his sudden approach. They were nearly touching cheeks. "So where are you stuck at?" he asked. __

Kagome looked down at her sheet. "Okay, I understand what to do when you try to find the hypotenuse but what do you do when you figuring out the legs? like side "B"," She asked.

"Oh that's simple."

"What do you mean simple? look, just because you get it doesn't mean that every-"

"Shut up and watch." As he started breaking the answer down. "It's almost the same as finding the hypotenuse. Instead of adding the two numbers that are already squared you subtract, and then square root the total and you'll get your answer," he explained.

"Oh... okay," Kagome nodded.

"Get it? Now you try the next problem."

Kagome took a deep breath and completed it. "Like this?"

Inuyasha checked it over and nodded. "That's it! Now was that so hard?"

Kagome smiled. "Thanks."

"Y-you don't have to get all worked up about it," he coughed, feeling his cheeks get warmer. He turned around so she wasn't able to see. "After all, it wasn't that difficult."  
_  
_Kagome smirked and continued._ "__He's so sweet. In his own way, he's a great guy even if he doesn't show it properly._"

Miroku and Sango had no problems completing the sheet. "I see you get it," Sango spoke, finally cutting the dead silence between them.

"Yeah, I was always great at math. That's why they chose me as the intellect at uh..." Miroku froze when he was about to mention the wrong information.

"At?"

Miroku quickly thought something up. "At my old high school. That's it; I was chosen to be the intellect," Miroku sighed, hoping she bought it.

Sango nodded impressed. "Cool. I guess the vision of women don't only cloud your mind."

Miroku scratched his head then glowered. "Hey!"

The teacher walked over to each desk. He stopped at Kagome's. "Hm...not bad Kagome. It seems Mr. Hitome has a good influence on you. My idea proved to be of some use."

Kagome and Inuyasha glanced at each other timidly. "You should really consider studying with him for the test coming up," the teacher suggested.

Kagome nodded shyly. "Yeah."

The teacher smiled and walked away.

"Think those two are over their fight?" Miroku asked over to Sango quietly.

"I think it's a start of a whole new friendship." Sango responded with a smile, watching the two of them blush pretending to ignore what just happened.__

Chapter End Notes:

I'd admit, this might have not been a very important chapter. It's because I broke it up into parts, but I did give a little hint in the middle of the chapter, something important, if you remember or took notice. Teehee.

The rest of this chapter will be up soon.

Thanks for reading! Click the 'Next' button, at the bottom right of the page to read the next chapter :D

That's all said tootles!


	9. Let's Hang Out

Let's Hang Out

Lunchtime...

Inuyasha and Miroku still decided to sit at another lunch table away from Kagome and Sango. Kagome was talking with Houjo about the Good Charlotte concert.

"I haven't even told my mom yet. I was caught up with something yesterday," she explained.

"Oh it's alright. I'm just glad you're interested in coming with me," he blushed.

"Of course," Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha was frowning taking bites out of his sandwich, trying all in vain to ignore them. "Hmph!"

Miroku's eyes noticed and smiled. "A sign of jealousy I presume?"

"Jealous?! Of what?" he coughed.

"You know... How close Kagome is with Houjo instead of you," Miroku nudged.

"That shit again. I don't give a damn about those two. My job is to only protect Kagome from some her stalker not to be in some love rival conspiracy, idiot. Now stop repeating the same nonsense," Inuyasha snorted.

"So you don't feel anything now?" Miroku wondered, pointing at the two. Inuyasha followed his finger to see Kagome being in Houjo's tight embrace. He frowned and got up. "I knew it," Miroku chuckled silently.

Inuyasha was walking toward them not knowing they were only giving each other a friendly hug.

"Thank you Houjo. You've done so much for me. I even get to see Joel Madden face to face! you're such a great friend," Kagome squealed, breaking the hug.

"Well actually Kagome, I was thinking we go together as a-" Houjo was about to finish his response when someone stood between them. He looked up. "H-hello?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome noted.

"You... Who are you?" the silver-haired student grimaced, standing before the shaken lad.

"Uh, H-Houjo," he stuttered.

The hanyou took a good look at Houjo. To him, he simply looked like a mere, weak boy, but he didn't like how close he was to Kagome.

"Inuyasha? What's your problem?" Kagome demanded, pushing him aside.

"Well wasn't he just harassing you?"

Kagome stood aback. "No! For your information, he's my friend. Just because a girl like me is a friend with guys who likes to hug me, doesn't mean he's harassing me," she yelled completely embarrassed.

"Yeah, then what about Kouga huh? He's a guy who just looooves to hug you," he sneered.

Kagome turned red and shouted, "that's none of your business! Who are you my bodyguard?"

Inuyasha's ears twitched under the cap from both her yelling and comments. "None of my- Listen, I'm not just doing this cause I want to you know!" he shouted back.

Kagome blinked. "What?"

He realised what he said and cleared his throat. "Whatever just forget it," he coughed and stalked back to his table.

Kagome watched him and frowned again then sat back down. "Gees... He's so protective. We don't even know each other that well," she sighed.

Houjo smiled. "You should feel lucky having a friend like that. He might prove to be of help one day," He replied, patting her shoulder. "I guess. _Samething my mother said,_" Kagome nodded.

Sango watched the two boys at the other table. "_The way Inuyasha came over here, seemed more like out jealousy than out of the act of protecting her._"

"Who is this Inuyasha fellow? Kagome seems to get closer to him by the day," Eri wondered aloud.

"He's a new student and so is his friend, Miroku," Yuka answered.

"I heard they're all in the same classes. So it's only natural she'll know them by now," Ayumi spoke.

"Inuyasha totally looks like a badass," Yuka noted.

"I know, he was nearly going to kill Houjo for hugging Kagome-chan," Eri agreed.

"I certainly find him amazing. He's different from all the other men in this school," Ayumi sighed.

"Yeah, a little too different," Yuka emphasized.

"We can't allow them to get any closer. Who knows what he'll do," Eri declared.

"I don't care what you both say. He's dreamy, it would be impossible for Kagome not to fall for a guy like him," Ayumi shrugged.

"Ayumi-chan..." they both groaned.

"You guys... Is there something wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Nope!" they all replied loud and fast.

Outside...

"So convince me that wasn't a role of jealousy back there," Miroku snickered.

"I'm doing my job; I was making sure she stays out of trouble. Maybe you should start doing yours," Inuyasha coughed.

"Whatever," he shrugged, rolling his eyes.

"There he is!" a girl pointed.

"Huh?" Inuyasha turned back to see a highschool girl pointing straight at him.

"It's Inuyasha!"

The hanyou jumped, he could sense the secretions of hormones coming off from the girl who was pointing at him. Kagome heard the cry and looked away from her friends and watched a crowd of girls passing her for Inuyasha and Miroku. "Eh?"

"Oh no not again," he gulped.

"Eek! He's so handsome!" another girl commented.

"He certainly is, and so is his friend," another agreed.

Miroku gave a bold smile while Inuyasha recoiled. The girls surrounded the two men. "Well, well ladies, you've finally come to your senses," Miroku grinned.

"So where are you from, Inuyasha?" one asked.

"Uh... I'm from around here and there," he answered tensely.

"Ooh... A traveler how wonderful," she shivered with delight.

"How did you get your hair that colour?" another asked.

"I was born with it."

The girl looked at him in shock. "That's so cool! You must be from a rich family."

Inuyasha scratched his head and thought, "_I guess you're kind of right about that but..._"

"You have very beautiful eyes." some other girl commented. "So how old are you?" She asked.

"I don't reveal my age."

"Oh so secretive, I like men like that," she winked pushing all the other girls away, and placing a hand on his chest."I am Yuki Namasaki and I-"

"Yuki? Great, but um I uh gotta... Hey look a puppy!" Inuyasha pointed behind them.

All the gullible girls turned around to see no such thing, but by the time they turned back he was gone and the only person left was Miroku. "Hey," he waved.

All the other girls except for one stayed with him and the rest chased after the silver-haired one. "Ahh! Inuyasha come back!" the girls screamed after.

"Wow, Inuyasha is pretty popular with the girls around here," Sango mentioned.

"But he doesn't seem to enjoy it like Miroku which should be no surprise," Kagome agreed, watching him run.

"I can see why; he is attractive," Sango commented. "I mean... a muscular, strong and protective man who travels a lot, rides a motorcycle and has silver white hair is indeed hot, wouldn't you say Kagome?"

Kagome blushed lightly and turned her face to the side. "I guess..." She couldn't lie. If Sango had thought he was hot, Kagome guessed it wouldn't be weird that she agreed. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha who was trapped and was surrounded by the girls again.

"_Where do women get all this power from?_" he pondered.

Kagome snickered. "And he was worried about me being harassed."

After School...

"Why do you park all the way out here?" Kagome asked as they were all standing on a small street away from the school.

"Oh, I guess you just missed what happened today. If the girls knew about me driving a motorcycle, they will never leave me alone," he answered, with a shudder.

"Oh that makes sense," she nodded.

A long pause.

"Do you want a drop home again, Kagome?" he offered.

"No... Not today. I'll walk home today, I'll be fine," she replied.

"Okay then, later." Kagome, Sango and Miroku waved then he left. "_As long as she's with Sango and Miroku I'm okay._" he thought. "_I have 'homework' to do,_"

Kagome got home safely and tended to the cats.

It was late; way passed midnight, and Inuyasha was on the computer in his room. Not an ordinary one mind you. He was looking up more information on the name Kurasaki.

"Damn! No matter how hard I try... I'm not getting anywhere with this. Miroku can handle this better than me. I can't waste time frustrating about it." He put the information on a disk and safely hid it in one of the drawers. He turned off the computer screen and moved a picture frame that was on the wall next to his bed, reverting into a normal one. He fell onto his bed in exhaustion and turned over on his back staring at the ceiling.

Komaru came in, jumped on the bed and laid his head on his companion`s stomach. Inuyasha smirked, scratching behind his ears. "We have to figure it out before it's too late." An image of Kagome smiling filled his mind. "This girl, Kagome. No matter what, I can't bare for her to get hurt or worse." Then he fell into a deep slumber.

Day after day, the four friends were getting closer and closer. Finally a two day weekend came up and they all planned to go to the mall then a movie on the Saturday. Inuyasha and Miroku were the ones holding their shopping bags, because they had lost a bet. Right now they were at a store called, "Just Fits."

Kagome and Sango were in the changing rooms, Miroku had disappeared and as for Inuyasha, he sat down on the bench in front of the dressing rooms waiting for the girls to come out and just leave the damn store. He folded his arms and was growing irritated at the amount of time they were taking. "_Why do women take so long just to slip on a piece of clothing?_" he grumbled.

Then finally one of the doors opened revealing Kagome. She came out with a smile and noticed Sango wasn't out yet so turned to Inuyasha. "How does it look?"

The agent looked up at her and blushed. She was wearing a green halter top that fit her perfectly, hence the store's name, a tight black Capri, and her hair was tied up in a ponytail.

"Keh, you decide. I'm usually not good with these types of things," he answered, looking away. She looked into the mirror and checked herself out. "I like it."

Moments later, Sango came out. "Kagome, you're so cute," Sango commented. They both stared into the mirror and Kagome smiled.

"I like yours too."

Sango was wearing an orange tube shirt with a yellow tank top under and a yellow skirt. "Thanks, I agree with this choice."

Kagome turned to Inuyasha again. "Why don't you look for something?" Kagome suggested.

"I don't need to buy everything from every store," he snorted. "I'm fine with just this," showing one small bag.

"Okay then." Sango responded. "You sure do like caps."

He nodded. "Yup."

Sango tapped her lip. "Come to think of it; I've never seen you without one."

Kagome gasped. "You're right! Even during school time. How does he slip through? Are you hiding something under there?" she wondered, moving toward him.

Inuyasha felt a shock run through his body. "No. It's just my thing. That's all."

The girls walked closer to him. "Can we see your whole head for once?" Sango begged.

"Mm... It's not much, but just more silver hair," he lied backing up.

"Then it shouldn't be a problem." Kagome started to lift the cap.

He grabbed her hand and used his other hand to pull back down the cap. "I don't think that's your business," he growled.

"Fine," she shrugged, unimpressed and turned around.

He let out a deep breath. "_That was too close._"

Kagome waited until he dropped his guard and quickly flipped the cap over. The two girls gasped at the sight. "I-Inuyasha... Y-y-you're..." Kagome mumbled.

"I told you not to do it!" he shouted, standing up covering his head.

"What's your problem? You're perverted friend is over at Victoria Secret," Sango alerted.

Inuyasha's dog-like ears were nearly piercing his head. He had hid it under the lock of his hair. "_Whew, it's a good thing they didn`t notice._" And swiftly slipped on his cap.

Sango ran across to the other store pulling Miroku by the ear out of the lingerie store. "You're a real pervert, you know that?" Sango grumbled.

"Ow!"

They bought their things and were on their way to the theaters.

"What type of movie should we see?" Kagome asked.

"No chick flicks! I can't stand them!" Inuyasha blurted out.

Sango sneered. "Why? They make you cry too?"

Inuyasha blinked turning red with embarrassment. "Yeah right..."

Sango giggled. "I was just kidding. I like comedy," she replied.

"Horror is the best; it sets up the mood," Miroku said.

An image of both Sango and Kagome jumping into his arms at a scary scene, filled his mind. "That's so scary!" they screamed. "Now, now ladies, it's only a movie after all." Miroku laughed, patting their shaken shoulders. Miroku grinned with excitement.

"I think he's picturing more than just the movie," Inuyasha snorted.

"You think?" Sango agreed, with a disgusted frown.

They reached the theatre and looked up at the choices of films. "Well, there's Harry Potter, Pirates3, Dark Knight, Scary Movie, The Unborn and Rent," Kagome listed.

"I really don't know... Pirates and Rent I like," Sango said.

"I like action movies," Inuyasha mentioned.

"The Unborn seems like the perfect movie," Miroku beamed.

"Hm...Well I like Dark Knight and Pirates," Kagome said.

"Well we know it's not Harry Potter or Scary Movie, so scratch those out. We're still left with 4 movies," Sango stated.

"Inuyasha likes action movies, but two movies have action; Pirates3 and Dark Knight. That's three votes Pirates and two votes Dark Knight. So we`ll take out Rent and The Unborn. That's okay with you two?" Kagome asked, referring to Sango and Miroku.

"Sure, at least Pirates' still in the vote," Sango nodded.

Miroku slumped a little. "It would have been better if it were a scary movie... Its fine I guess."

Kagome smiled. "Good! Now we're only left with two movies."

Sango looked up at the boards. "I guess it's up to the time's vote."

They all looked up at the different times.

"7:45pm for D.K. and 8:15pm for Pirates and it's..." Miroku glanced at his watch. "7:30, so we have to pick quickly."

Sango nodded and looked over at Kagome. "Okay, how long can you stay out tonight Kagome?"

Kagome jolted, she knew she was going to ask that. "Uh...10" She said shyly.

"10? That's so early. You're mom's so strict about time," Sango sighed.

"Yeah, how embarrassing huh?" Kagome agreed, turning red with embarrassment.

"So I guess we see Dark Knight?"

Everyone nodded but Kagome continued. "But I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind; just for tonight, at least."

"Yes, so let's see Pirates!" Sango cheered.

Kagome laughed with her for a bit then turned away from them. "_I just hope I don't get in trouble for this._"

Inuyasha peered at the side of her face. "The movie's three hours long. Are you sure you're okay with it?"

She faced him. "Yeah, I'm sure I'm going to be fine. Besides, I'm 16; I'm old enough to start making my own decisions," she added, trying to sound bold.

"So we have 45 minutes, what are we going to do?" Miroku wondered.

Sango pulled out tokens from her back pocket. "Arcades, of course," She smiled.

"Oh Sango you remembered to bring them. That's great!" Kagome grinned.

"Yup, and it's just enough for all of us," she nodded.

"Well I know what I want to play; car racing," Miroku declared.

"You race? I would love to see that," Sango snickered.

"Sango's very good, Miroku, you better not challenge her. I remember her going against top competitors and she beat them all," Kagome warned.

"Well there's a first time for everything," Miroku smirked.

"Was that I challenge I hear? There's two spaces free for us, let's do this." Sango said, then she remembered her other friends.

"It's okay, you two go play; we'll do something else," Kagome smiled shooing them off.

"Okay..." Sango dug into her pocket and pulled out 8 more tokens and gave four to each of them. "You two have some fun." Then Sango and Miroku left them, leaving both Inuyasha and Kagome in silence.

"So... What game do you like?" he spoke.

"I don't know, let's have a look around," Kagome responded. The two of them walked around the arcade, but nothing caught their interest.

Sango and Miroku were getting ready for their match; they put 4 tokens in each of their slots. They were playing Need for Speed.

"You're going to eat my dust," Miroku boasted, selecting his car which was a glossy black Audi R8 Spyder 5.2 quattro.

"Ha! After you eat mine," she snickered also selecting hers which was a chrome yellow Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560-4.

They agreed to race on New York City`s nightlife, and were revving their engines waiting for that green signal. Once the flags were up and the signal changed, they were off passing cars that were in their way.

Inuyasha and Kagome were still walking around, when she heard music. "Of course!" She gleamed, and grabbed Inuyasha's shirt pulling him toward the game. "DDR.(Dance Dance Revolution)"

Someone was already on it playing, so they waited patiently.

"Do you know this game?" she asked.

"Oh this? Yeah, I've played it a couple of times before," he nodded.

"Do you wanna play with me?"

"Sure."

The person finished and they got on ready to play. Kagome set her mode to standard and so did he. She began scrolling through songs.

"Want to make it even? I choose a song then you, then we both choose the last one together," Kagome suggested.

"That works."

Kagome scrolled down to the letter "S" accidentally passing the song she wanted. She pressed the up arrow twice and landed on the song which was "Speed Over Beethoven." She looked up at him concerned. "You should change your level to Light mode for this song, it's a lot harder on standard."

He snorted. "Keh, nothing to it."

"Okay, your choice," she shrugged and selected it. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

The first challenge began and they were stepping it up, they were both following the guide arrows quite efficiently.

Kagome made a quick glance at his lifebar, which was at the max. "Hmph! For someone who plays this game rarely, you're pretty good," she panted.

"Told you, nothing to it," he sniggered.

The first stage ended revealing their scores. Kagome got a "C" and as for Inuyasha he got an "A."

"Wow! You are pretty good, you hustler," she commented.

"Keh." He scrolled through the list and landed on "Afronova."

"This is the best!" Kagome exclaimed.

"You think so?" he responded.

"Yup, and so am I," she winked.

"Oh ho! So you think you can do this better than me?"

"Well... yeah," she nodded.

"Now I must mention that I've played this song to point that I know it by heart," he cited.

"Then, nothing to it," she mocked with a smug grin.

"Okay, let's see you try to beat me," he challenged.

The second stage began and they danced.

Sango and Miroku were at the last lap neck to neck. "I really hate to do this but..." Miroku spoke then turned his wheel and crashed his vehicle into hers. Sango's car crashed into the wall.

"That was just dirty Miroku," Sango growled.

"Sorry, but I told you I won't go easy on you."

Sango was back on the road and was catching up. The finish line was getting closer and Miroku was grinning his way to it. Sango gave a small smirk and pushed on the pedal harder and crashed in the back of Miroku.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just returning the favour." And she tossed his car away making it spin out of orbit.

"I never wanted it."

Sango laughed and passed the finish line.

"That was no fair! I demand I rematch," he pouted.

"I would if I wanted to, but I have no more tokens on me," she shrugged. "Let's go find the others." Miroku still pouting in defeat followed her.

Loud music was heard and they tracked it to find both Kagome and Inuyasha dancing like maniacs and everyone was watching them.

"Whoa, look at those two go," a random spectator commented. The song ended revealing they're next scores. Inuyasha an "A" and Kagome an "A."

"Well, well, you actually got an A." Inuyasha nodded, impressed.

"Don't underestimate me," she replied, taking a breath.

Inuyasha took the honours of scrolling to the last song and showed "Daikenakai?"

Kagome smirked. "You know it."

The final stage was set and they began to step to the fast song.

"Their feet are really fast, the guy sure, but that chick man, how she doing that?" another guy commented.

"Those two are great," Sango cheered.

"Yeah," Miroku agreed. "A little too great," he chuckled to himself.

When that last song ended they were both out of breath waiting for their total score. Kagome got a "B" and Inuyasha got an "A."

"Ha! I won," he bragged.

"Yeah whatever. It was a good game though," she smiled, patting his shoulder.

"You two were great," Sango grinned. Kagome giggled tiredly.

"Let's go get our seats," Miroku suggested.

"First we should get some refreshments, I don't think you guys are going to last," Sango giggled.

They bought their tickets, popcorn, drinks and were in the theatre room. They chose the last row in the back and sat in the middle. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku sat in that order. The long previews passed and the movie finally started.

The movie was halfway through when Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann began to fight with Davy Jones' crew. They were getting married by Captain Barbossa, and as for Jack Sparrow he was duelling with Davy Jones.

"My God, Orlando Bloom is so hot in this movie," Sango whispered to Kagome.

"I know, he really is and of course Johnny Depp. He's so hilarious in this movie, I love the character he plays," Kagome giggled.

"I don't usually flow that way to the guys, but Keira Knightly is a sexy young woman herself," Miroku mentioned. Both Sango and Kagome glared at him. "What?!"

"You three are all nuts," Inuyasha whispered. "Can't you all just watch the movie instead of admiring the actors?"

The three looked at each other and back at him. "No," they replied with quiet chuckle.

"Keh, shut up," he scoffed.

The movie had finished and everyone left the theatre. "That was a great movie, I loved it! What about you?" Sango beamed.

"Me too but it was sad though. Why did Will have to die?" Kagome moped.

"I hear there's going to be a fourth movie, wonder what they plan to do with that," Miroku noted.

"I have no clue, but I have to use the men's room," Inuyasha announced slightly embarrassed.

"Then go," Kagome chuckled.

"Suddenly I have to go too," Miroku blushed and left with his companion.

Kagome took a look at her watch which read 11:06 and she shuddered. "Oh shit! Sango, I gotta go, it's passed eleven; my mom's gonna kill me!" she alerted.

"It's okay, I'll let the guys know. See you Monday, Kaggie," Sango said, giving her a hug. Kagome said her final goodbye, took her shopping bags, and left the cinema for home.

She took her cell phone and dialled home. The phone rang three times and finally someone answered. "Hello?" Kagome spoke.

"_Kagome thank goodness! You never called, I thought something happened to you. Are you alright?_" Her mother babbled, feeling relieved, but still very cross.

"Ya I'm fine; I just finished watching the movie. I'm on my way home right now," Kagome replied calmly. She turned up the usual alley she takes home, but didn't notice she was being followed.

"_Kagome, I thought I made it clear to you. That you should be home by 10 it's now passed 11,_" Ms. Higurashi scolded.

Kagome flinched when she raised her voice. It was very rare she did. Kagome knew her mother must have been really angry, if she raised her voice. "I know, I`m sorry. The movie was long, but it was good though."

"_Okay, just come home safely please,_" she prayed.

"Don't worry I will." Kagome nodded.

"_Bye._" Her mom said.

"Bye." Then the phone line went silent. "_Always stressing whenever I`m out._" she sighed, hanging up her cell and putting back into her knapsack. She uncomfortably carried her shopping bad when an idea came to her. "Why don't I just do this?" She bent over and put the smaller bags into the biggest one and carried them all at once. "It's a bit heavier than I expected," she commented, still being followed.

At the Cinema...

Inuyasha and Miroku, who were in the washroom, were unaware that someone had left them.

"Boy, what a day. I'm actually beat," the hanyou sighed.

"Yeah, it sure was quite a day. Aren't we lucky? We got to hang out with Kagome and Sango without even trying," Miroku agreed.

"Yeah, it was easier getting closer to them than I thought," he nodded, washing his hand.

Miroku smirked and asked, "so... Had a fun time with Kagome tonight?"

He, too busy washing his hands was not thinking and answered, "yeah! She's fun to be with, she sure surprised me today..." he took a pause registering what he was saying aloud and glanced at Miroku whose arms were folded and had a smug look on his face. Inuyasha went red and turned to the paper dispenser, pulling out a sheet and drying his hands. "Look, what I meant was-"

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything, I understand," Miroku smirked leaving him there.

Inuyasha threw out the sheet and followed after him. "I know exactly what you're thinking. You understand nothing," he grimaced.

The men came out still arguing until they noticed Sango, she was standing alone and waiting.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh... She had to leave; her mom is waiting for her," Sango answered.

"By herself?" Miroku responded.

"Well yeah," she answered simply.

"_I'm suddenly getting a bad feeling,_" the sharp agent thought. "We have to go, now," Inuyasha alerted, eying Miroku.

"Oh okay," Sango responded, but was deeply concerned by their sudden uneasiness.

"Sorry to leave you like this Sango, but I must go with Inuyasha. Get home safely," Miroku bowed.

She nodded. "It's okay, bye." The two men left quickly at that moment, leaving her to worry. "_I wonder what's going on,_" she wondered. She turned the opposite way they were headed and started off in her direction, but halted taking another look where they ran off too. 

Chapter End Notes:

What's going to happen to Kagome? Will Inuyasha and Miroku get to her on time?

Thanks for reading! Click the 'Next' button, at the bottom right of the page to read the next chapter :D

That's all said tootles!


	10. Attacked

**Attacked**

Kagome continued her way down the street and had felt a sudden sensation that she was being followed. She noticeably shifted her head noticing a few shadows and heard more than two pairs of feet trailing behind her.

"_Oh great._" she quickly turned around in a fighting stance ready to catch them off guard, but to her surprise they weren`t there. She gulped, afraid they'll pop out of anywhere and scare her.

From her peripheral vision a quick shadow flew past and she turned to the movement swftly, but again... nothing. Then she faintly heard laughter passing by her, making her heartbeat accelerate.

"Who's there?" She trembled, but of course no one answered. She faced forward ready to run, but crashed into a strong sturdy body. She looked up at the man's face and realised she was surrounded by two more men from behind. She was about to go around him, but the man held her fast. "Let go of me!" she demanded. The man smirked and grabbed Kagome's waist and pushed her to a wall. "Hel-" She was about to scream for help, but the man who seemed to be the leader of the group covered her mouth. Kagome struggled instead, but he had her exactly where he wanted. She was stuck.

"Why's a pretty girl like you out so late, huh? Do you know what happens to pretty girls late at night?" the man chuckled sinfully. His scent, it was so horrible. He smelled like a person who lived behind dumpsters in a creepy alleyway all their life. His eyes were cold, the time she took to look into them was like he was ripping her soul.

The two men dug into her shopping bags. "Ooooh, what pretty clothing," one commented.

"I wonder if it will fit me," the other chuckled. They were trashing her new clothing around, and taking whatever valuable contents that were in her purse.

Kagome forced herself more but couldn't move. "Would you like to find out, sweetie? Let's venture together." The man straightened her face and kissed her on the neck slowly making his way to her cheek then he was going to head for her mouth, but Kagome kneed her leg up to where his 'sun don't shine,' and was rewarded by him releasing her.

She wasted no time escaping, but his two other men caught her, holding her down to the ground and blocking her mouth crying for help. His men held her arms behind her back making her wince as they tugged them together.

The leader recovered from the pain and roughly grabbed by her chin making her stand on her knees. "Feisty one aren't you? I like women like that," he grinned, making her body shiver. She left like throwing up, this feeling was dreadful.

Kagome tried to break free again but was held much harder and managed to moan at the pain as they pulled her arms up higher. She was almost in tears when she thought it hopeless. The leader wiped a tear that managed to fall, and she was distraught. She didn't want to show that he won by crying.

He brought his malevolent face closer to hers and smirked even more. "Are you afraid? Afraid that no one can hear you? No one will save you?"

Kagome was afraid; she should have left with someone. She should have listened to her mom and now she might never see her family or friends again.

Instead of looking beaten Kagome mustered a deep scowl. There was no way she was going to lose, not right now; especially not with these guys. She forced her head forward headbutting his forehead. The leader backed up holding his throbbing head and Kagome took the time to bite the fingers of the guy who was covering her mouth and he yelped in pain letting go. The last man holding her, flipped her around so she was looking up at him and he held her to the ground once more. He was now mounted over her, and she tried pushing him off, but he caught her arms separately, holding them in place.

This time Kagome had a trick up her sleeve. This was her chance to test out what she had been practicing. She shot her arms over her head to the side and harshly thrust her hips and knees upwards throwing him away. She was free. Not a second later she was up on her feet and running down the alley away from the muggers, but the men soon hastened after her. "L-leave me alone!" she pleaded.

"Not a chance sweet heart; you're going to pay big time for this," they laughed, chasing after her.

Kagome was almost there, almost out into the clearing where witnesses could at least hear or see her. She was too determined of looking forward that she didn't pay attention to her feet and obviously tripped over a can and fell to the ground. She wanted to kick that can so hard. It was always like that; in movies or reality. There was always something bringing you down. She was immediately caught before she could move. The leader pressed her to the ground till the point she couldn`t budge.

"**Someone help me!**" she screamed, but she was punched on the head.

"Shut the fuck up!" the leader ordered. She whimpered as her mouth was blocked again. "For someone with such beauty, you aren`t smart. These women always wanna prove something," he sighed, fishing out a pocket knife from his back pocket. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and brought her up to her feet. Once she was up he thrust her to the wall much harder this time.

"Ugh!" she grunted. "Anyone, please hel-"

The man pointed the knife to her neck making her cut off her plea. "If you've decided not to cooperate, I guess I have no choice but to kill you now; what a waste," he sighed again, and held the knife closer to her neck. Kagome had more tears falling down her cheeks and she was shaking uncontrollably out of fear. What will become of her? She felt the knife brushing her neck softly. Was this it? She closed her eyes not wanting to see this man's face before she died.

"Over my dead body," a heroic voice sounded. The leader was turning around to see who the intruder was, but was immediately thrown away from Kagome and got punched in the cheek.

Kagome gasped her eyes open in shock. "Inu...yasha?" she mouthed softly, holding her neck.

He faced her and smirked. "I guess you see the reason why you're mother told you not to stay out this late."

Kagome felt her heart lift. He saved her.

Miroku was fighting the leader's buddies distracting them while his partner tended to Kagome. "Are you alright Kagome?" he asked, while fighting.

"Miroku too? Yeah... I'm fine now," she replied. Kagome was glad she was saved by the people she knew.

The man made a snort and stood up holding his cheek. "Who the **fuck** are you?" he demanded.

"Stay back," Inuyasha said quietly to her. She nodded and stood behind him. "I should be the one asking that. What's your name?"

Kagome blinked in confusion. "_His name?_"

The agent wanted to know if it was Kagome's pursuer.

"Why's that any of your business? We were having such a swell time weren't we?" he winked at her and Kagome hid behind her savior, not wanting to see his devious face.

"_Is this the guy?_" Inuyasha thought.

Miroku had knocked out one of the men and was still fighting the other one.

"I don't know where you came from, but you were stupid to show up. By showing up you just lost your life!" he stated, running at him with the knife.

"Keh," the hanyou moved Kagome aside, dodged the knife and grasped his collar, all in seconds. "Why are you after Kagome? What do you plan to do with her?" he growled.

"Kagome... Kagome is her name? I'll remember that," he grinned looking over to her and she cringed.

Inuyasha punched him in the face again. "Who the fuck are you working for?"

Kagome watched him interrogate her attacker, dumbfoundedly. "_Inuyasha's referring like this man knows me._"

The man glared. "Who do I work for? I work for nobody; I'm the leader and only the leader."

"_He's not him. He's just some weakling in charge of a pack of muggers,_" he sighed to himself, but still was glad that he made it on time for Kagome's sake.

The leader took a sturdy grip on the handle of the knife and raised his arm pointing it at Inuyasha's back.

Kagome noticed and gasped, "Inuyasha, watch out!" She grabbed the man's wrist preventing it from striking her friend`s back.

The leader, with one hand free, quickly gripped her wrist and threw her to the ground. "Get out of the way, I'll deal with you later!"

The hanyou glowered at him. "You're not laying another hand on her."

Miroku punched the second man and ran over to Kagome's side, checking for any sign of injury. "How dare you treat a woman in such manner?"

Inuyasha gave him another punch in his jaw throwing him back to the ground.

Miroku noticed that the last guy he punched was just dazed and was coming back to finish where they left off. "Stay here, Kagome," he spoke, and got back up to fight him again.

"_Who are these people? I had no idea Miroku can fight, Inuyasha yeah, the way he is, but Miroku's totally unexpected,_" she thought, but hadn't noticed that the first guy Miroku knocked out got back to his feet and was standing behind her. She, however, realised a shadow towering over her and looked up to see the man grabbing her up by the waist. "**Ah!**" she shrieked as she was held roughly.

"Kagome!" Miroku called, still fighting. Inuyasha was about to go and help her as the leader got back up. The leader's buddy pulled out his knife and she felt the cold blade pressing against her flesh once more.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Ah-ah, don't move or the girl dies." The buddy of the leader pressed the knife firmly to her neck.

"Dammit," he grimaced. "_I hate when it comes to this, but what can I do?_" Kagome breathed heavily and tried to break free but the man faintly brushed the knife, not cutting her but at least keeping her from struggling. "_I can't do anything inhuman, not in front of Kagome, but am I going to let my cowardice prevent me from saving her?_" he pondered.

"Having second thoughts of playing the big hero now?" the leader laughed. Inuyasha growled, clenching his fist. "I'll give you one good choice, leave, forget about all this and leave the girl to me," the leader offered.

"Like the hell I would!" Inuyasha barked, ready to put his worries aside and save her, but then he noticed someone creeping up behind the man that was holding Kagome. Who was that? Then he recognized the scent. "Hey, it`s..."

Someone lightly tapped the man's shoulder. The man that held Kagome turned his head and saw another girl. The girl glared and gave a hard punch in his face, and Kagome dropped to the ground. She ran a few feet away from him and zipped around to see who helped her escape and she gasped. "Sango?"

Sango kicked the guy under his chin, and then his stomach and he fell to his knees. "Hey, Kagome, I really need to teach you how to defend yourself," she smiled.

Kagome smiled back as Sango ran over to her. Miroku finally won the battle as the leader`s gang began to run away.

"And give back her stuff!" Sango demanded, the man who held Kagome threw the wallet and other valuable items to them and continued off. "Hmph!"

The leader frowned, his damn party ran off with their tail between their legs. "Damn cowards!" He grasped his knife tighter and struck it at Inuyasha again. "That's it, I've had enough!"

The hanyou sensed it, grabbed his wrist and twisted it hard in order for him to drop the pocket knife from his grip.

"Agh!" The leader howled at the pain, releasing the knife and held his fractured wrist.

Inuyasha grabbed his collar again and threw him to where his buddies were running off. "Get out of here and don't you **dare** come near Kagome again," he threatened with a growl.

The leader ran off as his gang followed. "Whatever you are, you're not human!" the leader yelled, and left the scene.

Inuyasha snorted. "Like you know everything."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called.

He ran over to her and knelt down. "Are you alright, Kagome?" he asked.

She nodded. "Thank you for saving me, both of... no all three of you," Kagome corrected with a smile to Sango.

"That doesn't matter now; let's get you home," Inuyasha declared, helping her to her feet.

She nodded then looked back down the alley and spotted her bags. "Oh no, my new clothes are ruined!" she sighed, and walked over to them. "Oh well, I guess there's more important things now. I'm alive."

"Exactly, let's go."

They all walked out of the alley and ended back on the main street heading toward the Higurashi Shrine. "Wow, Sango, I had no idea you could fight like that," Miroku commented.

"Heh, I'm not that easy to push over. I'm not like the other girls, no offence Kagome," Sango said.

"Nah it's okay; I'm glad that you came, but I did do my best. I just tripped over a stupid can," Kagome grumbled.

The friends kept rambling on as Inuyasha kept quiet. "_Where are you Kurasaki?_"

Someone was sitting on top of the roof watching the whole episode. From the moment Kagome turned up the alleyway, till the four friends left. "Kagome Higurashi... She has indeed become a bit stronger, but who's this Inuyasha? Ever since he came by, he's been by her side. I don't care about his companion, Miroku, he's least of a threat, but this Inuyasha guy is not a normal being. How did he get so close to Kagome so fast? And Sango, well I always knew she was a strange girl," the mysterious person wondered, puffing out the last bit of the cigarette then put it out. "No matter, he won't stop me from getting what I want. Someday Kagome, your life will only belong to me." Then the person disappeared.

At the Higurashi Shrine-

"Kagome! Thank goodness you got home safely," her mother sighed with relief. She looked up at the boy that was standing beside Inuyasha. "I know Sango, and Inuyasha but I don't know you,"

Miroku bowed. "I'm a friend of Inuyasha, my name's Miroku."

Ms. Higurashi smiled sweetly. "Hello Miroku. Wow, it seems every time my daughter goes out nowadays, she's bringing home a new man." Kagome blushed.

"Hi Ms. Higurashi," Sango waved.

"Sango dear, you're all out this late? Wouldn't all your parents be worried like I am?" All three of them looked down.

"Mom," Kagome pouted. "You're embarrassing me."

Inuyasha smiled and stated, "well, Kagome's home safely now; I guess we should be off."

Ms. Higurashi nodded. "Good idea, but don't forget to bring Sango home too, she's like a daughter to me."

The boys nodded.

"Bye, bye Kagome," All three of them waved then bowed.

Kagome waved back at her friends and slid the door shut; she turned around and noticed her mother standing in front her with her arms crossed. "Hi," she waved with her fingers nervously.

"Don't "hi" me, where have you been?" her mother demanded.

"I told you the movie finished late," Kagome defended.

"Okay, then explain something to me; you called after 11 and now you arrived here at a quarter to 12. Don`t think I don`t know how long it takes to get from the cinema to here."

"Oh um... _How can I get out of this one? I can't tell her I was mugged or she'll never let me out again,_" Kagome pondered.

Ms. Higurashi placed her hands on each side of her hips, and tapped her foot. "Well?"

Kagome tried to think of an excuse fast and then she suddenly looked apologetic. "I stopped by the corner store, okay? I know, I should have come home as soon as I called, but I went to buy some sweets. I`m sorry," she lied and she felt horrible about doing it.

Ms. Higurashi faced softened. "Well at least you weren't alone." Kagome sighed with relief silently. "Go take your bath now," her mother insisted. She nodded and walked upstairs. Her mother stood there and shook her head. "_That Inuyasha's doing his job nicely; I'm glad once he's with her,_" and she walked away with a smile.

Kagome sat in the tub with her hair tied up, relaxed her back against the tub and closed her eyes. Suddenly a flashback appeared and she opened her eyes slowly. "Inu-yasha, if it wasn't for him I probably wouldn't be sitting in the tub right now." She thought aloud.

-Flashback-

_Inuyasha looked back at her and knelt down beside her. "Are you alright, Kagome?" Kagome nodded and said, "thank you for saving me, both of...no all three of you." Then he said, "That doesn't matter now, let's get you home."_

-End-

"_Why did he say that? Inuyasha never seems to accept my thanks. Just what is it with him?_" Kagome wondered, staring at the ceiling.

Inuyasha's Residence-

The silver-haired hanyou paced around his house deep in thought, Komaru following behind him. "So many weeks passed and still no idea of who Kurasaki is, and this Kurasaki hasn't made his move yet." The phone rang cutting him from his out loud thoughts. "Moshi, moshi?"

"_Hey, Inuyasha, it's about Kurasaki,_" Miroku started.

"What is it?" he asked, finally sitting in his arm chair.

"_I haven't gotten the full details yet, but this Kurasaki guy had many more victims before Kagome, about 12._"

Inuyasha jolted. "12? What does he do with them?"

Miroku groaned. "_What these type of men do, Inuyasha. He kidnaps them and completes whatever job he has with them, most likely raping them, then well he-_" he paused tensely.

"He... What does he do Miroku?"

Miroku took a deep breath. "_He enjoys killing them slowly and painfully and in the most brutal way you could think of. No identifications of where the murdered ladies found or where his hide outs are. Although, there was one woman found, presumably his first victim 5 years ago. She was found, in pieces, in an abandoned shack by a Lake Okutama in Nishitama District northwest of here._"

Inuyasha felt a sudden weight pressing in his stomach. "Of course, it's always like that."

Miroku spoke again. "_Hey, whatever you do; don't let Kagome fall into his hands,_" he invoked.

"Well, duh! That's the whole point of this job," Inuyasha snorted as if he had said the most idiotic thing on the planet.

"_Yeah, I just thought he might be a more formidable foe compared to the others._"

Inuyasha repeated, "more formidable huh? He's probably no different from the other weak, sick son of bitches, who doesn't have anything better to do," he scoffed. He could hear Miroku sigh as if this was the reason why he's worried. "Continue to find more information, Miroku. I know you can do it."

"_Yeah... Just don't get too overconfident, Inuyasha; you know what happens when you're too arrogant._" Then he hung up.

Inuyasha snorted and put the phone on the receiver. His friend's statement repeated.

"_He kidnaps them, does whatever he wants, most likely raping them, then kills them slowly and painfully in most brutal way you could ever think of._"

Inuyasha scratched behind both Komaru's ears when he came up in front of him. "_I just thought he might be a more formidable foe._"

"_More formidable huh? He's probably no different from the other weak, sick son of bitches, who doesn't have anything better to do._" He pouted at his own thoughts and turned over to his desk where Kagome's picture lay. He picked it up with one hand then held it with both and looked down at it. "But still, I won't let that asshole get the chance to even go near her, I promise," he nodded sternly, still looking at the photo. 

Chapter End Notes:

It's finished, well this chapter I mean. Hope you enjoyed it! Can't wait till the good parts when the bad stuff really happens to Kagome, but that's giving it away. Will Inuasha really live up to his promise or will he sink? That's later to figure out. Let's just hope he doesn't get too cocky. Please R&R thanks. I would like some, feedback.

Thanks for reading! Click the 'Next' button, at the bottom right of the page to read the next chapter :D

That's all said tootles!


	11. Just Forget About Him

A/N:

I do not own the music that will be used in this chapter. All rights belong to Good Charlotte.

**Chapter 11: Just Forget about Him**

It was a new day and once again Kagome was running down the street toward the school`s gate. "Oh gees, I woke up late again. Why didn't my mother wake me up for crying out loud? I'm so late," she grumbled, trying to reach the gate before it closed on her. She smiled once she spotted the entrance up ahead, she exactly had a two minutes to get into class.

"Kagome!" someone called. Kagome groaned once she recognized the voice not far behind her.

"_Not again, this is also why I hate being late. How many times must I run into him? I guess he's always late for school._" She ignored the person which was Kouga and continued to run till she got to the door. As soon as she pressed her hand on the door, Kouga turned her around so she could face him.

"Kagome, will you ever stop when someone's calling you?"

She frowned. "No, not when I'm running late, now you can have the door again!" Kagome swung open the door into the Kouga's face and ran inside away from him.

"**Ouch!**" he yelped, rubbing his nose. "God dammit Kagome, that hurts like a bitch! Sooner or later I won't have a nose!" he huffed, and strolled in.

The bell was heard throughout the hallway and Kagome stormed into her history class. "Made it!" She breathed heavily.

"My... Miss Higurashi, glad for you to join us please take your seat," Ms. Ikeda offered. The tardy girl nodded and made it to her seat. Sango watched as her friend slumped into her seat.

"Gees, Kagome, you forgot to set your alarm or something?"

She nodded. "Yeah...I hate when I do that." Kagome heard some snickers coming from her right. She scowled and turned her head to face Inuyasha. "And what are you laughing at Inuyasha?"

He had his arms crossed against his chest and he had a huge smirk across his face. "I was just thinking of how much a scatterbrain you are."

Kagome grimaced. "Oh shut up. At least I made it." He turned away still snickering. Kagome turned away and mumbled under her breath. "Hmph. He's such a jerk." The hanyou was about to respond to that, but stalled when he was called.

"Excuse me Inuyasha; why are you still wearing caps in my class?" Ms. Ikeda spoke as everyone was doing their assigned class work. Inuyasha's head shot up.

"_Oh man, I forgot this teacher is on to me like a hawk,_" he groaned.

"Well? Aren't you going to take it off?" Ms. Ikeda wondered, tapping the teaching stick in her hand.

He flinched. "_Damn if I take this cap off now, I'll never live it down._" He looked around at all his classmates who were watching and waiting for him to pull off the cap. He could see the nervous look Miroku was giving him. "_Not to mention Kagome. If she were to see what were hiding under this cap, she will never speak nor look at me again._"

"So... isn't it best you take the cap off now? You'll get a detention if you don't," she whispered.

Inuyasha's heart began to pound. "_Man...what am I going to do?_"

"Mr. Hitome! You better take that cap off now or so help me I will come over there and take it off myself and once I do you'll get a week's detention!" Ms. Ikeda shouted.

He gulped and reached for the cap on his head. "..."

Kagome watched intensely. "What's so hard just to take off the damn cap? It's not like you have cat ears hidden under there," she joked. Inuyasha turned red.

"_Well they're dog ears to be exact,_" Miroku chuckled silently.

Inuyasha was still shocked by what Kagome just said that he didn't notice the brush, belonging to the chalkboard, knocking off his cap. He could suddenly feel the air blowing through his uncovered head.

"Thank you," the teacher huffed, and sat back down.

Inuyasha's eyes were wide open and everyone in class was looking straight at him, no they weren't looking at him only the top of his head. Why was everything happening to him now? The game hasn't even started.

"Awww! Inuyasha's hair, it's so adorable!" the girls shrieked.

Inuyasha felt some warmth circulating around his nose. "A-adorable?" he repeated confused. Miroku was just as confused. Kagome agreed with the other girls his hair was lovely. It was long and appeared to be soft if you were to touch it. They like they way his hair at each side of his cheeks fell down. The hair at the top was ruffled, but it suited him just fine, and of course, his amber eyes making it come out all so unreal. Kagome couldn't help but stare at him again and felt a hot blush spread across her face.

Inuyasha held down his ears hoping no one saw them, but why were they looking at him like that? Had they already seen them? He also noted Kagome staring at him. "Why's everyone, including you, staring at me for?" he asked. Kagome flushed and turned away quickly to continue her work.

Miroku was watching the whole scene and shook his head. "That guy's so clueless I wish I had that kind of advantage," he grumbled.

Sango heard his grumbles and giggled. "Why the thought? Wish you had a cute figure like him? Well maybe you're right about that if you had that look, but that wouldn't change your perversion."

Miroku glared. "I'll let that slide."

The class bell finally rang and it didn't take Inuyasha a second to put back on his cap. He sighed with ease as he felt free to let loose his hold on his ears. Thank god no one saw or noticed.

"Inuyasha, let that be my last warning about wearing caps in class," Ms. Ikeda added.

He nodded and sped out of the classroom. "What would I do tomorrow?"

Lunch Break...

The two agents still decided to sit away from Kagome's group. That Houjo was sitting beside Kagome and Inuyasha didn't even want to take a glance at either of them. Miroku noticed his actions and grinned. "Is it too much for you? If yes, you can break them up again."

Inuyasha kept his cool and replied, "and where are you going with this? I don't want to get involved."

Miroku shrugged and looked back at the two who were now holding hands. "So, if they hitched up right now, you wouldn't mind?" he wondered pointing toward them. Inuyasha couldn't help but follow his friend's direction. He realised the movement Houjo made and how Kagome was accepting it; it just didn't look right from where he was standing.

He began to stand up growling and went over to her lunch table. "Watch this," Inuyasha said. Miroku turned away. "I knew it."

"It's not what you think," he responded back and continued. Miroku shrugged and looked back.

Inuyasha pulled apart the two and looked down to Houjo who was shocked. Kagome frowned. "What now Inuyasha? Have you come to tell me, I'm being harassed again?"

He snorted and grabbed at Houjo's collar. "Why aren't you making your moves?"

"My moves?" Houjo stuttered, shaken up by his sudden movement. Inuyasha felt Kagome tugging at his sleeve violently.

"What are you doing to him!?" she demanded.

"If you want to date Kagome so bad, why aren't you doing anything?" he wondered making them both blush.

"That's not your business, now let him go!" she scowled.

"Not my business huh?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes, now put him down."

Inuyasha looked at him again and snorted dropping him. "Feh, coward."

"Oh my gosh! Houjo-kun, are you okay?" she asked, helping him up. He nodded and watched as Inuyasha made his way back to his table.

"Now, why they hell did you do all that for?" Miroku started.

"I just wanted to test this guy's courage. How can Kagome even think about dating a guy who won't even come out and just say it?" he replied.

"You're one of those guys too," Miroku badgered.

He finally got pissed. "Shut the fuck up Miroku! I'll repeat myself one final time. I am not and never will be interested in Kagome the way you want me to. There`s more important things in life then dating women, and I`ve finally realized it," he declared.

Miroku nodded like he believed him, but didn't. "Uh-huh right."

Kagome sighed when Inuyasha sat down continuing his lunch and now seemed to be cursing at Miroku. "I'm really sorry about him, Houjo-kun, really," she bowed. "He may be an overprotective, self-centered, hardcore jerk, but he's really a good guy, he just has trouble trusting a lot of people," she explained.

"It's okay; you seem to really care about him," he smiled.

Kagome looked back at the "jerk" then back down. "Yeah right," She mumbled.

Kagome's other friends, besides Sango, made a small huddle, again. "So, you finally agree he's psychotic?" Yuka started.

"Never doubted you. What should we do?" Eri proposed.

"I don't know, Kagome's been spending more time with him than Houjo nowadays," Yuka noted.

"I noticed that too."

"You two are still planning to go against him? I simply adore this guy. Just imagine a man that protects you from any sort of danger even if it's risking his life over. I don`t know if does all that, but I get that vibe off of him. How romantic... And you two should have seen his hair he's absolutely gorgeous," Ayumi sighed, remembering the sight. "Kagome-chan is so lucky."

The other two looked at her with a disgusted look and focused back on the matter. "Let's go talk this out to him," Eri suggested. Yuka nodded and they both stood up.

Kagome looked up at her friends. "What's up guys?"

They looked over at the guys and Yuka answered, "we're going to a have a little chat with Inuyasha."

Kagome immediately disagreed. "No way, you guys get back here." They ignored her commands and continued.

Inuyasha looked up at the two girls and watched as they sat down across from him next to Miroku. "What do you guys want?" he asked rudely, knowing this wasn`t gonna be good.

Eri frowned. "We're here to discuss your relationship with Kagome."

He cringed not liking where this was going.

"Yes, we've noticed that you've been unnecessarily guarding her for some inexplicable reason. We don't want you watching over her like a hawk, it's kind of freaky. It's not like you two are going out, so just be warned. Kagome and Houjo like each other so don't bud into a perfect relationship," Yuka warned, making Inuyasha give a sharp glare. The girls looked to each other nervously then back to him.

"That's it?" Miroku spoke.

"What do you mean that's it?" Yuka repeated.

"I mean, you came all the way here just to tell Inuyasha to be less protective?"

"Yeah, I guess that was about it," Eri shrugged.

The two girls stood up and left, Kagome watching their every move. The guys knew that once the girls got back Kagome had immediately asked what they said to them. Miroku looked to his friend. "So what do you think, Inuyasha? Are you going to listen to them?"

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "Are you kidding me? Now why should I listen to a bunch of over protective friends, if they hadn't noticed themselves, to be less protective? They should just shut their mouths and keep out of our business." Miroku nodded in agreement.

Outside...

Kagome and her friends were sitting under the shaded tree and were discussing about the upcoming event. "So what are we all dressing up as for the Halloween School Dance?" Sango started up, while listening to some music on her Ipod.

"I'm going as Sailor Mercury, from Sailor Moon," Ayumi answered directly.

"What? As a sailor scout, seriously?" Kagome laughed.

"Yeah, isn't that a little childish?" Yuka agreed.

"No, I think it's awesome," she pouted.

"Yeah, whatever; I'm dressing up like the corpse bride," Eri declared.

"A corpse bride, that's something different coming from you," Sango noted to Eri.

"That's not bad, but I'm dressing up as cat woman," Yuka grinned.

"I'll be dressing up as a slayer," Everyone turned to Sango.

"A vampire slayer like Buffy?" Kagome mused.

"Yeah kind of, but the one who slays perverts instead," she replied.

"Okay..." they responded.

"A joke," sango clarified.

"What about you Houjo-kun?" Yuka asked. Sango's song switched to "I Just Wanna Live," by Good Charlotte. (This is playing in the background)

_I need an alarm system in my house  
So I know when people are  
Creeping about  
These people are  
Freaking me out (these days)_

Houjo looked down shyly. "I'm going as Prince Charming."

Eri and Yuka giggled then looked to Kagome. "And let me guess Kagome's going as Snow White or even Cinderella?"

She began to blush. "No you got to be kidding me. I'm not going as either of them."

"Oooh? Then what are you dressing up as?" they asked.

"I don't know yet, haven't thought about it," she replied.

"Then why not dress up like Cinderella?" Ayumi suggested.

"I don't know, it seems overdone. I was thinking of dressing up something different."

Sango nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Kagome sighed and began to think about Inuyasha. "_Will he be going as well? I wonder what he'll be dressing up as._" When the thought went through her, everyone heard a loud shriek.

"I told you I'd find him, he's over there!"

_It's getting hectic everywhere that I go  
They won't leave me alone  
There's things they all wanna know  
I'm paranoid of all the people I meet  
Why are they talking to me?  
And why can't anyone see_

Everyone looked around to where a young girl pointed in Inuyasha's direction. The hanyou gulped when he recognised the look in the girls' eyes. "Oh fuck! Not again," he groaned and then he started to run from the crowd of girls chasing him, again. "Why can't they just leave me alone?!" he wondered.

_I just wanna live  
Don't really care about the things that they say  
Don't really care about what happens to me  
I just wanna live  
Just wanna live [x6]_

The audience watched the new kid being chased by almost every girl. "Look who`s the coward one now," Kagome mumbled, shaking her head, but she was laughing at him.

Sango was laughing at the fact that Miroku was shunned by all the girls that were chasing his friend and how the music was resembling the exact scene. (A/N: Has that ever happened to you? Happens to me all the time) "I guess that incident back in History class; everyone has fallen for his looks completely," Sango cackled.

_I rock a  
Lawsuit when I'm going to court  
A white suit when I'm gettin' divorced  
A black suit at the funeral home  
And my birthday suit when I'm home alone  
Talkin' on the phone  
Got an interview  
With the rolling stone  
They're saying  
"Now you're rich and  
Now you're famous  
Fake ass girls all know your name and_

Inuyasha was surrounded and was bombarded with loads of questions. "Inuyasha, are you single?" one girl asked. "Uh-uh..._should I even answer that?_"

Another girl asked, "take off your cap again. I want to see all of your hair."

He held down his cap. "**No way!**" He squeezed himself out and began running away again.

_Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
Your first hit aren't you ashamed?"  
Of the life [x2]  
Of the life we're livin'_

All the girls passed a bench where a student was reading a book blocking his face. The student pulled down the book as Kagome and Sango ran up to him.

"Inuyasha, you're calling Houjo a coward and here you are hiding from a bunch of girls," Kagome stated.

The girls hearing his name turned around and ran back to him. "**Eee!**" he yelped, passing the book to Kagome, got up and continued running.

_I just wanna live  
Don't really care about the things that they say  
Don't really care about what happens to me  
I just wanna live_

Kagome blinked watching him run then followed after him. "Inuyasha!"

"Looks like Kagome's one of them too," Sango giggled again. The rest of the friends including Houjo watched as she chased after him just like the others were.

_Stop your messin' around boy  
Better think of your future  
Better make some good plans boy  
Said everyone of my teachers_

Once again the girls flew passed the gym storage room not noticing the young man standing there watching them pass. Inuyasha took a deep breath and ran the opposite direction looking back if any of the girls saw him, but crashed into Kagome both tumbling to the ground.

_Lookout  
You better play it safe  
You never know what hard times will come your way  
We say  
Where we're coming from  
We've already seen  
The worst that this life can bring_

"Gees, did you have to run over me?" Kagome spoke, rubbing her head.

"Well next time you shouldn`t be in my way. So if you can excuse me," he replied, getting up and continued running as soon as he heard the girls coming back.

_Now we expect it everywhere that we go  
All the things that they say  
Yeah we already know_

Kagome sat there in shock. "_In his way?_" She got up and turned to where he was running. "**Inuyasha, you`re such a jerk!**" she yelled, as all the girls passed her. Sango ran up to her friend's side.

_I just wanna live  
Don't really care about the things that they say  
Don't really care about what happens to me  
Just wanna live [x3]_

Kagome watched as he was surrounded again and turned away. Sango noticed her reaction and smiled. "_I'm guessing she fell into the pit of jealousy. It's cute._"

Last class Math...

The four of them entered class and were seated. Today was the day their test results came back. The teacher walked up and down the aisles handing out the students' tests. Sango got hers and scored very well. "Sango, you got 88%; well that's to be expected from the best," Kagome congratulated. Sango gave Kagome a smile and noticed Miroku receiving his.

"Too bad, but I beat you," he smirked, waving around his test.

Sango didn't want to believe him so looked over and her eyes widened. "What 94%? Impossible! Beaten by a pervert?" Miroku only chuckled more.

"How is it possible?" Kagome wondered.

"Miroku has always been a brainiac, we need someone like that in the-" Inuyasha cut off in mid sentence. "He's always the one to help me through tough situations," he corrected quickly. Kagome nodded impressed. "_Miroku would probably have gotten perfect on that test, I'm pretty sure he held back._" Inuyasha's test had slid under him. He picked his up and took a look. "I passed, not as high as the two smart alicks, but hey."

Kagome looked over and took notice that his mark was a 78%. "That's not bad. Now let's see what I got," Kagome sighed.

"Don't worry Kagome, I know you did great. Inuyasha helped you, didn't he?" Sango reassured. Kagome nodded, she turned away and looked down at her desk with her eyes closed. Inuyasha noted that she was praying.

"Please tell me I passed, please tell me I passed, and please tell me I passed."

He chuckled silently.

"Miss Higurashi, you have shown somewhat improvement, but we need just bit more from you," The teacher stated, and handed her result.

Kagome took a look and gasped in shock and disappointment. She slammed her test on the desk upside down so no one else could see her horrible mark. She dropped her head in her arms and grumbled under her breath.

Sango sighed and leaned over her friend's shoulder. "Oh come on Kagome, it can't be that bad."

She didn't lift her head up, but whispered, "Take a look for yourself."

Sango fished the sheet from under her and took a gander at it. The result read 56%. "Oh come now Kagome, that's not bad at all. This is usually higher than any of your past marks," Sango commented.

"Yes, but I still didn't pass. I haven't passed one test this semester so far," she mumbled.

"That's okay. You have shown some improvement, the next test may be even better than this one."

Kagome shook her head in her arms. "That doesn't even matter; I worked so hard on this one. I was so positive I was going to pass, I even had the guts to ask, to ask..." Kagome didn't want to finish, because she didn't want to mention his name.

Sango, however, knew what she meant. "_Maybe it's not just the result Kagome-chan's worried about; maybe she fears that she upset Inuyasha, because he took all his time to study with her._"

Inuyasha seemed to have read Sango's mind and spoke. "Hey Kagome, just because you failed at this doesn't mean it was a complete waste of my time tutoring you," Kagome finally raised her head and turned to him. "You improved in this test, which means we just have to crack at it even harder than before. Now we know the exact problem you have, we can solve this. We can get them next time, Kagome," he winked, with determination in his eyes.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome spoke quietly feeling a bit better.

Miroku turned away from them with a smirk. "_Inuyasha does know a few ways to charm a woman. He's learned from the best._"

After School...

Inuyasha and Miroku ran out the school grounds in a frantic search. "Oh dammit, where did that stupid girl go off to now?" Inuyasha cursed, feeling quite annoyed with her sudden disappearance. "She's getting on my nerves. Why can't she be like any normal subject? Sticking by my side, never going off by their selves."

Miroku chuckled. "Are you sure you aren't just angry that she ditched you?"

Inuyasha snapped. "Shut up!"

Sango caught up with them. "Hey do you guys know where Kagome-chan disappeared to? She usually walks with me home till we split apart."

Inuyasha snorted. "That's what I like to know."

"She was still very depressed about her math mark; if she left then there's no point of standing around here. I'm leaving, you coming Miroku?" Somehow she couldn't believe she asked him so casually. Miroku was surprised with her invitation and didn't want to pass it up on it, but he still had to remember there were more important things to take care of.

"I'm sorry Sango, but I have to go with-"

"Miroku go with Sango. I'll be fine," Inuyasha interrupted.

Miroku blinked at him and whispered. "Are you sure? Can you handle things on your own?"

Sango eyed them suspiciously trying to figure out what they were discussing. "Yeah, I'll be fine; I'll find her with my nose. Now get going," he replied.

Miroku wrapped his arms around his friend's shoulder. "Thanks, bud, I owe you one, later."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shrugged him off. "Yeah, yeah; okay then I'm off."

And with that both Sango and Miroku watched him leave. "Doesn't he have a motorcycle?" Sango mentioned.

"Yeah, but he doesn't use it all the time. He doesn't want to get it scratched."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Of course." Then they both left.

Kagome was still depressed with her mark, left the school forgetting about her friends even Sango. "Aw, what am I going to tell mom?" she groaned. She wasn't far from home she just had to cross the street. "_Not only that, I still ended up failing Inuyasha's effort. He must think I'm a real loser,_" she sighed once more. Her shoulders were slump over and her eyes were droopy. She faintly looked both ways before crossing the street and began to cross. She soon heard the speed of a fast car. She turned her head to the right and saw the speeding car reaching her. Her eyes widened in horror, she closed her eyes and covered her body.

All she heard was the car's screeches, her own scream and someone shouting out for her. It all went too fast and she felt her body being pushed aside. She had thought it was the car, but she realised she landed on something soft and the hit was a little gentler than she expected. She opened her eyes and noticed she landed on grass on the opposite side of the street. She still felt something heavy on her and she turned her head up to meet bright amber eyes that were stricken with anger. "Inuyasha..." she smiled, but her smile faded when she heard him cuss at her foolishness.

"You idiot! Why were you just standing in the middle of the road? Were you trying to get yourself killed? If that's how bad you felt about that stupid test then don't bother calling me over to help you out! I don't want to be the one responsible for your death, because I didn't make you understand well enough!"

Kagome grimaced and pushed him off. "I wasn't standing in front of that psycho path because I wanted to, you know. I was just too scared to move!" She shouted back.

Inuyasha ignored her and faced the driver who stopped and had his window down, listening. "And as for you; learn how to drive before you kill someone!" he yelled.

The man stepped out of his car and made his way over to them. "Well that wench should have looked both ways before crossing," he scoffed.

Inuyasha's eyes widened when he recognised his appearance. "It's you."

Kagome raised an eyebrow looking at both of them. She made the similarities between the two. They both had silver hair and were both rude, but this man seemed to be older than Inuyasha and he was wearing dark sunglasses.

"Hmph! I'm surprised you remember me, I'm flattered," the man smirked.

"Inuyasha who is this?"

He didn't bother with her and spoke. "It's you, Sesshormaru."

Kagome was confused. "You two know each other?"

Sesshormaru took off his sunglasses revealing the same coloured eyes, but Inuyasha's were brighter. "Do we know each other? Why he's my younger brother."

Kagome gasped and took a step back. "Your brother?" He did have some good-looking features to him too. She blushed at the thought.

"What are you looking at crazy wench?" Sesshormaru huffed.

She rolled her eyes. "_Then again looks can be deceiving._"

"What are you doing here, Sesshormaru?" Inuyasha growled.

The older brother pushed back his hair. "What's wrong, brother? Are you not glad to see me?"

"Cut the crap," he spat.

Sesshormaru went back to his brother`s comment said, "what do you mean, why am I here? I do live in Japan you know, so the better question is why are you here? I thought you would be off somewhere else."

Kagome blinked. "Huh?"

Inuyasha flinched. Sesshormaru also knew about his "special job" and just loves to mock him through it.

"Or do you just have another purpose for being here."

Kagome folded her arms completely confused. "Inuyasha, what is he talking about?"

The hanyou made a slight glance down to her and back to his brother. Sesshormaru nodded when he understood, he saw how quickly Inuyasha made the glance to the girl, and how he saved her life just now. "Oh! I get it, she's your knew assign-" He was cut off by Inuyasha grabbing his collar.

"Shut your trap, Sesshormaru!" he demanded.

Sesshormaru grabbed his arm and threw him off. "That's no way to touch your elder brother."

"Keh! I guess I need a new lesson on how to treat you better then." Then he lunged at him again. The two brothers were striking each other.

"_I guess these two don't get along very well._" Kagome thought with an awkward smile.

Later...

Kagome and Inuyasha were walking together alone to her house in complete silence. "Hey, Inuyasha?" Kagome began.

"Feh, just forget about that loser," he huffed.

"Oh okay." Then she looked down. "But I want to know something, what did he mean when he told you that he thought you would be somewhere else?"

The agent stopped in his tracks and faced her. "I told you just forget about what happened!" he repeatedly angrily.

"Okay, okay, gees," she pouted. "_Why is he suddenly so touchy?_" she wondered.

Kagome was home safe again. Inuyasha had wished he lived even closer to Kagome, so he could get even closer to her. Suddenly he began to blush of how he thought of getter closer to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked, breaking his thoughts. "Is it still about your brother?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm okay. Well, I'm a get going," he stated.

"O-okay, see ya." Kagome smiled.

"_Why am I suddenly feeling..._"

Kagome began to slide the door shut, but he stopped it. "Y-yes?" she spoke a little startled.

"Kagome, where are you going tomorrow?" he asked, sounding a little shaky.

"What? Well I was going with Sango to shop for-" She stopped, and eyed him suspiciously. "Why do you want to know?"

Inuyasha wanted to hit himself. This made him sound like a stalker. He looked back at her and replied, "well I just asked, because Miroku and I will be looking around for Halloween costumes for the dance and um...well..."

"Oh yeah? That's great; Sango and I are doing the same thing." Kagome felt a twinge of warmth beneath her cheeks and she looked down.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, _I had hoped those were your plans,_" he thought. He wanted to ask those few simple words, but he froze completely. "So uh..."

"Yeah?"

His face was warming up too and he scratched his head with frustration. "_Dammit! Why is it so hard just to say it?_" he cursed. He's done this so many times; in order for him to keep close to his subjects. He`s had to ask himself to join them wherever they were going, but now he found it extremely difficult to ask Kagome. He was trying to find out why. "_This feeling I have, I've felt it before, sometime ago._"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome spoke, trying to call him back to earth.

Inuyasha shook his head. "_Oh I'll just come out and say it; I'll just have to pretend she's someone else._" He looked back at Kagome with more determination. "Kagome," he started.

"Yes?" She trembled, a little surprised from his sudden burst of enthusiasm.

"I've been thinking; since we're going to do the same thing tomorrow, I was wondering if you wanted..."

She finished for him. "To come with you?"

He nodded blushing. "Uh, yeah."

Kagome knew this wasn't some kind of date, just a friendly get together with everyone, but she still felt awkward answering him right there all alone. "Um sure," She simply shrugged.

"Okay, good. See you tomorrow then."

Kagome nodded. "Where will I meet you?"

Inuyasha tapped a finger to his chin. "At the 3rd entrance in front of the fountain. Got that?" he answered, making sure she understood.

Kagome nodded. "Okay, got it." She watched him leave and waved goodbye. She then realised he didn't give her a specific time. She shrugged it off and closed the door. She went for the phone to tell Sango the new plans.

Inuyasha`s Residence-

The hardworking agent, got home and rested in his arm chair. "You know, I suddenly have a bad feeling I forgot something," he mentioned, trying to think of it. "Oh yeah, I have to tell Miroku what's happening tomorow." Then he got up and headed for the phone. (Technically that's not what he forgot)

Chapter End Notes:

Don't worry, you haven't missed anything, before anyone gets confused. I have not made a chapter or scene with Inuyasha and Kagomes studying together. Days just pass over quickly, and I don't write what happens every single day. Nothing happened, Sango was in the library with them anyway, the reason for her knowing why Kagome was upset.

Thanks for reading! Click the 'Next' button, at the bottom right of the page to read the next chapter :D

That's all said tootles!


	12. Recurring Memories

**Chapter 12: Recurring Memories**

Next morning-

Sango had woken early, around 8:30, to get herself ready. After hearing that Miroku and Inuyasha would be joining them she couldn't help, but have the need to pretty herself up. She was already dressed but was stuck in front of the mirror trying to figure out what she should do with her hair. She held up her hair into a ponytail with her hands, shaking her head she let go and then she held her hair into the sagegami hairstyle (The style when she's not battling). She shook her head thus letting her hair fall down to her hips and smiled; it was better loose today. She combed out her hair and flipped it back so she could get on with the make-up. She took out her make-up kit and sat down in front of her mirror again.

She first started off with concealer then put foundation, after she applied magenta coloured eye shadow and then put a thin line of black eyeliner. She pulled out a brush and dabbed it in light pink blush and brushed it lightly on her cheeks. Finally she applied glossy pink lip-gloss. She smacked her lips twice and blinked taking a good look in the mirror. Satisfied, she got up and ran down to the kitchen to eat something.

Once she arrived, she paused in front of the phone. She had been doing that all morning. Sango had thought since Miroku was coming they could leave and meet the others together. She placed her hand on the phone ready to pick it up but then she sighed. "This is stupid. I don't want him thinking that I started falling for him, which I haven't," She snorted and walked away when the phone suddenly began to ring. Sango zipped around and faced it once more. It rang again and she began to reach for it. It rang one more time, therefore, she lifted it off the receiver and slowly placed it to her ear. "Hello?" she answered warily.

"_Hey Sango,_" the voice spoke.

She gasped when she heard the voice. "Miroku?" She heard him chuckled.

"_Yeah, it's me. I called, wondering if you wanted company on the way to the mall._"

She froze, suddenly forgetting to ask how the hell he got her number. It was like he had read her mind. "Uh sure, that's what I was thinking. _Why on earth did I just say that for?_" She thought in between.

"_Oh that's great! What time are you planning to leave?_" he asked.

Sango glanced over to the clock. "Hm...I'm leaving around 11:30," she replied.

"_Okay, perfect. See you then, later._"

She smiled then hung up. Sango continued to the kitchen a little more bouncy this time. Then it struck her again. "Ahh! How on earth did that pervert get my number?" she shouted, but she went back to a smile and hummed.

As for Miroku, he sat at the kitchen table with an ear to ear grin plastered across his face. "Miroku, you've done it again."

Inuyasha's Residence-

Inuyasha was still asleep and the time was passing by. He was busy searching for more information on Kagome's pursuer. He was especially investigating more on Kouga's profile, but there was nothing on late attacks or any criminal records. Kouga's profile seemed clean. The agent was slowly starting to doubt that's this person was Kouga, but he didn't want to give in; he was determined to find this guy's true colours and prove it before anything happens to Kagome.

Komaru awoke, leapt off his owner's bed and left the room. His ears had picked up someone walking up to their door and a knock came soon after. He quickly ran down the stairs and began to bark until the person decided to ring. He recognised the scent and his bark turned into a growl.

Inuyasha's left ear, which was closest to the front door, twitched to the sound of both noises; One from Komaru's barking and two from the doorbell. He opened his eyes and sat up on his bed. He took a long tongue-curling yawn while stretching his arms. He looked over at his clock which read 9:45am. "_Who hell could that be?_" The ringing refused to stop and he groaned. "God dammit! I'm gonna give that person a piece of my mind." He put his legs over the bed and got up to his feet. He left his room with only his boxers on and headed for the door.

He reached the door where his companion continued to growl. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "What's up with you? This person bothering you too?" he snickered and he himself began to growl when the person held the doorbell making it buzz continuously. "Ugh...who the **fuck**is it?"

Finally the sound stopped and a new sound replied, "It's me!"

The hanyou was fully awoken now by the sound of the voice. "_It can't be._" He unlocked the door and opened it.

"Inuyasha!" the girl shouted with glee.

His eyes widened. "K-Kikyo?"

"Yeah, it's me. Still in the habit of staying up later hours eh?" she smiled, walking in without an invitation. She heard growls at her feet and looked down. "Oh! I remember you, how've you been Komaru?"

Komaru inched away from her hand. Inuyasha wanted to snicker at his friend's reaction but instead he coughed. "So what do you want, Kikyo?"

His ex-girlfriend looked back up at him and stood up straight. "I just wanted to stop by and visit."

He couldn't believe what she was saying. "Kikyo, I know you wouldn't carry yourself all the way here just to visit me at 10 in the morning. You've always hated how far apart we lived from each other. So what's the real reason you're here?"

Kikyo shrugged. "I guess I wanted to ask you something." She began to walk up closer to him.

"What? What do you want to ask me?" He noticed her looking at him with strange eyes, he glanced down at himself quickly. Oh dammit! He was only in his boxers. He sensed her walking closer to him and backed up.

"What is your relationship with my younger cousin?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. Younger cousin? Oh she was referring to Kagome he almost forgot about that extra information he had learned a few weeks ago. "I don't think that's any of your business Kikyo."

She puckered up small frown and walked closer to him as he backed away more until he was stopped by his wall. Damn he wanted to break down that stupid wall from blocking his path. "Do you love her?" she asked, grasping his hand.

He shook his head. "No!" It had struck him hard when he said that aloud, though he didn't know why. He wasn't in love with her; he couldn't fall in love with her. One reason was in front of him now.

Kikyo sighed with some relief and stroked her hand against his bare chest and gazed back into his golden eyes. "Good. Just promise me this," Inuyasha blinked. Promise? "Just promise me that you won't get too close to Kagome." She had truly meant to say, 'don't fall in love with Kagome.'

Inuyasha gulped when her gaze never looked away and for some reason he couldn't look away either. It was that look again, the look that made him fall in love with her, those sad and lonely eyes. He relaxed, and Kikyo sensed that. She took this opportunity and leaned in connecting her lips with his. He couldn't help himself and fell into the kiss. Kikyo took this chance and pressed her body onto his and held his cheeks deepening the kiss.

Inuyasha suddenly came back to himself and gently pushed her back holding her shoulders. "What are you doing? You broke up with me," he frowned in disappointment.

Kikyo looked down. "Ah. Yes, so young and innocent we were back then; can't we forget the past and start over?" She rubbed her head on his chest. "I've really missed you." A smirk appearing on her face.

His face tightened. "But Kikyo, you had really hurt me; do you truly think I can just forget everything that happened and start over? Kikyo, because of you, I swore that I would never fall in love with another woman."

She nodded. "I know, I'm terribly sorry; I truly never meant to hurt you. I guess I was scared at first, but I've taken the time to think things over and realised that..." she took a breath. "I actually never stopped loving you." Then she wrapped her arms around his stomach.

Inuyasha eyes widened with shock and disbelief, he didn't know what to say. "Kikyo, I-" A faint whimper came at his side and he glanced down at Komaru then a flash of Kagome quickly passed his mind thus remembering what he had to do. He straightened up and pushed Kikyo back again and looked down. "Kikyo, I think you better go," he dismissed.

Kikyo frowned and backed away. "Fine, I see where this is going." Then she walked out the door.

He closed it after her and leaned his back against the front door. "Kikyo, do you truly think that what you've done, I can just simply forget; I'm sorry if your feelings are true, but my feelings for you aren't the same anymore," He spoke aloud, and then remembered the touch of her lips on his. It seemed like yesterday they were always like that. He then brought himself to the reason why they broke up.

*Flashback*

_Inuyasha and Kikyo were on another date, their last actually and they were heading home, holding hands. Inuyasha was deep in thought and began to speak it out starting with, "Kikyo do you really love me?" _

_Kikyo looked at him like he was asking a silly question. "Of course I love you, that's why we're dating aren't we?" she giggled._

_He smiled faintly and turned away. "Even if I told you something that might change your mind about things?"_

_Kikyo arched a brow and turned to him. "Yes, why are you asking? If you got something to say, then say it; we all have secrets." _

_They had reached Kikyo's front lawn and stopped. _

_"Okay, there's something I've been trying to tell you, but I've been afraid to." _

_Kikyo blinked concerned. "Okay, what is it? If it's another girl, well yeah things are bound to change," she started. _

_He chuckled softly. "No, it's nothing like that, I promise," he reassured. "It's just..." He sighed and pulled of his cap, revealing his dog-like ears slightly hidden beneath his sliver-white hair._

_Kikyo gasped at them. "Are they- real?" she asked, rubbing them and then began tugging on them. _

_"_**Ouch!**_ Yes they're real, gees!" he yelped. _

_She backed up. "W-what are you?" _

_Inuyasha changed his expression back into a more serious one. "Kikyo, I'm no ordinary human. I'm a hanyou. Half-human and half-demon." _

_Her eyes widened and repeated, "A hanyou?" _

_He nodded. "Yeah, my mother was human and father was a dog-demon. That's why my hair is silver, that's why I have claws and fangs. Kikyo I'm not normal," he declared._

_Kikyo's heart pounded loudly in her chest. "W-why didn't you tell me?" _

_"I told you, I was afraid to." _

_Kikyo held her chest. "Is that also the reason why your hair changes from silver to black every month, because of your human side?" He nodded. She was speechless and thought to herself. "_All this time I've been walking around with a monster_." She looked back at him. "Is there any way to make you stay a human, forever?"_

_Inuyasha shook his head. "No, even if there was wouldn't you still love me if I stayed like this?" He asked. _

_"Inuyasha... How can you expect me to? Think ahead of how our children would look like," she trembled, picturing her little demon babies running around. Even though Kikyo was thinking way too far into the future his heart sank. _

_"But Kikyo, didn't you tell me that you'd love me for whoever I was? Why does this change now?"_

_"But this is completely different. I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I can't do it!" she cried running to her door, leaving him there on the sidewalk. _

_"_**Wait!**_" he demanded. Kikyo stopped and turned to him. "Kikyo is this what you really want?" he asked, before she opened her door. _

_"Yes, this is truly what I want," she answered to him for the last time. She opened her door, walked in and closed it behind her without even giving one last look at him. She had left him on the street by himself just staring at her door. _

_"Kikyo... You lied to me; you promised you'd stay with me no matter the cause," he growled and clenched his fist. "_That's it, I've tried. I've tried to make people accept who I really am and the same results happen._" He turned away from her house not daring to take a glance back and his bangs covered his eyes. "_I won't... I just won't...I won't let myself fall in love again,_" he declared, he straightened himself and walked down the streets alone._

*End*

Inuyasha's face was covered by the length of his bangs as the memories recurred in his mind. "**Dammit!**" he cursed, banging his fist against the door behind him. "This is why I won't fall in love again. It would hurt too much." Komaru rubbed his snout against his thigh attempting to comfort him. The hanyou opened his amber eyes and smiled down at his friend and stroked his head. "Heh, let's go get us something to eat."

Higurashi Shrine-

It was now 10:56 and Kagome was still fast asleep. Kagome was always the one to sleep in late, but today wasn't a good day to sleep in. Soon the sound of her cell phone rang in her ears. "Tsk," she groaned and reached for the cell and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Hi Kagome-chan!_" Sango replied loudly and happy. "_Are you almost ready yet?_" Then she remembered the tone her friend just greeted her with. Kagome's eyes widened. "_Kagome-chan, did I just wake you up again?_"

Kagome turned over to her clock. "Ah! Oh my god! I thought I set my alarm for 10!" she shrieked.

"_Well... lucky I called, again, get ready quick genius. You don't want to make Inuyasha wait now do you?_" Sango teased.

"Oh be quiet, see you there," she said, and hung up. Kagome shot up from bed and ran around her house dressing up as quickly as she could. While doing so she began to blame people. "Mom! Why didn't you wake me up?" she shouted, running down the stairs. She ran in the kitchen and found her mother washing dishes.

"I thought you had already left," she replied. Souta was sitting at the table eating a snack.

"I feel bad for your boyfriend. He has to deal with "your" punctuality," he teased.

Kagome sighed with annoyance. "For the last time he is not my boyfriend. I really don't have time to deal with this, I'm late." Kagome then ran out the door with just a slice of toast in her mouth. "I can't believe I slept in like that."

Miroku's Abode-

Miroku was too impatient for the time to pass. He couldn't wait to walk with Sango. His phone rang and he answered it. "Yello?"

"_Hey Miroku. It's Sango; I'm just letting you know we're going to be leaving earlier._" Miroku felt his heart sore by the sound of her voice. Sango had redialed the number Miroku called from. "_Kagome has slept in and I don't want Inuyasha waiting there by himself. Is that okay with you?_"

He nodded even though she couldn`t see it. "Yeah, sure. What time are you leaving?" Sango giggled.

"_In 5 minutes._" Miroku made and "o" with his mouth.

"Okay, fine. I'll meet you outside then." He heard Sango reply and then hang up. Miroku quickly called Inuyasha and let him know that someone was going to be late, referring to Kagome. He soon put on his shoes and left a note on the counter letting his uncle know he just left. He locked the front door behind him and marched in front of Sango's.

He counted down the time until Sango opened up and walked out. "3... 2... 1..." And the door swung open. She shrieked when she saw Miroku standing on her door step.

"M-Miroku! Why the **hell **are standing in front of my door like that?" she asked, a little frustrated.

"Well I did tell you I would be waiting for you outside," he chuckled.

"Yeah but I wasn't expecting it to be right at my door, gees..." Miroku shrugged and looked up and down at her. Sango was wearing a black tube top with a magenta coloured broad belt that encircled her tummy and a very light pink which was closer to white, tight pants. He also noted her make-up and hair.

Sango cringed as he gawked at her. "W-what are you looking at?"

He snapped himself out of it. "I was just admiring how pretty you are today."

Sango's face heated up and she turned her face away to hide. "D-don't talk such nonsense, let's get going," she snorted closing the front door. Miroku watched Sango pass him and gazed at her lumps, behind and in front. Whoa! Miroku followed close behind, Sango was feeling uncomfortable with him right behind her. She stopped and was about to say something when she felt him grope front and back of her.

"Aw, what a blessing it is to be walking with you."

Sango trembled with anger feeling her hand rise up. She turned to face Miroku. "Pervert!" She slapped him hard across the face. "I can't believe you did that again."

Miroku rubbed his cheek with a grin. "But my dear Sango, you were teasing me with that look of yours." That left him with another hard and loud smack.

She growled. "You're so...so...ugh!" she huffed, turned around and walked ahead of him. "Let's get going or we're going to be late."

Miroku rubbed both sides of his cheeks still with a wide grin. "_Today's going to be a great day,_" he thought.

Back on the street...

Kagome continued running down the street toast finished and was already embarrassed thinking of the people waiting for her, especially Inuyasha. Kagome sensed the presence, it was that presence. There was no mistake this was it. "No it couldn't be..." She slowed down her pace until she stopped completely and looked around. "C-come out, I know you're there." There was still silence and she began to feel uneasy.

"Sharp as always Kagome. It's certainly been a long time hasn't it? Kagome my dear." She heard him whisper.

Kagome felt her heart begin to race. "Why don't you ever come out? You're always just watching me are you afraid of me?" she posed, trying to sound brave, but there was still a sound of fear in it.

"Kagome, I'm always much closer than you think, and no I'm not afraid of you, although, you sure sound like you're afraid of me. Do you wish for me to come out?"

She backed up and looked around hastily. She didn't want him to come out; hell she didn't want him to even show his face. That's how scared she really was. "L-leave me alone!" she bellowed. She heard his cold chuckles.

"Aw, Kagome dear, why do you want me to leave?" he spoke.

Kagome felt hands brush against her neck from behind. She was about to scream until his right hand covered her mouth and his left arm wrapping around her keeping her from moving. "Ssh...ssh...ssh...don't be afraid; you know you are much prettier up close. You're skin... It's so soft," he hushed with a comment and she trembled.

Kagome was afraid, it wasn't Kouga, no way that this was him; it was the 'one,' the person who's been stalking her. The frightened girl tried to fight her way out of his grip, at least if she was able to see his face but she couldn't. He smirked and took his left hand and stroked it down to her left hand and held it up. He kissed up her neck and sniffed in her sweet scent.

"You have no need to worry Kagome. Today, you still have your own free will. I'm not ready to take you away just yet." And he continued nuzzling his chin in her neck.

Kagome managed to get her mouth free and spoke. "Why don't you just get it over with?" she frowned, then she screamed loud hoping someone heard her. He glared and knocked her in the head. "Fool!"

"Kagome!" Someone called out.

Kagome didn't even have to ponder the voice. "I-Inuyasha!" she shouted back.

"Tsk. Our time has been cut short, later Kagome." He pushed her to the ground and ran off. Kagome zipped around hoping to catch a glimpse of him but he was already disappearing down the street.

"Hey, wait! Stop you!" Inuyasha was on his motorcycle and drove up looking from her to the man who just ran off he didn't know what he wanted to do, but soon decided he couldn't leave Kagome here by herself. He helped her up and asked if she was alright. She gave him a slight nod. "Did you know who that was?"

She had answered no then added, "let's just forget what happened just now."

Inuyasha frowned. "What? How the hell do you expect me to forget that? It was Kouga wasn't it?" But he didn't smell Kouga on her.

"No. I guess it was just another mugger; luckily you came by," she lied. "Anyway, why did you come this way?" she asked, slightly changing the subject.

"Well Miroku called, and told me that Sango said you were running late. Since I was running late myself I decided to meet you up the street. Thank god I did," he explained. He had a bad feeling today and went with his gut and came by.

"Yeah, well thank you," Kagome replied.

Inuyasha took out the extra helmet and handed it to her. "Let's go meet the others then," he suggested. Kagome nodded and climbed on. She wrapped her arms around him and noticed that he didn't say anything again when she said thank you. The agent turned the bike around and drove down the street as Kagome looked back, but saw no one. "_I'm really glad I met up with Kagome. Kami knows that could have been Kurasaki._"

The man reappeared on the street again and watched as the intruder took off with his 'toy'. "_Damn that Inuyasha; he always appears whenever Kagome seems to be in danger. Who is he?_" he pondered, then another man appeared at his side.

"So was that the new girl you're seeking?" his accomplice asked.

"Yeah, that was her alright," he grinned, remembering the touch of her soft and delicate skin.

"Then why didn't you just take her then? You had your chance before that bastard showed up."

"My dear friend, I'm going to take my sweet time with this one. I think I'm actually taking a liking to her and I certainly want to investigate more on this Inuyasha. His name does ring a bell," the dark man replied, with a small grin.

"Kurasaki-sama, do you wish for me to test things out?" his companion asked.

"That would be most helpful, go." His companion bowed with a grin and disappeared. "Let's just see what happens next." Then he soon disappeared down the street.

Chapter End Notes:

There another chapter uploaded! R&R

Thanks for reading! Click the 'Next' button, at the bottom right of the page to read the next chapter :D

That's all said tootles!


	13. The Mischevous Little Boy

**The Mischievous Little Boy**

On the way to the mall—

Miroku and Sango were walking side by side making their way to the mall. Miroku kept taking quick glances at Sango and she sensed that. She was beginning to get annoyed. "_I can't believe this; why did I even decide to do this anyway?_" Sango wondered. She glanced at Miroku who was grinning. Sango frowned and wondered why he was smirking like that, and then his eyes met hers. Sango quickly turned her head the other way hiding a slight blush that had suddenly erupted. "_This is stupid. Why am I being shy all of a sudden?_"

Miroku smiled widely again and began to start a conversation. "So, what are you dressing up for Halloween?"

Sango snorted and replied, "You're just going to have to find out later."

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Gees... Not much of a talker are you?"

"That's not it; I just don't waste my time talking with perverts like you."

Miroku then gave a cocky grin. "Then why did you even bother agreeing to accompany me, if you were going to be like that?" he asked. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're starting to have a liking to me."

Sango flushed again facing in front of her and coughed. "W-well, you don't know any better. How can you even think something like that?" she stuttered.

"Heh. I'm Miroku." He responded, patting her shoulder. Sango's face heated up. She turned her face toward him ready to say something nice for once until something or someone interrupted her.

"**Miroku-kun!**" a very familiar female voice called out.

"Y-Yukino-san," Miroku gulped.

Yukino is girl who has fallen in love with Miroku the first time they met. She is in the 9th grade. She often has two pigtails falling down on each side of her ears and they were always tied up with frilly coloured ribbons. Today it was the colour red which was matching her red top and black short skirt. Her breasts were a little smaller than Sango's, but she had a nice hour glass shaped body. Yukino was not someone afraid to speak her mind and she never leaves Miroku alone. She's always chasing after him. This was a surprise to him, because usually he would love the attention coming off from an attractive girl, but there was just too much of her. He was mostly used to women running away from him; so he wasn't prepared for this kind of load. Miroku tries all in vain to escape from her.

Yukino ran up to him and clung on to his right arm. "How are you Miroku-kun?" she giggled.

"_I was fine before you showed up,_" he thought, chuckling awkwardly. "Um, okay I guess." As he scratched his cheek.

Sango frowned, turned around and continued down the street. "I'll leave you two alone; I have better things to do." Yukino and Miroku watched Sango walk away. Yukino was even happier and held on tighter to Miroku.

"Wait, Sango! Don't leave me!" he pleaded, trying to break free.

"No, no, it's alright, take your time. I'll just tell the others you got sidetracked," she replied, not bothering to even stop.

Yukino giggled some more rubbing her cheek into his chest. "So where were you headed?" she asked.

Miroku looked down at her and cringed. "I was going shopping before you showed up."

Yukino gasped. "Oh! Can I come with you, please?"

"No. Not today, now please let me go. I have to leave," he replied finally escaping her strong grip. He turned to her and smiled kindly even though he knew he shouldn't have. "See you around okay?"

Yukino pouted, putting her hands on her hips. "You always leave like that. I start thinking you don't like me."

Miroku winced. "It's not that. It just looks like you catch me when I'm busy; why don't you call me sometime." Then he ran down the street, before she could even answer.

Yukino crossed her arms and watched him escape down the road, leaving her on the street alone. "That Miroku; saying that, he never even give me his phone number," she sighed and walked away.

It wasn't long once everyone met up at the mall in front of entrance 3. "Sango-chan!" Kagome waved, running over to her and Miroku. "We were running late and we still managed to beat you to it," she giggled.

Sango looked over at Inuyasha and his motorcycle. "Oh! I see you took another joy ride with Inuyasha eh?" Sango smiled.

Kagome blushed. "Uh, yeah..."

Sango giggled at her friend and walked over to Inuyasha. "Hey, this is so not like you, coming shopping I mean, you were bored as hell the last time we did this. What made you come?"

"Well its Halloween ain't it? I just decided to look around for costumes and thought we could look around together. Is there a problem with that?" he snorted.

"No, no, just wanted to know," she replied, then walked back to Miroku. Inuyasha watched as everyone began to enter the mall.

Kagome noticed someone missing and looked back. "Come on Inuyasha," she smiled.

He felt his cheeks warming up. Just by her smile she was able to make him blush nowadays.

Kagome raised her eyebrow and stopped making her friends pass her. She ran back over to him and asked, "What's wrong? We're not going to treat you like a dog and leave you standing out here. Come," she chuckled, and tugged him by his hand in doors. He looked down at her soft hand and smiled. He closed his hand around hers and she felt a zap through her body. "_He's holding my hand,_" she blushed. They entered the building still holding hands. Kagome stopped and faced him. "Inuyasha?"

Once Kagome's eyes reached his, his mind crossed. "_Don't fall in love with Kagome,_" his mind warned. Suddenly he remembered what happened this morning with Kikyo and quickly let go with a cough.

Kagome pulled her hand to her chest and rubbed it. "_What's going on?_" she wondered.

"Kagome-chan, did something happen between you and Inuyasha outside?" Sango whispered.

Kagome blinked and looked away to Sango. "No." The two of them walked away from him and made a low argument about what happened outside.

Miroku peered over at his partner`s side making him growl in annoyance. "What?"

Miroku smirked. "I saw that. Did you two just hook up?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah, right. Why would I do a thing like that with her?"

Miroku shrugged. "Well she's cute right?"

He grunted and glanced at Kagome and she glanced at the same time. They both blushed and turned away quickly. "Keh."

Everything went quiet and Inuyasha frowned. "Well aren't we going costume shopping?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sango nodded.

"Then let's go already." Kagome finished, with the same ticked off tone and stomped away.

"O-okay," they responded shakily.

"Now, why is she so pissed?" Inuyasha wondered as they followed after her.

"You got me. Maybe it's something you did," Miroku shrugged.

"Something **I**did?" he repeated angrily. "What on earth did I do?" he growled.

"I don't know but it's best not to talk to her when she's like that," Sango hushed.

Kagome had her fists clenched. "_Stupid Inuyasha, he's such a jerk. If he has a problem with me, why does he even bother sticking by me all the time?_" she thought. "_Oh well, whatever let's put those thoughts aside and pay attention to more important things._" She stopped when she found the costume store. "Here it is! Let's go in you guys," she pointed. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Well she sure turns her tune pretty quick," Miroku commented.

"That's Kaggie for you. Angry one moment, happy the next," Sango nodded.

Everyone separated to search for materials or ideas for their costume.

Sango wandered around the store looking for the right design. "Hm...Since I'm dressing up as a vampire slayer, I should try the vampire section." She passed through an aisle then went down another and paused. "Oh well, I guess I found it. That was pretty quick."

"This store is huge," Miroku remarked. He stopped when he saw Sango down the same aisle and decided to sneak up on her.

Sango had quickly turned and poked Miroku's chest with a stake. "I sensed you weren't too far away. Trying to grope me again weren't you? I've done some of Kenpo, just so you know." Sango playfully circled around his chest where his heart should be.

"I see... Probably that's why you're so busty," he mumbled.

"What?" she responded, not completely catching that.

"Uh, nothing really. _If I say that she really will slay me,_" he defended.

She smirked and withdrew. "Pretty impressive anyway huh?"

Miroku chuckled awkwardly while scratching his head. "Yeah I guess, never expected a thing," he replied. "_It's true though, practicing martial arts, I should have sensed that myself._"

Sango held the stake in her hands. "I'm dressing up as a vampire slayer or in your case a pervert slayer."

Miroku ignored the last part and grinned. "Oh like Buffy?"

Sango nodded. "Yeah, that's one of my favourite shows; it's really awesome." She continued to look for more stuff and Miroku watched her. She was really cute and quite different from the other girls, she just had this glow about her. "What are you staring at? You pervert," she snapped.

Miroku turned away scratching the back of his head again. "_She's definitely not like the other girls I've met,_" he thought.

In the next aisle...

"I have no clue what I'm going to dress up as," Kagome spoke aloud. "No witches, monsters, fairies there's simply nothing that's catching my eye." She walked over to the next aisle but hid when she spotted the "jerk" looking at costumes.

"Hmpf!"

She heard him grunt. Kagome took a deep breath and passed the alley quickly and went to the next one. She exhaled and sighed. "_This is stupid why am I hiding for? I haven't done anything,_" she pondered. (Inuyasha smirked when he sensed her pass by. She wasn't very good at hiding, especially once her scent blew right down to him. He chuckled lightly.)

"Damn!"

She heard someone curse. "Huh?"

"Argh! Damn, if I were a little taller I could reach it." The little boy tapped his head. "Of course, I can transform into something taller." He reached into his pocket searching for the object. He stopped when he sensed someone above him.

"Here you go, you wanted this right?" Kagome smiled.

The boy nodded and took the wanted object. "Thank you lady," The boy smiled in return, but it soon turned into a cringe. "_Oh no, I can't hold it much longer._" The boy hid his face and turned away. "Thanks again, bye." Then he broke off into a run. "_Please don't turn around, please don't turn around,_" he begged in thought, hoping that the kind lady didn't.

Kagome turned around and watched him run off. "_What a strange little boy._" She suddenly saw a pile of boxes moving around, by the wind he created, and realised it was going to fall on the poor boy. "Oh no, watch out!" she shouted, running to him and pulling him out of the way in the nick of time. The boxes she predicted fell over just missing them. Kagome sighed and looked down at the boy in her arms. "Are you okay?"

Abruptly, a puff of smoke surrounded her and the boy. When the smoke cleared away Kagome felt the boy`s shape was smaller. She was able to hold him in her arms completely and he now had orange hair instead of red, and large fluffy tail.

The boy tried to crawl out of her grasp. "Oh my, what did I just do?" she gasped.

"_This is bad, real bad; now she knows, and she was such a kind lady too,_" The boy thought freaking out.

Kagome noticed Inuyasha running down the aisle toward her. She looked back down at the boy and quickly hid him behind her.

"Kagome, are you alright?" he asked, realizing a pile of boxes surrounding her.

"Yeah of course I am; I just had a little clumsy moment that's all," she giggled nervously. "_Of course he had to show up._"

The boy pressed himself against her back hoping the other person didn't notice him. "_Why is this lady going through so much trouble to hide me?_" he wondered.

"Why are you still sitting on the floor?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh yeah, silly me." Kagome slowly stood up keeping her hands behind her back. "Better? See? I'm fine, no bruises."

He narrowed his eyebrows when he noticed that she was hiding something. "What are you hiding?"

Kagome frowned. "Why do you want to know, it's not any of your business." He looked at her with more suspicion. Kagome sighed. "Gees, you're so nosey. It's just my Halloween costume; I don't want anyone to see what I'm wearing until the night," she lied.

"Feh, fine." Inuyasha's nose detected something. "_What? That scent it can't be._Sorry Kagome I'll catch you later. Don't leave the store by yourself." And with that he ran off leaving her.

"Well duh, Sango and Miroku are still here. Why is always so hostile?"

She pulled the kid out and held him up to her eye level. "Did I do something wrong?" she wondered staring into his green eyes.

"No. This is my true form," he stated sadly.

"What or who are you?" she asked.

"My name's Shippo, I'm a kitsune or, in other words, a fox demon. I use fox magic to help disguise my identity," the kid, Shippo, explained. "You can scream at me now," he bowed waiting for it, but instead heard a loud squeak.

"Aww! You're so adorable!" she commented, rubbing his cheek with hers.

"Huh?" He pushed her face away and asked, "Wait, you still like me?"

Kagome nodded sweetly. "I've only heard about them in textbooks and novels, and they sound all ugly and mean but you're so adorable, I can hardly believe it anymore."

Shippo looked up at the happy girl and smiled. "What's your name?"

She opened her eyes and answered, "My name is Kagome."

Shippo nodded and pulled himself into a hug. "You're the first person to have said that to me. Can I stay with you?" he asked politely.

"Huh? Stay with me?" she blinked.

"Just for today."

Kagome's expression changed into a calmer one. "You mean you're alone?"

He shook his head automatically. "No, I go to school and have friends, but I'd like to hang with someone who adores me for who I am today,"

Kagome didn't know how to answer. "I have friends with me right now. I did a lot to hide you from Inuyasha."

Shippo frowned. "Inuyasha? You mean that nosey guy that came here before?"

She nodded. "Yeah, so I don't know what to do."

"It's alright," he sighed as he leaped out of her hands. "I'll be off now, thanks for helping me." He was about to leave when Kagome called for him.

"Wait, Shippo, how are you going to leave suddenly looking like that?"

Shippo turned to face her and smiled. "The same way I came in of course." He fished out a small green leaf and placed it on his head. "Transform!" He commanded.

Another puff of smoke surrounded him and out came the same boy Kagome first laid eyes on. "See? Easy; bye Kagome." Shippo smiled and disappeared.

Kagome stood there and slowly began to smile. "_What a funny little boy. I hope all goes well for you,_" she prayed. "Now then, let's continue searching," she suggested to herself.

Inuyasha walked around the whole store looking for that scent he caught earlier. He passed Miroku and then Sango, but no one that caused the scent. "_I swore I just picked up the scent of a demon. I only know a few who live around here, but it belongs to neither of them. Other dangerous demons we've already taken care of. So, who was that?_" he pondered for a moment, then shrugged it off. (Lol it was Shippo he was detecting, silly Inuyasha)

Later, everyone got their things and headed out the store, especially Sango who was carrying many bags.

"Gees, Sango aren't you prepared for the occasion," Miroku commented.

"I guess." She looked over at her other friends, mainly her best friend. "So Kagome-chan, I see you did buy something; not very much though." Sango pointed out.

"Yeah, I sure did but the rest of my costume is at home," she replied. Kagome had decided what she was gonna do, and remembered something she could use at home.

"What are you dressing up as anyway?" she asked.

"You'll just have to discover it at the dance," Kagome smirked.

"Oh, pretty secretive aren't you?" Sango snickered. "I wonder if you're going to be something mysterious."

Kagome shrugged. "Maybe,"

"Alright, alright; enough with this costume talk let's go eat." Inuyasha interrupted a little annoyed.

Kagome realised he didn't get anything. "What about you? Aren't you dressing up for the dance?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Dance?" he repeated.

"Yeah, you know it's being held in the Great Hall downtown. Our school booked it for us," Sango replied.

"Oh I thought you all planned to go trick-or-treating like little brats," he responded.

"Even though it wasn't that; why did you bother inviting Sango and I shopping if you weren't going to dress up yourself?" Kagome questioned and he froze.

"Well I... Just thought it would be great spending time together," and he hacked. "Anyway, why does it matter that I came? Am I bothering you?" Kagome shook her head. "Okay then." He paused then added. "Besides, I already have a costume planned out."

Kagome cocked her head. "Are you coming or not?"

He folded his arms. "Well, I'm not really into dances and stuff like that."

Miroku smacked his own head. "_This guy has no clue what he`s saying; he's making this so confusing_"

"**Oh my God!**" Kagome started angrily, making the others jump back in shock. "You're the most confusing guy I have ever met in my entire life; it's either you're going or you're not!" She shouted.

"I'll think about it. Now let's go eat; I'm starving." And he walked away.

Kagome shook her head and moved over to Sango. "Men. You can never get a straight answer. It's always "I'll think about it. Maybe. I don't know." It's very annoying," she sighed ceasing her anger.

"Yeah, true," she agreed.

"So...Tell me why it was so hard to give a straight answer?" Miroku spoke. "You know you're dying to go with Kagome anyway,"

Inuyasha snapped at him. "Shut up! I just don't want her thinking we're following her all over the place."

Miroku shrugged. "What's wrong with that? Kagome doesn't seem to mind." Then he left his side once they reached the food court.

Inuyasha glanced over to Kagome then snorted, "What are you all hungry for?"

They all scanned the restaurants in the food court. There were American fast food restaurants like Mcdonald's, A&W, Burger King and they also had a Subway. Also there were exotic ones, and their usual Japanese, and other Asian restaurants.

"Oh, I'm going for some A&W`s." Kagome declared.

"I'm having Subway, it's safer," Sango motioned.

"I'm not feeling for American food. I'll go get some Okonomiyaki (Japanese pizza)," Miroku responded.

"And I'm going for some Chinese," Inuyasha stated lastly.

"Okay, so we split up and meet at this table?" Kagome suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds reasonable," Miroku agreed.

"Alright then, we'll come back here," Sango marked. They looked at it sadly.

"Yeah, but by the time we come back for it, it might be taken by then," Kagome sighed.

"I guess I'll have to wait till one of you comes back," Inuyasha shrugged. Everyone eyed him in surprise.

"Really Inuyasha? You're sure about that?" Kagome asked. She knew that he was not a patient person, and suddenly he's ready to wait till one of them got back.

"Yeah, I'll sit out for now," he replied with a nod.

"I got a better idea," a voice spoke. They all looked up to find a red-headed boy sitting on their table. "I'll watch your spot for you."

Kagome smiled. "Shippo-chan!"

"Huh? Shippo?" The rest repeated.

"Kagome-chan, who is this little boy, you know him?" Sango wondered.

"Yeah, we just met a little while ago in the costume store," she nodded.

"It's very nice to meet all of Kagome's friends," Shippo smiled.

"Yeah, but since you two just met, why do you wish to help us guard our seats?" Miroku asked.

"Well Kagome was so kind to me so I wanted to return the favour."

The friends looked up at her. "What did you do, that he's so generous, Kagome?"

Kagome waved her hands in front of her. "This is something we can discuss later, let's go eat," she giggled awkwardly, and marched away with Sango following trying to get some answers out, knowing her friend, she was hiding something.

The only ones that were left were the men. "Well aren`t you guys going too?" Shippo wondered.

"Gee, I just don't think I can trust a squirt like you," Inuyasha snorted.

"Why not? And I'm not going to sit here and take that insult from you," Shippo glared.

"Oh what do you plan to do you little runt?" he smirked.

"Hey Inuyasha, why don't we leave the kid and just get our lunch?" Miroku spoke.

"No, no, hold on; I want to know what this kid can do," he replied.

Miroku shrugged. "Whatever man, you're on your own for this one." Then he left.

Shippo glared up at him and Inuyasha glared down. "I know you're not human," the dog-demon whispered.

"Same for you," Shippo answered, with the same tone.

"Tell me, why were you so quick to help out Kagome huh?"

Shippo folded his arms. "I just wanted to help a friend that's all."

Inuyasha sneered. "Oh... I get it, you like Kagome don't you?"

Shippo's nose turned light pink and he jumped into his face. "Shut up!"

"Ah-ha, I was right. Stupid, how can you expect Kagome to fall for a little shrimp like you?" he snickered slamming him down on the table.

Shippo peeled his face from the table and pointed in his face. "Well she certainly doesn't like you."

He flinched. "Why does that matter it's not like I have feelings for her."

Shippo jumped up. "Yeah right! That's why you came rushing out of nowhere as soon as the boxes fell, I bet you like her but she likes someone else."

Inuyasha held his head lowering his face to his and pinched his cheeks. "How's it that you know so much of this?"

Shippo wriggled out of his grip and laughed. "Ah-ha, I got you back didn't I?"

The annoyed agent knocked him on the head.

"**Ouch!**" he yelped holding his head. "That hurt!" Inuyasha snorted. "You're always calling me the runt, but the real runt here is you. You're a half-demon aren't you? I can smell the human in you," Shippo smirked. The hanyou raised his fist ready to strike him again. Shippo opened his mouth wide and started to cry loudly causing a crowd to stare.

"Oh my goodness! That man's beating on that child! What a jerk. Abuser of children!" The young woman shouted throwing a paper cup at him.

Inuyasha jumped back dodging it. "You brat, you set me up!"

Shippo grinned. "Now watch me everyone!" He alerted. "Fox magic!" A puff of smoke appeared and the kid disappeared.

"Oh my, where did he go?" the woman asked.

"He's a little magician and at his age too." Another parent clapped.

"Dammit! Where did that brat get to now?" The dog-demon growled. "Huh?" He noticed a cup on the table which wasn't there before. "_He's a shape shifter._" He noted to himself, and cracked his knuckles, then swiped his hand at the cup. The cup dodged his hand and the crowd's eyes widened. The cup transformed back to Shippo's false form.

"What? That was so cool?" A kid commented with a cheer.

"It was very good of you to figure out my disguises, hehehe."

Inuyasha snorted. "You don't know who you're dealing with, kid."

Shippo smirked. "Let's play!"

Kagome and the others arrived with their lunches and paused when they saw Inuyasha grabbing Shippo and bonking him on the head repeatedly. "Learn your place, shrimp!" Shippo held his head cushioning each hit.

"**Inuyasha!**" Kagome shouted. The two looked at her. "What do you think you're doing with Shippo? He's a boy for crying out loud!" The hanyou dropped the kit and Shippo moved to her.

"Yeah he was being mean to me and never wanted to get his lunch. He stayed here to pick on me," he whined.

"Why you little-" he growled.

"Enough! Instead of getting food like everyone else, you decided that it would be best to beat the kid to death? Gosh you're such a jerk!" she glared, setting her tray down. Shippo stuck out his tongue when she looked away.

He grimaced. "Well do you guys have any idea what this brat really is?"

"Yes, yes I do actually," Kagome responded, and went quiet. "_Wait a minute, does Inuyasha know about Shippo's true form?_" The agent had about the same thought about her did she find out what Shippo really was? He relaxed and sat down.

"Well aren't you getting any food?" Miroku wondered.

"No, I suddenly lost my appetite." He answered, with a snort and watched Kagome hand some of her food to Shippo. "_I hate that little runt,_" he thought.

They finished eating and said their goodbyes to Shippo and left the mall. Sango glanced at Kagome then to Inuyasha and smirked; she felt like teasing the two for a bit. "So Kagome," She started, moving closer to her.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Have you found a date to the dance?"

"Huh?" Kagome felt her face getting warmer she glanced quickly at Inuyasha and begun. "Well...I..." Inuyasha heard the conversation and took quick glances at Kagome waiting for her to answer. "Well beside from Kouga, who's been asking me over and over. I don't think I have a..." She kicked a pebble in front of her then frowned. "Why are you asking me that? Do you have a date?"

Sango coughed. "Yeah right."

Miroku grinned. "I wouldn't mind going with you."

Sango blushed by his sudden proposition. "Uh- I don't do the that sort of thing, I find it too typical."

"Aww come on Sango, he asked you nicely. Why don't you go with him?" Kagome encouraged.

"Yeah, this is coming from the same person who refuses just to ask Inuyasha. If you think I'm gonna go with that pervert, you've got another thing coming!" she blurted.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and blushed. Kagome turned away and whispered. "Uh... S-Sango, y-you don't know what you're talking about; besides, he may not even come," She said even more softly, hoping he couldn't hear her, but he did.

"Well..." Inuyasha initiated. "If it's for someone who can't find a date. I guess I can help with-"

Kagome cut him off and shouted, "Hey I can so find a date!"

He snickered. "Yeah, this is coming from the person who can't even ask a 'certain' guy for a date, even if it`s just for a dance."

Kagome frowned. "_He's toying with me, fine._I can find a date and I'll prove it."

Miroku stepped in and patted her shoulder. "Kagome-san, this is the way Inuyasha's asking."

The distraught hanyou glared at him and growled. "**Shut the fuck up already! I have no intention on being Kagome's date, not ever!**"

Kagome shrunk feeling a sudden weight crushing her heart and Miroku smacked his head. Inuyasha sensed an uneasiness from their entire group, especially from Kagome. He realised what he yelled out and turned his attention toward her. He could tell he hurt her feelings. "Kagome I...uh...I didn't mean-" he stuttered.

"It's okay, I wasn't expecting you to. If you remember I had made a bet to find my own date and I figured it wasn't going to be you," she giggled lightly, and walked passed him.

"Kagome-chan..." Sango wanted to comfort her but she turned and smiled.

"Let's go." Even though she smiled they were able to see she was either angry or lonely. They agreed and followed.

It was a much quieter voyage back and someone had to break it. Kagome was still ahead of them and didn't even dare to take a glance back.

"Do you think she's mad?" Inuyasha whispered.

"What do you think? you just blew her off," Sango answered in anger. "You're an idiot when it comes to women aren't you?" He cringed.

"Heh, you're realising this now? Inuyasha's such a big shy puppy dog and doesn't know what to do or say. Oh and just for the record, he really does intend on going to the dance. So all that mumble, jumble you heard earlier was just a load of crap," Miroku explained.

Inuyasha struck him on the head. "Shut up!"

Sango wanted to burst out laughing, but held it back. "That's so cute; who would have thought the big and tough Inuyasha would fear dating women?"

He blushed. "Y-you don't know what you all are talking about." He turned away and noticed Kagome still ahead of them, head slumped. He felt a lump in his throat and swallowed. What could he do to cheer her up? He hated seeing her like this.

Kagome sighed once more. "_Uh! What's the matter with me? Now I'm ruining our outing because of my emotions. I have to change this awkwardness back to its normal state,_" She thought.

"Kago-" Inuyasha began, but Kagome lapped over his voice, spun around and spoke.

"Hey, guys, I'm sorry for doing this to you," She smiled, widely as possible. "Come on let's do something. I'm fine." They all blinked in unison.

"Are you sure, Kagome?" Sango spoke.

She nodded. "Of ocurse, I'm totally fine. Let's go get some ice cream," she suggested.

The others looked at each other then back to her, she was grinning even bigger. "Uh...Yes we definitely should take her offer," Miroku mentioned nervously. His partner nodded.

"That smile always freaks me out," She smiled awkwardly in return. Kagome turned away and lead the way. Everyone relaxed and followed her. (Does anyone recognize that scene from the anime? )

Once they got to the ice cream store they all chose their favourite flavours and left the café. Sango had strawberry, Miroku had caramel, Inyasha had vanilla and Kagome had chocolate. They reached a bench near a water fountain and sat down. The pervert, the toughie, the flimsy, and the jerk, in that order. It was still quiet besides the sounds of the water sprinkling and licking.

Kagome lavishly licked her scoop deep in thought. "_Oh boy, this day is certainly going well. Inuyasha must think I'm a complete fool._"

Inuyasha bent over and watched her. "_She's still thinking about what I said? She certainly knows how to hold a silent grudge._"

Sango noted this awkward situation and coughed. "Um, well Kagome-chan; you're taking in that ice cream pretty well."

Kagome woke up and registered what she said, she looked around at everyone, blushed, stopped licking and looked down shyly. "Sorry for being rude." She heard a snort from beside her.

"Why are you apologising all day for?" The jerk wondered.

Kagome looked up at him. "Well Sorry," she apologised, for apologising all the time.

He growled. "Enough with that!"

Kagome placed a hand to her mouth. "Oops, so-"

He grasped her hand stopping her from say the word again. "Kagome, you don't have to apologise. If what I said hurt your feelings today, I'm sorry." She held her breath. Everyone else backed away after hearing that. He frowned. "What?"

Miroku swallowed. "You just apologized, you rarely apologize." He mentioned.

"Yeah, I don't know you as long as the pervert, but I know apologising is a hard task for you." Sango added. "Wow Kagome has power to bring out your soft side."

"Hey!" Inuyasha coughed licking his cone.

Kagome blushed once more forgetting her ice cream and it began to drip over her fingers. "Yuck!" She flicked her hand and held the cone away from her.

"Here," the hanyou insisted, offering a napkin.

"Oh! Thank you," she smiled and wiped herself clean then continue licking.

Miroku snickered softly but his buddy heard. "**Miroku shut your trap!**"

He raised his hands innocently. "I didn't say anything."

Sango began talking to Kagome about the little boy. "So... Kagome how did you and that little boy meet? I told you I never forget." The boys turned their attention to the new subject and joined in.

"Oh um... I saw him struggling to reach something, so I went over and got it for him," she answered simply.

"That's all?" she nodded.

"Yup."

Sango became suspicious. "_There must be more than that._" Sango was going to ask another question, but something zoomed passed them and bounced off Inuyasha's head making him plant his face into his ice cream and it sat in Kagome's lap and *poof.* A puff smoke was created. "Eek!"

Everyone coughed and Inuyasha turned to her still with cream all over his face. "Kagome are you- Huh?" He watched as the little red-headed boy hugged her. "You..." Shippo grinned at him.

"Hi Shippo," Kagome greeted. "You pop out from anywhere," she giggled. "Literally," She whispered.

"Yes, you do seem to show up when it's convenient," the hanyou sneered. "Are you following us?"

Shippo cringed. "Uh..."

"Are you ever going to stop teasing him?" Kagome wondered.

"Yeah, you should worry more what's on your face than me," Shippo added.

"Huh?" The others snickered as Inuyasha wiped his face clean. "Keh," he snorted, eating what was rest of his cone.

"How old are you, Shippo?" Sango asked.

Shippo turned to her. "I'm 7."

Sango raised an eyebrow. "7? And you roam around the city by yourself? Don`t you have parents that would worry about you?"

Shippo looked down sadly and quickly snapped out of it. "Of course I do! They're just- Far away right now."

"Far away; they're travelling?"

He nodded. "Yeah, for a while."

"Then who are you staying with now?" Miroku cut in.

"Uh-_oops now what do I say?_" Shippo pondered. "My aunt." He quickly replied.

"Oh! It's just strange that she lets you come downtown by yourself," Sango mentioned.

"Sango, many kids nowadays venture around the city with or without parental consent," Miroku noted. "Why, we have many cases of children being-"

Inuyasha threw his ice-cream cone at his head. Miroku winced and looked back to him. Asking with his eyes "What did I do?" His partner answered with eyes at him and he nodded finally realizing. The two girls gaped at Miroku confusingly and he heated up. "Uh... I just watch a lot of news about children roaming around Tokyo and getting attacked by criminals, thanks to irresponsible parents," he coughed.

"Yeah, Miroku has quite an obsession with the news, sometimes it gets a little annoying," Inuyasha included. Miroku chuckled, scratching his head.

Sango raised an eyebrow at him. "_There's something fishy going on between these two and I'm going to find out,_" she promised, and looked away.

"So, did you eat Shippo-chan?" Kagome asked.

Shippo looked back up at her. "Yeah I did," he nodded, holding his tummy. "Okay, good," she smiled.

Inuyasha simply watched the mischievous brat in wonder. "_Staying with his aunt huh? Demons may have other family members, but they usually don't accept other demons into their home unless one of his parent's is human, but he's a full demon cub I can smell it; not only that, but I don't smell any other kitsune in this city. So how can he be staying with his aunt?_" He continued to watch the kit talk around with everyone and he was simply beaming with joy, but the hanyou titled his head. There was something strange about the kit he seemed a little too joyful, like he was missing a part of him before.

"Inuyasha?" a voice spoke. He turned to Kagome. "Are you okay? You seem out of it," she contemplated.

"Oh! Yeah, nothing, nothing I'm fine," he coughed and turned away from them.

"Okay." They responded.

Shippo blinked at him in wonder. "I _wonder what got into him?_"

Later...

"Bye Shippo!" They all waved except for Inuyasha who only gave a snort.

"See you around and please be careful alright?" Kagome cautioned.

"Oh please, I can take care of myself," he grinned and waved back.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes when he detected something from Shippo. He noticed his grin was missing something yet again. There was certainly something wrong with the little kit. He seemed lonely? Was that it?

"So now what?" Miroku started.

"Well its 2:45, we still have a full day," Kagome noted.

"It's going to be hard with all the bags we're carrying," Sango added holding the couple of bags she got from the store.

"You're right; the smart thing we could do is go home, put away our stuff and do something later," she suggested.

"We can but where should we meet?" Sango responded.

"We could just call each other later and see if we're not too busy." She replied.

"Okay then; is that all right with you two?" Sango asked.

The agents looked to each other and nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Kagome smiled. "Great, so I'll be going now."

"Me too, see you guys later." Sango waved.

Kagome began to walk away until Inuyasha, of course, stopped her. "Wait, Kagome; it'll be easier if I give you a lift?" he motioned.

"But Sango, I feel so bad. I always get the easy way out, she and Miroku have to walk. She has more bags than I do," she replied.

Sango laughed. "Oh, Kagome, it's so like you to worry, but I'll be fine, really. I'm not alone I have Miroku with me, right?" she reassured, looking over to Miroku.

"That`s right," he nodded. Sango lightened up a bit but turned away. Kagome then understood. "Ohhhhh, okay, I see," she sniggered.

"What?" Sango reacted.

"Nothing, I'll call you later then," she answered, and walked away with Inuyasha. Miroku looked at Sango. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah, but don't get the wrong idea, okay?" she huffed, and walked passed him. Miroku smirked and followed.

Inuyasha and Kagome made it to his motorcycle and he pulled out a helmet for her. She was ready to put it on, but held it to her chest. "Inuyasha?" she started.

"Wha?" he responded setting his motorcycle.

"Are you worried about what happened earlier today?" she asked.

He stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "Huh?"

Kagome rested her bottom against his bike and looked down at the helmet. "You know, what happened when you met up with me."

His face hardened. "_She's talking about when she was attacked._Of course I'm worried about that," he replied. "You have no idea how important that was."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "_Important; what is he talking about?-_So is that why you always drive or walk me home? You're worried about my safety, aren't you?"

He realised where she was getting at. "_Is she figuring out who I am?_Darn right I`m worried about your safety, you have no idea."

Kagome looked back at him. "But why? How does it affect you?" she questioned.

He sighed and looked away from her. "You're just a person that attracts danger and it's hard to ignore it. You're someone I don't want to see get hurt," he admitted. It was true not only because he was assigned to, but he couldn't endure if something happened to her. She's more important than he thought. Kagome reddened. "So tell me Kagome, do you know who that guy was?" he asked.

Kagome bit her lip and looked from side to side warily. "Well I...I don't know him but..." she paused.

"But what?"

Kagome looked straight into his eyes and held her hands together. She learned she could trust him; she needed to talk to someone about this 'person' and she finally found the person. "Inuyasha, there's something I need to tell you, and I trust only you, you're the only person in the world I'm revealing this to. I haven't even told Sango this."

The agent was all ears, he felt glad that she trusted him like this. It was too bad that it made him feel guilty about keeping something away from her. "Tell me Kagome, tell me everything you know," he insisted holding her clasped hands. Kagome nodded.

Chapter End Notes:

Some important things are about to happen next chapter so stay tuned for that. Kagome's going to reveal important information and things will happen between Sango and Miroku. YAY Shippo! Nope I haven't forgotten about him; he won't be as important in the story or will he? I really have no clue we'll see how it goes.

Thanks for reading! Click the 'Next' button, at the bottom right of the page to read the next chapter :D

That's all said tootles!


	14. Telling and Asking

**Telling and Asking All**

In the parking lot-

Inuyasha grasped Kagome's hands and looked deep into her eyes. "Tell me Kagome, tell me everything you know."

She nodded. "Inuyasha...there's someone-" She stopped. "_I can't say it. What if he's watching me now?_" she pondered, looking around panicky.

"W-what is it Kagome?" he asked.

"I...can't tell you here," she whispered.

"Wha?"

She groaned. "I can't tell you here and now," she whispered a little louder.

"Why?"

She looked around again. "I just can't; take me to my house I'll tell you there," she whispered again.

"No, I have a better idea. Put on your helmet, we're going to my house," he proclaimed.

Kagome was shocked at first, but nodded and slipped it on. They both sat on his motorcycle and she wrapped her arms around his waist, while he started the motor. He revved the engine and drove off. Kagome, as usual, held on tighter but it wasn't as tight like the first time.

"I guess you're getting used to it eh?" he spoke loudly.

"Or maybe it's because I trust you more now," she replied. He smirked and sped up more quickly.

On the other side-

Sango and Miroku walked down the street together, very quiet. It was too quiet and Sango didn't like it. "What are you planning now, pervert?" she spoke.

"Planning?" he repeated.

"Yes, whatever you have planned don't you dare do it?" she warned.

"So, because I'm quiet, you think I'll do something wrong?"

"Well you're never quiet, you're always up to something," she mentioned.

"But I thought you said you don't waste your time talking with perverts, but now you're annoyed because I'm not talking. So what do you want me to do?" he shrugged. Sango stopped walking. It was true she did say that and now she was getting him and even herself confused. "Oh now I get it," he grinned.

She frowned. "What do you get?"

Miroku moved up closer to her and snickered. "Oh I see everything now. I think you really do have a liking to me after all."

Sango froze and her face turned beat red. "**What?**"

Miroku chuckled. "You're annoyed when I talk; you get jealous when I flirt with other women, and you're dressing up just to suit my taste. So that's why you always play the indifferent game it's because you really do like me," he pointed.

"Y-y-you're an idiot! H-how do you expect me to f-f-fall in love with annoying pervert like you?" she denied, swiping one of the bags across his face but he ducked.

"Boy, I don't know, maybe you just like the annoying and perverted me," he teased.

"Take it back!" she ordered, swiping another bag but he dodged again. Soon Sango began to chase him down the street. "Get back here you pervert!" she demanded.

"You're built enough to catch me, so use your strength or is it that you don't wish to hurt me because you like me."

Sango growled still red with embarrassment. She ran more quickly with stricken anger, but she didn't notice the sidewalk was jagged and tripped. All the bags and her tumbled to the ground. Miroku immediately stopped and ran back to her completely worried.

"Sango, are you okay?" he asked moving the bags off of her.

She sat on her bottom and nodded, but didn't look up at him she was so embarrassed. Miroku tried to help her up, but she declined his aide and stood up herself. "I'm fine, really." She dusted off her clothing and picked up her bags.

"Here, let me carry some for you," he offered. Sango didn't have time to respond as he picked up some of her bags and walked ahead of her.

Sango shook her head and caught up with him. It was quiet once again, but this time Miroku decided to speak up.

"Are you really okay?"

She sighed. "I told you, I'm fine."

"Yeah, but you're slightly limping, so it doesn't really convince me."

Sango looked down and realised she was limping. She had so much things running through her mind she hadn't realized her knee was throbbing; not a lot but enough to make her wince. "Oh yeah, stuff like this happens all the time. I do Kenpo, remember? So it's easy to endure it, besides, I'm almost home," she shrugged.

"That's not what I meant. You're injured because of what I did. So I'm sorry for it Sango," he bowed, turning to her.

"Miroku..." She said softly, then changed her tone. "Don't be a fool; apologising for something silly thing like this, gees." And she faced away from him. Sango reached her entrance and turned back to Miroku. "So I see you later?"

"Yeah," he winked.

She flushed and turned away. "Okay then." Miroku was about to go to his door, but Sango stopped him. "And Miroku,"

"Yah?"

Sango slapped him across the face. "That was for coming up with the most stupid theory yet." And she stormed off to her door, opened it and closed it behind.

Miroku stood there rubbing his cheek then he grinned. "Oh Sango, Sango, Sango." And he left for his door.

Inuyasha's Residence-

Inuyasha slowed down as he neared his home and Kagome took a long gander at it. He pulled up in his driveway and turned off the engine. He kicked the rod so it stood still and hopped off. Kagome lifted off the helmet and swung her hair about. He cleared his throat and looked away. She swung her leg over but it got caught by the handle and almost fell over. "Oh be careful!" he cautioned, sensing the movement and caught her. Kagome landed safely on his chest and he lifted her off.

"Sorry." She giggled at her clumsiness and gazed up into his eyes. His arms were protectively around her and his eyes were looking down in hers. A few more seconds ticked and they both came back to reality and pulled away.

"Oh! I'm uh...Put my bike away," he cited and Kagome nodded.

"Yup." Kagome watched as he dragged his bike to his backyard shed and smiled. She took a look at his semi-large house. Her house held many shrines, but if you were just count the main shrine and his, his beats hers by far and this was just from the outside. People usually say homes are a lot bigger inside than out. His house was tall, wide and white with wood bordered around the windows and garage. The windows were wide and crystal clear like you could just simply walk right through them. "_I wonder how many birds have crashed into it?_" she chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" She heard him speak. "Is my house that amusing to you?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, no, I was just thinking about other things. Your house is gorgeous," she commented.

He simply shrugged. "Come on."

Kagome followed close behind and he unlocked his door. She heard some thumping coming from inside. "What is that?" she asked.

"What?"

"That noise?"

He listened, sighed and opened the door. "Oh, it's only Komaru."

And the dog leaped onto his owner welcoming him home.

"Aww, Komaru!" she squealed.

Komaru reacted to her voice and moved over to her. He leaped up on her legs, nearly pushing her down, but Inuyasha held her. "Hey! gently," he commanded.

Kagome pet the dog`s and smiled sweetly at him. "How are you, sweetie?"

Komaru replied by licking her hands. Inuyasha whistled at him and he backed away. "Come in."

Kagome walked in and he closed the door behind her. She slipped off her shoes and gazed around the house in awe. "It's huge."

"Yeah... It's quite roomy, especially when it's just me and Komaru here afterall."

Kagome zipped back to him. "You live alone? I mean besides Komaru, but you don't live with your parents?"

He shrugged. "Naw..."

"Why? What happened to them?" she asked.

He coughed. "My mother died a long time ago."

"And your father?"

He snickered softly. "I never knew him."

Kagome shut her mouth. "Sorry for asking."

He snickered some more. "Forget about it, it doesn't matter." And he walked forward.

Kagome watched him sadly. "_Poor guy, he's an orphan, but how is able to manage with such a huge house? He must be around 17, how does he pay for school? I've never seen or heard him working before._Inuyasha, if you don`t mind me asking, how do you manage?"

He stopped. He gave too much information; the smart girl she was would obviously wonder how he manages around by himself. "Let's say it's all luck."

Kagome wasn't convinced and wanted more answers. "But-"

"Enough about me, we came to talk about you," he reminded.

She swallowed. "Oh right..." She followed him to his living room and gasped. "Oh now how do you expect me not to ask about that?" she pointed.

"What?" As he followed her finger to his huge flat screen TV. "Oh ho," he chuckled. "Yeah, um internet?"

"Huh?"

"I told you, luck." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Right."

He scratched his head nervously. "So, you hungry?"

"Not really, I'm thirsty though," she replied.

"What do you want to drink?"

"What do you have?"

"That's not a good question to ask. Uh... I have Coke, Sprite, wine, water, almost everything you can think of. Wanna have a look?"

"Wine?" she giggled.

"I guess you have no rules since you have no parents in the house." They both giggled softly and he led the way to the kitchen.

The floors were also wooden and he had plenty of pictures on his walls. Pictures of him, Komaru, individually, then them together. Pictures when he was a child with Komaru as a puppy. It was very adorable and she had to smile at it. There were other pictures of people, people she didn't know besides Miroku.

"_I'm guessing their other friends of his._" Finally, there was a picture with him and a group of people, including Miroku, wearing medals around their necks. "Hm..."

"Kagome?"

She woke up and followed the voice to the kitchen. "Woah, nice kitchen." she nodded impressed. It was clean for one, and it was painted white with a silver stove, microwave, toaster, refrigerator basically anything that was metal, including the kettle and everything else was wooden except for the floor which was marble. "_What? Marble floors? This can't be just luck._" She shook her head in disbelief. Inuyasha opened the fridge and revealed all the many beverages her mind could think of even, and yes non virgin drinks. "Hey, how are you able to get a hold of alcohol?"

He shrugged. "Do I look my age?"

Kagome looked back at him. "Okay maybe not, but to take advantage of it. How much do you drink a day?"

He laughed. "Oh come on Kagome, how many teens don't drink? I don't get drunk so easily, I need to take a few **good**glasses to at least get a little tipsy."

Kagome finally chose her preference and set it on the counter. "Gees, you're that strong? I can't even take a glass of alcohol that's over 20% I'll just keel over. Sango has a stronger intake than I do, but after a couple of glasses, she`ll finally lose it," she admitted.

"Well men do have stronger intakes than women," he noted, but she shook her head.

"Not necessarily. You should see Houjo, one glass and he's down for the count," she chuckled.

"You know quite a bit about everyone's intake huh? And Houjo's a wimp he doesn't count," the jerk snickered.

"Hey, that's my friend you're talking about." Poking his chest playfully. "And I know all this, because I know my limits and don't act carelessly around alcohol so I just sit and observe them instead."

Inuyasha snickered again, opening one of the cupboards and grabbed two glasses. "Wait and see until you turn 18." And he slid her glass across the counter, she caught it and poured a glass of Pepsi as he poured some Sprite.

"So what's stopping you from drinking now?" she teased.

"Well for one you're here, we don't want any accidents happening now do we?" he replied with a wink. Kagome was drinking her glass, but sputtered after his reply and coughed harshly then blushed.

Inuyasha held in his laughter and drank down his glass. "You take things so seriously, come with me." He put his glass in the sink, grabbed her hand led her back to the living room.

"But my glass," Kagome mentioned. "It doesn't matter." He slumped down in the couch and moved over the pillows for her to sit beside him. "You can sit down."

Kagome embarrassingly sat down beside him holding her breath. "_What am I doing? I shouldn't be in Inuyasha's house. He could do anything to me we're all alone together._" Then Komaru jumped up and rested his chin on her thighs. "_Well not anymore._" She sipped some more and stroked Komaru's head.

"You can relax you know; I'm not going to do anything to you," he spoke sensing her agitation.

Kagome turned to him and nodded. She set her back on the couch and began to breathe again. "_Gees, I'm so nervous._" And she put down her glass on the side-table and fanned herself.

Inuyasha smirked a bit. "Well I guess you don't believe that I was feeling awkward when I went over your house for the first time."

Kagome faced him. "Yeah, but it's different when it's a girl all alone in a house with a guy!" she blundered, then slapped her mouth shut when she confessed it aloud.

His smirk widened. "So I guess you don't trust me as much as you say."

She recoiled. "No, that's not what I meant."

"Oh, so even if I decide to relax and be myself right now you won't mind?"

Kagome shook her head. "_Wait, what does he mean by that?_"

"Alright." He stretched and rested his arm behind her on the top of the couch and moved in a little closer so he felt more relaxed. Kagome heated up by his movement and cringed away. He sensed her uneasiness and backed away. "See what I mean? You're afraid I'll take advantage of you."

Kagome shook her head again. "No that's no it at all, I trust you it's just..._I'm actually with you like this. _Men, I don't have great experiences with them, okay? Let's just leave it at that." And she grabbed her glass and drank again.

He glared. "Meaning Kouga eh? It's hard to trust every guy, isn't it?" She nodded. It was part of the reason but there's more to it. "But you seem to trust Houjo a lot," he added.

Kagome sighed. "Yeah, but it's Houjo, he's not the type to be like...that."

"But I am right? It's hard to trust me?"

She winced. Now she was making things worse by every word she said. "No! I really trust you," she reassured.

He leaned away. "Yeah, prove it." He was upset that she trusted Houjo more than she did him.

"If I didn't trust you, I wouldn't be telling you the deepest and darkest secret of all time, something that scares me to death."

Inuyasha straightened again and faced her. "What is it Kagome? What scares you?"

She snorted and turned away. "Why should I tell you now? You think I don't trust you enough."

He frowned. "Kagome, this is serious; stop acting foolish."

Kagome still didn't turn to him. "So now you're calling me an idiot because I won't tell you what's wrong with me? You don't believe me anymore, so why should I tell you?"

"I didn't call you an idiot and I do trust you now."

Kagome folded her arms and huffed not even bothering to glance at him. "_He's only saying that because he wants to know my secret. Jerk._"

Komaru looked between the two in wonder. Inuyasha was getting angry, he hated when she started to ignore him. Komaru nudged him and he looked down. He panted with his tongue sticking out and he sighed. "_Fine. _Kagome, I'm sorry I said I didn't trust you. I didn't mean to, alright? Some things I say come out wrong. Can you please take my a-apology?" he said more softly. Damn, he hated when she was able to make him apologize so easily like what happened today. He hadn't even noticed he apologized so quickly.

Kagome took in his words and they repeated in her mind. "_He apologized yet again and so quickly too._" She turned back to him. "Fine, but don't say something like that again. You hurt my feelings," she pouted.

He softened, she was so easily hurt by what he said? "Whatever, don't act like a baby." That made her glare again, and he raised his hands in defence right away. "That's not I meant! Just, don't take my words seriously, okay? As I said, some things just come out wrong when I'm around you...Uh!" Now he said something he didn't wish to admit, but it was too late she already heard. She just simply flushed a little and looked back down at Komaru. "So... Kagome, what's the problem? What are you most afraid of?" he coughed.

She nodded. "_I'll tell him. _Okay, I'll tell you, but please don't do anything rash," she begged.

"What?"

"Please! I don't want him to hurt you."

The silver-haired agent scratched his head. "Yeah, okay, don't worry."

Kagome took a deep breath and looked up at him. "Inuyasha, you know when people say 'I feel like I'm being watched?' (he nodded) well in my case...It's real," she shuddered. He frowned. "I'm being watched and followed by someone. He's been stalking me for a while now." He already knew that, but it was hard hearing it directly from Kagome.

"Do you know who he is Kagome?"

She shook her head. "No, I've never been able to see his face. Today, when you found me, that was the first time he's ever gotten so close to me and yet- I still couldn't manage to find out who he was. He tells me he's much closer than I think." Kagome began to clench her fists careful not to grasp Komaru's fur and trembled.

Inuyasha scowled. "_So it was him. He's gotten as close to touching her?_"

"And it gets even worse," He concentrated back on her and listened. He had to pay close attention, each and every information was important.

"He keeps telling me he's going to take me away some day. He knows where I live, where I go to school and knows all my friends and family." She began to shake and could even feel tears sting at the corner of her eyes.

"What?"

"I wasn't able to tell anyone, because he warned me if I did, he would hurt them or worse. I'm even afraid of telling you, I'm not even sure if he'll come and attack you because you now know. If anything happens to you I-I don't what I'll do," she whimpered.

"Don't worry about me; I'll be fine, that's why you're at my place."

Kagome nodded. "Inuyasha, I don't know what to do. I'm afraid he'll catch me one day and take me away. I'm so scared." And finally her frightened tears began to fall, she looked away so she could hide them. Komaru rubbed his head trying to comfort her.

The hanyou couldn't believe what he was hearing. "_He actually told her he was going to take her away? Was he out of his mind? Of course she would be afraid, I'm afraid for her._"

"So you can understand why I feel nervous around men, seeing as I don't even know what he looks like," she added, with a crack in her voice.

Inuyasha grasped her hand and held it. "Kagome, I will never hurt you." She looked back at him, tears still falling. "And I'll do whatever it takes to protect you from this person." he promised, staring down into her deep brown eyes which were covered with tears.

"I don't want you to get hurt because of me. I won't be able to forgive myself."

He held her cheek wiping another tear that fell down. "Hey, you don't have to worry about me; I'm more worried about your safety than you'll ever know. Kagome trust me on this. I promise to watch over you."

Kagome swallowed, and looked into his eyes which told her he was telling the truth, and lunged herself at him and held on to his shoulder and cried. "Inuyasha!"

The shaken spy sighed when he heard her sobbing and wrapped his arms around her trying to calm her down. "_Kagome's been living with this torture for this long? Dammit! Kagome don't you worry I promise, I will never let Kurasaki lay another hand on you. I'll track down this bastard and finish him off myself,_" he thought, rubbing her back. Komaru simply rested on Kagome's lap and rubbed against it also hoping to cheer her up.

Kagome then snapped when she realised the position she pulled with her friend, and backed off. "Oh! Gees, what am I doing?" She accidently knocked the glass over and the rest of the Pepsi spilled across the table and onto the floor. Komaru jumped off and began to lap at it. "Oh shoot! I'm sorry," she bowed, and was ready to pick up the glass.

"No, no, it's okay. I'll get it." He grabbed the glass before she did and walked away.

Kagome waited till he left and grasped her shoulders. "_I can't believe I did that, I mean jumping into his arms? Okay fine, I shouldn't be worrying about something like that. Right now, I have to pray he's not watching me now. If he is... he'll hurt Inuyasha._" She looked to the window hoping he wasn't there staring at her. "_But he did say "that's why you're at my house." What did he mean by that?_"

Inuyasha was in the kitchen putting down her cup and he gripped the counter deep in thought. "_Kagome's pursuer is trying to make his move already. If he's gotten as close to holding her. Doesn't it mean he's hinting that he'll kidnap her much sooner than we think? Miroku and I have to find out who he is quick. Damn, I really wish I had something that could always keep an eye on her. What if one day she leaves the house and I don't know? I'd lose her._" He grabbed the cloth beside the sink and headed back to the living room.

Kagome looked at the floor in wonder until a face appeared and snapped her out of her daydreams. She smiled and stroked Komaru's head softly. "You're a great companion to have. You're always here to watch over Inuyasha, aren't you?" Komaru made a sound and lapped up at her face. Kagome was surprised and jumped back. "I guess it's not only Inuyasha you're able to cheer up." Komaru gave another yip and Kagome made kissing sounds at him. "You're adorable, yes you are," she stated.

"Do dogs always make you happy?" Inuyasha spoke.

Kagome looked up and smiled. "Yeah, dogs always make me smile, they're amazing animals. They're very protective and can sometimes be very loud and of course how could I forget, they have the most adorable little ears," she squealed, rubbing them and he panted happily.

Inuyasha reddened as his own ears twitched and he scratched his head anxiously. He was very protective and even he had to admit he could get pretty loud if someone ticks him off. He was a dog-demon after all so all descriptions suited him just fine. He bent over and wiped off the table and the floor but the floor was already cleaned thanks to his companion.

"Hey, Inuyasha? I have a question, do you wear caps all day in the house?"

He flinched. "Back with the cap thing again? I had enough of everyone talking about me and my damn caps stop worrying about it okay? It's just my style," he scoffed and folded his arms.

"Oh okay it's just, you're very good-looking without one too," she stated.

He froze and snorted. "Yeah right, I would love to see your reaction when you actually see them."

She cocked her head. "See them? What do you mean?"

He got up and walked back to the kitchen "Forget it," his voice echoed. Instead he threw the towel ran to the bathroom picked up a red bandana and switched it with his cap. He came back and Kagome looked up and held in her laughter.

"Why'd you change your headwear?"

He shrugged. "I'm at home."

Kagome nodded and looked over at the side-table. She spotted the TV remote and grabbed it. "Wow, there are a lot of controls on here. I don't even know where the power button is." She scanned the remote as he sat back down beside her. Surprisingly she didn't cringe away again. He followed her finger which was over a red button.

"Uh- Why don't you let me turn it on?" he suggested. He took the remote before she could answer and switched it on. "There; I don't know what stuff you like on TV, but flip through the channels with these buttons," he explained. "And if you want to watch a movie," he leaned over and grabbed the DVD remote and placed it beside her. "You can press this button and it switches on automatically to DVD," he added.

"Yeah but where are the movies?" she giggled. "Oh! They're all in a program on that disk," he pointed. "It holds tons of movies in there."

Kagome smiled impressed. "Cool, I prefer watching movies than TV; let's see what you have." She switched remotes and turned on the DVD. Files of different movies in each category from A to Z popped up on screen and she scrolled down, reading out the films. "You downloaded these movies?"

"Some, but most I bought and transferred them on to the disk. All the cases are in boxes. I prefer the real thing you know?" he replied.

"So you like collecting movies? How do you afford them all? Oh wait let me guess internet right?"

He chuckled. "No, actually I used to work at a video store and get many-"

"Discounts, yeah. Yuka works at HMV(A/N: they do have HMV stores in Japan) and she gets those sorts of discounts too. That's pretty cool." Kagome looked back to the screen and searched more. "I have no clue what to choose."

"Well what type of movies do you like?" he asked.

"You should know my type by now; I'm fine with action, romance, comedy, but not and never horror films," she listed.

He laughed. "Chicken."

She pouted. "No, I don't like them because they are scary... They're just, just, just so-" She paused trying to think of an answer.

"Scary," he finished.

"Ah!" she yelled in frustration.

Inuyasha just sat there and laughed some more. "How long has it been since you watched a scary movie?"

"Since I was 10, okay?" she grumbled.

"10? Do you remember what movie it was?"

She folded her arms and murmured, "Nightmare on Elm Street."

"Oh, Freddy Kruger huh? Yeah they're great series," he nodded remembering them all.

"Are you crazy? Some guy who enters your dreams and kills you, is amusing to you?" she gaped and he nodded. "You're sick," she joked and he continued to snicker. "You choose a movie, I need to use the bathroom," she blushed, and stood up. "Where is it?"

"It's down the hall to the left. You passed it before you entered the kitchen." he directed.

"Kay, thanks." And she was gone.

The hanyou reached for the remote and scrolled down the list with a smirk. He couldn't believe she suggested him to choose a movie. Fine he knew a perfect movie to watch. "_Wait! I'm planning to watch a movie with Kagome? Am I nuts? What if I get carried away?_" he wondered. They were supposed to meet back with Miroku and Sango later. Well at least he didn't have to worry about Kagome, she was here with him and that's all that mattered.

Kagome was in the bathroom freshening up. Her eyes were still worn out by crying so she cleaned that up and fixed her hair. "I'm going to watch a movie with him. I don't even care if it is a dream, I'll just live it," she smiled. "I hope he chooses a good movie." Kagome's mind went off somewhere else and zoned off.

*Vision*

Inuyasha and Kagome were both sitting on the couch watching their movie. His arm was back over behind her neck and he was in his relaxed position while she was too, actually she was leaning on him.

Edward appeared in Bella's room and she jumped up in surprise. "Do you always do that?" He looked straight into her eyes and admitted,

"I enjoy watching you sleep."

She blinked in surprise. "Uh...well," They both stared each other in the eyes and he spoke.

"I just want to try one thing." He leaned in and kissed her gently. She kissed back more eagerly and then he did.

Kagome lighted up at the scene then she felt Inuyasha wrap his arm around her and she blushed. "Inuyasha!"

"Don't move." He turned down to her and held up her chin and she sat still gazing up at his gorgeous, amber eyes. He leaned in and so did she ready to give each other a kiss. "Kagome..."

*End* (sorry, I'm not a fan of Twilight, just a movie I think Kagome would like)

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called loudly.

Kagome realised she was daydreaming again and blushed at what she just thought. "_Ahh! What am I thinking, shit!_" she shrieked silently to herself.

"Kagome, are you okay?" he asked.

Kagome looked to the bathroom door. "Yeah, I'm coming now." She looked back at the mirror one last time and noticed she was still red. She turned on the water pipe and splashed cold water across her face and quickly dried up herself. She stumbled out of the bathroom and walked back slowly to the living room where he sat waiting.

He looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "You okay?"

"Uh? Yeah," she nodded and sat down gently. He just watched her. "So... What movie did you choose?" she spoke, feeling his stare.

"Oh!" He turned back to his grin and prepared himself for this moment. "You'll see," he reached for the remote responsible for equipment. "You're definitely going to like it," he said, while switching on buttons, lights and speakers.

Kagome squealed to herself totally excited. "_I wonder what it is._"

*Ring*

The hanyou groaned to the sound of his cell ringing. They were ready for the film to start and someone just had to call now. "Hold on a minute, will yeah?"

"Of course."

He stood up and walked away. He was still in the living room but a little further from her. He read the I.D number which said Miroku. He flipped open and answered, "Hello?"

"_Hey Inuyasha,_" he replied.

"Hey Miroku, what do you want?" Kagome turned to him when she heard the name.

"_Are you still up for tonight? Wait, of course you are, Kagome's coming right?_"

Inuyasha looked to Kagome and made some actions and she shook her head. She didn't feel like going out again she was comfortable here with Inuyasha and also she didn't feel like being 'watched' all night. He nodded in understanding. "No, we're not coming anymore," he answered.

"_We're?_" Miroku repeated. "_Oh don't tell me, Kagome-san is over your house?_"

He bit his lip and whispered in the phone. "Yeah."

"_**Oh no way!**_" He started up loudly. "_You guys finally hitting it off?_" Miroku hollered.

"No!"

"_Are you two sharing drinks? Did I ruin a perfect moment? Were you two already at it? Gees, I'm such an idiot. Hey, don't forget, she can't show up at home pregnant then it will be on your hands,_" he warned. "_Man, Sango and I are way behind,_"

"W-what?" He reddened turning back to her. She looked back and raised an eyebrow. He quickly turned and walked out the living room entering the hallway. "I'm not doing anything to her. Now get your mind out of the gutter and listen up," he snapped.

"_What?_" he replied, still bouncy.

"Kagome's here, because she told me about Kurasaki."

Miroku calmed down and listened more intently. "_She actually knows about him?_"

He nodded even though Miroku couldn't see the action. "Yeah, he's told her a bunch of stuff. He's actually told her he's going to abduct her. She told me he talks to her often and today was the closet he's ever gotten to her. I ran in on time, thank Kami. He knows everything about her, her locations, friends and family," he clarified.

"_Oh man, and she told you all this?_" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, she told me she trusts me enough," he replied.

Miroku sneered. "_Too bad, there are so many things you're keeping away from her. She doesn't even know that you're a hanyou,_" he noted.

Kagome was in the living room waiting patiently for Inuyasha's return. Even though he walked away she was still able to hear a bit. She wasn't eavesdropping she swore, he was just speaking too loud.

"**Shut up!**" She heard him yell. "She doesn't have to know!"

Kagome puckered her eyebrows. "_Is he talking about me? What don't I have to know?_" she pondered. She scooted a little closer to the hallway and hated herself for doing it, but she couldn't help but listen.

"You know why Miroku; if I do tell her, she'll never speak to me again," he said sadly.

Kagome frowned again in wonder. "_Never speak to him again?_"

"No, I have my bandana on," he replied. There was a pause meaning Miroku was speaking. "**What!**" Kagome zipped back in surprise. "Shoot! It didn't even cross my mind, no wonder I feel weird. Shit! I'm in trouble," he cursed, smacking his head. "Anyway, Miroku, please try and find out more on him quickly. He's making his move. I fear things might get worse for her safety," he said warily.

"_I know he's definitely talking about me now. Oh no! I hope he hasn't told Miroku. If he has, Miroku's going to be vulnerable too._" she prayed.

"Yeah, I should go."

A pause. Kagome switched back over to her side hearing their partings. "Yeah, talk to you later." Then he hung up.

*This was the convo between the two*

"She doesn't have to know!" he yelled forgetting Kagome could hear.

"_Why don't you tell her?_" Miroku encouraged.

"You know why Miroku, if I do tell her she'll never speak to me again," he said sadly.

"_You never know_," he shrugged.

Inuyasha looked down. "_I don't want to go through that again,_" he thought.

"_Do you still have your cap on?_"

"No, I have my bandana on," he replied.

"_Hey man, don't forget tonight's the new moon eh?_" Miroku reminded.

"What?"

"_You didn't remember? Dolt,_" Miroku sighed.

"Shoot! It didn't even cross my mind, no wonder I feel weird. Shit! I'm in trouble," he cursed, smacking his head. "I'll figure out something. Anyway, Miroku, please try and find out more on him quickly. He's making his move. I fear things might get worse for her safety," he said warily.

"_Of course; Oh don't forget about Kagome, you're keeping her waiting._"

He nodded. "Yeah, I should go."

"_Good, I'll try and get as much as I can,_" Miroku promised.

"Yeah, talk to you later." Then he hung up.

*End*

He stared at his phone for a bit and walked back to the living room. "Sorry about that."

"No, it's alright," she spoke. He sat back down quietly.

"You sure you don't want to meet up with Miroku and Sango?" he asked.

"Yeah, I feel better here. Oh if you wanted to go with them, I'm sorry."

"No, no, its okay I don't mind," he assured. "I felt like watching the movie, but uh..." he paused rubbing his head.

"Hm?" Kagome peered.

"Never mind." He cleared his throat and set himself for the film.

"_He's keeping something from me, I just know it,_" she huffed.

"Alright, let's get back to movie mode," he grinned.

Kagome smiled awkwardly. "Uh-huh." He set the room up and pressed play. Kagome was excited. "What movie is this?"

"Well wait and see."

She waited a few more seconds until she saw the face she wished she didn't see. "Oh, Inuyasha, this is not-" She clapped her mouth shut in shock.

"You bet it is," he winked.

"No! I told I hate scary movies, not only did I say that, but I told you the reason why. I hate Freddy Kruger; its Nightmare on Elm Street, isn't it?" she trembled.

"Well it's Freddy vs. Jason to be exact," he corrected.

"No! Inuyasha, no I can't watch it. Why did you choose?" she shrieked.

"You told me I could choose, so I did."

"Yeah, but you had to choose this movie when you well know I hate it," she moped.

"I chose it, because I wanted you to see for yourself, it's not so bad. You were 10 when you last watched a scary movie. You might change your mind about them."

Kagome shook her head and gave Inuyasha the cute look. "Please change the movie."

He shook his head with a grin. "Nope, too late; I already got into it and to top it off I have surround sound. It will make it more enjoyable," he added.

"Oh come on," she begged. He still refused and settled down. "Fine," Kagome pouted and looked out the window. "At least it's not dark."

Inuyasha turned to the windows. "Oh that can be adjusted," he smirked.

"Huh?" Inuyasha held out a strange remote and directed it toward the blinds and the hallway lights. The blinds and curtains shut as well as the extra lights except for the ones at the top two corners facing forward of the living room. They were only dimmed down. "There; this is more theatre like."

"Inuyasha, that's no fair."

He shrugged. "Who said it had to be fair?" Kagome quivered her bottom lip at him but he didn't make a sign. "Ssh, you're going to miss this."

Kagome faced the large screen and sunk into the couch. She put up her legs and clutched a pillow in front of her. "_When I expected to watch a movie with him, this was not what I had in mind. Oh I'm going to look so stupid,_" she thought.

Miroku's Abode-

Miroku was at his Mac computer typing up new info he got from his partner. "Hm... Where are you Kurasaki?" he muttered. He had found names that were super close and he even checked the files on the suspected people. Inuyasha wanted him to search discreetly at Kouga's especially. It did seem possible. Kouga knew quite a lot about Kagome. According to Kagome, it didn't seem she knew her pursuer at all even when he touched her. "_This is most interesting._" Even though he was working hard at this, his mind couldn't help but get sidetracked by the time beside him. "_4:00. Wait a minute Sango doesn't know Kagome and Inuyasha cancelled. Does she even know Kagome-san is over at his house?_" He thought. "_Poor girl, she was expecting to hang out with people tonight; it was her idea anyway._" Soon a grin slowly plastered across his face when he had an idea. He grabbed the phone next to him and began to dial her digits he had easily retrieved from her profile. Hey, it's very convenient especially when she's Kagome's friend. He placed the receiver to his ear and waited till the ring tone silenced. "_If Inuyasha's going to have his fun, I should too._"

To his relief Sango's extraordinary voice answered sweetly. "_H-hello?_"

He wanted to squeal by the sound. "Hey, it's Miroku."

Her voice quickly changed to her rough one whenever she'd speak to him. "_What do you want Miroku? Wait; before you say something give me another answer. How did you get a hold of my number? I know I never gave it to you and this is one of the reasons, you keep calling me._" she asked sternly.

"That cut me deep Sango. I didn't know you hated whenever I called, I guess I'll hang up then-"

"_No! No..._" she halted changing her voice and Miroku smirked. "_So... (clear throat) why did you call?_"

"I just called to tell you that Kagome and Inuyasha are no-" he paused, and relaxed in his chair. "Are coming later on tonight," he lied.

"_Okay, good. Did they tell you what place they had in mind?_" she beamed.

"Uh... (think and smile) the Karaoke Bar downtown."

"_The Karaoke Bar? Oh okay, but we're still underage, they're so gonna card us for sure, Kagome and I tried before._"

Miroku pressed his lips, but loosened up. "Oh! Inuyasha and I know someone who works there. He'll be able to slip us in. We discussed this earlier," he reassured.

"_Oh that's great! Are we all meeting there or?_"

"Yeah, we're meeting; unless you wanna go down with me again." Miroku for the first time blushed when he asked a girl that.

"_Oh sure, if you want, but if you decide to pull some stupid stunts or say stupid things don't even bother,_" she huffed.

Miroku chuckled. "Okay then, I'll call you back when I'm ready. We're going to meet there for 7."

"_Okay, I'm sure I'll be ready before that. Oh! I uh better call Kagome and tell her to leave early she has a knack for being late-_"

This time Miroku shouted, "**No!**"

"What?"

"Uh... Inuyasha's going to pick her up, its late you know. So he'll make sure she'll arrive on time." he assured her again.

"_O-okay gees, I wonder why I wasn't called during this conversation I feel so left out._" She laughed lightly and he laughed with her nervously.

"So um later."

"_Yeah,_" She agreed, and hung up.

Miroku clamped his phone shut and thought over his conversation. "_If I told her the others weren't coming out anymore, there'd be no way she'd come out for me. So I hope it plays out well,_" he smiled, but his nose went red when he thought over what he really did. He's asked many girls out before, but he's never had to come up with a bogus story in order to let one specific girl come out with him. He scratched his nose trying to rub away his reaction. "_Sango made me do it,_" he blamed innocently, with a chuckle. He turned back to the computer and continued his work.

Sango's Dwelling-

Sango finished hanging up and strolled back up to her room. "_It's strange that Kagome-chan didn't call me first. I wonder why?_" She fell onto her bed and looked at the time. 4:25."_Why did it have to be Miroku who called?_" She shrugged it off and turned over to look up at the ceiling.

*Flashback*

_"Now I get it." Miroku grinned._

Sango frowned. "What do you get?"

Miroku moved up closer to her and snickered. "Oh I see. I think you really do have a liking to me after all."

Sango froze and her face turned beat red. "What?"

Miroku chuckled. "You're annoyed when I talk, you're annoyed when I flirt with other women, and you're dressing up to suit my taste. So that's why you always play the indifferent game it's because you really do like me," he pointed.

"Y-y-you're an idiot! H-how do you expect me to f-f-fall in love with annoying pervert like you?" she denied, swiping one of the bags across his face but he jumped back.

"Boy, I don't know maybe you just like the annoying and perverted me."

*End*

Sango snorted. "_Yeah right, I don't like Miroku, not in the way he sees it. He's nothing but a pervert,_" she sighed. "_But I seem to accept him around and even though I know how much a pervert he is, I couldn't help but react when he complimented me today._"

*Flashback*

_"M-Miroku, why the hell are you standing in front of my door like that?" she asked a little frustrated._

"Well I did tell you I would be waiting for you outside," he chuckled.

"Yeah but I wasn't expecting it to be at my door, gees!"

Miroku shrugged and looked up and down at her. Sango was wearing a black tube top with a magenta coloured broad belt that encircled her tummy and very light pink which was closer to white, tight pants. He also noted her make-up and hair.

Sango cringed at his gawking eyes. "What, what are you looking at?"

Miroku shook his head. "I was just admiring how pretty you are today."

Sango's face heated up and she turned her face away to hide. "D-don't talk nonsense, let's get going."

*End*

She smiled. "_That made me feel good. He too looked pretty handsome even though he only wore a labelled t-shirt and jeans,_" she giggled to herself.

"Onee-chan, why are you giggling to yourself?" Kohaku peered.

Sango flushed and turned to the door where her younger brother stood. "Kohaku! What are you doing in my room?" His reply was only a snicker. "Leave now!" she ordered.

"I came to ask you something," he spoke.

"What?" she replied sitting up.

"I need held with a math problem," Sango groaned.

"Oh Kohaku, how are you ever going to understand, if you don't try it yourself?"

Kohaku pouted. "I tried, I still can't get this one." He pulled out the books and walked over to her bed.

She sighed. "Okay, fine, but you're heading to junior high you have to start practicing getting out your own answers." And she pulled the pencil from his hand. "Let's get to it then, which question?"

Chapter End Notes:

Yes, chapter done. I found this chapter cute. Is Miroku finally admitting that this is the girl? And what happens between the two cozy ones at Inuyasha's house? Next chapter the two 'couples' get so close you'll have no idea. R&R!

Thanks for reading! Click the 'Next' button, at the bottom right of the page to read the next chapter :D

That's all said tootles!


	15. Misleading

**Misleading**

Inuyasha's Residence-

Kagome still had the pillow clutched to her chest and hid when any sort of suspenseful or gorey part from either Jason or Freddy did. "Kagome, you're missing out on a good part," the hanyou stated.

"It's so gross," she murmured from the pillow.

"Come on." And he pulled down the pillow so she could see.

It was at the part where everyone was in the cabin trying to wake up the main female character, Lori. The scene switched when Freddy was attacking Lori and a cut was formed across her chest. Kagome winced in pain for the girl and was ready to block again, but since the jerk held her only source of comfort, she was stuck watching it. Finally the girl woke up as well as the two villains. Linderman, another character, was sent flying back by Jason into a sharp metal piece sticking out of the wall and was stabbed.

"Ooh," Kagome sounded. She bit down on the pillow and shut her eyes. "I can't watch this,"

Inuyasha shook her lightly trying to make her open her eyes. "The movie is almost over, you can handle the rest. It won't be that bad, I promise," he snickered. She opened her eyes and subconsciously huddled closer onto him, but he sure noticed and looked down at her. She was so cute when she was afraid of only a movie and couldn't help but smile. He based down his arm and wrapped it around her waist hesitantly, and was surprised she didn't flinch and looked back at the film with her.

*The film*

"Are you okay?" Kia(she's black) asked, helping Linderman down.

He sat back on the tree's trunk and coughed. "Yeah, I'm fine, it's just a scratch," he reassured.

"Okay, wait here, I'm going to get help," she stated. He nodded with a smile in return. She got up and ran down the woods. Linderman stared down in the direction his friend left and sat still. The camera zoomed in on his face.

"Aw, don't tell me he's dead," Kagome moped.

"It's not just a scratch," he mentioned and the camera panned down showing his blood pour out continuously.

"Aw, poor girl when she comes back he's not going to be alive," she sighed, feeling of bad for her.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that," Inuyasha spoke. She raised an eyebrow, and he shook his head. "Just watch, my favourite part's coming up."

Kagome zipped back to the screen. "It better not be something disgusting." She was ready to use the pillow at any moment.

Freddy appeared in front of the couple ready to attack them, but was stopped. "Freddy!" Kia shouted. Everyone turned to her including Freddy who looked back and forth between his playmates and decided to choose Kia.

"Kia, no!" Lori shouted.

"Come on." Will, main male character, said, dragging her away.

"So you're the guy everyone's talking about?" Kia spoke backing away slowly. Freddy took a bow and strode slowly toward her. "What kind of faggot runs around in a Christmas sweater?"

Kagome giggled with Inuyasha.

"You're not even scary," she teased, waving her hands around. "And please tell me what's with the butter knifes?" she wondered, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Is this girl out of her mind?" Kagome spoke.

"Are you trying to compensate for something? I mean you've got these itty bitty little things while Jason's got this big old thing that's like-" Kia sized her arm out, but halted when Freddy was pointing behind her. Kia turned around slowly and there was Jason. He immediately swung his machete at her, and she flew back by the blow straight into a tree and dropped dead.

Kagome sucked her teeth. "Oh man, why did he do that for? She was complimenting him and he kills her?"

"He's a villain, Kagome," Inuyasha reminded.

"So, he can show somewhat mercy especially when one gave compliments," she pouted.

"Villains never show mercy, not even if you're a lonely child or decide to give your soul to them," he said sternly.

Kagome looked up at him in wonder. "Inuyasha, you sound like you know these types of people."

Inuyasha held his brow stiffly. "Let's say I've had my share of experiences with them."

"Oh my God! What happened between you and them?"

The agent released his scowl and shook his head. "Forget about it; movie isn't over yet."

Kagome turned back to the screen still frowning. _"He's never honest about his past with me, even when I told him about my situation with a baddie,_" she thought, tightening her grip around the pillow not in fear of the movie, oh no, just sheer anger.

Inuyasha flinched when he felt a jolt of pain in his body. He looked down at his hands and watched as his claws began to shrink as well as his fangs. "_Oh no, I'm changing. That means the sun's going down._" He looked over at the time which read 5:39pm. "_Damn! Sun's going down early._"

Kagome sensed his uneasiness and leaned off him and peered. "Are you okay?" She asked in concern.

He sighed and sat back in the couch. "Yeah, I'm fine," he nodded.

The suspicious girl frowned, grabbed his hand and inspected it. "Yeah, right I saw you staring at your hands in worry. Is something wrong with them?" She of course couldn't tell that his claws shrunk, she didn't even know they were claws.

He pulled back his hand and held it. "I told you, I'm fine."

Kagome simply stared at him in wonder and worry. "_Why doesn't he just tell me?_"

"Oh yes, best scene in movie!" he stated and Kagome turned back to the screen. "The fight between Freddy vs. Jason, place your bets. Who do you think is going to win?"

"You know who's going to win, so what's the point?" Kagome puffed still angered by his dishonesty.

"So, who says I'm betting with you? Bet against yourself," he answered.

"Fine; Jason, because he has a giant machete, that has a bigger advantage over Freddy's knifes," she sighed.

"Humph."

Kagome glared. "What?"

"I didn't say anything," he said.

"You said "Humph," which means you have a problem of who I chose," she disputed.

"You're putting words in my mouth, I said that as way of understanding, gees! Why are being so edgy all of a sudden?" he grunted.

"No reason." And she turned back to the screen. She watched as Jason was pierced multiple times by metal bars and blood began to spurt out from his body. "Ugh! Of course you would love stuff like this," she mumbled.

Jason was all banged up and bleeding from the heavy weight object. Soon after both were at the pier slicing and punching holes through each other, including Freddy, puncturing Jason's eyes out.

"This is so gross! How can you sit and watch this?"

"Well you're sitting here and watching it yourself," he sneered.

"Which I wouldn't be, if you chose a proper movie."

"What`s done is done," he shrugged.

She pouted again and held a hand to her mouth in disgust.

Inuyasha's right hand grasped his head. His dog-like ears began to switch to his human ones and he clenched his teeth tensely. "_What do I do? I'm slowly transforming into a human? Why of all nights did it have to be tonight?_" he pondered.

Lori and Will poured gasoline on the dock and she was ready with the blow torch. "Freddy, go to hell!" she shouted and lit up the dock. The two enemies watched as the fire was nearing them as the couple ran for it. The obvious happened, the pier blew up and the couple jumped into the water for safety while the villains flew into the water with flames all over.

"That's it?" Kagome spoke

"Ssh."

Kagome shut her mouth and continued to watch. The couple climbed out of the water and panted heavily. The girl gasped when she saw Freddy holding up Jason's machete in anger. "Why doesn't the freak die?" Kagome cursed.

And to her surprise Freddy was stabbed by his own glove and the machete fell to the floor. He dropped to his knees and shook in pain and disbelief. Lori pulled out the machete and held it in the air. Freddy looked up in shock. "Welcome to my world, bitch!" she exclaimed loudly and swung the weapon, cutting off his head by the neck.

"Oh, I have to admit that was a cool. The line she used it back on him, brilliant," Kagome smile.

The nightmare, fell into the water in slow motion and Jason's eyes closed indicating it was finally over.

"What I never understood was how Jason closed his eyes. His eyes were stabbed out," Inuyasha mentioned.

"That's true," she agreed. "Finally, the tortures are over. Too bad none of them won."

The hanyou, well what was left of his half-demon part, nodded simply, and noted his hair went black. "_Oh damn, forget it, she's definitely going to notice this change._" he thought.

Kagome watched the screen noting that a new day started. Something begun to erupt from the water. "Oh no..." She shrunk back into the couch. Jason came out holding Freddy's head and he winked and finally the screen went black. "Oh that's it? Still makes me confused; did Jason win, because Freddy winked showing that he's still alive and ready to rack havoc on Elm Street again," she wondered.

"Well that's the mystery, that's why the ending`s important."

Kagome shook her head and sat up. "Well that was fun," she said sarcastically.

"Have you changed your thoughts about scary movies?" he asked.

"Yeah, right. This was just too gory. I can't believe you let me sit down and watch that. I wonder how you would feel if I chose a movie you wouldn't like."

"It wouldn't be in my list, if I didn't like it," he replied. Kagome bit her lip in thought and began to turn her head toward him. Inuyasha was prepared and held her head straight. "No, don't turn," he ordered.

"Wha- why not? You're acting very strange," she stated, folding her arms.

"Please, just don't," he begged.

"Now you're pleading? Something's definitely not right with you. You've been acting strange ever since we got near the end of the movie."

"Just don't!" he growled.

Komaru rested his paw on Kagome's leg catching her attention. "What? Are you defending him?" His dog was shifting his eyes and Kagome sighed. "Fine! Just let go of my head." And she pulled her head roughly from his grip. She got up and picked up her bags. "Hmph! I'm going home. I've had enough of your games," she puffed and began to walk away.

"Home? No wait, you can't go home on your own. It's getting dark," he alerted.

"Who cares?"

"I do!" he declared grabbing her hand and pulling her back. He accidently pulled her too strong and she tripped over the foot of the couch and landed on his chest.

"Ugh!"

Komaru stood back, feeling uneasy about the position they were in. Not how they were on top of each other just the situation his owner got himself into. The dog put his paw over his muzzle not wanting to see the results.

Inuyasha not even focusing on his problem was concerned for Kagome first. "Sorry, are you okay? I didn't mean to-" Kagome raised her head from his chest, angered.

"Why did you do that... for?" She tone changed to a softer one and she looked deep into his now dark brown eyes and blushed. They were back in the same position like at her house instead he looked different and she was on top. The black-haired human blushed just as much as she did. His transformation was complete and he couldn't believe how beautiful she was. "Inuyasha, your eyes... They`ve changed colour," she commented.

He nodded. "Yeah, they have a knack for doing that."

"Oh I understand, certain people's eyes change colour. I've only seen people with hazel eyes do that, but yours are amber."

"Have you ever seen amber eyes to judge?" She shook her head.

They were still stuck in the same position not knowing how to get out of it. They were both just mesmerised by their eyes. Kagome hadn't noticed his hair since she was stuck staring into his eyes. Inuyasha felt Kagome's heart racing and he breathed heavily smelling her sweet and tempting scent.

"Kagome..." He spoke softly.

"Inuyasha..."

Switching scenes-

Sango sat at her dresser straightening her hair and brushing it through. For some reason she had the urge to dress up even more nicely. So she put on matching lipstick with her eye shadow and put on jewellery. She chose large-medium sized hoop earrings, a bronze choker with a crystal rock embedded in it, and a couple of bracelets that jingled whenever she moved them. She was already dressed up in a creamy pink blouse reaching up to her waist and a beige corduroy pants. She got up and looked at herself in the mirror. Her tummy felt plain so she searched for a silver waist chain and put in on. To finish it off, she put on her favourite stylish engine cap, which was very light pink.

She smiled at herself satisfied and left her room followed by Kirara. She ran downstairs in her socks and slid in the living room. "Father, I forgot to tell you. I'm going back out with Kagome-chan and some other friends downtown. Is that okay?"

Sango's father looked up from the baseball show.

"Now? What time will you be back?"

Sango bit her lip. "I'm not sure about 9-10?" she estimated.

"Where is this outing?" he asked.

"Oh! Um... _Can't say it's at a bar._I'm just going to the café downtown. I'm with Kagome and you know how Kagome's mom is with her staying out too late. So I'll be fine," she reassured.

"Okay," he paused and looked over at his daughter. "But tell me, why are you dressing up so formally?" Sango checked herself once more and looked back to her father. "Are there going to be boys there?"

She gulped. "Oh father, it`ll only be Miroku and Inuyasha, they're friends and that's all, I promise,"

Her father coughed. "That boy next door am I right? I thought you didn't like that boy,"

Sango flushed. "Well..."

The door bell rang cutting her off and she ran to the door. She opened it and there was Miroku all dressed up as well. Sango's father crept up from behind and cleared his throat.

"Where are you taking my daughter?" he asked.

Miroku stood firmly and answered, "Downtown with a couple of other friends. I just thought it'd be safer if we walked together since its dark and all."

Sango's father nodded. "Good answer; I just don't want my daughter coming home pregnant you hear me?" Sango and Miroku blushed.

"F-father! You're embarrassing me," she mumbled.

"Hmph! You bring back my baby girl in one piece, you hear?"

He nodded. "Of course, Mr. Taijyia. I promise, I won't let anything happen to her." Then he bowed. Sango warmed up by hearing his promise.

"Okay," her father nodded firmly.

"Father, I uh... We're gonna get going, we can't be late," she mentioned.

"Alright, be careful," he smiled hugging her protectively then glaring up at Miroku. Sango smiled back, she grabbed her jacket and left closing the door behind her.

The two walked down the street and Sango was still flustered after the chat between Miroku and her father. "Sorry about that," she started. "My father still thinks I'm 10 sometimes and acts very defensive around guys."

"No that's alright. I understand your father; there are a lot of cases happening to young women late at night. So don't worry Sango, I'll watch over you," he smiled turning to her. Sango held her thumping chest and blushed once more.

"Heh, watching too much news?" she chuckled.

"Maybe so, but it's very important for my- nothing," he coughed. Miroku wasn't kidding when he said he'd watch over her. He really wanted to make sure she'll get back home safely and not end up getting hurt by some pervert, which he wasn't. He wasn't a pervert he just had a problem with beautiful women and simply blames his grandfather because of it. Miroku looked up and down at Sango. She was dressed up wonderfully and couldn't help but blush at her beauty.

Miroku was wearing something simple yet very formal. He was wearing a tight black top with a black leather jacket over it and chocolate brown jeans. He had a golden chain necklace with his small hooped earrings on one ear. Sango hadn't noticed, but Miroku had a nice firm chest. She quickly looked away hoping he didn't catch her staring. He caught her alright and smirked.

Soon after, they made it to the subway system and travelled down the tunnels and arrived at the bar. "Alright. So now do we wait outside or shall we go in?" Sango wondered.

Miroku pondered on that for a moment. "Let's wait out here for a moment. If Kagome comes by herself she won't be able to get in," he replied.

"Well, isn't Inuyasha picking her up?" Sango reminded.

"Oh yeah. So they shouldn't have a problem, but still let's wait here," he said, he had to create a pointless stall, because it would have been too obvious.

Sango nodded. "Alright."

Inuyasha's Residence-

"Kagome..." Inuyasha subconsciously began to near her lips and so did she. They both finally connected, he held her cheeks and deepened it.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome moaned taking a breath.

He pushed her up so they could sit upright and get better access and so, they locked lips again. Kagome held his neck and tugged his lips softly as his hands switched down to her waist rising up and down her back. She shyly slid her tongue across his bottom lip and he kindly greeted her tongue and let her explore his mouth, while he stroked against her tongue softly. Soon after taking another breath Kagome let him explore her mouth. He made sure he hadn't missed one spot and she moaned again. Ultimately, they both tangled their tongues with each other, wanting even more of each other.

Inuyasha was enjoying it so much that he enthusiastically stripped off his shirt and embraced her roughly as she felt around his chest. He kissed up her throat, teasingly passing her lips for her ears and he nibbled them and soon soothed them by sucking. Kagome rubbed his chest fervently and he kissed back down catching her soft lips again.

This time he gripped her shirt and began to raise it up reaching her breasts, she placed her hands on his halting him from continuing, but that made him even more eager to have her. His weight sent her back on the couch and this time he was on top. They kissed each other more and more not wanting to stop, tongue and all and they were panting like wild animals after each little breath they decided to take. They didn't want to waste a second apart from each other. Her chest rose up and down gracing his chest and he felt his blood pump faster in ecstasy. He gripped her skirt and began to pull it down and stripped off her underwear easily leaving her barrier unprotected. While kissing her he pulled off his pants getting ready for some fireworks.

*Bark*

Inuyasha and Kagome both turned their heads to Komaru who continued to bark at them. Soon Inuyasha realised they were still in the same position they started. They blinked back to reality and stared at each other again, soon they began to feel their face getting warmer and warmer. They both jumped back in shock and were both completely red. They both had the exact same imagination, but didn't know they did. Inuyasha panted and Kagome held her chest and looked away in total embarrassment.

"_Oh my God, what was I thinking? Gees, I'm so embarrassed,_" Kagome shrieked silently.

"_Thank God it was only a dream, but what the hell? I was nearly going to get Kagome into trouble because of my human side. Even though it wasn't happening I was thinking it. Damn my feelings are ten times stronger than usual, God I hate it,_" he cursed. They both decided to look up at the same time, caught each other`s stare, and quickly turned away.

Kagome's eyes looked from side to side, but her last vision of Inuyasha repeated in her mind. "_Wait a minute; Inuyasha's hair was-_" She looked back at him hesitantly and gasped. He was gone. "Inuyasha?" she called.

The agent hid back behind the living room wall. "_I think she saw me, damn! I can't go out now,_" he thought.

"Inuyasha, where did you go?" She began to walk in his dark living room in search of him. That was right, the room was still in theatre mode, so it wouldn't be easy to see. Kagome was nearing the wall he was hiding behind and she heard someone running up the stairs. "Wait! Don't leave me down here in the dark," she screeched, walking up to the stairs.

"Uh... Just wait a sec, I'll be down in a few. I'm changing my shirt," he shouted.

"Fine," she pouted, and walked back to the living room and slumped back down on the couch.

Inuyasha was upstairs in his room looking for something that could hide his hair. Komaru was at his side worried for his sake. "Hey, Komaru; why don't you go down and keep Kagome occupied will ya?" he instructed. Komaru gave a small nod and went down the stairs slowly wanting to be at his side instead.

He slid open his drawers and dressers looking for anything until he snapped his fingers and ran behind his door. He should have thought about it sooner he grabbed his red-hooded sweater and left his room. He slipped it on while going down the stairs, a bad idea. He missed a step and tumbled down in the dark.

Kagome and Komaru jumped up and ran over to the stairs. Inuyasha was on his knees just slipping on the hood, hiding his long black hair.

"Oh my God! Inuyasha are okay?" she asked worriedly.

He stood up and dusted himself off. "Yeah, I'm fine," he nodded. When he stood up a jolt of pain struck the back of his neck and he winced rubbing it.

"No you're not, why don't come back and sit down," she suggested, dragging him back to the couch and setting him down.

"Ugh! _I really would have been fine if it weren't for my weak human body,_" he complained.

"There." Kagome sat down right beside him and held his back. "I guess having a cinema-like room isn't the best idea. You can't see squat," she giggled.

"Keh, it wouldn't be a problem if my eyes were back to normal," he grumbled.

"What? I didn't catch that."

He shook his head. "Nothing." He looked to the screen and realized it was on TV mode. Kagome went back to flipping through channels and stopped, she waited to see what it was and placed the remote down beginning to watch. She put up her legs again and relaxed. "_I'll stay here a little longer. I want to see what he's hiding from me. He's not very good at it._"

Inuyasha's mind went off and looked over at Kagome. She was still willing to stay here with him? Not only that, but she was completely caring when he fell down the stairs. "_I remember Kikyo's reaction completely._"

*Flashback*

_Inuyasha tumbled down the stairs and hit the wall. Kikyo came around and saw him lying on the floor. She tried to hold in her laughter by covering her mouth, but it still cracked through and she laughed loud and hard. "Oh gees, Inuyasha, are you okay?" she asked between giggles._

He stood up and dusted off himself. "Yeah, I'm fine." He was still in his half-demon form so it didn't really hurt.

"Oh that's good. You're so funny," she giggled more.

He chuckled himself and rubbed the back of his head. "I hadn't realised falling down the stairs was comedic."

"It's funny when you did it though." And she walked back to the living room still in a giggle fit. He followed slowly behind.

"_Yeah, everything I do is funny, isn't it Kikyo? You can't ever take me seriously,_" He thought grudgingly.

*End*

He shook his head trying to erase the memory. He had nothing to do with her anymore, and that was it. "You don't have to hide your black hair from me. I won't make fun of you," Kagome spoke, still staring at the screen.

He flinched. "What are you talking about?"

She frowned and pulled down his hood revealing his black hair. "You can't hide anything from me," she stated.

He tried pulling his hood back over his head, but she held it down. "Can you let go?" he demanded.

"No, why are hiding it from me?"

"You would think I'm a freak if I told you!" he shouted, out of irritation.

Kagome froze and backed away. "I told you I won't make fun of you. So what, your hair and eyes turn dark at night big deal. You didn't have to keep it away from me. Heck, I told you I have someone stalking me and you find this freakier?" she snickered.

"My hair doesn't turn black every night; only on special nights," he corrected.

"What's special about tonight? It happens on the night of a full moon?" she wondered trying to peek through the closed curtains for the moon.

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell you some other day. Just right now, I want you to forget about it."

Kagome placed a finger on her lip. "_His hair goes black on certain occasions. I wonder why?_Tell me whenever you want, but don't worry I won`t stop liking you because you`re different. I like mysterious and extraordinary things, and you`re full of those, I like it," she admitted. "But I still want you to be honest with me, okay?He looked down at her and nodded. Her hand reached his hair and stroked it. "It's very soft and pretty," she commented.

He blushed, but snorted, "Keh."

Kagome was used to his attitude and just smiled. She leaned on him again and watched the TV with him. Later she could feel his arm slowly fall back around her securely again, and she cuddled more against him.

Downtown-

Miroku and Sango still waited and she began to get impatient. "I'm guessing they aren't coming anymore," she sighed.

"Seems that way," he agreed.

"I should call her and see," she said, zipping out her cellphone.

Miroku shrugged. "_It doesn't matter, she's out with me now. She won't ditch me she's not that cruel._"

Sango dialled up her best friend and waited. She was rewarded by her answering. "Hey, Kagome-chan, running late again are you?" she giggled.

"_Huh? Running late, for what?_"

"Well weren't you and Inuyasha supposed to meet us here at 7? It's 7:35," she posed.

"_Oh Miroku didn't tell you? Inuyasha and I weren't coming out anymore. I have stuff to do and well Inuyasha's- I don't what's up with him,_" she lied.

"No, Miroku hasn't said anything about you not com-" Sango paused and looked for Miroku who was talking to the man at the door. "_He set me up on purpose?_"

"_Sango?_"

"Oh sorry for bothering you, I'll talk to you later then," she responded.

"_Okay, bye._"

"Bye." And she hung up. Sango slowly snapped her phone shut and moved to Miroku and the man.

"Oh Sango, this is my friend, Daisuke. He runs the Karaoke Bar," Miroku introduced.

The man looked over at Sango and she looked up at him. "Why hello dear, coming for the first time, are ya?" he smiled. Sango nodded nervously. "Miroku, you naughty dog, catching another one are you? She's pretty cute." Sango reddened and looked down. Miroku whispered in Daisuke's ear. "Of course she can come in, it's American night, so it's gonna be a pretty fun night." he welcomed them in enthusiastically. "I just think you'll have trouble trying to get a drink dear."

"Oh that's okay, I don't drink much," she reassured.

"Alright Miroku I have to go to the back now," he alerted then bent over to him. "But take good care of the girl, they're a lot of drunk and perverted guys in there tonight. We don't want little Miss getting hurt," he whispered.

"Of course." And Daisuke left at that moment. "So, Inuyasha and Kagome still coming?" he asked.

Sango turned to him with a slight frown. "No, they're not."

Miroku looked down. "Oh that's too bad. Do you want to go in with me then or do you want to go home?"

"I'll stay, I'm out anyway," she replied.

"Great!" he beamed. "Then let's go find us a spot."

Sango crossed her arms and followed behind him. "_He must have carried me out here for a reason. So I might as well stay,_" she shrugged.

"_Yes, just as I predicted,_" he nodded.

The two of them found a spot for themselves and set up. They chose a four-seated table with cushions behind them. They sat opposite of each other and they were able to see the stage from the back. Sango took off her jacket revealing her attire making Miroku nervous.

"S-so what do you want to drink?" he started.

"I don't know, what are you having?" she shrugged.

"I'm having a light brandy."

"Hey, how are you able to get a hold of alcohol?" she pouted.

"I have my ways."

"Then let me borrow your 'ways,'" she sneered.

"I thought you said you don't drink."

"Oh please, I only said that because I didn't want to get caught, but if you're able to get a hold then I should too."

"Do you have a fake ID?" he smirked.

"No, but you do."

"So, how do you expect to get a drink?" he chuckled.

"Simple, you just order two glasses for yourself when they come you give me one," she answered.

"It sounds like you've done this before."

"Often enough, ask Kagome," she admitted.

"Alright, but I promised your father I'd bring you back in one piece," he added. Sango shrugged and folded her arms waiting patiently.

Miroku raised his hand and alerted the waitress. She came over with a happy grin on her face. "Miroku-kun!"

He hadn't realised who the waitress was until the familiar voice rang through his skull. "Y-Yukino-san?" Sango frowned when she ran up to them and looked away. "You work here?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"But how? I thought you had to be at least 18."

"Oh Daisuke thought I suited the job so he slipped me in, but he doesn't let me drink and stuff I'm not allowed," she replied.

"So what brings you-" she looked over at Sango and straightened her eyebrows. "Two here," she said a little roughly.

"Just hanging out, our other friends were supposed to join us, but they never arrived so now it's just us two," he answered.

"Hmph! What can I get you?" she offered still gazing at Sango. "Two brandies for me, and what would you like Sango?"

Sango took a simple glance at Yukino. "A Coke." And looked away.

"Anything else?" Yukino asked pulling out .

"No. Food for you?" he replied, then looked to his companion.

"No." she responded coldly.

"Fine." their waitress huffed and walked away.

Miroku stared at Yukino's behind as it swayed from side to side. She really did look the part. Their maid-like waitress costumes were black with white lace around the breasts and at the bottom of the skirt. The top was a corset and the skirt was flared out at the bottom. Miroku swallowed hard trying to keep himself sane.

"Miroku, what are you staring at?" Sango glared.

Miroku released his gaze and looked back at her. "N-nothing," he coughed.

"Well I guess you're happy. When you said you know a couple of friends here, I guess you included her as well," she said roughly.

"I never knew she worked here."

"Well now you do. You should be happy," she stated folding her arms.

"Wha? Sango I-" Yukino came back sliding the requested drinks, two for Miroku and one Coke for Sango.

"Thanks," Sango spoke.

Yukino nodded sternly and smiled at Miroku. "Don't drink too much Miroku. We don't want any accidents happening," she cautioned looking back at Sango with a snobby glare.

"Don't worry I'll watch over him," she smiled back with reassurance. Yukino tightened her glare and walked away. Sango turned back to her drink and slid it away from her. "Quick, pass the other one to me."

Miroku slid over the drink and she took it graciously and sipped it. "Ahh... It's been a while since I had a good drink," she remarked.

Miroku drank his and watched her then she winced. "You sure you can handle it?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she waved, making sounds with her bracelets.

"O-okay," he nodded, swallowing another mouthful.

The lights went down and Sango looked around. "What's going on?" she wondered.

"*Gulp* ahh.. Karaoke performances," he answered.

"Oh right," she nodded looking at the stage. "I wonder how many drunkies are gonna be singing?" she chuckled.

"Oh there's a lot," he snickered.

"Thought so," she nodded taking another gulp. "Hey, I'm ready for another, but this time let's get something stronger," she said shaking her glass.

"Um... I don't want to cause any trouble for you Sango," he respondedd.

"Oh please, it's only my second glass. I'll be fine. I don`t get drunk that fast,"

"Okay fine, but I'm watching you."

"Just because you aren't used to seeing a girl drink, don't pretend to be my dad, okay?" she puffed.

"Kay."

"Go on ask," she shoved, taking a sip of Coke.

"Yukino-san," he called.

Yukino was at his table in a flash. "What is it, Miroku?"

"Can you get two glasses of Grey Goose Vodka for me?" she nodded and left.

"Vodka huh? Okay let's do this," she smiled, rubbing her hands together in anticipation making her bracelets jingle again. Miroku chuckled.

_You're way too beautiful girl_

That's why it will never work

You'd have me

Suicidal, suicidal

When you say it's over

Damn all these beautiful girls

They only want to do your dirt

They'll have you

Suicidal, suicidal

When they say it's over

Everyone looked to the stage as the male singer sang "Beautiful Girls" by Sean Kingston. "Oh I like this song," Sango mentioned,

"He doesn't sing so badly," Miroku commented, about the singer on stage. Everyone began to sing the chorus along with the amateur waving their glasses in the air. Yukino came back with the glasses and set them beside Miroku. "Here you are." Miroku offered sliding over her glass.

"Thanks." And she sipped it then coughed. "Ooo ya, strong, but hey I like it." And drank some more. Miroku snickered sipping down his.

A young man who seemed older than Miroku passed by, but paused when he recognised the face. "Hey Miroku, sup man?" he greeted walking back to their table a little wobbly. Miroku faced the man.

"Hey Makoto. I'm fine, what's up with you?" he smiled, shaking his hand.

"Oh I'm having a great night," he answered then noticed the girl sitting across from him. "Oh and who's this?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Oh this is Sango. Sango a friend of mine, Makoto," he introduced.

"Yeah I figured out that he's a friend," she responded, rolling her eyes. Makoto took her hand in his and kissed it delicately and she flushed. Makoto was quite tall; his hair was jet black, short and frizzy.

"It's very nice to meet you lady Sango," he smiled. Sango smiled kindly at him in return and took another sip looking away shyly. Makoto looked back to Miroku. "Very nice catch Miroku, is she yours?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Oh cool," he nodded, not looking away from her.

Sango blushed. "_Since when am I his?_"

"So Makoto, are you singing tonight?" Miroku coughed, catching his attention.

Makoto looked back at him and shrugged. "Maybe, um... I'm gonna go. See you later man," he assured giving him a high five and a tap on the back.

Miroku nodded. "Yeah definitely."

The tall man smiled and turned back to Sango. "I'll see around, right Sango?" he winked. Sango didn't really reply, but gave a slight nod. "Great!" he grinned walking away wobbly.

"He's drunk, isn't he?"

"Always," Miroku nodded.

"I'm guessing he's a pervert too considering you're friends," she said coldly.

"How'd you guess?" he blinked.

"Oh I have a sense of who's a pervert and who's not," she sighed. "So answer me this: since when am I yours?"

Miroku coughed. "I only said that so he would lay off, he's quite the player."

"Oh and you're not?" she mused.

"Of course not."

"Yeah right."

Another a small group, two men and a woman, went up on stage and a very familiar tune started to play it was "Party Rock Anthem," by LMFAO.

"This is my song!" Sango smiled feeling the beat.

"I love this song too," Miroku agreed

_Party Rock_

Woooh!

Party rock is in the house tonight

Everybody just have a good time

And we gonna make you lose your mind

Everybody just have a good time(2x)

Party rock in the house tonight

Everybody just have a good time

And we`re gonna make you lose your mind

We just wanna see ya!

SHAKE THAT

Then the upbeat instrumental played making Sango beam. "I would just love to dance to this song right now!" she squealed, jamming to the song. The singer followed the lyrics on the screen the best he could. It was obvious that he just knew the chorus to the song. Then soon his partner sang the next part. Once the second singer was done, everybody, including the crowd, sang the chorus waiting for their favorite part.

_SHAKE THAT_

There was a pause in the music, appearing like the song was over.

"**EVERYDAY I'M SHUFFELIN!**" Everyone in the room shouted on cue. Sango left her ego behind, got up and started dancing to the beat. It was too hard to resist. The crowd was watching her, but by watching her, they couldn`t help, but follow along. So the audience got up and danced, as well as Miroku.

As the song slowed down Sango sat back down and sang along with the singer, note to note, lyric to lyric. She really did know this song, most people only knew the chorus, but she was singing better than the Karaoke singer. Miroku watched her with a smile. The female came out and started singing.

Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound(3x)

Put your hands up to the sound

Put your hands up to the sound

Get up(9x)

Put your hands up to the sound, to the sound

Put your hands up, put your hands up

The female singer kept repeating her lyrics and soon after her friends jumped in and sang the chorus, along with the active crowd.

She got up and began dancing again with Miroku. The sounds of her bracelets added more to the tune. She didn't even care if people were watching, especially Yukino, who was watching from far away and frowned. "I'll show her what dancing's all about."

Sango laughed continuously and she drank more from her glass. "I think you're starting to feel it Sango," Miroku stated with a chuckle.

"Feel what?"

"The drink."

"Oh no! This song just makes me wanna dance. I just can't help it," she denied dancing once more. Miroku blushed watching her laughter and dancing, it made him feel something he's never felt before. He never knew she had so much in her, and he felt happy being with her. The song ended and she sat back down for the final time and panted drinking some Coke this time.

Daisuke came over with a smile. "My, my, we have a very live one here, don't we?" he grinned.

Sango giggled embarrassingly and Miroku nodded. "It's not my fault blame the song."

"No, no, it's a good thing, we've never had someone with as much spirit as you. Go ahead and do your thing," he winked and patted Miroku.

"I'll leave you two alone," he chuckled and walked away.

"Gees, Sango. I've never seen you act this way before," Miroku confessed.

"You should carry me around places more often, then you'll see," she smiled.

Miroku reddened around his nose again. She was very cute. Miroku smiled and held her hand and she jolted by the touch. "Sango-"

_La, la, la_

La, la, la

La, la, la (oh)2x

(You know I've never felt like this before)

Everyone looked back to the stage, including Miroku, and he held in his breath. "Y-Yukino?" Sango looked to the stage and glared. She was singing "SOS," by Rihanna. She was still in her waitress uniform and began swaying her hips.

_La, la, la_

La, la, la

La, la, la (oh)2x

(This feels like so real)

I'm obsessive

When just one thought of you comes up

Sango huffed. "_I'd say more than obsessed._" Sango knew all too well who she was singing this to. She looked at Miroku who like all the other men were simply staring at her in awe.

_I'm the question_

And you of course the answer

Just hold me close boy

Cause I'm your tiny dancer

You make shaken up

And she danced around the stage like a well... you know. "I thought you said this was Karaoke bar, not a strip club," she snorted, not bothering to look anymore. He didn't answer and continued to watch the waitress.

_SOS_

Please someone help me

It's not healthy

For me to feel this

Y O U

Are making this hard?

I can't take it, see it don't feel right?

SOS

Please someone help me

It's not healthy

For me to feel this

Y O U

Are making this hard?

You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night

As she sang the chorus the guys started to cheer and whistle. Sango couldn't believe they were doing it. She looked up at the pervert who was doing the same. She frowned grabbed her glass of Vodka and drank. Yukino began to sing the second verse and descended the stairs making her way around the guys. "_Oh I wonder who she's making her way to,_" she thought sarcastically. Sango was ready to leave, if Miroku wanted to sit and enjoy this whore instead of her, so be it. She'd leave and let him enjoy himself. "_Why did he even bother inviting me if he was going to be like this?_" She drank even harder not caring about the stinging in her throat.

After the chorus, Yukino slid her way through to the back of the audience and faced Miroku with the mic. She picked him up and started dancing with him. Sango's eyes widened. Didn't he have any compassion at all? He was already with a girl and he began to dance with someone else right in front of her. Sango gripped her glass hard hoping it will break, but to her disappointment it didn't.

_Boy,_

You know you got me feeling open

And boy,

Your loves enough with words unspoken

I said boy, I'm telling you

You got me open

I don't what to do

It's true, I'm going crazy over you

I`m begging

Yukino carried him to the stage and began dancing with him and he looked like he enjoyed it. Sango's anger diminished and soon she began to feel sad. She pulled her cap further down over her forehead blocking her face from the sight and continued to drink.

Inuyasha's Residence-

Inuyasha was still staring at the screen, but not really paying attention to what was on. He had something else on his mind and it was leaning against him. He looked down at her and noticed she wasn't making much movement. He bent even lower and realized she was sleeping, she was sleeping on him. He heated up, and looked from side to side not knowing what to do. Komaru was on the couch fast asleep himself leaving Inuyasha to ponder on his own.

Should he wake her up and bring her home? Her family had no idea she's out so late and with him. He was willing to bring her home, but felt a tug on his sweater. He looked back down, she wasn't awake but she held onto his sweater.

"Inuyasha...I don't want you to leave," she murmured in her sleep tugging on him more.

"_She's dreaming about me. She doesn't want me to leave? What is she dreaming about that I would ever leave her?_" he pondered.

"I'm scared. Please don't leave me alone," she begged.

"_I would never leave her alone especially when-_"

"No. He's going to get me if you leave," she trembled, her voice wavering like she was on the verge of crying.

"_So she is dreaming about Kurasaki. Does she always dream about him catching her?_" he thought worriedly. "_Damn him! She can't even get a decent sleep because of him,_" he growled. The agent held her more closely to him and rubbed his hand against her shoulder. "Kagome, don't you worry; I will never leave you in the hands of that bastard. I promise," he whispered into her ear. He bent down and hadn't even pondered on it, and kissed her forehead. Damn his human feelings. Kagome's trembling stopped and she calmed down, but still held him closely. "_I guess I could let her stay until she wakes up,_" He smiled.

Karaoke Bar-

The song was long over and everyone went back to their business, including Miroku. When he sat down Sango didn't even budge. "Gees, Yukino surprises me all the time. Sure she may seem overly obsessed, but she does have her good points too," he commented.

"Oh, thanks for the info," she replied roughly, not looking at him. "She's a pretty good dancer too isn't she? I guess you'd didn't need to drag only me out here after all," she grumbled.

"Huh?"

"I guess you brought me here to see your new girlfriend."

"What are you talking about?" he wondered.

She glared up at him. "You know bloody hell what I'm talking about!"

A new singer came on which was now Makoto and he began to sing "I wanna *Love* you," by Akon.

"You lied to me and said that Kagome and Inuyasha were coming. They never were. You brought me out here for yourself," she spoke harshly. Miroku cringed away. "Did you think I was stupid? That I wouldn't figure it out?" she frowned, getting angry all over again.

"Well I- hoped you didn't," he mumbled.

"Well I did!" she snapped. "I was trying to see why you would go all the way of bringing me out here, and now I see," she glared.

"What?"

"You brought me here to show off all your crazy friends, especially that stupid and obnoxious Yukino Kaname!" she blurted out, staring back at the stage.

"What? No, no. You're wrong, that`s not it at all. I brought you here because I wanted to-"

"No, I don't want to hear it! You lied enough for the night," she bellowed. She grabbed her glass and drank down the rest of the alcohol and coughed. Miroku reached his hand to her.

"Sango are you-"

She slapped his hand away. "No, don't touch me!" she demanded, and then her head rocked back and forth and her vision went blurry. "Ugh!" She held her head and shut her eyes. She stood up and announced, "I'm feeling a little dizzy; I'm going to the washroom."

"Oh! I'll uh help-"

"By myself!" she declared, cutting him off.

Miroku sat back down and watched her leave a little wobbly. 'You brought me here to show off all your crazy friends, especially that stupid and obnoxious Yukino Kaname!' That assumption repeated in his mind. "_Oh Sango, you have everything completely wrong,_" He got up ready to follow her, but was stopped when Yukino jumped in front of him.

"Hi Miroku!" she beamed.

"Yukino..."

_I see you winding and grinding up on that floor_

I know you see me lookin' at you when you already know

I wanna love* you, you already know

I wanna love you, you already know

Sango dizzyingly made her way to the restroom and looked up at the stage beside her. Makoto sang the lyrics and it seemed like he was pointing straight at her. She straightened her eyebrows and looked behind her, but no one was there. When she looked back to the stage he was looking ahead at the crowd. "Strange. Must be the drink," she coughed and walked the rest of the way to the ladies room.

"Hey Yukino, do you mind? I need to use the restroom," Miroku stated.

"Do you really need to or are you just following after Sango?" she pouted.

"You know what? Yes, I'm following after Sango," he admitted, not caring anymore. Sango was more important to him.

She held her hand to her mouth in shock then calmed down. "You can't go into the ladies room, that would be very bad," she chided, moving up on him.

Miroku chuckled nervously. "Well..."

"Oh! I have your extra drink," she reminded, she reached the tray and gave it to him.

"I don't think I ever asked for another," he reacted.

"No you didn't, but I want you to try this one. I hear it's very good a lot of men order it." she noted.

"O-okay, if I do will you leave and go back to work?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Okay then," he gripped the glass and held it to his lips. He looked down at Yukino who was smiling happily at him. "_She wouldn't do something to the drink now would she?_" he pondered, and drank it down.

In the restroom...

Sango was alone in the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. "Wow do I look bad." She turned on the faucet and cupped water in her hands and splashed it across her face. "_That stupid Miroku; bringing me out here with a bunch of perverted and drunk men. He has no compassion what so ever,_" she thought angrily. "_When I come back out, I'm just going to head home with or without him. Hopefully without him. I really don't care. I can't it take here anymore._" Sango looked at her reflection and sighed. "_If it wasn't for Yukino, I might have enjoyed myself better. Fine let's face it, I think I've really fallen for the pervert. I wouldn't be so mean to Yukino if it wasn't for my feelings,_" she sighed some more and placed her hand on the mirror's pane.

A few moments later, Sango left the restroom and headed back for her table. She would have, if it wasn't for someone grabbing her from behind and dragging her to the back. She gasped as she was pushed to the wall she looked up at man in shock.

"Makoto; what are you doing?" she asked loudly. It definitely was him, but he was more intoxicated than when she first met him. She could smell his breath and noticed the wine glad he was holding.

"Ssh, Ssh, Ssh..." he hushed, placing the glass to his mouth. "Sango, you're the hottest thing in this room right now, and Miroku's decided to hit it off with that waitress instead of you," he pointed.

Sango followed his gaze and was able to see their table, and she couldn't believe the sight. Yukino was on top of him, on the table, and they were kissing. Sango wanted to leave right now, go to her room and cry. "You decided to show me this?" she spoke.

"Yes, and I wanted to make up for Miroku's foolishness. It's sad that he's decided not to take you instead, I guess I have to," he sighed, holding her chin up so he could see her beautiful face.

"No, it's okay. I don't need it," she assured, trying to play it cool.

"You misunderstand; I wasn't offering, I was telling you," he corrected holding her cheek.

"M-Makoto, you're drunk."

"Ahh... All the better to play with you Sango," he hiccupped, drinking down the last drop. He held her down against the wall.

"Ugh!" She glared up at him angrily. "You're choosing the wrong girl to 'play' with." And she kneed him in his groin and he winced letting her go.

She moved him over and tried to run back to the light, but he caught her again and held her down in the same spot. "No, no Sango. You're staying here with me," he declared with a grin.

She huffed. "You'd be stupid if you kept me here. We're near the restrooms people will come here at some point."

He held the same cocky grin. "I guess you've never been here before. There's more than one restroom and you chose the one people rarely go to. People hardly even know this one exists."

Her eyes widened. It was true, she was in the bathroom for quite some time and no one came in even up till now there seems to be no one coming. She saw a few people stand up and go to the other side. How could she be so stupid? "Someone-" She began to cry for help if it weren't for Makoto covering her mouth with his.

She fought against him, but for the first time a man was able to hold her down. She tried using his weight against him, but he knew a way around it. That meant he knew martial arts.

He pulled back for some air and whispered in her ear, "Miroku's a real idiot for bringing such a sexy young mouse like you into a place like this," he chuckled capturing her lips again. He dropped the glass creating crystal shards on the floor, so he could cradle her throat and deepened the kiss. She was going to use her hands to push him off, but he was quick enough to catch and press them against the wall along with her body.

With effort, she looked back to her table where Miroku was still with Yukino. Hadn't he even noticed she hasn't returned for a while? No of course not he was too busy making out with that bitch to even realize. "_Miroku you idiot,_" she cried, still trying to fight Makoto off him but to no avail.

Chapter End Notes:

Miroku is an idiot, but is he really making out with Yukino because he wants to or is there another reason? I feel so bad for Sango, it sucks that she's being molested by Miroku's friend. Aren't Inuyasha and Kagome cute? Haha! You guys probably thought they were really at it for a moment there. Suspense kills I know. Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Till next time. R&R I would like some feedback please!

Warning: Next chapter contains sexual themes and content, I know it's been warned before, but warning that it's coming up next chapter.

Thanks for reading! Click the 'Next' button, at the bottom right of the page to read the next chapter :D

That's all said tootles!


	16. Because of You

This chapter will be focusing alot on Miroku and Sango.

Also, please feel free to leave a comment, I would really love some feeback, thanks. :)

~Warning: This chapter contains sexual themes and content that may be offense to some readers. Readers discretion is advised. (Lol I had to say it in that way)

I do not own Inuyasha or the characters performing in this fanfiction. All rights belong to the brilliant and wonderful Rumiko Takahashi :D I do not own the music in this chapter they all belong to the rightful artist

**Because of You**

Inuyasha's Residence-

All three of them were asleep losing track of the time. Inuyasha's head was resting on the back of the couch and Kagome was now lying on his lap with his hand on her head as Komaru slept on Kagome's legs. The three of them having no clue what was happening downtown.

Karaoke Bar-

After Miroku drank down the glass he began to feel dizzy and backed up against the table. "I knew it; you did something to the drink," he coughed. Miroku couldn't believe how reckless he's been, not only Inuyasha, but everyone back at headquarters would be ashamed. He just didn't expect Yukino to pull something like this.

"I didn't do anything. Was it too strong for you?" she giggled as she closed in more on him.

"Yukino, listen there's no way I'm dating you, ever! Do you get it?" he declared. Yukino moped and looked deep into his eyes giving him the sexy look. "I mean I can't because...you...I..." He was slowly giving away to her eyes. She was very attractice. He hadn't noticed how close she got to him and fell back on the table.

Yukino slid the glasses away. "We're in a bar, lots of stuff like this happens so no need to feel embarrassed," she giggled again getting on top of him.

"Yukino-san..."

"Just call me Yukino."

Miroku closed his eyes and she leaned in for a kiss and he gave in. They joined their lips together and she was so thrilled deepening it more and more. Miroku was lost in the world of his perversion and enjoyed the kiss as well.

Sango watched as Miroku kissed Yukino like the man he really was. She was trapped in the back with his perverted friend, Makoto, and he continued to kiss her nonstop. She didn't even bother forcing her way out anymore and let him have complete control over her. Miroku didn't care she was missing, so why should she care what was happening to her? She looked away sadly.

Makoto stroked her bare waist and played with her waist chain and kissed up from her hand up to her mouth. He himself was surprised she wasn't fighting against him anymore. He broke away and looked down at her. "Have you finally given in to me?" he whispered, outlining his finger up her throat. She didn't reply and was taken away against her will once more. So much for bringing her back home in once piece. Makoto kissed roughly against her lips and tried this time with his tongue. Sango didn't even stop him and felt him touch around her mouth for a while and she moaned not in content but in anguish. "You taste very delicious Sango," he chuckled lightly and continued to kiss her licking around her lips and entering back in her mouth. He didn't taste very great he tasted like a bar. "Kiss me back, Sango," he whispered eagerly. Sango took a deep breath and did just that wrapping her arms around his back. Makoto, feeling his power over her grow, kissed up and down her throat, and reaching back to her lips, slipping back his tongue in, and for some reason Sango's tongue was very slightly stroking his.

Someone had came up to go the bathroom, but stopped when he noticed the so thought couple making out in the area and decided to go to the other. Sango would have called out for his help, but he left too quickly so she was stuck with him again and groaned in aggravation. The molester panted widely and stroked up to her breasts and played around with them. This snapped her out of it. "**You pervert!**" she shouted, and slapped him across the face. Her slap made his face turn to the side. Her hand shook furiously.

Miroku snapped out of his world and pushed Yukino back. You pervert! The words rang in his head familiarly to him until he remembered. "Hey Miroku. I thought you were with that other girl, Sango I believe. Would she be thrilled to see you making out with one of my waitresses?" Daisuke chuckled drying out a beer glass. Yukino jumped off of him in embarrassment and Miroku sat up. Daisuke knew how much his friend was a pervert and looked around for the other girl. "Where is the young one anyway?" he wondered.

Miroku looked around as well. "She said she was going to the bathroom," he responded.

"And she gave you all this time with Yukino dear? Strange. I wouldn't leave her alone," he mouthed and walked away.

Miroku couldn't believe what he was doing and held both hands to his mouth. "_Fuck! Sango probably caught us by now. I haven't even noticed how long it's been._" He shook his head completely ashamed of himself then stood up. "_I have to look for her._"

"Miroku-kun..." Yukino started.

"Yukino-san you should go back to work, I'm going to look for Sango."

"But-"

"I mean it!" he glared, angered for the first time at a pretty girl.

She nodded sadly and walked away from him. Miroku scanned the room for his girl. "_She must be still in the restroom, I better go get her out and explain things. A problem though, would she listen?_" he thought and left for the restrooms.

Makoto was in shock for a moment. He wasn't expecting such a smack, especially when she made no negative movements for a while. He looked back to her holding his cheek.

"You have some nerve grabbing at my chest like that. I can't stand perverts like you and Miroku anymore! Now let me go or I'll leave you with more or less than just a red mark on your cheek," she growled, clenching her fists.

He didn't even move and soon a wide grin spread across his face. A Cheshire grin that would forever be ingrained in her mind. "Oh, Sango, Sango. I have never been touched by a woman like that before, it makes me very turned on. I want to play with you more than ever." He pulled her cheeks into another kiss and pushed his body on hers so his pelvis rubbed against her 'area.' He groaned enthusiastically and dipped her wrapping his arms firmly around her back and went deeper into her mouth searching for any untouched area. Her cap fell onto floor and he supported her head so she couldn't pull away.

Sango, infuriated by his nonstop perverted actions placed both her hands on his chest and tried to push him off. He began to zip down his jacket which was covering his chest but halted.

"No wait, we can't take this act in here." He zipped back up his jacket while keeping her steady on the wall. "Let's go to my ride and continue our act in there," he grinned, kissing her once more and then dragged her further to the back door and was leading her out.

"No, let me go!" she demanded, and kicked his stomach. He held his stomach but made sure not to lose his grip on the girl. He recovered quickly and before she could take another swipe at him, he lifted her off the ground and ran out the door holding her bridal style. Sango wriggled in his grasp and tried to cry for help, but he covered her mouth and continued to carry her to his car, unsteadily because of his drinking.

Miroku had searched the popular restrooms, not inside of course, but asked any women who came out if they saw the girl he was describing, with no positive responses he begun to feel a pang of worry for her. He ran to the other side of the stage to the one stall restroom. He called for her, but there was no answer. He was about to leave when a man passed him to sit down. "Excuse me, can I ask you a question?" He was the closest to the restroom so thought it would be wise to ask him. The man nodded. "Have you seen a girl? She has long hair and is wearing neutral colour clothing. Also she was wearing a cap of some sort," he described.

"Oh yeah I just saw her, she was in the back of that restroom with some guy, they seemed to be hitting it off pretty well," he directed.

The agent held his breath and headed back to the restroom. "Sango!" he called frantically. He looked around the back and spotted shattered glass and her light pink cap and picked it up. "Oh no was she-" He looked up at the back door which was slightly open and his heart began to accelerate. "Oh no Sango..." He pushed open the door that led to the outside and looked around on the grounds.

"_Take care of the girl they're a lot of drunk and perverted guys in there tonight. We don't want little Miss getting hurt._" Daisuke's warning repeated.

"Sango!" he called, as his heart pounded hard against his chest.

Makoto had her in his car in the back, he put down the front seats and moved them forward to create more space. Sango tried opening the back doors, but he had some secure lock of some kind and couldn't. "Get me out of here!" she ordered.

He chuckled in satisfaction and moved back to her. He had grabbed a bottle of alcohol that rested in the cup holder, took a drink and held it over her mouth. "Not when we're finally all alone. Now drink this."

Sango banged on the windows trying to catch someone's attention and cried for help. He tilted her head back and forced down the drink and she coughed. If she didn't swallow she was going to choke so she did. With a grin he fell on top of her and kissed her lips again. Sango once again had to force him off. She hit across his head multiple times till finally he got dizzy and got up holding his head.

"You're making this very hard you know."

"Well I hope so," she frowned.

He smiled, stripped off his jacket and unbuckled his pants. "I want to go all the way with you tonight."

Sango kneed his chin and pushed him off. "Sorry to break it to you, but I sure in hell don't want to share it with you," she grunted, and sat up.

"**Sango!**" a voice called.

The two of them looked out the window and saw Miroku looking around desperately for her. "**Sango!**" he called again.

She gasped, sat up and moved to the window. "Miroku! Mir-"

Her captor held her mouth shut, but that wasn't going to stop her, so she kicked her feet against the door. "Stop it! Are you willing to go back to the man that betrayed you?" he asked, ceasing her from struggling.

He was right, she had almost forgotten about that. Now why was he looking for her? Didn't he have better things to do? Sango stopped kicking and settled down. Soon the drink started to get to her and she was beginning to feel dizzy. She hadn`t eaten at all, so there was nothing to absorb the alcohol. He took this opportunity to push her up against the car door.

"Good, now continue to kiss me," he whispered. He smiled in content as he felt her lips touching him. She supported his head with one hand, and kissed up his throat making her way up to his cheek as he continued kissing her absolutely everywhere while massaging her cheek. They soon connected their lips. Sango closed her eyes, placed her other hand on his cheek and made out with the pervert. She wasn't enjoying this that was for sure, it was probably the drink that caused her to go along with this. She was able to taste his strong alcoholic breath, but she didn't stop.

Miroku called for her repeatedly, praying she wasn't taken away from the bar. "If she was taken, I would never be able to forgive myself. Sango..." Soon his ears caught the sound of jingling and banging. He looked around for the source, but it stopped. He definitely identified the sound; they were the sounds of her bracelets. Had she heard him and was calling for help, but now her capturer stopped her? He looked around the parking lot once more until he noticed a bronze car rocking and two figures were shown making movement in the back. "_Is it Sango? I think I recognize that car._" Then he ran toward it, it would be his last hope, then he would have to deal with trying to find her out of the area. "_Please let be Sango..._"

Makoto cradled her back setting it back on the seat and sat over her lower waist keeping her down and held her right cheek once more. He slid his tongue back into her mouth and she let him explore again and she was rubbing her tongue against his. He played with her tongue ravenously and took a breath remembering her flavour.

He rested his chest against hers and whispered in her ear once more. "You're very good at this Sango." He licked up her throat and marked it back to her mouth and licked her tender lips. Her tears began to fall, she was completely giving herself to this asshole and she obviously didn't even like him. He broke away once more and panted heavily. He was ready for the final act. He pulled off his shirt leaving his chest bare and said, "Let's have some more fun, Sango," he smirked, now gripping her pants and began to pull them down not all the way, but just enough so he could enter her. He kissed her while doing so and began to strip down his.

Sango simply cupped his cheeks deepening the kiss, and waited for the worst to happen. She gasped when she felt where his hand was then went back to kissing him. He traced his hand up her left leg reaching her womanhood, which was still protected by her underwear, and rubbed it while kissing. That cloth would be no more. His fingers trickled up to the seam of her pantie and was moments away from shedding her only source of security. Before he could even attempt to pull them down the car door somehow flew open.

"**Makoto!**What the hell do you think you're doing?" Miroku glowered. His so called friend broke away from her in surprise.

"Miroku!" Sango heaved, sitting up. She was trying to move up to him, but Makoto held her against the other door again.

"What do you mean? I was having some fun with Miss Sango here. Why don't you go back to the waitress and leave this cute mouse to me for once, will you?" he replied ready to continue, but stopped. "Why don't you tell him Sango? Didn't you want to stay with me instead of this loathsome cheater?" Miroku frowned growing more angered. He reached in for her, but she backed away.

Sango looked up at Miroku sadly. "Miroku; you forgot about me, and didn't even consider the thought that I was in trouble. You promised to look after me and bring me home unharmed, and what did you do?"

His eyes softened. "Sango, I know I messed up big time. I'm sorry, there are some things I do that are stupid."

"Don't I know it."

"And I am very sorry I dragged you into my stupidity. Now come on and let me take you home," he insisted.

She looked away, folded her arms and replied, "I don't want to go with you."

He felt his heart sink as Makoto grinned. "So now do you see? Let Sango and I finish up our little game," he chuckled, and leaned in closer to her lips again, but she pushed him back.

"Nor do I want to stay with you!" she yelled punching him in the face. She hopped out of the car and stood away from the two men, pulling up her pants. "I am not some toy that should be played around with. I am sick and tired of hanging around perverts and I'm going home. Alone!" she cried running back to the door a little wobbly because of the drink Makoto forced down.

Miroku frowned and punched his now ex-friend, hard in the stomach. He pushed him up against his car and pointed a deadly finger at him. "I can't believe you- How could you just- You son of a bitch!" He shoved him again and ran after Sango leaving him to himself. "Sango wait!" he pleaded, trying to catch up to her.

Makoto shook his head remembering the night he just had with that wonderful Sango and slid to the ground laughing to himself foolishly thanks to his drinking.

Sango had already gotten in and headed for the table grabbing her stuff, but Miroku stopped her from leaving the bar door. "Sango please listen to me, I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

Sango tried to move around him not bothering to reply, but she did anyway. "Well sorry to disappoint you, I did."

He continued to block her path. "Tell me, what did he do to you?"

She glared up at him. **"Whatever you perverts do!**Now the pervert that you are go back to that stupid Yukino of yours!" she cried.

"Stop it Sango!" he hushed, pulling her into a hug. Sango froze in his arms halting all plans of running him down. "I should let you know that Yukino and I have nothing between us. She drugged my drink and made out with me. So I guess we were both taken away tonight, but I was able to snap out of it because of you!" he shouted. She held in her breath and listened to all the words he said. "If I hadn`t heard your words in my head, something even worse could have happened to you right now, and I would have never forgiven myself."

"So then why did you only bring me here? Why did you risk my safety to bring me here?" she asked with a cracked voice.

"Because I wanted to spend time with you. I wanted to take you out on a date. I never brought you here expecting you to get hurt, so please forgive me," he declared.

She gasped. "_He wanted to take me on a date?_Then why didn't you just ask me? Why did you have to lie to ask me out?" she questioned.

"I knew you would never come out here with me, because you find me such a pervert and would decline my proposition," he admitted. "Look, there are a lot of things I do and I don't even know why, but I know it all happens because of you. I was afraid to hear your rejection."

Sango stood still for a moment and soon her eyes became clouded with tears and they sprang down. She wrapped her arms around him and cried. "You should have just asked the proper way stupid; you're such a coward," she giggled between breaths. Miroku pushed her back and looked at her smile as tears streamed down her cheeks. Even in tears she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Do you want to finish **our**date?" he asked placing on her cap. Sango thought about it for minute. So much had just happened between her and Makoto, how can she feel secured even if she's with Miroku? "It's hard for you to forget what just happened, isn't it?" he spoke reading her mind. She nodded. "Fine, lets sing a song together then leave," he suggested.

She smiled and she wiped away her tears. "I'd like that." The two walked to the stage and alerted that they were going to sing a duet together. The supervisor nodded and asked them to choose a song. "You do the honors," Miroku offered. She gladly scrolled down the list of American songs and chose the one she wanted. "You better know this song," she warned.

"Of course I know this song," he smiled, guiding her back on the stage. They got ready for their performance and took a deep breath. He held her hand to comfort her and they were signalled to go on.

Sango walked up on stage first and cleared her throat. She began to sing the song from Jordan Sparks & Chris Brown, "No air." (A/N: I suggest you to listen to the song to get the effect, it really sounds nice with it ^^)

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breath with no air?_

Ooh...

Sango: Swings hips to music

If I should die before I wait

It's cuz you took my breath away

Losing you was like

Living in a world with no air

_Ooh_

Daisuke: Walks on stage while singing

_I'm here alone don't want to leave_

My heart won't move it's incomplete

Wish there was a way

That I can make you understand

Sango: "_Not that I mind, but where's Miroku? He said he'd be singing with me?_"

_But how?_

Do you expect me?

To live alone with just me?

Cuz my world revolves around you

It`s so Hard for me to breathe

(Cheers with wine glasses in the air by the men)

Daisuke and Sango: Winks at Sango, she smiles in return awkwardly and faces the crowd.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

Can`t live, can`t breathe with no air

That's how I feel whenever you ain't there

It`s no air, no air

Got me out here in the water`s so deep

Tell me how you gonna be without me?

If you ain't here I just can't breathe

No air, no air.

Sango: Faces the crowd catching sight for Miroku. "_Did he chicken out?_"

_No air, no air (Noo..)_

Daisuke:

_No air, no air (Noo...)_

Sango:

The Daisuke goes off dancing, Miroku high-fived and switched places with him.

_No air, no air (ohhh...)_

Miroku: Smiles at an oblivious Sango

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew_

Right off the ground to float to you

There's no gravity to hold me down for real

She noticed the difference in the voice and faced the new singer. She gasped faintly to herself when she saw Miroku with the microphone and couldn't help but smile.

Sango: moves up closer to him and so does he. "_Now why did you do that?_" she thought hoping he read her eyes.

_Somehow I'm still alive inside_

You took my breath, but I survived (reach other and she puts her hand on his cheek)

I don't know how

But I don't even care! (She shakes her head with a smile)

(Sango sings high background)

So oh (Oooh!)

Do you expect me? (Meee?)

To live alone with just me? (Ohh!)

Cuz my world revolves around you

Both:

It`s so hard for me to breathe

Miroku: wraps his arm around her waist drawing her in closer and grins. "Just wanted to see if you missed me." His eyes answered in return

_*Chorus_

(Staring in each other in the eyes passionately)

Sango: Ohhh!

Miroku: Ohhh!

Sango: Ohhh!

Miroku: Ohhh!

Together: No air! No air!

Sango: So deep!

Miroku: Without me yeah!

They paused in their singing and began to dance. Sango turned her back and whined her hips against his pelvis.

_Sango: Breathe..._

Together: No air... No air

Sango: (no air, no air) oh oooh!

Miroku: Yeah...(no air, no air)

Sango: Oh oooh! (no air, no air)

No more...

Together: No more.

(Instrumental)

(They are still singing between the instrumental and their thoughts)

Miroku held her waist tighter and moved with her. He has danced with girls before and they weren't bad, but he felt something coming from Sango that he never felt before. There was no way she was like the other girls, she was special. Not to mention a hell of a good singer too. "_Baby!_"

Sango couldn't really believe she was dancing with Miroku. She had always found he was just a perverted freak, but there was a different side to him that she never saw before. As for right now, she really could careless that everyone was watching them; she was enjoying herself. She could feel Yukino's stare digging right into her, but she didn't care. She was with him now and there was nothing she could do but watch. Sango began to fall for the lecher. She didn't know when or how it happened, but it happened. She had completely forgotten about the cheering crowd, she was in her own world with Miroku.

The two continued to dance together with delight. He turned her around so he can get to her front. She didn't mind and began grinding facing him. "You're a very good dancer, Sango," he whispered. She blushed, but replied with indifference playing around with his gold necklace. "I guess I am and as for you... You dance better than trying to attract women." Miroku simply grinned and pulled her into a hug and they were both swaying to the music.

They paused in their dance and held their mics:

_Oh!_

*Chorus

Sango: Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air!

Miroku: No air

Sango: Oh woah...(she twists out of his arms and they sing side to side)

Miroku: No air

Sango: Whenever you ain't there

(Their bodies are facing the crowd but their faces are smiling at each other)

Miroku: No breathing

Sango: No breathing...Ohh!

Sango: So deep

Miroku: So deep

Sango: Without me...Yeah...

Miroku: If you ain`t here I just can`t breathe

Sango: Breathe

Together: No air!

The two took it on like it was a contest to see who could go the highest and Sango was winning, but Miroku wasn't going to give up:

_Sango: Baby! Yaaaah!_

Miroku: Ohhhhh!

Sango: Ohhhhhh!

Miroku: Hard for me to breathe

Sango:

Ah!

No air

Miroku: Hard for me to breathe

Sango:

No, no, no!

Miroku: Ohhh!

Sango: No air

He took her free hand, which was out, and twisted her back into his arms. She jumped by the sudden action and they were now staring into each other even closer than they were before; almost in the position of kissing. The music slows down.

Sango: Her heart was thumping loudly and a tinge of crimson rose on her cheeks

_Got me here and the water`s so deep_

Miroku: Began to blush as well looking deeply into her eyes

_Tell me how you gonna be without me?_

Sango: She couldn't look away and took a sharp breath, but it flowed well with the song

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

Both:

No air, no air

(No air, no air)

Sango:

Ooh...

Miroku: Smiles holding her chin up

No, no

Sango: Blushed more but gave a sincere smile in return

No air...ooh

Both:

No air...

*End of song*

They were both smiling and panting after singing and dancing, and still weren't able to look away from each other. The crowd was silent at first until one person stood up and clapped then another; after the whole bar stood up and cheered on for the finished duet. "That was one of the best Karaoke acts I`ve seen in a while. They were really great!" one person mentioned.

"I'm definitely coming back here!" another said.

"Those two really look like they're in love! This song suits them completely!" an extra added.

"_The battles not over yet Sango,_" Yukino huffed, and walked away serving the awaited drinks.

The couple came back to their senses hearing the loud, cheering, crowd and faced them. They smiled contently at the standing ovation and bowed. Miroku ended his bowing and watched over at Sango who continued. He suspected that she was trying to hide away. He smiled and grasped her hand and then pulled her off stage in a rush. She jolted again by the sudden movement and allowed him to continue pulling her somewhere else.

He lead her to the back of the studio and stopped. "Miroku, why'd you bring us back out here?" she asked.

Miroku turned to face her. "It's quieter over here, and it's just us now." She blushed some more and to hide that blush she turned away. "You were amazing up there," he commented.

"Thanks. So were you," she replied, not looking back.

"Also... You're very beautiful tonight," he added.

She heated up some more; if she blushed a bit more her skin just might turn permanently pink. "No, no, don't say that," she trembled lightly, and tried to pull her hand back to walk away, but he held it.

"But why not, it's the truth."

Sango managed to get her hand back and folded her arms and turned back to him, but didn't reach his gaze. "Really Miroku, you would have said that to any other woman."

The young agent smirked. "Ha-ha! Maybe you're right; I would have told that to another woman."

Her face hardened, angered by his agreement; she wasn't expecting him to agree to that. "But... Neither one of them can compare to you."

Sango's eyes widened after that last statement then she huffed. "Yeah, and I'm pretty sure Yukino heard the same thing coming from you." Then closed her eyes not looking at him anymore. "I'm not like all the other girls, I wouldn't fall for something like-" She couldn't finish, for her mouth was occupied with something else. She fluttered her eyes open and searched for the source and gasped when she found it. Miroku had his lips on hers.

He broke away and smiled down to her. "I know you're not like all the other girls, and that's why I love you for it." Sango felt her heart pounding loudly again and this time her whole face was painted with the colour pink.

She didn't know how to react, but her body answered for her. She jumped into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck and capturing his surprised lips. He relaxed and wrapped his arms around her torso and deepened it. He pushed her back against the wall eagerly still attached to her lips and getting better access.

Sango's trouble with Makoto completely erased from her mind when she was gladly kissing Miroku and she held both his cheeks. She brushed her tongue across his bottom lip and he opened an entrance for her and they intertwined their tongues remembering each and every aspect of their oral cavity. Sango could feel herself melting; if it wasn't for Miroku and the wall supporting her she would have collapsed.

Miroku replaced every spot Makoto had touched with his lips and tongue. She kissed very well and was glad this was the first time he and she could both enjoy it. Now if only Inuyasha got over his pride and got together with her friend this would be just wonderful. Sango led him back to her mouth and they continued there.

Needing some air, they finally parted away from their kiss panting with anticipation. "Miroku, I love you too," she wheezed.

"Well I hope so," he grinned.

They both stared at each other passionately and slowly joined their lips once again ready for another round. Finally, she made out with someone she loved. Miroku took his opportunity and moved his hands down to her rear, both hands this time and he squeezed it enthusiastically. She broke away the kiss and scowled at him. "Miroku!" And she gave him a slap, but this slap wasn't as hard as all the others.

He rubbed his cheek and grinned. "But why so defensive? You should be okay with it now."

She flushed again. "Well...First you have to earn that area."

He raised an eyebrow with a cockish grin, and began swaying her hips. "Oh? And how?"

She pondered on that for a moment. "Well for one... You have to promise me you won't go flirting off with any other women. You won't right?" Looking at him with wonder. Miroku kept quiet a bit shocked. She frowned. Why should he be thinking it over? "Well?"

He coughed and laughed hysterically. "Ha-ha! No way. I said you were better than them right? Now why would I possibly go after any other attractive women?" he ridiculed.

She crossed her arms and huffed. "Yeah you're right. _But somehow Miroku you don't look too convincing._" She glanced at the clock and it read 10:20 and sighed. "Well, I have to go home. It's getting late," she mentioned, kissing him once more. He stopped his frantic laughter and nodded. She smiled and held his hand luring him back into the bar.

There were still people singing and dancing, some were drunk and others just watched happily. The new couple retrieved their stuff, which were still there by luck, and left the Karaoke bar.

Inuyasha`s Residence-

The three were still asleep until someone stirred. Kagome gradually opened her eyes and awoke in the dark, the only source of light was from the TV. She looked around and noticed that Inuyasha and Komaru were asleep too. She gaped at him watching his peaceful slumber. Oh how lucky she was to be sleeping on his... Her eyes then widened when she realised who she was sleeping on and the position. "_Oh my God! I was sleeping, not only that I was sleeping on his lap. How embarrassing,_" she thought.

The agent felt her movement and looked back down at her. "Kagome?" he spoke, releasing a tongue-curling yawn. "Are you okay?"

She looked up at him and flushed. "Um..." She sat up waking Komaru too. "Yeah. What time is it?" she wondered.

He blinked exercising his eyes and looked behind him. "10:25," he replied.

The time settled in her mind and she gasped. "Oh my God! It's passed 10; I'm supposed to be home. My mom's gonna kill me!" she shrieked. "I hadn't even realised I'd fallen asleep I'm so sorry." As she leaped off the couch.

"Why are you apologising for? It's getting very annoying. I knew you fell asleep so I let you take a nap; I planned to sit up and watch the time for you, but I didn't realise I'd fallen asleep. So stop apologizing like it's always your fault," he stipulated.

"Alright, but this time I really need to say it. I'm sorry for carrying you out this late, but can you please drop me home?" she asked.

"Don't even ask. It's not like I'm going to let you walk out of my house this late, especially when you told me all about Kura- your stalker coming after you," he corrected quickly.

"Oh thank you!" she bowed.

"Don't need to thank me either. Let's go," he suggested, standing up. "Do you want to call your mom first?"

"No, are you kidding? She's never going to let me hang up, I'd rather hear it all from her when I get home," she replied, as she got ready. "I'll see you around Komaru," Kagome smiled, giving the dog one last pat on the head and opening the door.

"Kagome wait, let me go first," he spoke.

"Um okay." And she pointed the way out.

The black-haired agent peered out of his own house checking around for any movement in the dark. "_It would be much easier if I had my regular senses back._" He looked around more carefully again and walked out holding Kagome close to him. "Whatever you do keep quiet and stay beside me," he whispered.

"Okay but-"

"Do you want to let your stalker know where you were hanging out the whole day?" he whispered more loudly. She understood and kept close to him. He led her behind his fence and opened his cabin pulling out his motorcycle. He dragged it out onto the driveway and Kagome closed the gate behind her for him. "Here," he insisted, handing over her helmet. She placed it on quickly so her face was hidden. He helped her on and she wrapped her arms around him. He started it up and drove down the driveway and down the street rapidly.

Somewhere else-

They walked down their street holding hands, but were deep in thought. Now how was Sango going to explain this to Kagome tomorrow? Her friend would undoubtedly be thrilled by the new info, but she didn't want it spreading around school like a forest fire. She wasn't ready for that kind of pressure. It would be like when Saito and Louise hooked up. They weren't able to find any peace and quiet for weeks. Sango glanced over at Miroku. He would definitely announce this new development and it would be even worse. Students would think she was easy, they shouldn't; they all knew how she was. Being easy would not be in her character. She sighed; she'd just have to ask him not to but how was she going to ask that? He would think she was embarrassed being together with him.

Miroku's thoughts were wandering all over the place. "_How am I going to explain to Sango's father what happened? Not only between her and Makoto, but me as well? I brought her home a boyfriend,_" he pondered, but that was not all he thought of. "_I wonder if Inuyasha and Kagome are hitting it off as well? What would his reaction be if I told him Sango and I hooked up?_"

"Miroku?" she called, and he looked down at her giving her his full attention. "When we go back; to school I mean," she began.

"Let me guess, you want me to keep quiet about our relationsip right?" he finished.

She felt a zap run through her system and quickly responded, "Yeah, but I don't want to make you feel like I'm not happy being with you."

"Don't worry I have no problem with it, but I should tell you this can't or won't be kept in forever," he warned.

"Oh I know, but just for now let's keep it between us or the four of us, because I know you can't keep it from Inuyasha just as I can't keep it away from Kagome-chan," she nodded.

"You can trust me," he smiled, and pulled her closer to him.

"And I have another question," she posed as they reached her house.

"Shoot."

"What special words made you remember me when you were with Yukino?" she asked.

He halted and flushed. "_You pervert!_" repeated in his mind and he scratched his head and chuckled. "That's something I'll keep to myself."

She frowned. "Hey." He walked her up to her doorway and she pulled out her keys. "No keeping secrets, tell me."

"I'll tell you when the time comes."

She unlocked her door, and faced him. "And tonight's not the night?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Fine, but I never forget promises just so you know," she warned and opened her door. She stepped inside and faced him. "Alright, see you tomorrow," she smiled.

"I'll be waiting right here for you," he assured.

Sango giggled lightly then went serious. "Please don't. I'll call you when I'm ready."

"Fine with me."

"Good, and Miroku... Thank you for saving me," she said lowly so her father wouldn't hear.

"No need to thank me," he responded.

The two gazed at each other lovingly and leaned in for a soft kiss. Miroku held her cheek with one hand and she held his neck. They broke away for the final time of the night and smiled.

"Good night," she bowed.

"Good night, Sango." She gave one last smile and shut her door silently and walked away. Miroku stood at her door for a few more seconds and jumped for joy. "Yes!" He ran down her porch and danced around the street somehow making his way to his house. "I told Inuyasha I was going to get a girl on this one and I did." he cheered. He danced all the way to his door, opened it and danced some more until he closed it. "I got myself a girl, I got myself a girl..." he repeated down the hall.

Higurashi Shrine-

Inuyasha pulled up at their destined stop and turned off the motor. "Made it." He looked down at his watch. "Less than 10 minutes. I'd say that's a new record," he chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah," she responded, hopping off the vehicle. She took off the helmet and placed it in the case and it left complete silence in the street. "So I'll go from here," she giggled sheepishly.

"Oh! I'll come up with you," he stated, getting up.

"And leave your motorcycle here at night?"

"She'll be fine. It's not very easy to steal," he shrugged, locking it up.

"Okay." And she led the way up the stairs. "Why would you come with me?" she whispered knowing for sure her stalker was probably watching her at this very moment.

"I'll talk it out with your mom. It was my fault you stayed out late," he answered.

"No, you don't have to do that."

"But I want to."

They reached the entrance and she opened it. Her mother wasted no time and ran down the stairs to the door. "Kagome, where have you been all night? I was worried sick. Why didn't you call and tell me where you were?" she started angrily.

"Uh... It was my fault she hung out late. I was with her the whole night," Inuyasha appeared speaking up for her.

Ms. Higurashi turned to the boy with black hair. "And who is this?"

They just remembered he was not his usual self and looked at each other. "It's Inuyasha, mom. Don't tell me you already forgotten about him," she laughed hysterically.

"Inuyasha? Doesn't he have silver- oh never mind," her mother waved and smiled. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else. It's very dark out and didn't recognise you."

Inuyasha could see where Kagome got the unnecessary apologies from. "It's okay. As I said, I apologise for keeping her out late and don't worry, I kept her out of trouble," he bowed.

"_Inuyasha bowing politely? Is something wrong with him?_" Kagome thought.

"Oh that's alright, as long as she was with you. I don't need to worry, but still you should call when you plan to stay out late," she chided to her daughter.

"Sorry mom."

"Thank you for bringing her home Inuyasha, you get home safely," she said.

"Yeah I will. Night Kagome," he winked.

"Night," she waved. He bowed before them and began to walk away. "Oh Inuyasha?" He spun around at her call. "I had a great time with you, maybe we should do it some other time." she smiled.

"Sure. Come whenever you like," he smiled in return continued on his way.

"What a nice boy," her mother commented. Kagome watched him descend the stairs and sighed happily. "Kagome, close door."

"Oh sorry," She coughed with a blush and did just that.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Okay, to be honest, I was over his house. So you don't need to freak out thinking I was out on the streets," Kagome spoke up before she did.

"You were over his house the whole time by yourself?"

She nodded. "Yeah, we had fun."

Ms. Higurashi held her breath. "Fun huh. What did you guys just do?"

"Oh mom! Not in that way oh my gosh! We watched movies, and talked. That's all, I swear," she blushed madly.

"Oh thank God, I was starting to wonder if he was doing his job or slacking off."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at that. "Huh?"

"Oh nothing. You should get to bed. Go, go," she pushed.

"Okay... Night mom," she said. "_I don't think I'll get much sleep though,_" she thought and walked up the stairs to her room.

"Night honey," she returned and walked away herself.

Kagome fell on her bed and looked up at her ceiling remembering everything they did together and smiled. "_I still wish he could be honest and tell me more about him for once,_" she yawned. She walked over to her dressers and pulled out her pjs and settled in for bed. She'd bathe tomorrow morning. She turned off the light and turned over looking at her door, but was thinking about Inuyasha. "_Oh I hope nothing happens to him_" she prayed, then closed her eyes trying to get some sleep.

A few moments later, someone peered in from her window and watched her silently. It was Kurasaki and he was concerned. "_Where was she the rest of the day? She says she was over at Inuyasha's, but I haven't got a faintest idea where he lives. This is the first time I don't know where my doll hid away. I always know where she is or how to find her, but she just disappeared and reappeared suddenly. I fear she's becoming more distant from me ever since he showed up. Not only that, but she seems pretty calm like she's positive I can't take her. Oh she'd be foolish to think such nonsense; why, I could take her right now and no one would even notice till later the next day,_" he smirked.

He slid open her window and crept in so silently that a leaf couldn't compare to his grace. He bent over reaching a hand toward her, but paused. "_But why? That would make the game way too easy and I still want to find out more on this Inuyasha and get rid of him myself before I continue on with my regular plans,_" he wondered softly. He watched as she breathed in and out peacefully and felt a tinge of red streak his face. "_She's absolutely stunning; I can't take my eyes off of her. Can one girl have so much power over me? She's not doing anything besides sleeping and I'm completely mesmerised._" He continued to reach out to her, just wanting to pull her hair back from her delectable face but reeled back. He feared if he as so just touched her skin right now, there would be no doubt that he would grab her and run, diminishing all his plans he kept hidden. So he stood still and continued to watch her beauty instead. "_Oh no, there is no way I'm giving up on her. She will be mine someday and I will enjoy the day when I can finally own that beautiful face of hers,_" he snickered in the night silently, still watching as she slept.

Chapter End Notes:

This guy is scary. Inuyasha leaves for a moment, expecting Kagome to be safe and here is Kurasaki watching over her. I'm feeling this story so much. Yay! Miroku and Sango hooked up already. I really loved this chapter and I hoped you liked it too. :D

Do you guys have any guesses on who Kurasaki is? Just for fun, you can pull out guesses.

Hint: He's appeared throughout the story as another character, Kurasaki is his last name. (I'll try and give a new one every two chapters, but if I find they're becoming too obvious, I'll stop and let you ponder the rest)

Extra Note: Small hints are given in the chapters; you'll have to really pay attention and dig deep into the story, but letting you know every chapter does not have a hint ;) Good luck and thanks for reading! Click the 'Next' button, at the bottom right of the page to read the next chapter :D

That all said tootles!


	17. Extra, Extra Read All About It

**Extra, Extra Read all About It**

Sango's house-

Sango awoke the next morning and began stretching. She looked to the curtains where the sun peeked through trying to light up the room. She walked over to it and pulled them apart, the sun light sparkled across her face and she smiled.

"Mew!"

Sango turned to the side and smiled down at her friend. "Good morning, Kirara." The feline jumped into her arms and she spun her around for a bit. "What a wonderful day it is," she commented. "Let's go get us something to eat." She got dressed quickly and left her room.

Miroku's Abode-

The agent was already up and dressed. He got up early to do some more searching for signs of Kurasaki and yet again no breakthrough. "_Argh! This is very stressful, even I, Miroku, is having a hard time with the Kurasaki freak. All we know is he's following Kagome, has previous cases of killing young women all across Japan and no one was able to catch him, get his full name or at least take a shot of him. He is very good at this. Our agency shouldn't have this much trouble finding him especially when he's right here in Tokyo. Anyway, I can't continue to stress on this now._" As he turned off the screen to his computer, "I got someone to meet," he smirked looking at the time.

Miroku made it downstairs and was humming to himself while he was making breakfast and his unlce noticed his unfamiliar actions. "What's with you, boy?" he spoke.

He simply grinned at the drunkard twisting off the cap of the milk carton. "You remember the girl next door?"

Mushin took another gulp of sake and set it down on the counter. "Yes, the girl that hates everything about you?" he replied.

"Heh, I wouldn't say hates me anymore," he snickered.

"What? Did something happen *hiccup*?"

"Oh yes."

"And?"

"Well... She and I are now one," he announced widely, taking a bite out of his breakfast.

"No... The girl that has nothing to do with you, nothing to do with perverts? You drugged her last night didn't you?" he hiccuped.

"Of course I didn't; something magical happened last night and we hooked up," he shrugged.

"Well that explains the way you've acted once you got home last night. You sure she wasn't drunk? I, myself, know alcohol can do many things to a woman," he smirked sipping down some more.

"For the last time she was not drunk. _Well she did have quite a bit to drink last night, Bah, don't think that matters!_Now I got to go meet her," Miroku stated, putting his plate in the sink and leaving the kitchen.

"But are you sure this is a good thing to do especially with your special job?" Mushin added and he paused not looking back. "You often leave the city and she won't know the real reason why. She'd be pretty lonely considering the kind of stuff you do. Not only that, are you sure it's safe for her and you to be together period?" he questioned curiously.

Miroku's shoulders rose up in the remembrance of reality, then relaxed them. "We'll find a way... somehow," he smiled reassuringly, looking back at him. "Have a good day," he bowed then left the house.

Mushin shook his head. "_Oh my boy; I hope you realize it will never be the same once you're attached to the woman you love,_" he sighed then another hiccup erupted and he left for the living room.

Sango ran around the house in a hurry. "I gotta hurry, knowing Miroku; he's probably right outside waiting for me," she mumbled. The thought made her blush. "Even though he said he'd call me before he left." She shrugged it off and ate a small breakfast. "Kohaku, are you ready?" she shouted from the kitchen.

"Yes, I've been waiting for you," he replied with the same tone.

"Oh!" She shoved the rest and carried off with her lunch. "Kay, let's get going then." The siblings put on their outdoor gear and opened the door. And as Sango predicted Miroku was at her door. Kohaku leaped away in shock.

"Good morning, Kohaku," Miroku grinned.

"G-good morning," he answered still startled.

"Miroku, what did I say about showing up at my front door like that?" she pouted, putting her hands on her hips.

"I thought you liked it," he grinned.

She blushed. "Uh- Idiot, what if it were my father?"

He simply shrugged. "I just have good sense of whose coming."

She rolled her eyes and passed leaving him with his lips puckered out. "Come on Kohaku." Her brother nodded and followed.

Miroku turned around and tilted his head. "Hey Sango, aren't you forgetting something?"

She didn't turn but her brother did. "Oh! Am I?" she spoke.

"Yes you are," he replied.

Sango turned around to look at him. "Oh I did forget something!" she gasped, speeding her way back to him.

Kohaku blinked watching as his sister went towards their next door neighbor who grinned. "_Did something happen between them? Sango was awfully cheery last night._"

Miroku was prepared for his morning "greeting" and waited in position. Sango reached him and put her hand out. "How could I forget to lock the door?" she chuckled shaking her head in shame and she did just that. Miroku opened his eyes and noticed she was already heading back to her brother. "How long are you going to stand there? Do you want to be late for school?" she spoke annoyed. Miroku scratched his head in confusion but followed after them.

"_I guess not,_" Kohaku shrugged.

Higurashi Shrine-

Kagome was surprisingly awake on time getting ready for school. She was pretty cheery and she didn't know why, but in the end she could really care less. She ran to the bathroom to clean up and then ran downstairs happily greeting her family. "Good morning," she smiled.

"Good morning, honey. You got up early," her mother greeted in return.

"Yeah!" she nodded and sat down at the table.

Souta sat down next to her and noticed her expression. "Why are you so happy?"

She looked to him. "I don't know, I just feel excited for something."

Her brother blinked then smirked. "I know that could only be because of Inuyasha. Why else could you be so happy about in the morning before school? Something good must have happened over his house."

Kagome's smile quickly turned off like a light bulb and she blushed. "No, no, no. We didn't do anything I swear!" A quick flash zipped passed her.

*Flashback*

Kagome's POV

_"Hmph, I'm going home. I've had enough of your games," I puffed and began to walk from him._

"Home? No wait! You can't go home on your own. It's getting dark," he responded to me, but at that put that didn't bother me.

"Who cares?"

"I do!" he declared grabbing my hand and pulling me back. He accidentally pulled me too hard though and made me trip over the foot of the couch and land onto his chest. It was like the same exact position here, but instead I was on top.

I stayed there and something clicked. I had told him his eyes had changed colour, from his gorgeous amber ones to brown.

"Yeah, they have a knack for doing that."

"Oh I understand some people's eyes change colour. I've only seen people with hazel eyes do that, but yours are amber,"

"Have you ever seen amber eyes to judge?" I shook my head and gazed at him, he was handsome there.

"Kagome..." He spoke softly.

"Inuyasha..."

*End*

Her face turned even redder. "It was only an accident, but nothing happened!" she shouted.

"Huh?" both her mom and brother responded. Kagome hadn't realised she'd spoken aloud until the silent settled in.

"What kind of accident?" her mother asked, falling deeper into the conversation.

"I told you mom, nothing happened."

"Yeah, but you sound pretty edgy like the other time when he was over. You remember the bed thing," Souta sneered.

"_It was pretty much like the time he was over instead I was thinking something inappropriately,_" she thought.

*Flashback*

_They both connected their lips and Inuyasha held her cheeks and deepened it._

"Inuyasha..." Kagome moaned, taking a breath.

He pushed her up so they could sit upright and get better access and so, they locked lips again. Kagome held his neck and tugged his lips softly as his hands switched down to her waist rising up and down her back. She shyly slid her tongue across his bottom lip and he kindly greeted her tongue and let her explore his mouth, while he stroked against her tongue softly. Soon after taking another breath Kagome let him explore her mouth. He made sure he hadn't missed one spot and she moaned again. Ultimately, they both tangled their tongues with each other, wanting even more of each other.

Inuyasha was enjoying it so much that he enthusiastically stripped off his shirt and embraced her roughly as she felt around his chest. He kissed up her throat, teasingly passing her lips for her ears and he nibbled them and soon soothed them by sucking. Kagome rubbed his chest fervently and he kissed back down catching her soft lips again.

This time he gripped her shirt and began to raise it up reaching her breasts, she placed her hands on his halting him from continuing, but that made him even more eager to have her. His weight sent her back on the couch and this time he was on top. They kissed each other more and more not wanting to stop, tongue and all and they were panting like wild animals after each little breath they decided to take. They didn't want to waste a second apart from each other. Her chest rose up and down gracing his chest and he felt his blood pump faster in ecstasy. He gripped her skirt and began to pull it down and stripped off her underwear easily leaving her barrier unprotected. While kissing her he pulled off his pants getting ready for some fireworks.

*End*

"Hey sis, you're face is going red recalling anything?" her brother spoke.

She snapped out of the flashback and looked up at her family who was watching her with suspicion. Embarrassed steam blew out from the top of her head and she gripped her school bag. "Um...I'm gonna go," she finally, spoke standing up.

"Hey, you can't just leave, something really did happened then," Souta pouted.

Kagome paused at the end of the kitchen and turned to face him. "I told you nothing bad happened, all we did was talk, watch a movie and sleep and not 'together' that's all! Humph!" And with that she stomped away still red in the face while mumbling, "I don't have time for this I'm running late for school." Mrs. Higurashi simply giggled.

"Mom, are you going to let her go without knowing the full details?" Souta asked.

"I'm not worried; I trust Kagome and Inuyasha they're not the type of kids to fool around. I'm just happy when she's happy." She replied with a smile. Souta gazed up at his mother and nodded with a smile.

Kagome walked down the street heading to school when she felt a strange aura in the air. She didn't stop, but slowed her pace. "_What's this I'm sensing?_" She looked around her surroundings noting she was alone on the quiet street. Quiet street? Wait a minute, no cars, no buses, no one else is on the street besides her. Although how alone she was, she felt like "he" was watching her. "_Oh no, not now oh please._" Her heart began to accelerate and she sped up her pace.

"Where were you last night?"

Kagome swore she heard a questioning whisper. "L-leave me alone!" she responded and began to run then she heard them, a pair of footsteps following after her. Kagome didn't even want to look back and ran faster as well as her heart beat. "_Oh God, oh God. He's chasing me,_" she repeated with fright.

"Kagome..." She heard and kept running and so did her follower.

Kagome could feel frightened tears sting at corner of her eyes and she turned a sharp corner hoping to lose him until she crashed into someone. Kagome gasped without looking and fought and squirmed trying to break free.

"Kagome!"

She didn't recall the voice except she knew it was a man and fought against him more. "Let me go!" she cried.

"Kagome!" He shouted much louder.

The sound of his voice calling her name rung deep into her head until it all connected and she looked up to see his face. "Inu...yasha?"

He looked back down at her with a frown. "Who'd you think it was?" he replied.

Kagome stood still and frowned in return. "What do you mean? Did you already forget? I have someone follow-" she paused, remembering he could be around listening. "I just thought someone was following me," she continued. He lessened his frown and looked down the street where she was running from.

"What are you talking about? There's no one there," he noted.

She looked back warily grasping his shirt, but he was right there was no one. "_Could it have been my imagination?_"

The hanyou was serious, there was no one's scent besides his own and Kagome's on the street and his eyes and ears would've caught any slight of movement.

Kagome satisfied that there was no one following her released her grip on Inuyasha and looked back to him. "And where were you headed? School's the direction I'm heading and you came toward my direction," she wondered.

"What do you think? I was coming to pick you up, but you left much earlier than you usually do?" he answered.

"You were coming...to...pick me up?" she blushed, turning away so he wouldn't see.

"Of course, do you think I was going to let you walk by yourself?" he snorted.

"_ But I've always walked to school by myself, I guess now that he knows my situation. He's gonna be more protective,_" she thought, looking back at him. "Why not bring your motorcycle today?" she smiled.

"_I needed to check out if Kurasaki would be following us, so I'll be able to get a glimpse of him._ Oh! I just felt like walking, it's a nice day," he responded. She nodded and they began to walk side by side. "_But still, I was surprised he wasn't following Kagome right now, especially since she was alone which she won't be from now on,_" he thought.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome spoke.

He blinked out of his thoughts and looked beside him. "Yeah?" She continued to look forward without making a glance at him. "Thank you... for not making me feel alone."

He bit back a breath after hearing that and continued to gaze at her then a smirk formed on his lips. "And you won't ever be with me around, I promise." And he wrapped his arm around her as they continued their journey.

Kagome smiled and rested her head against his side. "_Not only don't I feel any loneliness, I don't feel scared as long as you're always there._"

Somewhere from above, with a dark stare, watched both of them head to school and soon a small smirk curved as they continued.

Shurikan High-

Kagome and Inuyasha made it in and were greeted by Sango and Miroku. "Good morning."

Kagome beamed walking up to Sango and giving her a friendly hug. "Morning, Kagome," she smiled pulling away. The two guys greeted each other just the same except for the hugging part.

"Any late news?" Inuyasha whispered, referring to Kurasaki.

Miroku didn't really catch it, because there was other bigger news that happened last night and he looked at Sango and she looked at him. They both blushed.

"What's with you two acting like statues? Come on, let's get to class, the first bell already rung," Kagome spoke. The others finally nodded and were on their way. Sango and Miroku were both really anxious about telling them what's between them now and looked away. Inuyasha, however, raised an eyebrow sensing something between them.

The day began to pass and it was already the end of the period before lunch. It was History class once more and oh boy if you remember how Miss Ikeda acts around the four friends mainly the silver-haired one. "Inuyasha, can you read and give out the answer for number 3 please?" she inquired. He groaned and picked up the workbook and began to read the question. He was going to give the answer until a surprising shriek was heard in the classroom.

"What?! Sango and Miroku are dating each other!?" a really surprised girl repeated, after her friend whispered it to her. The whole class turned their heads to the newly couple.

They gasped turning red in embarrassment. "_Oh no, how'd they already know?_" Sango wondered.

"Sango-chan, is this true?" Kagome asked turning to her and Miroku. The silent, red beat face answered for her and the class. "Oh my God! When did this happen? How long have you kept this from us?" Kagome asked excitedly, like a puppy given a new bone.

Inuyasha tilted his head to Miroku in wonder. "Miroku, since when did you and Sango have the time to be dating?" he wondered with a frown. He knew this was stupid, Miroku shouldn't be off dating, he should be locating Kurasaki.

"How far in the relationship have you two gotten at?" another student asked. The whole class kept on asking questions which began to build up tension between the couple.

"Okay, class you can bother Sango and Miroku after class," Miss Ikeda clapped. Sango hid her face with her book trying to ignore all the fuss. "_This was what I've been trying to avoid not only does the students know but the teacher now does._"

What seemed like an eternity the class bell finally rang and both Sango and Miroku wasted no time and began running from the crowd demanding for answers. "Gees, Sango, I understand why you wanted to keep us on the down low, this school is nuts when it comes to big news." He commented running beside her down the halls.

"Exactly! Oh God, they won't let up if we never answer," she responded. The couple made it out to the school grounds continuing to run in order to find somewhere to hide and rest. Finally, they had found one and slumped down panting heavily. They were hidden in a small dead end alley behind the gym locker room. "Wow! I don't think... I've ever ran so much in my life..." Sango panted.

"Oh... This isn't the first time... And I know it won't be the last. Inuyasha and I always have to keep running... its part of... Never mind," he halted, hoping the panting stopped her from wondering what he meant.

The two finally got their breath back and sat down face to face. "Too bad, I wanted to eat lunch. We didn't even have time to get our lunch out of our lockers," Miroku sighed.

Sango nodded. "There's something else that's bothering me. I want to know how the school found out. It's only been half a day and its spreading around like a forest fire. I want to know who told, and how that person found out. We haven't even told our friends yet. I know high school is the worst place to keep secrets, but this secret hasn't even been whispered out," she pondered.

"You're right. The only people who knew we were one was us," he agreed.

"Yes, and the only people from our school who was in the club that night was just us-" Sango paused on the statement. "Wait a minute we knew another person in the club that night." Something finally clicked in both their minds.

"Yukino!" they both named.

"Yes, she must have figured out we were a couple that night, and blabbed it to the whole school," she grumbled. "Gees, why'd she have to be such a big mouth?" she added.

"I know. Oh well, it's too late now the whole school is raving the news," he shrugged.

"Yeah you're right," Sango sighed, ceasing her anger.

They looked each other in the eyes and both blushed. They leaned in to one another and kissed. Miroku wrapped his arms around her and soon after she did, deepening the kiss.

"So... How long have you two been like this?" a voice suddenly asked.

Sango and Miroku blinked their eyes opened and turned to the familiar boy and girl whose arms were crossed arms and staring. They blushed madly.

"I-Inuyasha..." Miroku stuttered.

"K-Kagome..." Sango stuttered just the same. They both gave the awkward eye and sat back-to-back facing their best friend.

"Sango, how long were you going to keep this from me?" Kagome pouted.

"Look, we were going to tell you at lunch, but the word was out before we could even take a breath," she answered.

"Yeah," Miroku nodded.

"I just can't believe Sango wanted to date that pervert," Inuyasha snorted.

"Oh come on you guys, you can stop with the stares already," Sango responded as the two friends continued to give awkward stares.

Finally...

Kagome and Inuyasha sat down next to each other in front of the new couple. "So when did this happen? And don't leave out any details," Kagome demanded.

"Well this actually happened last night," Sango started.

"Last night? Well it's not surprising since you two live next door. Who went over whose house?"

Sango and Miroku looked to each other. "This didn't take place at either house, but downtown at the Karaoke bar."

"Karaoke bar? The one we aren't allowed to go to cause we're underaged?" Kagome spoke.

"Yeah, Miroku had a way of slipping me in, because he knew the manager," Sango nodded.

"Yeah, Miroku and I go there from time to time," Inuyasha added.

"Oh," was Kagome's response.

Sango coughed and continued. "Yeah, well Miroku called to tell me you two were going to meet us there."

Inuyasha and Kagome blinked in unison. "When were we ever gonna meet you there? I told Miroku we wouldn't be coming anymore," he wondered.

"Yeah, Miroku lied to me and told me that we were going to meet downtown and hangout," Sango glared.

"Why did you tell such a stupid lie for?" his partner snorted.

"Look, my real intention was to take Sango out and the only way she'd go with me was if I said you two were coming," Miroku explained.

"Basically you're a chicken," the hanyou simplified.

"Well that's actually kind of cute, but I'm surprised you out of all people, Miroku, chickened to ask Sango out. Don't you always ask all pretty girls to go out with you? Why was Sango any different?" Kagome asked.

Miroku scratched the back of his head. "I uh...don't know, I guess she meant something much more than all the other pretty girls." Sango blushed from his response.

"Okay so continue, what made you two fall for each other?" Kagome asked.

"Well..._I can't say what happened between me and Makoto, I don't want them to get a heart attack._" Sango quietened down trying to think a way around it.

"Well?" they pressured.

"Well Sango and I decided to sing together, we danced and sang, wonderfully by the way," Miroku continued, understanding what Sango was feeling. "We don't know what happened after that; I just took her out to the back of the bar and we talked."

"Yeah, and then something just snapped. The next thing we knew we were lip locking and saying how much we love each other," Sango blushed, remembering the moment. Miroku blushed as well but grasped her hand.

"That's a bit strange that after you performed a duet a new love erupted," Inuyasha mused.

"Yeah, what song did you sing?" Kagome agreed, a bit puzzled.

"We sang "No Air," by Jordan Sparks and Chris Brown," she answered.

"Just that?"

"Yeah what more do you want?" She pouted.

"There has to be a catch to this I feel like there's something missing," Inuyasha responded.

Sango quivered clenching her fists. "What happened back there is between me and Miroku only, so stop snooping around other people's business!" Sango snapped, making both of them jump back.

Kagome blinked out of it and frowned. "That's no fair Sango, no secrets, you can tell me."

"Sorry Kagome-chan, but this secret is only between Miroku and me. What happened at the Karaoke bar, stays at the Karaoke bar, right?" Sango closed, glaring at Miroku and hoping he got the message. She didn't want him to even tell Inuyasha about it.

"Yeah..." Miroku sighed with a nod.

"Miroku..." Inuyasha growled.

"You know what? You two are highly suspicious about us, but explain yourselves just what did you two do last night?" Miroku asked, both Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes widened.

"Huh?" Sango turned back to Miroku. "What do you mean?"

"Oh didn't I tell you? Kagome was over Inuyasha's place practically the entire night," he alerted.

Sango gasped and turned to the two and smirked. "So, it doesn't seem we're the only ones keeping secrets. Was that the reason why you two didn't want to go out? You were too cozy together?" Kagome and Inuyasha blushed.

"Nothing happened!" They both defended.

"Bullshit; you two were with each other practically the whole day and night, it's hard to believe that nothing happened," Miroku sneered.

"I agree," Sango nodded folding her arms.

Kagome smiled awkwardly. "_The same thing happened this morning,_"

Inuyasha was getting irritated by trying to convince them that nothing happened. They were only talking and watching movies they defended.

"So there you are," another voice spoke. The four friends turned to the new voice. "Miroku, Sango, don't you know the whole school is looking for you?" the young girl grinned.

"Yukino!" the couple named.

"Yup, you missed me?" she joked.

Sango only frowned. "What's the big idea of opening your big mouth about Miroku and me? It's none of your business."

"Technically it is, I too was there that night," she replied.

"She was?" Kagome whispered. Miroku turned to her and nodded. "Yeah, apparently she works there."

"Works there? Isn't she a little too young for that job?" Kagome posed and he just shrugged.

"Something so magical happened last night, how could I have possibly kept it in?" Yukino spoke excitedly, and sat down.

"Why would you find it so wonderful? You like Miroku," Sango pouted.

"I know, but I have to go with Miroku's decision, I only wish for Miroku to be happy," Yukino sighed, and Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"If you wanted to make Miroku happy why'd you tell the school?" Sango glared.

Yukino shrugged. "I told you before, I couldn't keep it in for much longer. Such great news, and Miroku deserved to be heard about."

Miroku closed his eyes and folded his arms. "Yukino, it's hard to believe you would be thrilled that Sango and I are together, especially after what happened last night between us," he spoke and she flinched.

Sango turned her head down remembering that one scene she wished she never saw; Yukino on top of Miroku, kissing so sweetly. She bit her lip and hid her face. Miroku noticed and turned to her.

"Sango, I know it still hurts for you to remember such a sight." Yukino watched as he held her hand.

Sango looked up at him. "I know, I'm not mad at you anymore. I hope you aren't hurt of what happened between me and Makoto."

"Of course I'm not angered, it wasn't your choice to go along with him," Miroku responded.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each in confusion. "Do you have any clue on what they're talking about?" she whispered.

"Kagome, even I can't decipher on what Miroku is thinking half the time," he replied in pure honesty.

Yukino shut her eyes and stood up looking away from them. "Well I'm leaving you two now," she noted. The others looked up at her. "Sango, you better be good to Miroku, if you aren't you'll regret ever meeting him," she warned looking back at her with a serious face.

She nodded with the same expression. "You don't have to worry."

Yukino released part of her frown then turned to Miroku. "And Miroku, if she should do anything to hurt you, you come to me okay?"

He closed his eyes and folded his arms again. "I don't believe she'd do anything to hurt me. So you don't need to wait for me to come to you, because I never will."

Yukino's eyes widened and felt her heart crumble. "Miroku..." Tears began to form in her eyes. She zipped around and ran from the group in sobs, the others heard them and felt a bit sympathetic for her.

"Oh gees, the poor girl. Miroku did you have to be that hard on her?" Kagome pouted.

"I had to be, if I wasn't she would always be waiting and hoping until Sango and I break up. Instead of hoping for something that may never happen, I'd want her to move on and find another man she and he would admire," he explained.

"I guess you're right, hope she realizes that sooner or later," Sango replied, looking the direction she ran off too.

"I'm sure she will," he smiled in reassurance.

"Gees, I still can't believe how many of these girls are attached to Miroku. There's Yukino, and I think Ayumi had something for him too at the beginning of semester, and now there's Sango," Inuyasha spoke. She blushed clutching her fists over her lap and Miroku rubbed her back. "This is going to get some getting used to," he added, scratching his head.

"I agree at the beginning of the semester Sango hated Miroku and now they're hitched. Whoever said opposites attract wasn't kidding," Kagome nodded.

"I guess," Miroku shrugged.

"Oh! We brought your lunches by the way."

She and Inuyasha took them out and handed each their lunch. (They share lockers so they're able to get a hold of them; Kagome with Sango, Inuyasha with Miroku.)

"Thank you!" they both bowed grabbing them.

"Yeah we figured you would run from the crowd, so we decided to carry them for you, dummies," he mentioned.

"And again thank you," they bowed, and dug in as the others did as well.

Miroku smirked at the two in front of him and wanted to stir something up. "Getting back to the opposite attract statement Kagome pointed out. When do you two plan on hooking up?" he wondered.

Kagome and Inuyasha froze and a flood of heat rose to their cheeks.

"What?!" They both shouted. While Kagome shouted part of the sandwich lodged in her throat and she coughed, but that didn't help.

"Stop acting stupid Miroku, what makes you say we are ever going to hook up!" he bellowed, not noticing Kagome's discomfort.

"I don't know, you two show quite an attraction to each other it's so obvious, I couldn't contain it any longer,"

"What attraction?" he demanded.

Kagome began patting to whoever was closest to her which was Inuyasha, calling for his attention. She couldn't speak thanks to the sandwich blocking her windpipe, but the silly agent wasn't paying attention.

"Why... The attraction of love my dear friend," Miroku teased. Sango began giggling at both their reactions.

"I told you I don't love Kagome! Not in the way you think!" he defended feeling his face burning in embarrassment.

Kagome's face was red, but not the reason everyone else thought and she shot up catching some of their attention.

"Kagome isn't saying a word, but is reacting just as much as Inuyasha," Miroku noted, but Sango realized something was wrong. Kagome too would be defending just as much as Inuyasha that's when she noticed the position. Kagome was grasping her throat, sweating and turning blue.

"Oh my God! Kagome's choking!" Sango alerted, everyone turned their attention to the red and blue faced girl grasping her throat for dear life.

"Kagome!" they all alarmed in unison, surrounding her. The hanyou's heart began to race in horror watching the girl struggle for air.

Kagome's thinking "**_finally,_**" but was feeling faint, but he caught her.

"Kagome, don't pass out, hang in there," he said getting behind her she nodded, but still feeling faint.

"You two back up," he directed. The two didn't back up they jumped back making room for the two. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, placed his clutched fist just above her belly button and began thrusting. Sango, her hands covering her mouth in both shock and fear, prayed that the Heimlich manoeuvre would work. Her prayers were shortly answered as the dislodged piece flew out. The agent stopped once again falling with the girl in his arms who just took a large deep breath and coughed. "Kagome, Kagome, are you alright?" he asked rubbing her back. She nodded her eyes lids heavy. "Okay, breathe, gently, gently," he soothed, trying to calm her racing heart although his was still on the run. He handed her his water bottle telling her to drink and she did. Everyone released a breath they never knew they were holding.

"Well I'm glad Kagome is fine, but couldn't that piece fly anywhere else?" Miroku grumbled with a red vein pulsing.

"What are you talking about?" Sango asked, looking at him. He didn't reply, but turned the right side of his cheek revealing the piece that was in Kagome's throat splattered over his cheek. Sango clasped her hands over her mouth again holding in laughter this time.

"Don't make it worse than it already is Sango," he sighed, wiping away the gunk with a napkin. "Yuck!"

Kagome tried to laugh, but was too weak so instead she smiled. "Sorry, Miroku," she whispered out, still taking counted breaths.

"No, no, it's alright as long as you're fine," he assured.

"Let's get Kagome to a more open area so she can breathe properly," Inuyasha spoke scooping her up. Miroku and Sango tensed up a little, if they were to step out of their hiding spot they'll be bombarded again. "You don't have to worry, just follow me." he said reading their minds. Inuyasha was right Kagome's health was more important, so they followed. As soon as they came out the crowd ran to both Miroku and Sango, but then saw Inuyasha carrying Kagome and began to ask.

"Oh my God! what's wrong with her? Is she going to be okay?" a girl asked.

"Yeah, what happened to Kagome?" another girl asked, she was from one of their classes.

Inuyasha annoyed, growled. "You nosey little bitches need to stay out of people's business!" he snapped, startling them all. "Since you all don't have any exciting news of your own, you sponge yourselves off of other people's in order to satisfy your own. Now get out of our way and find something else to do!" he barked, and left the girls with the other two following. The girls' mouths nearly dropped to the ground after hearing Inuyasha's statement not moving from their statue-like forms.

He brought Kagome under a tree with nice shading and calm breeze. the couple sat down after. "Thank you, Inuyasha," Kagome smiled, breathing better.

"Don't you do that ever again; you nearly gave me a heart attack. Damn! Like I told you before, you really are a person who attracts danger. Can't even eat a fucking sandwich without choking," he grumbled.

"Oh I'm sorry; I'll try not to next time," she replied sarcastically, like chocking was in her everyday schedule.

"Kagome..." he whispered then hugged her. Miroku and Sango looked to each other with a smile.

"Isn't that cute?" Sango whispered.

"It's way more than cute," he responded softly.

"I heard that!" the sensitive-eared student pointed, breaking the hug. "Can't I care for my friend without it looking like a potential love interest?" Kagome rolled her eyes at his defence as Sango and Miroku sighed.

"_Why does he have be such a wuss?_" Miroku ended with a thought.

Chapter End Notes:

Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Not to confuse anyone, today for the characters, it is a Monday, Sango and Miroku hooked up on a Sunday. Catch you all later.

Notice how the chapters are getting longer and more detailed now ^^

Thanks for reading! Click the 'Next' button, at the bottom right of the page to read the next chapter :D

That's all said tootles!


	18. Just Rockin' it Out

This chapter contains music from Good Charlotte these are the ones that will be used. If you want to listen to them to get a sense of the songs here are the links. Desclaimer: Music does not belong to me, but to Good Charlotte and Co.

Music:

watch?v=w08_Riw8vN4

watch?v=y-jC3H_8Dk4

watch?v=2ELD1Ye_pws

watch?v=LWHUsZvk9oU

I do not own Inuyasha or the characters performing(Good Charlotte) in this fanfiction especially in this chapter. All rights belong to the brilliant and wonderful Rumiko Takahashi :D

**Just Rockin' it Out**

It was a Wednesday afternoon, the Halloween Dance was in two days, but the Good Charlotte concert Kagome was invited by Houjo was today and she was getting herself prepared. Inuyasha, however was not pleased with this. He was at home walking back and forth thinking of a way to keep her close to him. "Damn!" He would say when he came up with nothing then started to think again. It wasn't getting the tickets that were the problem, he and Miroku can easily get a hold of the best tickets; it was the fact on how to look after Kagome without looking like him then it hit him. He looked to the closet with a smirk. "Of course!" He ran up to the closet and swung it open.

There. All his disguises he has used during all his missions and many more he hasn't used. The agency was also known for its amazing disguises, no one was ever able to discover their identity. He and Miroku can disguise themselves as different people going to a rock/punk concert and cheer on their favourite band. This was a simple task, how come he didn't think of it sooner?

He scanned through the special closet picking out clothing articles and accessories he could use and threw them all on his bed. He reached to his phone and dialed up Miroku's number. "Hey, Miroku, I've got an idea. Two people are going to that concert with Kagome." He announced as soon as his partner answered.

"_Is it what I'm thinking?_"

"It's exactly what you're thinking," he reassured with a smile.

"_Awesome,_" he responded. "_Let me see what I have._" Then he hung up.

Inuyasha placed the phone on the receiver and walked back to his bed and stared at the costume. "Alright, let's begin."

Higurashi Shrine-

Kagome was ready and waiting for Houjo's arrival. She's wearing a black sleeveless v-top shirt which had a message saying, "WE BELIEVE," in green writing and a black skirt with a belt that had MADE written in the heart shaped buckle. She had black bracelets and a black and white striped fingerless glove that reached up to her elbow. She also had a plain, green, stylish, loose tie with a simple black chocker around her neck. As for her hair, it was parted to the right side and straightened down with a green ribbon attached to a small ponytail that peaked out of the left side. On her face she wore just shiny gloss on and a little bit of blush on her face. Kagome packed her purse with the same lip gloss, coin purse, cell phone, a digital camera, autograph booklet and other stuff a girl needed.

"So, Kagome, call me once you get there, call me after and let me know how you're coming home," her mother reminded. "And this time, come home at a decent time, right after the show is over. You have school tomorrow don't forget."

Kagome nodded. "Don't worry I will." Suddenly the doorbell rang making her jump with excitement. "It must be Houjo." She ran up to the door and opened it. "Hey Houjo," she smiled.

"Hi. Wow, you sure look different," Houjo bowed, shyly and held up a small gift. "Here."

Kagome blinked. "Houjo, you didn't have to get me anything. You already invited me to the concert, isn't that gifted enough?"

"Uh…well…I thought it would be natural for a gentleman to give gifts before an outing," he replied.

Kagome took the gift and smiled. "Thank you, that's very sweet." And he blushed. Kagome took note of Houjo's style. He was wearing a white shirt with a message saying, "Rockin' it out with Good Charlotte," and tight black pants. His hair was straightened and combed to the side giving it a bit of a punk/rock style.

"So are you going to open it?" he wondered.

"Oh, okay." Kagome un-wrapped the gift and found a golden picture frame. "Oh…it's pretty," she commented. "Thank you."

"That's not all, after the concert something will be inside of there for you to remember," he added.

"I can't wait."

"So shall we go?" he spoke, offering an arm.

"Um…yeah. Mom, I'm leaving," Kagome announced.

Her mother came and greeted Houjo. "Alright, you two be careful," she cautioned.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen," he reassured. With that Kagome hooked her arm with his, waved to her mother one last time and left.

Miroku's Abode-

He had finished his costume and had just put it on. He walked over to the mirror and checked himself out. There. No one could tell it was him. Satisfied with his look, he grabbed whatever stuff he needed then left.

Sango was outside playing with Kirara when she heard her neighbour's door open. She turned around and saw a strange person come out of Miroku's door and run down the street in a hurry. "_What the hell? Who was that? Is someone else living with Miroku? No, he's told me, it's only him and his uncle, so who on earth was that?_" she pondered, getting idea then sighed. _"No way, that couldn't have been him. Must have just been a visitor,_" she shrugged, and continued playing with her brother and Kirara.

Inuyasha's Residence-

Inuyasha too had finished dressing up and was ready to leave. Komaru came running down with something in his mouth, but his pal wasn't paying attention. He packed whatever he could in his knapsack then heard Komaru whimpering. "Okay, Komaru, don't worry I'll be back. Wish me luck," he winked then left. The dog sat at the door with the hat in his mouth which his owner forgot and sighed. He dropped the hat and walked away to the kitchen.

At the concert-

Kagome and Houjo entered inside, they got their tickets ripped and a purple ribbon wrapped around their wrists. The other fans wore other colours, blue was general admission, green was the tower seats and the purple ones were both general admission and backstage.

"Oh you two got the meet and greet tickets? You're so lucky," an Emo fan girl commented.

"Yeah, it's all thanks to him," Kagome nodded.

The Emo girl looked at him and smiled. "He's your boyfriend I'm guessing?"

Houjo blushed, but Kagome corrected. "No, no. He's just a friend."

"For now," he added.

"Huh?" Kagome looked at him. "_Oh no, I hope he doesn't see this as a real date. Although, I accepted his invitation and usually it does mean I've accepted to go out with him,_" she thought. Houjo glanced at her with a smile and she gave back a weak one. He grasped her hand and led her toward the line to backstage. "_What am I going to do?_" The two hadn't noticed two other people were watching them they finally got up and followed after them.

"Miroku, I need you to go the other side and watch for anything that may seem suspicious. A concert is a big place for things to happen to anyone, mainly to Kagome." Inuyasha spoke.

"Gotchya. Call me when you need anything," he agreed, Inuyasha nodded and watched his friend leave and continued to pursue Kagome and Houjo.

*flashback*

_"He's your boyfriend I'm guessing?" the Emo girl guessed._

"No, no. He's just a friend," Kagome corrected.

"For now."

End*

"_Why that Houjo…saying stuff like that out loud, nearly boasting,_" he grunted.

Inuyasha was clearly not himself. If you are expecting your favourite silver-haired hanyou, you thought wrong. First of all his hair was not silver, instead it was black with green streaks. Since he couldn't force his hair to change colour, he put on a wig that looks exactly like his black hair, although, he didn't keep it down it looked way too much like him, so he had it shorter, spiked up at the back and his bangs were combed over one eye which was bothering him a lot. His face was not his as well; he put black eyeliner around his blue coloured eye contacts and his face was pale. He put a fake piercing on his nose to the right and another right over his left eyebrow. As for clothing, he wore a tight silky, black shirt with a leather jacket over it. The jacket had chains and coloured buttons(green and purple). He also wore a spiked bracelet and necklace. His tight jeans were black and had little designs here and there. Yup, the hanyou wasn't himself tonight he also had to make sure he wouldn't act like his old self either which might be the hardest part through all this.

He crept up slowly behind them waiting in line as if he were ready to meet the band.

"Oh my God! I'm so excited! I'm going to meet Joel Madden!" Kagome squealed.

"Hey, there's more than Joel there, you know," he mentioned with a chuckle.

"I know I can't wait to meet all them too!"

The line moved forward.

"Oh yeah, meeting Good Charlotte will be the best!" Inuyasha repeated, as happy as he could, then rolled his eyes. Kagome turned to the teenager behind her and smiled then faced the front. Houjo, however, turned with a raised eyebrow. "What are you looking at, punk?" He snorted.

Houjo flinched as his eyes widened. "Sorry," he bowed, and faced the front.

"_Hmph, weirdo._"

Kagome pulled out her cell phone and called home like she promised.

Miroku wandered around the place just making sure everything was safe and secured. The young agent was wearing a tight purple shirt with a black long-sleeved shirt under it. He wore tight black jeans as well with chains and had purple biker gloves. His hair was combed up toward the right giving it a slight spiked look and it had blue streaks. He wore small golden hoop earrings on one ear, (like the ones he wears in the Feudal Era), blue and black bracelets and a blue necktie. His eyes were between the deep shades of purple and blue with black eyeliner around them. He had fake piercings on the left side of his nose and one on his tongue which he found very bothersome and continued to pick at it in annoyance.

"_Man, is this boring; I want some action,_" he sighed, lying on a wall to take a rest. "_But Kurasaki could appear any moment in here, so I have to keep a close watch._" But, how was he supposed to look out for him if he didn't even know what he looked like? Even if he did show up, they didn't know what he looked like. "_I just wish he could come out already, so we can shove him in jail and finally take a rest. Ugh I can't relax I need to stay focused._" he reminded, and continued to walk around the halls.

Music started and people started to go in. It was obviously the opening band up now. Good Charlotte was still busy greeting their fans. Miroku shrugged and went in to look around. The band that was playing was unknown to him, but he listened while looking around at all the people sitting in their seats and watching. "I wonder how Inuyasha's doing."

Kagome and Houjo were next and were extremely excited. "Houjo-kun, this is the best gift you've ever given me," she beamed, and squeezed him.

"Well I'm glad you like it," he smiled, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Then they heard a snort from behind.

"Best gift. What's so great about this band? It doesn't seem like it's her style anyway," Inuyasha grumbled, making it sound like he was impatiently standing in line.

Houjo held her tighter making Kagome feel weird and she kindly shrugged him off. "_I don't want him getting the wrong idea,_" she sighed.

"Kagome, are you happy being with me?" he asked, looking forward.

She looked up at him then she smiled. "Of course Houjo I'm happy."

"With me? Or would you prefer it was Inuyasha who brought you here?"

Hearing this Inuyasha moved forward and listened more intently for her answer. The fan-girl stared at Houjo, smile faded then turned away. "You've been my friend for a long time Houjo-kun, and Inuyasha's been my friend for about 3 months now. I see you both as dear friends to me. So, I wouldn't care which one of you brought me here; I don't consider this a date. I'm sorry if you thought that I meant "yes," but I had no clue you invited me here on real date. Again, I'm sorry for leading you on," she replied, not looking at him but Houjo stared at her a little shocked.

"Loser," the hanyou mumbled, making them hear a grunt.

"Kagome, I didn't mean to put you on the spot, I'm sorry. I hope I haven't ruined your day," he responded sadly. Kagome still couldn't bear to look at him, so he grasped both her hands and lifted it up to his face thus she finally turned to look, now was staring into his eyes. "Kagome, I'm sorry, really. I didn't mean to confuse you. Just forget about what I said. We'll make this date only between friends, I promise," he smiled sweetly.

Kagome continued to gaze at him and grasped his hands tighter. "Okay," she finally smiled. Oh how badly he felt like kissing her just then. Her curved lips were just perfect. How can any man not fall in love with her? He sighed and set all means of kissing her right then and they both just stared.

"Can you two get a move on? It's your turn now; I want to see Good Charlotte before they decide to continue this meet and greet thing till after the show," the impatient teenager behind them murmured.

"Oh sorry," they both reacted, turning to him then moved beyond the curtain to meet the band.

Inuyasha stood there, arms folded, waiting for the two to come out. Should he enter with them? Anything could happen beyond the black curtain. It was taking too long. He shrugged ready to enter when the curtain opened itself. Houjo held it open waiting for her to exist.

"Enjoy the show you two," one of the band members waved; It was probably Joel, because Kagome was waving like a mad woman.

"Don't worry we will," she grinned and gasped when Joel smiled back at her. She turned and left the room with a smile plastered across her face. "Oh my God! He smiled at me!" She squealed, fanning herself with the autograph book.

"Wow a smile," someone snorted, rolling his eyes. Kagome zipped around to the teenager but he was gone, probably to get his signing. She shrugged and followed Houjo. Inuyasha slowly walked out of his hiding spot and sighed. "_Man, I have to keep my mouth shut,_"He reminded.

Everyone was in their seats. The agents met up and were sitting behind Kagome and Houjo as they admired the photos they took of each other and that band.

"So anything?" Inuyasha spoke.

"No, everything seems fine. Anything on your side?" he whispered, hoping she didn't hear her name.

"Nothing, just annoying stuff," he grumbled.

"Annoying? What annoying stuff?" Miroku wondered.

"Boring conversations between a guy and a girl."

"Oh!" Miroku nodded. _"He means between Kagome and Houjo._" He looked down at them. "_Probably stuff he didn't want to see or hear,_" he chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing," he defended, shutting up. (A/N: Inuyasha and Miroku had taken a look at Kagome's ticket a while back and got themselves tickets sitting behind them)

Finally the lights went dark then blue and purple lights fading in, making everyone in the go quiet. Soon, white smoke formed on the stage and music began. *Once Upon a time: Battle of Life and Death In this World.* The opening song to their second album. It was sung in Japanese, so at least most people could understand what they were singing. The opening song was basically talking about life and death battling each other as said in the title. The crowd, mainly girls including Kagome, began to scream when the band popped out of the ground.

Inuyasha was already bored; Was she really willing to sit through this whole thing? "_ I swear. The things I do to protect this girl,_" he sighed.

"Konnichiwa Tokyo!" Joel shouted. "Hajimashite!" Kagome and nearly everyone else shot up from their seats and began screaming. "Let's start off with one of my personal favourites." A familiar beat came to Kagome's ears and she squealed.

"I really wouldn't have guessed Kagome liked these type of songs." Miroku spoke over the music. His partner shrugged and continued watching her smile and Houjo enjoying it with her. The lead singer began to sing "The Chronicles of Life and Death."

_You come in cold  
You're covered in blood  
They're all so happy you've arrived  
The doctor cuts your cord  
He hands you to your mom  
She sets you free into this life  
And where do you go?  
With no destination, no map to guide you  
Wouldn't you know  
That it doesn't matter, we all end up the same_

Everyone began jumping up and down singing along. Miroku had actually liked the song even though he didn't know the lyrics, but he couldn't help but enjoy it. Inuyasha wasn't enjoying it at the least, especially the scene in front of him.

_These are the chronicles of life and death  
And everything between  
These are the stories of our lives as fictional as they may seem  
You come in this world  
And you go out just the same  
Today could be the best day of your life_

And money talks, in this world, that's what idiots will say  
But you'll find out, that this world  
Is just an idiot's parade  
Before you go  
You've got some questions, and you want answers  
But now you're old, cold, covered in blood  
Right back to where you started from

Kagome and Houjo had grasped their hands together, faced each other and began singing along while jumping up and down.

_These are the chronicles of life and death  
And everything between  
These are the stories of our lives as fictional as they may seem  
You come in this world  
And you go out just the same  
Today could be the worst day of your life_

The instrumental part came in and the two of them were performing air instruments. Houjo was playing an air guitar and Kagome was playing the drums. The hanyou crossed his arms and rolled his eyes again. Miroku noticed but paid no mind, for now.

_But these are the chronicles of life and death  
And everything between  
These are the stories of our lives as fictional as they may seem  
You come in this world  
And you go out just the same  
Today could be the best day of  
Today could be the worst day of  
Today could be the last day of  
Your life  
It's your life  
Your life_

The song ended erupting a loud screeching cheer from the crowd. Inuyasha winced clenching his teeth. "Damn did they have to be so loud?" His ears were sensitive and having these piercing screams weren't helpful. He twitched his ears to get the ringing out of them then that's when he noticed... "_My ears, they're not hidden,_" he quickly pulled out a mirror and gazed at them. His ears weren't showing that much because of the style of hair he put. Thank Kami, they were simply little lumps. He hid the mirror back giving out a loud sigh.

"Okay, this next song goes out to all those celebrities..." Music starts and everyone screams to the recognizable tune. "Who complain about living the hard life. And you know what? Who gives a shit!" Joel continued getting another scream. "1..2…1,2,3,4!"

*Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous*

Always see it on TV  
Read it in the magazines  
Celebrities who want sympathy  
All they do is piss and moan  
Inside the Rolling Stone  
Talking about  
How hard life can Be

Inuyasha actually decided to listen to the lyrics and couldn't help but agree.

_I'd like to see them spend a week  
Living life out on the street  
I don't think they would survive_

He nodded. "No, they wouldn't. They always got agents all over the world saving their asses every moment of the day."

_If they could spend a day or two  
Walking in someone else's shoes  
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall  
They would fall...  
Fall..._

Everyone sang along with the chorus loudly and started bobbing to the base.

_Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
They're always complainin'  
Always complainin'  
If money is such a problem  
Well they got mansions  
Think we should rob them_

Everyone quieted down listening to the singers and musicians play the next versus.

_Did you know if you were famous  
You could kill your wife  
Theres no such as 25 to life  
As long as you got the cash to pay  
for Cochran_

Did you if you were caught smokin crack  
Mcdonalds wouldn't even wanna take you back  
You'd always just run for mayor of D.C

I'd like to see them spend a week  
Living life out on the street  
I don't think they would survive  
If they could spend a day or two  
Walking in someone else's shoes  
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall  
They would fall

Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
They're always complainin'  
Always complainin'  
If money is such a problem  
Well they got mansions  
Think we should rob them (Joel held out the mic to the crowd and they repeated after him)  
(Rob them) Him  
(Rob them) Crowd

(Instrumental)

They would fall(they would fall)  
They would fall...

The band jumped to the clash of the drums with a sudden explosion of fire behind them then continued singing the chorus.

_Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
They're always complainin'  
Always complainin'  
If money is such a problem  
You've got so many problems  
Think I can solve them_

Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
We'll take your clothes, cash, cars and homes  
Just stop complainin'

Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous  
Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous  
Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous

When the music stopped another roar of cheering filled the stadium. Inuyasha agreed with all the lyrics. "Those damn celebrities seriously complain too much. Why does everyone treat them like their gods, they're humans just like us."

"You mean **pure **humans like us; You're half of one, don't forget," Miroku corrected.

"Shut the fuck up!" he replied, then slouched in his seat. Another song had started "The River," but he ignored it and continued to watch Kagome and Houjo dancing. "Look at those two acting like couple of brats," he snorted.

Kagome heard him this time and turned to him. "Hey, you're the one who was in line in back of us earlier. Why are you always making fun of us?" she frowned, making Houjo turn after.

Inuyasha flinched. "_Damn, I said that out loud again?_" Miroku too waited for his answer. "Why do you care what I say? Why don't you continue watching your show?" He answered.

Kagome folded her arms with a pout. "Why don't you stop being such a loser?"

"A loser?!" He repeated angrily.

"Yes, a loser," she reassured.

Inuyasha clenched his teeth. "_Here I am watching over her and she's calling me a loser. Well, she's actually calling this character in front of her a loser, but still._"

"Um, can we quietly turn back and watch the show?" Houjo cut in shyly.

"Yeah, sorry Miss if my friend here is bothering you in anyway," Miroku bowed politely.

Kagome puckered her lips once more and tilted her head at the rude teenager. "Do I know you?" She asked.

"K-know me? I don't know you. So why are you asking such a stupid question?" He responded a bit nervous.

"It's just that you remind me of someone I know, who acts quite rudely like you," whe answered.

"Do you mean Inuyasha?" Houjo guessed. The said person glared at him for mentioning his name.

"Ya, that's it, Inuyasha! You two are close in character, so I just thought I knew you, but you're not him. Inuyasha is more selfish, arrogant, hostile, loud and an overprotective jerk. But you're just a rude stranger that likes to mock others for fun." Kagome described.

They both turned away and sat down facing the stage. Inuyasha's heart was stabbed with imaginary arrows every time she had said a negative quality about him and was ready to pounce on her while Miroku was chuckling.

"Kagome, I didn't know that's how you thought of him; I thought he was much closer to you," Houjo stated.

"Oh, well…" Kagome started making Inuyasha calm down. "Even though he may be rude, he still has his good points of course," she added.

"What are his good points?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know, he's indeed helpful in ways I can't explain," she smiled lightly to herself, thinking back at his house and how he promised to protect her from…She stopped her thoughts not wanting to think of "him" right now. "Oh and he's mysterious. There are things about him that I don't know, like where he's from, his family or just about his past. He's very secretive about that, but I don't mind; It makes me think, and I like that about him." Houjo gazed at her in wonder as Inuyasha relaxed and gave a light blush.

"Kagome, you sound like you have feelings for him," Houjo noted. Inuyasha sat up closer to listen again.

"Feelings for Inuyasha? No. I don't have anything like that at all." she defended, waving her hands with a blush. "_To 'like' Inuyasha would be crazy and besides even if I did, he wouldn't fall for a stupid, weak girl like me,_" she thought with a sigh.

"Are there good things you like... about me?" he wondered bashfully, breaking through her thoughts.

She turned to him and smiled. "Of course there are good things I like about you. If there wasn't, I wouldn't be hanging out with you Houjo," patting his shoulder making him blush.

"What are they?"

Kagome blinked, but answered, "I can't tell you that; I don't like admitting that stuff to people right in front of me," she blushed lightly.

"Oh yeah, of course, I understand."

The hanyou furrowed and sat back folding arms again. Miroku noticed. "Too much for you?"

"I'm just tired of listening to this crap; I want to listen to the band," he replied.

"Yeah right, you don't even like this band."

"Keh." was his response. Miroku shrugged and faced the front.

"Alright Tokyo, for this next song... We need anything that gives off light should it be a cell phone, a lighter, a camera, pull out anything. I want to see this whole fucking stadium to be lit," Benji demanded. Soon enough flickers of light started to fill the room. Kagome and Houjo pulled out their cell phones as many others pulled out lighters. Music then started getting a low cheer. "We Believe"

_There's a woman crying out tonight  
Her world has changed  
She asks God why  
Her only son has died  
And now her daughter cries  
She can't sleep at night_

Downtown  
Another day for all the suits and ties  
Another war to fight  
There's no regard for life  
How do they sleep at night?  
How can we make things right?  
Just wanna make this right

The crowd cheered and waved their lights to the chorus.

_We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
In this love_

We are all the same  
Human in all our ways and all our pain  
(So let it be)  
There's a love that could fall down like rain  
(Let us see)  
Let forgiveness wash away the pain  
(What we need)  
And no one really knows what they are searching for  
(We believe)  
This world is crying for so much more

Kagome tugged at her shirt that had said, "WE BELIEVE" for encouragement. "We believe..." he started.

_We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
In this love_

Inuyasha and Miroku didn't wave anything but were listening. Many of their songs had strong messages in them and they enjoyed those.

_(Instrumental)_

So this world  
Is too much  
For you to take  
Just let it down and follow me  
I'll be everything you need  
In every way

Joel held out the mic every time he said we believe and waited for their repetition

_We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
In this love_

(In this love)  
We believe  
(In this love)

"This song is absolutely amazing, it always touches my heart," Kagome sighed, holding her hand to her chest.

"I agree..._It's not the only thing touching my heart,_" Houjo replied then thought watching the girl beside him glow.

The song finally ended and the band continued to sing more songs after that.

"I'm getting tired. Can we leave now?" Inuyasha grumbled.

Miroku finally snapped. "Oh can you stop complaining? Show's almost over, at least I think it is." Something suddenly caught his eye. "I'd rather stop complaining about the band and what's happening between those two down there," he pointed.

Inuyasha decided to follow his direction when he noticed Houjo had put his arm over Kagome's shoulder. She didn't move, but he could tell she was uncomfortable. "_Why doesn't she say anything?_"

"_This is strange, the other night at Inuyasha's house; he put his arm around me and I didn't feel anything weird, but as soon as Houjo's arm even graced mine I feel uneasy. What can this mean?_" She pondered, looking up at him. Houjo sensed her stare and looked down to her with a smile. She blinked, gave a nervous smile in return and turned away quickly. Houjo scooted closer to her and their bodies touched making her feel even more uncomfortable. "_That's right; I don't trust men as much even if it is Houjo. That's probably why I feel awkward. The difference between Houjo and Inuyasha is that I trust Inuyasha more,_" and she blushed at the thought.

Houjo thought she was blushing because of him and grinned to himself. "_Yes! Kagome does have secret feelings for me after all. Maybe she was just shy when I asked if she was happy with me,_" and soon he also blushed from his thoughts.

Inuyasha would have interrupted if Good Charlotte hadn't spoken out.

"Hey Tokyo, we have a surprise for you all." A scream responded when the chords started. "Yeah, we all know this song. Well guess what, we love Japan so much, we made a version in Japanese." Another much louder scream erupted.

"Oh great, lets see how bad they're going to sing in Japanese," Inuyasha grumbled, still angered about the two's position below him.

Joel began to sing Japanese to the song 'Predictable.'

_Nani kagachigau  
Mata kanjiteru kanjiteru  
Ore konna ni matta no hajimete janai  
Kanashii iiwaketo misekakenokitai  
Kouna rutte wakatteta  
Nande anata oireta wakaranai_

The crowd cheered at the end of the Japanese verse and danced around to the chorus. Yes, Kagome was waiting for the moment to jump out of Houjo's arms and used the song as an excuse.

_I knew it all along  
It's so predictable  
I knew something would go wrong (something's always wrong)  
So you don't have to call  
Or say anything at all  
So predictable (so predictable)_

Houjo got up and followed suit oblivious to why she left their position.

_Imi no nai kotoba kowa retaya kusoku  
Ubawareta jikan moo taerarenai kara  
Nakutemoii nakutemoii  
Yaru beki koto yatta  
Ore sachusuru Kyouikiru  
Moratta mono wa kaesu  
Iranaikara_

I knew it all along  
It's so predictable  
I knew something would go wrong (something's always wrong)  
So you don't have to call  
Or say anything at all  
So predictable (so predictable)

Everywhere I go  
Everyone I meet  
Every time I try to fall in love  
They all want to know why I'm so broken?  
Why am I so cold?  
Why I'm so hard inside?  
Why am I scared?  
What am I afraid of?  
I don't even know  
This story's never had an end  
I've been waiting  
I've been searching  
I've been hoping  
I've been dreaming you would come back  
But I know the ending of this story  
You're never coming back  
Never..Never…Never…Never...

Inuyasha listened and he couldn't help but think of himself in that situation. It was exactly how he felt, as a hanyou. It's been hard being accepted by anyone he loves, the only person who seems not to care was Miroku. He shook his head erasing his thoughts and focusing on other things.

_I knew it all along  
It's so predictable  
I knew something would go wrong (something's always wrong)  
So you don't have to call  
Or say anything at all  
So predictable (so predictable)_

Everywhere I go for the rest of my life (so predictable)  
Everyone that I love  
Everyone I care about  
They're all gonna wanna know what's wrong with me (so predictable)  
And I know what it is  
I'm ending this right now…Now…Now…

The song ended and everyone screamed demanding for another song. "Don't worry, this party ain't over!" Benji shouted, getting a strong positive reaction from the crowd, however, someone cursed with annoyance. "Fuck!"

Miroku laughed. "The way the band spoke sounded like it was their last song," he replied, scratching his head with a sweat drop.

Houjo suddenly grasped his crush's hand making her react negatively again. "H-Houjo?" She began.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind? I need to use the bathroom," she stated, making another excuse to stay away from him, just for now.

"You sure? You're going to miss part of the show."

"I know, it sucks, but when nature calls you can't help it," she blushed embarrassingly.

"Oh! Okay, I'll come with you."

"No!" She started loudly and urgently, but quickly turned her tone to a softer one. "I just don't want to get my stuff stolen. Do you mind watching over them?" She pleaded, hoping he'd say yes.

"O-of course, don't get lost now," he cautioned.

"Don't worry I won't," as she began scooting toward the stairs. "I'll be back as soon as I can," she smiled, with a wave of her hand she turned and ran out of the stadium.

Houjo watched her leave in a rush. "I guess she really needed to go." Houjo was ready to turn back and face the stage when he heard the two men whispering behind him. The agents looked to each other with a nod got up and ran out the arena after her. Houjo watched them and tilted his head. "_Those guys are weird, especially that rude one. It seems everywhere Kagome decides to go they're-_" he paused. "_Oh no, I hope they aren't stalkers._" He got up and followed after them. "_Kagome may be in trouble._"

Kagome got out the restroom after freshening up. "I don't feel like going back, if Houjo's going to be all clingy. I thought he said he would make this a friendly date. How is this between friends?" She pouted. She soon began to gaze at the Good Charlotte T-shirts. "Oh I could buy one now before the concert ends, and the line packs up," she nodded and went over to the booth. Inuyasha and Miroku were watching and Houjo not far was watching them.

"Why good evening young lady," the older gentleman welcomed.

"Hello," she waved politely, and took a look at all the shirts. She had seen all these shirts before and was looking for the rare one. Once again they didn't have it, but she asked anyway. "Excuse me, do you have the shirt with the band in animated chibi form that says I heart GC?" She explained.

"Oh I know what you're talking about, but sadly to say we don't have those here. You can order them though, would you like to?" He replied.

She shook her head. "No, thank you though," she bowed and walked away. "Too bad." She shrugged until she heard someone calling her over from another booth full of GC shirts and the other opening bands. "Yes?"

"I heard you were looking for some kind of shirt," he started, once she reached the booth. He had dark hair, and gorgeous green eyes. He was very attractive and she couldn't help but stare, she shook her head and spoke.

"Yeah, I was looking for a rare shirt, but no one has it here," she answered.

"What was the shirt?" Kagome explained it once more and the man nodded. "Oh! I think we actually might have a couple lying in the back somewhere," he stated.

"Oh really? Is it in my size? A small would do for me," she beamed, and the young man chuckled.

"I'm sure we have one in your size, come with me to the back so you can try it on," he signalled.

She paused. "Are you sure I'm allowed?"

"You cutie. This is my personal shop, of course you're allowed. As long as you can keep this a secret," he winked, making her blush.

Kagome's smiled then nodded. "Yes I can."

The attractive young man smiled once more and lured her to the back behind the curtain. The thumping music from the band playing, "Hold On," was heard throughout the halls.

"Where the hell is she going?" Inuyasha wondered watching her leave with the man behind the curtain.

"I don't know, but something's strange going on. Since when do you try on clothes at concerts? If the person doesn't want the shirt and has already tried it on, who would want to buy that shirt after? It would lose it's quality," Miroku answered.

Inuyasha blinked and looked back to the booth. "Why isn't the guy coming out, he can't be watching her try on clothes unless he was some kind of pervert," he frowned. A sudden thought crossed his mind. "Hey, don't we know that guy from somewhere?"

Miroku placed his hand under his chin and pondered. "Now that you mention, yeah..."

Houjo, hiding on the other side of the wall noticed two things: Kagome going behind the curtain and the two men watching her. "_I knew it. Those two are stalking Kagome, I better put a stop to this. This would make her like me more once she realizes I saved her from perverts._"

When Kagome followed the attractive young man behind the curtain, she stopped when she noticed more men about 5, sitting or lying around, and they all looked up at her making her feel uncomfortable again. All the men stood up making her react and she backed up. "I think…I uh…changed my mind," she spoke nervously. She continued to back up until she bumped into the young man. She looked up at him and he smirked.

"But I thought you were dying to have the shirt," he chuckled, placing his hand on her waist and feeling her up in places he shouldn't making her cringe.

"No, no. I don't want it anymore. Now if you can excuse me, I'm missing the show," she responded wearily. She tried to turn and leave the area, but he held her.

"I don't think so," he replied and she struggled.

"Let me go!" She demanded.

"Fine," he shrugged. The man threw her into the arms of the other men who gagged her before she could let out another sound. She looked around desperately for anything until she noticed several young women gagged like she was hidden more in the back and she struggled again. One of the men threw her with the other women who whimpered in fear.

The agents who waited were beginning to get worried or just impatient. "She's taking too long even for a girl trying on clothes. It's a shirt for crying out loud." Inuyasha stated.

"You're right; There were cases about men who lure women to the back of their shops and they never return. They're kidnapped and brought to a place called 'Play' House," Miroku noted. He continued this until he met his partner's hard glare. "What?"

"Why the fuck did you not mention that earlier, Miroku? Gees! You're good for nothing sometimes," he grimaced, boxing him on the head. The intellect himself didn't know why he did not mention it. "Come on, let's get Kagome." Inuyasha said getting up, Miroku nodded and followed.

Houjo stood there in shock. "_Those two. They're Inuyasha and Miroku. Why did they disguise themselves are they really stalking perverts?_" He was getting worried about Kagome. One was about her disappearance and two Inuyasha and Miroku were stalkers. He got up and followed after them angered.

The men gazed at all the women with wide grins. "Good, I think we got ourselves a really good catch. She looks exquisite," a man commented, taking a dirty gaze at Kagome's body making her cringe again.

"They all look good," another smiled, stroking another girl's arm in ways he shouldn't.

"Ya, ya you'll have your time with them once we leave. I think though that's all we can get for now. Their boyfriends, friends or other will get worried," The young attractive one stated, picking up one of the girls which was Kagome and the men picked the other girls ready to pack them in a mini-truck outside the emergency exit.

Kagome prayed, shutting her tear filled eyes and that one person appeared in her mind. "Inuyasha..." The men dragged all the girls further to the back toward the mini-truck until the agents, still disguised, crashed in holding guns up.

"Release Kagome and the other girls now!" Inuyasha demanded with a growl.

Kagome's eyes widened at the two strangers from the concert holding up guns. "_How did he know my name?_" The men frowned at their interference.

"Did you hear what I said?" He growled more loudly. The men who were unarmed by holding the women dropped them, and faced the two intruding men. The women still couldn't move since they were tied and were also afraid of get shot, since the other captivating men pulled out their own guns and other weapons.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The leader, the one who lured Kagome to the back, frowned.

"Since you've asked," Miroku started. Both men tore off their disguises revealing two extremely familiar men. Kagome's eyes widened even more at the faces. "_Inuyasha!_"

"Well here you are Kagome, getting yourself into trouble again," he smirked. Kagome didn't even bother wondering why he and Miroku were in disguises, but was just glad to see him and felt like crying, but she decided to try and get herself free.

The girl wasn't the only one to recognize the faces. "It can't be. Its Inuyasha and Miroku," the leader stated in shock. He definitely knew who they were; they were part of that damn Shikon agency. They had caught many of his other associates while he managed to get away, but here they were again.

"Ya, it's been a long time, hasn't it?" Miroku smirked, and finally remembered who he was. "Your friends miss you, Saka, don't you want to reunite with them?" He mocked.

Saka frowned once again. "I'm not afraid of two; you're out numbered this time. Fellas attack!" He directed. The men held up their guns or stood in a fighting stance. Inuyasha and Miroku positioned themselves as well.

"You guys should know us by now, we don't need back up!" Inuyasha snorted. The two skillful agents ran at them. Inuyasha was trying to make his way to Kagome by simply knocking guns out of their hands or knocking them out. Miroku began fighting some too reaching the other ladies. They weren't using guns until necessary, if they did it would cause a commotion.

One of the men caught on to where the silver-haired one was headed and smirked. He grabbed the struggling girl making Inuyasha halt.

He growled watching Kagome fight for life. "Let her go, or I swear I'm going to kill you!" He threatened, holding up his gun.

"Are you sure you won't just kill her too?" He replied with a grin. Kagome's squinted eyes were looking straight at him begging for help and he clenched his fist in anger. He could not bear to see her struggling like this, it hurt him way too much.

"I'm positive I won't kill her!" He finally responded, holding the trigger. The man looked frightened at his determination but hid away that fear and kept his firm stance.

"Kagome! Inuyasha and Miroku are-" Houjo barged in and stopped when he took note of the scene in front of him. Inuyasha and Miroku were undisguised that was one, and there were men holding up guns and women tied along with Kagome who was held by one of the men. Everyone stared at him and he smiled nervously. "Oh! Well this is what's happening behind the curtain," he spoke, scratching the back of his head.

Inuyasha took this opportunity to knock out the man that held Kagome and she was released. Everything started back into the action. Her mouth was finally was freed and she spoke. "Houjo, get out of here! You're going to get hurt!" She warned as Inuyasha untied her. Miroku untied some of the other girls too, but some were still too far and guarded to reach.

"There's no way I'm leaving you here like this not when-" he objected, but was interrupted.

"Will you just listen!? Do you want to get killed?!" Inuyasha shouted.

Saka held the gun toward Houjo. "Too late, we can't have a witness speaking a word about this," he stated.

"Oh no, Houjo!" Kagome gasped.

Saka was about to pull the trigger until, incredibly, Inuyasha grabbed his arm and twisted it out. "Oh no you don't," and he punched him in the stomach.

Houjo blinked in surprise. "_He saved me._"

"Don't just stand there, go!" He spoke.

Houjo clenched his fist. "No I won't."

His rival frowned. "Look this is no time to be a-"

The concert seemed to be over because the sound of a huge crowd was heard and excited fans were piling up at the front.

"Enough! Grab anything you can and run!" Saka shouted out to his men, as he pulled out a smoke bomb.

Everything went up in smoke engulfing everyone in it. The sounds of screaming and coughing filled the backroom. "Kagome, where are you?" Inuyasha called with a cough. She heard his voice and moved toward it. "I'm right here!" She replied also coughing.

Miroku was close to the exit and led the girls out as Inuyasha and Kagome tried to find each other. She was getting closer to him, but the man who held her, arose, and grabbed her once more. She was about to scream, but he held her mouth shut and dragged her away.

"Kagome!" He called once more, but this time he didn't hear a response, but sensed someone beside him. "There you are, are you okay?" He asked, grabbing an arm.

The smoke cleared away revealing a mess, all the men went missing. "Yeah I am," the person replied. Inuyasha recognized the voice, but it wasn't Kagome's. He turned to face the person. "Uh…" Houjo blinked.

He merely frowned and swung his hand off his roughly. "Where's Kagome?" He demanded.

"I don't know," Houjo replied worriedly.

The hanyou who didn't want to believe it yet ran out of the curtain and looked around at the crowd. He soon found Miroku returning the women and explaining everything. "Miroku, did you get Kagome out too?" he asked, actually praying he would say yes.

"I'm uh…not sure. Thought she would be with you."

The crowd cleared away except for one; A young man walked up to them in worry. "Excuse me, have you seen my girlfriend, Akairi? I can't find her anywhere," the boyfriend wondered.

"What does she look like?" Miroku replied. He was good at remembering faces, especially when they were women. The young man described the young girl from head to toe and Miroku nodded trying to place the memory of where he last saw her. "_Oh no, I haven't seen her come out with the other girls. Does that mean she was…taken?_" Miroku pondered, not wanting to worry the young man yet.

"Hey you guys, Kagome isn't here," Houjo spoke sadly. The two men including the boyfriend turned to him. "I found this." He held out her green ribbon. "It may sound ridiculous, but I saw her have this on before the smoke came."

Inuyasha grabbed the tie out of his hand and inspected it himself. He was right the smell of the man that held her was on it, he could also tell by the ruffles created when he grabbed her. "_Dammit! Does it always have to be Kagome?_" He growled, turning away not wanting to show an upset face.

"So it means they managed to take off with two women," Miroku defined, with a sadden look. He turned back to the man and noted about his girlfriend's abduction. The young man dropped to his knees and his bangs covered his eyes.

"No! Not Akairi, not my Akairi. It's my entire fault, I should have stayed with her the whole time," he blamed. Miroku tried to comfort the man but it was no use.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back," the silver-haired one spoke. He faced them and clenched his fist. "We'll get them both back!" He promised.

The boyfriend looked up at him, eyes wet. "Oh please! If you do, tell her right away to contact me."

The two men nodded. "Of course." Inuyasha wasted no time and headed back behind the curtain, so he can follow after the scents, Miroku right behind.

"Wait, I'm coming with you two," Houjo declared.

The hanyou turned back to him with a frown. "You'll only get in the-"

"Please, I promised Kagome's mother I'd bring her back home. And why should you be the only one who goes after her? Kagome means just as much to me and more!" He yelled.

Miroku knew what he meant by promising a parent. He too had promised Sango's father to bring her home safely. "Inuyasha…" Miroku nudged.

He grimaced then turned away with a snort. "Don't come haunting me if you die. This was your choice." Houjo gazed at him then nodded following close behind. "_Don't worry Kagome, I'm coming for you,_" Inuyasha said to her in his thoughts.

Chapter End Notes:

Yay next chapter up!

Where are the men taking Kagome and Akairi? What are the three guys going to do to get them back? Can Houjo finally be of some use? So many questions to be answered, but all will be answered next chapter.

Warning next chapter involves sexual themes and violence.

Thanks for reading! Click the 'Next' button, at the bottom right of the page to read the next chapter :D

That's all said tootles!


	19. Mixed Feelings

Warning: This chapter contains sexual and violent themes that may be offensive to some readers. Readers discretion is advised.

Mixed Feelings

Inuyasha, Miroku and Houjo were running following Inuyasha's lead.

"How do you know where you're going?" Houjo asked.

"I just do!" He snapped.

He wasn't pleased with his answer, he still didn't trust him as of yet.

"Usually when the girls are taken, the men don't bring them too far. Reason for that is, so they can go back and forth to kidnap more," Miroku explained. His partner agreed, he was able to catch Kagome's scent she wasn't too far away.

"How do you guys know all of this? You sound like you've done this before," Houjo wondered.

"But we haven't, we just research," Miroku shrugged.

"Why do you need to research on such things?"

"Well—"

"That's enough Miroku. Why do you care what we like to do?" Inuyasha glared.

"I need to know because I don't trust you with Kagome. You follow her everywhere," He answered.

"What makes you say we're following her?" He growled.

"Um, here's an obvious one; you disguised yourselves tonight."

The two kept quiet until they reached a wide broken down building with small written letters saying "Welcome to the Play House."

"This is it," Miroku noted.

"Yeah, I figured that one out," his partner responded.

"Hey guys, look over there," Houjo pointed. The two followed his finger to a van pulling up.

Two men came out of the building running toward the van. Inuyasha and the other two hid behind a wall and observed as the men swung open the back door of the van. There seemed to be no movement until one man jumped in and dragged out a girl. It wasn't Kagome, but the woman the young man had described to Miroku. The girl with long dark brown hair, blue eyes and an hour glass figure, Akairi. They watched in disgust as they roughly grabbed the struggling girl and tied her mouth and hands so she couldn't scream or fight. Some men dragged the poor girl inside as some waited. She was there, but where was Kagome? There was another pause, it seemed there was someone else in the truck. It took two men this time to pull out the more familiar girl, Kagome. Kagome had busted out of the backdoor, trying to make a run for it, but they were fast and she was held by more men who caught her. The three of them gasped as they watched her fighting off the men that tried to tie her down. She was able to give one cry for help until one man came up from behind and gagged her. More men came and held her down and tied her arms behind her, but she was still fighting. Inuyasha growled, watching them drag her around more forcefully than the last girl because she was trying to stand her ground. Saka came out and grabbed her much easier than all the men and dragged her inside.

The rivals both stood up enraged and were ready to go in after her until Miroku held on to their shoulders. "Wait Inuyasha, Houjo," he spoke while holding them down.

"Why are you stopping me, Miroku? Kagome needs help," Inuyasha grimaced.

"For once I agree with him. I am not going to sit here and wait while Kagome is in trouble," Houjo frowned.

"Am I saying we shouldn't go in after her? I'm only saying we shouldn't go busting in, we don't know who or how many we may be up against."

"I ain't afraid!" the hanyou declared.

"I'm not speaking for you. If you go in like this, it may endanger Kagome and the other women. We should strategize first,"

"We ain't got the time!"

"What he said!" Houjo agreed.

"Look, I know Kagome means a lot to both of you, she's my friend too, but she is the victim here. Do you want to endanger her anymore than she already is?"

Inuyasha looked back to Miroku. He was the one who was good at thinking before entering. The last time he didn't wait was when they were trying to get a special disk before their enemies, they didn't fail that mission, but it sure damaged a lot of innocent people, some were even killed thanks to his recklessness. He didn't want to get Kagome hurt because of his impatience. "Fine. What do you suggest we do?"

"We don't have the time to be discussing a plan, it could a long time." Houjo protested.

"We don't need to think long; I already got an idea," Miroku replied, silencing him.

"What's the plan, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked. He could always count on his brilliant partner for these things. He definitely did need him on this mission. God, what would he do without him? Of course he won't ever admit it to his face.

"Okay, here's the plan,"

The men huddled together and began to discuss quickly and clearly enough.

Inside—

Kagome and Akairi were taken in getting dragged through the hallway. They had finally stopped struggling because they were tired, but gazed around at their surroundings. There were rooms no actually cells, because the rooms had bars. Inside those cells there were women lying around or demanding to be set freed once the men passed, but they were ignored. Some of the women looked worn out and sick, practically dying. Some were tied on beds or against walls inside their cells. How horrible. They were being treated like animals.

"_What are they doing to them?_" Kagome wondered.

The terrifying scenes both girls witnessed weren't even compared to the scene that came next. In the next few cells there were men inside with them. It answered Kagome's question right away. You can guess what they were doing. The men were in there raping them senselessly. You were able to see women struggling and screaming against them, but the men were overpowering and having the time of their lives. There were also women, who looked dead and were going along with them, but you could tell they weren't their selves; they had been drugged and couldn't control themselves. Was this what was going to happen to her? She was going to be locked up in some rape home until they finally killed her? Kagome obviously didn't want that and started to thrash around again. Akairi who was in shock was awakened when she noticed Kagome fighting and so she began to fight too.

"Settle down you two!" A man ordered, but they continued even harder. "I said that's enough!" The same man repeated ready to hit Akairi.

"Do not touch them; we don't want them damaged, not when we just got them," Saka ordered.

"_He's literally treating us like toys,_" Kagome thought, glaring up at him. The men finally stopped walking once they reached an open area where another circle of men were standing and waiting.

"Oooh perfect, you got two new ones. They look absolutely delicious, I can think of one good way to deal with them," one chuckled giving them perverted looks. Kagome really felt like throwing up just then and looked away.

"Ya we had more, but the others…managed to escape," one replied, frowning at the agents interference.

"Alright enough chat, lets show these girls around. Who wants to take who first?" Saka asked, placing Kagome on her feet as well as Akairi.

The men walked over and began inspecting them. The girls thrashed resisting them and were trying to free themselves, but Sake held them tighter. They were touched in places that did not want to be touched, arms, and legs, between their legs, breasts, and faces almost everywhere. If they weren't clothed they might have been touched even worse.

"Oh man! This is a hard choice, they're both great. The one with long black hair is fantastic yet the one with blue eyes is just as cute. What to do?" A random man pondered aloud. All the men stood there thinking over their choice, but couldn't decide.

"_What are we a collection of fruit? No, we're candy,_" Kagome groaned.

"I'm taking this one," one decided pointing at Akairi who jolted.

Saka looked around at the men who snapped their fingers when the man first chose that girl. "Going once…going twice…Alright she's yours for two hours max," he settled shoving Akairi into the arms of the man. "Don't break her," He added getting the money the man tossed to him.

"I'll take her after you're done," another man mentioned. The man nodded and grabbed her. Akairi fought in the man's arms as he began to carry her away.

"_Oh no, Akairi!_" Kagome had gotten to know her from inside the truck.

*Flashback*

_Kagome was thrown in the truck with another girl, they both got up and ran to the door, but it slammed shut in their faces. They then decided to bang on the doors. "Let us out of here!" Kagome demanded, hitting harder._

"Please let us out!" The girl begged.

There was no answer of course except they heard the truck start and doors shutting, therefore, startling the girls. They banged and screamed harder hoping someone outside could hear them. The van began to drive pff making them fall to the ground and slide away from the door.

"_Inuyasha…_" Kagome whimpered, as she felt being separated from him physically and mentally. The girl started crying afraid of what was going to happen to her. Kagome was afraid too, but she knew she had to stay calm and so does the othergirl, so she crawled over to her. "Hey, you have to calm down, we'll get out of here," she reassured.

"But how? We don't even know where they're taking us," she sniffled.

"We just will, someone will come for us, I just know it."

"But Shinosuke doesn't even know I'm gone. He'll think I'm still getting us refreshments,"

"Shinosuke?"

"My boyfriend," she mentioned.

"Oh, I'm sure he's out looking for you; a man can't stand being separated from his girl for long," Kagome snickered.

"How would you know? Do you have a boyfriend?" She asked.

Kagome shook her head. "No, but I have a very close friend who looks after me. So it's close enough, right?" She replied thus thinking about Inuyasha.

"I know who you're talking about; it was one of the men who came in calling for you back there, wasn't it," she guessed.

"Yes, that was him," Kagome smiled.

"Kagome…" the girl repeated, remembering that man calling her name. "I'm sure he loves your name, I like it."

Kagome blushed. "Thanks, what's yours anyway?"

"Oh my name's Akairi," she introduced.

"That's a nice name too,"

Akairi smiled and nodded. "Thanks. I'm really glad I'm with you Kagome; you're able to cheer me up even though we're stuck in this situation," ahe stated and turned her head away.

Kagome hugged her when she heard a quiet sob. "We're gonna get out of here," she repeated and Akairi nodded closing the hug.

The van slowed down making the girls react. They didn't let go of each other, but kept their ground. "I think we're stopping." Akairi mentioned and Kagome nodded.

"Yeah."

After that, the truck did stop and they heard doors slamming and people talking outside. Both girls' heart began to beat faster and harder once they saw the handle jiggle. The door swung open startling the girls. Akairi shrieked as one of the men jumped in and grabbed her.

"Akairi!" Kagome gasped.

She was ready to jump out of the van to run, but two men came in and caught her pulling her out of the truck. "Someone help me!" She cried, but soon her mouth was covered and then her hands were tied behind her back. After all the struggling she could muster, Saka came out and dragged her inside.

*End*

Kagome still struggled under Saka's strong hold. Akairi was gone and she was still put up for auction, but all the men started arguing about who was going to take her first.

"I should take her; I haven't been laid in a year!" One declared.

"Who cares? I want her because she's my type, can't you see that?" Another stated.

"We're not looking for pairs; she should be given to me because I said so!" One other man snapped.

"You can have her after I'm done!"

"Why should you be first?"

This continued to go on until, "Hold up everyone!" Saka yelled, finally silencing the bickering men. "I should let you all know, this one is very special. She has never been 'touched,'" he mentioned.

"That makes me want her even more now. I should be first, I was the one who caught her," the man that had grabbed her away from Inuyasha.

"Technically I have," Saka corrected. "She would have never entered the back if it weren't for me. And guess what, I seem to really like this one. I'm going to take her first, then after you all can," Saka announced, grasping her chin.

The men frowned. "That's no fair!"

"No fair?" He repeated. "Who's the one who even lets you have your fun? Who's the one who usually gives out fresh ones without fussing and now since I've decided to claim this one, you all have a problem with it?" Saka glared. The men stepped back and went silent. "There now, we can discuss who will have her after me."

"Hey, Saka," another man who suddenly spoke but was hidden in the shadows. "I want to have the girl first," he demanded.

"Didn't you just hear what I said?" Saka frowned.

"I heard every word, what a stupid excuse to use. Who cares if you're the leader?" He spoke back.

"Show yourself stranger."

The new man nearly snorted and walked out of the shadows toward them. They all looked up at him in awe. He was tall, much more built and looked like the person you didn't want to mess with. That man took a glance at Kagome making her gasp, his eyes hardened and he continued to make his way toward her. "I will have this one now," he growled as he grasped her shirt making Kagome thrash around.

"If I were to give her to you now, what can you offer?" Saka wondered.

The man smirked. "You should have mentioned it earlier," he snapped his fingers and soon two new girls appeared in front of them. They were gagged just the same and were struggling. "I've easily caught these girls wandering outside not too far from here," he men gaped at the women in delight wanting to run up to them and inspect them, but the big man stopped them. "Now then, I gave my offering, I will have this girl now, is that alright?"

Saka sighed and threw her at him. "Fine, you've got her for 2 hours max nothing more, nothing less," he answered.

The man picked up the thrashing girl easily and began to carry her off. "Gotchya." The rest of the men watched as Kagome was carried off to one of the lonely cells deep in the shadows. Saka gave a hard look at the two then snapped out of it.

"Okay, new selections. Who wants this one first?" He started. all the men surrounded him and began arguing again.

Kagome was in the arms of the man and was trying to roll out of them. "Stop moving," he glared. She looked into his hardened glare. There was something about his eyes then she settled down. She was afraid and was ready to cry.

The man opened the gate and entered with her then closed it behind. Kagome was put down on her feet and she wasted no time to bolt, but the man caught her and shoved her into the wall beside the gate not hard though. The man stared into her eyes and smirked. "You are absolutely beautiful," he commented, and placed his hand against her cheek. She gasped to herself when she saw him closing what space they had left. He moved his hands to the tie around her mouth and slowly undid it.

Kagome took a breath and screamed. "Let go of me!" She pleaded, trying to push him away.

"Now, now, no need to be afraid. I'll do this very quickly and painlessly," he smirked. Kagome shivered when his head passed hers and tickled her ear with his breath, he pressed himself against her so she couldn't push anymore and whispered. "You should consider yourself lucky you're with me."

She frowned. "Lucky, what makes me getting molested by you any better if it were any of the other sick men?"

"I'm not perverted; I'm just here to take you out," he chuckled.

Kagome didn't understand his meaning, but was thinking he was going to take her out the negative way by raping her, because he held one hand to her neck and lightly kissed it making his way back to her ear.

"_How was this not perverted?_" She thought, and tried to shrug him off again, but he held her against the wall harder soon tears began to roll off her cheeks. "Please…don't. I don't want to lose…" She did not want to lose herself to him, but when he lightly kissed her cheek she started to feel weird in a good way.

"Why you should consider yourself lucky is because I'm breaking you out of here," he whispered again, trying to make it clearer.

She stopped moving and listened. "Then why are you trying to-"

"I'm not trying to rape you, Kagome; I'm just playing my part," he whispered once more.

She raised an eyebrow. "_How does he know my name? What does he mean playing his part?_"

The man rolled his eyes when she still did not understand and whispered, "Kagome, it's me."

The girl reacted when the man changed his tone to a regular one. She recognized it, but what was it? She turned to face him as he pulled away to look down into her eyes which were watery.

"You still can't figure it out? God, you suck at guessing," he snorted.

Kagome gasped at that same action and then her eyes widened when she realized why his eyes caught her attention. They were amber. "Inu…yasha?"

"Well it's about time you figured it out. I thought I would have to continue these guessing games until I finally give the answer myself," he grinned, revealing only his face behind the mask. The shaken girl didn't know what to say and clamped her mouth shut. "Well?" Her tears rolled down more and she jumped into his arms.

"Inuyasha!" She cried. "I was so afraid; I thought I would never see you again."

He closed the hug with a smile. "I told you I'll protect you."

Once she relaxed she pulled away and looked up at him. "But why go through all the disguises? What happened to Miroku and Houjo?" She questioned.

"Oh don't worry about those two; they're playing their part as well," he answered. Luckily, the smart partner he had, thought to bring extra disguises in case of anything.

With Miroku and Houjo—

They were in two separate cells, but not far with men ready to do what they pleased. Miroku was untied and sat on the bed waiting. "Well I'm waiting…"

The man raised an eyebrow. "You actually want to do this with me?"

"Why else do you think I was caught outside?" She or rather he answered.

"Well aren't I lucky?" He grinned and ran over to her and slumped down in the bed beside her. She had short hair, and wore a red dress.

"That you are," she giggled. "_Rrr…why did I decide to be a girl? Oh right for my buddy's sake. I don't like the thought of a man touching me._"

The man embraced 'her' as his hands guided up to her chest so he could feel her breasts. "You've got small breasts," he commented.

"Why, you don't like women without those melons?"

"Oh no, I actually tend to like it," he smirked feeling them up some more.

Miroku groaned in annoyance, he had thought he would have a problem with it, many men do. The man pulled her up on her feet and he continued feeling down her waist to her ass. "Ooh, goodness me. You are certainly the player."

"Oh, you haven't seen me in action yet," he chuckled as he stroked his hand up her thigh toward her crotch. Miroku really didn't enjoy this, he was the one to touch bums not the other way around. At least if it was a girl touching him like so he wouldn't mind. The man gasped when he felt a 'rock' between her legs and looked up at the girl. "You're not a-;" Miroku then punched him in his face knocking him out.

"Pervert," he snorted, smacking his hands clean. "Now then to free the other ladies." He walked to the door which was open, not very smart of the man and walked out.

Houjo didn't even let the man touch him and quickly punched him out. "_This is the most disgusting place. How did I let Inuyasha be the man and I a woman again?_" He grunted. "_I seriously hope Kagome's alright._" He pulled out the man's key and unlocked the door and snuck out. The two had quickly met up and looked at their girlish figures.

"Hey, you handled your situation pretty well," Miroku commented.

"Yeah. Can we get out of these costumes? I don't want Kagome thinking I'm a pervert too," he pouted.

"Do you think I want to walk around like this either? No ,let's gets out of these." Both men went into and open cell to get out of their costumes.

Back in other cell—

"Ha-ha, so those other girls were them?" Kagome giggled and Inuyasha nodded. They were still up on the wall then he backed off of her. "Inuyasha, I'm just so glad it's you."

"Yeah, sadly I'm not the kind that breaks promises," he shrugged.

"And Inuyasha? Thank you," Kagome smiled sweetly.

"Keh, I haven't gotten you out of here yet, have I?" He snorted.

She realized herself and started breathing heavily. "I'm really scared, get me out of here as fast as you can. I'm also worried about Akairi," she mentioned.

"Don't worry, that's Miroku's job, he's gone after her," he replied.

"And Houjo?"

"Oh that dweeb's fine, he's with Miroku, and he probably got himself out of trouble by now."

"Thank goodness," she nodded with a sigh. There was silence again and Kagome was trying to breaking it. "Inu-"

He covered her mouth and hushed her. "Someone's coming." He looked back into her eyes. "Kagome, I need you to do some acting right now," he started. "I want you to pretend it's not me, but the same man that wanted to take over you. So you have to continue to resist me. Can you do that?" He explained quickly. She nodded and he uncovered her mouth. He closed the space again and whispered. "Forgive some of the roughness and actions I'm probably going to be doing." Kagome looked into his eyes and nodded. "It starts now."

Inuyasha pulled back his mask and cupped her cheeks and began kissing them. "No, let me go!" She demanded, starting to thrash around. "Please let me go!" He grabbed her and threw her unto the bed not roughly of course, but enough to make it real and she grunted. "No!" She fussed, as he held down her arms across the bed and sat over her waist.

"Her screams, are music to my ears," a man spoke.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He growled, looking at the man who dared to enter. It was the man that held Kagome a while back in the shop.

"I came on Saka's orders, he wants me to make sure you don't go running off with her. He doesn't trust new members," he answered.

Inuyasha glared as he came over. "Don't you dare come any closer."

"Now, now. Don't worry, I haven't come to take her. Just letting you know a few things," he replied, and sat on the bed next to them. The agent really didn't like this and was ready to pounce on him. The man watched as Kagome thrashed hard under him demanding to be let go. "Fiesty little one isn't she? If she's giving way too much trouble," he started, reaching into his shirt and pulling out a small bottle. "You can use this."

"What is that?"

"Duh, it's to sedate her of course. Once she's sedated you can do much more and she won't be able to control herself and will end up doing it with you," he explained.

He wanted him to drug her, he grimaced at the thought. "I don't need it," he spoke, pulling her up so their chests were rubbing. Kagome still squirmed around making Inuyasha blush because her breasts were rubbing against him. "I find it better when it's her and her screams keeps me aroused. If I were to give her that I would lose all of that," he declined, knocking the bottle away.

The man titled his head and shrugged. "Fine, I guess you're right." No movement was made except Kagome struggling.

"Well why the fuck are you still doing here?" The disguised man glared.

The man stared at Kagome making her cringe and she was slowly moving closer to Inuyasha. "Hey, I was wondering... Have you ever done a threesome?" The man wondered. "I usually like it when it's 2 women and 1 guy, but I'm willing make some changes," he chuckled, pushing her hair back.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha frowned, not liking the movement.

"You know, share her piece by piece," he spoke, stroking her arm.

"Don't touch me!" Kagome ordered, shrugging him off, but remembered she had to keep Inuyasha away as well.

The hanyou smacked his hand away and held him back. "No way,"

"Oh come on, fine. You can have the first take. You kiss her then I kiss her, you fuck her then I fuck her get it?" He offered, grasping her cheek roughly.

"I said no dammit!" Inuyasha yelled, getting up and throwing him back into the cell's gate. He was angered that he would even mention doing that to Kagome and even trying to give him a thought of taking her too. "I told you not to touch her, she's mine! You can have her after I'm done. I still got an hour and a half left. Now get the fuck out of here!" He ordered.

The man got up with a frown. "How dare you? I want her now dammit! When I first laid eyes on her I just knew I wouldn't be able to resist her. Then you come in out of nowhere and was even able to per sway Saka when no one else could," he hissed. "I want her…**now!**" He demanded, and ran up to them pushing Inuyasha away and getting on top of her.

Kagome gasped and was fighting ten times harder this time since it wasn't Inuyasha, trying to prevent him from kissing her. He brought down his lips ready to crash onto hers when Inuyasha gripped onto him, lifting him off and shoving him into a wall.

"Don't you even dare, you sick bastard!" He growled, eyes ready to turn red. "I'm going to kill you for even trying to rape her!"

The man raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? Aren't you going to do the same thing to her? What makes you any better?"

The agent glared. "It's none of your business of what I want to do to her. Now get your ass out of here before I kill you for real!" He snapped.

The man stood up after his opponent dropped him and looked back at the girl, but she was getting up. "I suggest you pay more attention to your toy, she's getting away," he noted.

"She won't be able to leave this room anyway, now get out."

The man didn't want to get himself in more trouble with this guy, his strength was abnormal. He walked back to the gate ready to leave. Inuyasha noting his movements started back at Kagome and grabbed her before she could even dare to run and she fought in his arms.

"Let me go, now!"

The man walked out of the cell, closed it and watched as he brought her back to the bed and got on top of her again.

Inuyasha could sense he was still there watching that's why he was still acting. "Why the fuck are you still here?" He spoke, with a low growl.

"As I said I was sent by Saka to watch over you. I don't trust you and neither does he, for now, because you're new, but I just plain don't trust you," the man replied.

"So you gonna sit there and watch as I take over her?" He responded, turning only his head back at him.

"That's what I have to do," he shrugged saw him frowning. "How come you never made one move on her, you're just letting her struggle?" He wondered, folding his arms. He pulled out a stool and sat down. "You never kissed her once anywhere."

"Does it matter when?"

"Well yeah, you had already missed almost an hour and you haven't touched her seriously. This isn't the place to talk about sex or just talk, it's about actually doing it,"

The agent bit his lip. He was right though, they would start getting suspicious if they didn't do any more. Maybe if he made it look like he was molesting her he would finally leave.

"Just pretend I'm not here and do your thing. I'm outside for crying out loud so be happy I gave you enough space," he mentioned.

Inuyasha frowned and turned back to Kagome who looked up at him. He lowered himself to her ear and began to whisper. "Kagome, I'm warning you now. There maybe be places you feel uncomfortable with, but don't worry, I'm not going to overdo it. I'm just going to make it look real, you got me?"

She nodded. "It's okay, I trust you."

He got back into character and so did she. After he whispered in her ear he cupped her cheeks and kissed her chin to look as if he was kissing her lips. Kagome started fighting him off as his hands lowered to her sides and he kissed her neck. While he was doing this she couldn't help but feel something she never felt before. She knew Inuyasha wasn't kissing her for real, he was just acting, but what was she feeling? Kagome didn't know what to call these new feelings, but she continued to thrash under him.

"Get off me!" She grunted rolling over, but he only rolled her back and started again.

The man outside just watched and was feeling pleased when he observed the bucking girl. It should have been him who was making her scream not that good for nothing freak. He frowned at the thought, but released it when he heard her scream again.

Inuyasha spread Kagome's arms apart and looked back down at her. He couldn't tell if she was still faking or really trying to fight him off. Her eyes became watery again, she was making it too real and he began to hate himself for it. He wanted to stop this and get her out of here, but that fucker didn't want to leave. He heard the door slide open again and he growled. "Why did you come back in here?"

"I forgot to pick up the bottle I had offered. Continue what you're doing don't mind me," he answered, bending down and picking it up thus beginning to walk back out.

Inuyasha glared then turned back to Kagome. His eyes widened, she was blushing now. Blushing at what, him? Did Kagome actually like this? Or was she just turning red by the force? He really couldn't tell, but he was feeling weird too. When his lips touched Kagome's skin his blood boiled. He knew what those feelings meant. No, he didn't want to he gave up those feelings a long time ago with Kikyo. He didn't want to face it again. But he bent down and kissed her throat, right under her chin and actually began sucking.

She gasped. "_What's Inuyasha doing?_" She was still fighting under him, but her eyes didn't look forceful she looked... content? Was that it? She actually liked when he kissed her?

The man had never left, he quietly pulled his stool inside, sat and watched from inside getting more of his dirty feelings.

Inuyasha released her arms and cradled her throat. He didn't know what he was doing, but he continued sucking and kissing. He wasn't acting like the man he was supposed to be, but was himself. He saw himself kissing her now. He kissed her jaw line, making his way to her lips.

"_Inuyasha. He's going to…_" She didn't give it much thought, but felt his lips brushing against hers and closed her eyes. It wasn't a complete kiss yet he was merely playing with her lips like he was hesitating. "No…don't…" Kagome still spoke trying to sound like she wasn't enjoying this and was still resisting, but in reality liked it.

Inuyasha snapped out of it once he heard her voice between their lips and sensed one movement the man made. He really actually thought Kagome was fighting against him and pulled back in shock, he hated himself. He used the man as an excuse to release his anger. "**You!** You're sitting in here getting a sexual thrill off of this aren't you?" He growled. The man gasped when he quickly made his way toward him and gripped his throat. "I warned you. Now, I don't give a fuck if you're keeping an eye on me for Saka, but I am not going to let you sit and watch me take the girl's body. It's the most sickest and perverted thing I have ever heard of," he growled more loudly, tightening his grip around the man's throat.

He gasped for air and held his hands around his neck. "F-fuck you!" He managed to curse.

Inuyasha threw him into a wall, but this wall had a pipe that he didn't notice. You could guess what just happened.

Kagome gasped and ran up to him. "Oh my God, Inuyasha!"

The man raised his head in effort, after looking down at his pierced right chest and coughed out blood trying to speak. "Y-you're Inuyasha? D-dammit, I knew s-something was up," he panted.

"Yeah, it's me. Too bad you managed to get yourself into this situation. That was for taking Kagome from me. Now I'm leaving you here to suffer you sick bastard," Inuyasha snorted. He didn't want to kill the man, but he sure in hell deserved it. "Come on, Kagome, let's get you out of here."

Kagome nodded and gripped his awaiting hand. They bolted out of the room and ran down the hallway as an alarm rang.

"May day, may day, the women have escaped! The women have escaped!" A man announced. This wasn't referring to Kagome, but to Miroku and Houjo who busted the women out of their cages. Inuyasha was still disguised as he ran with Kagome toward the exist. They hadn't met with the others yet because they were far behind. The room he had carried Kagome was one of the furthest. God was he stupid to choose that room.

Saka appeared in front of them. "Where do you think you're going with that girl stranger?" The undercover agent pulled Kagome close to him and held her.

"What do you think? I'm taking her with me," he answered.

"You are not allowed to take the women from here, now give her to me," he ordered with a snap of his fingers.

"Hah! Who says I'm gonna listen to you."

"Sa…ka…That man…its Inuyasha…" the man from the cell noted, his blood making a stream as he walked over with the pipe still pierced. Saka saw the man's condition and turned back to the souple.

"You got that right!" Inuyasha smirked, shedding his new disguise.

"You!" He glowered. He pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger. The hanyou dodged the bullet and with Kagome leaped over him and ran. "How the hell?" He wondered as he ran super fast with the girl in hand. The horny man collapsed to the ground as he watched in awe. Saka went over to check his pulse, but there was none and noted he was dead. "I want everyone to get to the front gate now, go, go!" Saka demanded.

"Inuyasha, they're gaining up on us," Kagome alerted.

"Oh no they're not." He flipped Kagome onto his back and ran even faster dodging whatever bullets tried to get them. They were met up with more men at their exist ready to attack. The men got the signal and ran toward them. Kagome shrieked and hid. The trained agent stopped and began punching, knocking their guns and throwing all the men away with Kagome on his back.

"_How's he doing all this?_"She wondered, as he continued to run. He jumped up to a ledge and grabbed on, they almost fell, but Inuyasha managed to make a

flip and landed on the ledge. "Kagome, are you okay?" He finally spoke, when they got most ways away from the men.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Good, cause we're gonna fly," he announced.

"What?"

He had planned to crash through the window to get outside since they were too many men blocking the main entrance under them and it could endanger Kagome further. They were on the second floor now and reaching the window making her react.

"Inuyasha, this is the second floor you're not planning to-" she began, but was cut cut off when he crashed through the window and were falling down. Kagome screamed gripping onto him for dear life. "**Inuyashaaaaaaaaa!**" She shrieked, when they were going to collide with the ground.

Inuyasha gracefully landed on his feet as Kagome's grip never lessened. "Hey, you alright?" Kagome couldn't answer as she stepped off his back, she was in total shock,and he laughed.

Miroku and Houjo ran up to them. "Kagome, thank the heavens you're okay," Houjo brightened giving her a hug.

Kagome snapped out of it and smiled back. "Yeah." She turned back to Inuyasha and was about to ask questions until the doors busted open and the men ran out ready to catch them, but they all stopped when they were met with tons of police surrounding the perimeter.

"Lock 'em up!" The women ordered, this time with a smirk of revenge. All the men were collected and they pulled out one extra, Saka.

"Damn you, Inuyasha!" He boiled, as he was dragged to the cop car.

"Hey, think of it this way you get to see your buddies again," he chuckled, and Miroku followed suit and waved.

"**Fu**-" he nearly cursed, but the police door slammed in his face.

The police officer came up to them. "Thank you, Inuyasha, Miroku; we've been looking for this place for a long time," he bowed. The two of them bowed in return and watched as the police cars drove off.

The paramedics were still around inspecting women for any bruises and critical conditions. They collected the drugged and sick and some that looked like they needed help. Some came up to Kagome, but she reassured them she was just fine and was glad for the boys help. Akairi was clutched onto Miroku trying to stay away from the concerned paramedics who were mostly men. She hadn't gotten raped, thank God, but she was seriously molested. She had red marks on her arms and legs and part of her clothing were ripped. She was so grateful for Miroku's heroism that she refused to be checked by other men besides her boyfriend and Miroku.

The agent felt proud and chuckled at her attention then, "_You pervert!_" Sango's glare appeared. "_I promised Sango I wouldn't flirt or hit on other girls. Man, can she haunt me for every movement and thought?_" He thought cautiously, looking around if she should appear from nowhere and slap him silly. "Hey, Akairi, I should bring you to your boyfriend, he's worried sick about you."

She gasped. "He is?"

"Of course, he's the one who sent me after you," Miroku reassured.

Akairi turned to Kagome who smiled. "I told you."

Soon Akairi's own smile formed. "Oh please bring me back to him."

"Of course, of course," he nodded patting her shoulder.

"Let's get everyone home," Inuyasha suggested. They all agreed and walked back to the concert stadium.

Shinosuke gasped when he saw the boys bring Akairi with them. "Akairi!"

Once she heard his voice she let go of Miroku and ran toward him. "Shino!"

The two reached and held each other in a tight embrace. "Thank God you're alright," he finally spoke.

"I was so afraid!" She cried, still locked in a hug.

"It's okay I'm here now." The two then kissed and Akairi still cried.

"Gees, those two been separated for barely an hour and they're crying like babies," Inuyasha snorted.

"Look who's talking, you magically disguised yourself and was spying on me and Houjo." Kagome sneered.

"Hah! Just what I was about to say Kagome," Houjo nodded.

"Be quiet, we have our reasons, okay?"

"And those are?" She wondered.

"Uh…" they both scratched their heads and looked away.

"Oh! Miss, Houjo had asked me to hold your stuff for you. You have a miss call," Shinosuke mentioned, holding out her purse and green ribbon.

"Oh thank you," she bowed, and took them. She reached into her purse and pulled out her cell and read the missed call. "Oh man, I knew it, its mom," Kagome sighed. She looked at the time which read 12:30 am and shrieked. "Oh! I was supposed to call her almost an hour ago." She quickly flipped her phone and dialled home. She waited until her mom picked up. "Mom, mom, before you start nagging me. I haven't forgotten to call you, the concert finished late and I went to buy a shirt. It was a huge line," Kagome lied.

"What?" Houjo responded confused, but Kagome flicked a hand at him trying to hush him. He looked at the boys who shook their heads, they obviously understood Kagome's reasons.

"Yes I'm done now... Yes h-he's here," Kagome continued sounding surprised and it caugh their attention. "I can't ask that... That's rude, especially when-" She paused to listen. "O-okay," she sighed and held the phone out to Inuyasha. "My mom wants to talk to you." He raised an eyebrow and held the phone completely puzzled. "Well, talk to her."

He gave a weary look and held the phone to his ear. "Hello?" He spoke.

"_Hi Inuyasha dear, how are you?_" She asked cheerily.

"I'm fine and you?"

"_Everything's fine. I was wondering, will you be able to bring Kagome home please? It's late and I don't want her getting hurt,_" she requested.

"Um sure, but she has someone with her already. Are you sure about that, Ms.?"

"_Houjo dear? I know, I just want someone more capable to carry her home, if you know what I mean,_" her mother replied.

Inuyasha wanted to laugh; she was referring that Houjo's too much of a weakling to look after Kagome, but he held it back. Houjo folded his arms getting jealous that Kagome's mom was speaking with his rival instead of him like she naturally would.

"Yeah, I understand. Sure I'll be glad to," he nodded then paused. "Yeah, sure." He handed the phone back to her. "Here, your mom's still on the line."

Kagome took back the phone and held it to her ear. "Yes, mom?"

The rest looked to Inuyasha. "So what did she say or ask you?" Miroku asked.

The hanyou still held back a laugh every time he looked at Houjo who was also waiting for his answer. "Something funny?"

"Okay bye," Kagome smiled and hung up.

"Her mom asked me to bring her home," Inuyasha answered as Kagome came back to speak.

Houjo frowned and folded his arms. "No way!"

"Houjo-kun, I'm sorry, this isn't my decision it's my mother's. I told her it was rude, especially when this was your outing," Kagome bowed.

"Exactly, it was mine! Inuyasha and Miroku just showed up and ruined it," Houjo glared.

Shinosuke and Akairi looked to each other when they noticed the situation and back to Kagome. "Um, Kagome... Shino and I will get going now, long night you know," Akairi spoke nervously.

Kagome turned back to the couple. "Oh I understand. Goodbye you two, take care," she smiled.

"Bye," they both smiled in return.

"And thanks again," Shinosuke noted to the men giving a bow.

"Sure, it was no problem, but you should look after her. She was bruised by the force," Miroku added.

"Yes, of course I will," he nodded. "Come on Akairi lets go." Akairi gave Kagome a hug and a word of thanks to the guys and left with her boyfriend as Kagome waved.

"Okay, now back to this," Houjo spoke. Everyone turned back to him and Kagome looked down.

"I really had a wonderful night before all of this. Good Charlotte was amazing and I thank you for that. I was even able to meet one of my favourite bands," she smiled graciously.

"But that's not the point. It was supposed to be only you and me and now you're planning to leave me and go home with him?!" She didn't know what to say, her smile faded and she looked back to the ground.

"Shut up will ya? She said that it was her mother's request and not hers, so don't take your jealousy and anger out on her," Inuyasha defended.

Houjo frowned at him then back to Kagome who was still looking down and his eyes softened. "Oh, I didn't mean to make you upset Kagome. I'm sorry, I was just clouded with anger by the suggestion," he spoke more softly. Kagome looked back up at him when he grasped her shoulder. "If this is what your mother wants and not you, fine."

Kagome then smiled lightly. "Yeah, I promise to make this up to you."

Houjo nodded. "Be careful, okay?" He cautioned, as he held her cheek and she nodded.

"I'll be fine."

He turned to Inuyasha with a hard glare. "You better look after her; I'm watching you and you," Houjo added, pointing to Miroku.

"Yeah, yeah."

Kagome gave Houjo one last hug and left with her rescuer.

"And what about you? You aren't going with them?" Houjo wondered, looking to Miroku.

"Naw, I have other things to do, that said I'm gone," he answered then left.

Houjo stood there and watched his enemy take off with Kagome, gave another glare and left for the opposite direction.

Kagome walked close to his side but couldn't look up at him, she was still thinking about back in the cell. "_Was he really going to kiss me?_" She lightly brushed her bottom lip remembering the feeling. "_At that moment, it didn't feel like he was faking anymore._"

"Kagome I'm sorry," he spoke, not looking at her.

"Sorry for what?" She wondered, finally looking up at him, but he wasn't looking back.

"That I went too far; I didn't mean to scare you," he answered.

She finally understood, he had been thinking what she had been thinking. "No I wasn't scared; I knew you were just acting. I told you I trusted you before you began," she responded, not wanting to ask if he was faking or not.

He finally looked down at her, but this time she was facing forward. "_Yes, it did seem I was acting, but after my body just switched and I wanted to really..._Kagome, I'm just glad you're alright. I was afraid...of losing you."

Kagome zipped to him in shock. "Inuyasha..." then her eyes calmed. "When I thought I would be trapped in that place forever, the only person that came into mind was you. Out of everyone I could think of, I thought of you, I thought of not being able to see your face again," she admitted. "I guess you really mean a lot to me."

He felt heat rush to his face and his ears flattened. He then gasped, his ears. Had Kagome noticed? Had anyone noticed for that matter? Kagome was on his back a while ago, could she have seen them then? He started fidgeting and hiding them beneath his ruffles turning redder.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" She asked, noticing his edginess. "Was it what I said?" He was still quiet giving her an answer. "I'm sorry if I made you feel uneasy, it was stupid, forget what I said then," she sighed, turning away and hiding her eyes underneath her bangs. "_Just as I thought, he was only faking that moment. He doesn't have something for me after all._" And she clenched her fist that wasn't visible to him. The two were at the shrine steps ready to climb them.

Inuyasha shook his head and grasped her by the shoulders then held her to the wall beside the shrine steps. "No, what you said isn't something stupid. Kagome, you mean a lot to me too. The moment I first met you, I knew something was strange about you, so strange I couldn't stand to stay away. I even decided to disguise myself in order to stay close to you," he stated.

Kagome blushed staring into his eyes. "Inuyasha…" she quivered, as his hands moved from her shoulders to her waist. They both continued to lock gazes and he closed their distance and was subconsciously leaning down to her. They were inches apart and could feel their breaths brushing against their lips. Kagome eyes softened as their lips got closer by the second. "Inu…yasha…I gotta go," she alerted.

Inuyasha blinked out of it when he finally noticed their distance and backed up away from her in shock. "_Damn what was I doing?_" They were both blushing madly not looking at each other. "Let's get you indoors," he spok,e grasping her hand and leading her up the steps.

They silently reached the main shrine and Kagome opened up. She turned around with a sigh and smiled. "Well, thank you for sav- Goodnight," she corrected quickly.

"Night," he returned and they stood their gazing at each other once more. "Call me when you leaving home," he coughed turning away.

Kagome nodded and gave a final goodbye with a wave and closed the door. She rested her back against the door and thought over what had just happened. "_Now, for certain if I hadn't said anything he would have kissed me, but why did I turn it down? Am I afraid? Afraid of what?_" She wondered.

"Kagome?" A calming voice greeted.

She looked up at her arriving mom. "Hi." They both gave each other a hug and talked a bit.

Kagome was now upstairs in her room already showered and was ready for bed. She sat on the edge of her bed and yawned. She was super tired, she had a huge night after all, and needed sleep. Damn, she had school tomorrow. Would she be able to endure it? She shrugged and laid down ready to fall asleep, she reached over to the lamp to shut it off. Looking up at the dark ceiling she began to hear scurrying in her room. She had thought it was the tree scraping her window and tried to ignore it, but then she heard a thud and jumped in shock. That noise was definitely in her room; she looked around the dark room in panic. "Who's there? if that's you Souta, you're gonna get it. You should be in bed," she frowned, but shivered when there was no sound and she sat up. "Who's in here?" She demanded. A black shadow passed her and she almost shrieked, she didn't want to wake her family but soon a crash by her desk was heard and a much louder thud had erupted. Kagome quickly turned to her lamp once more and switched it on then looked around at the desk. "Come out, I know you're there," she wavered, standing up and praying it wasn't her stalker. The little figure groggily stepped out then lunged at her. She couldn't see but a blur of orange and it hit her straight on. She shrieked once more when the bundle shook in her arms.

"Kagome," it whimpered.

"Huh?" Kagome sat up when she heard sobbing coming from her arms. She looked down and found the orange kit sitting in her chest. "Shippo?"

He hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sneak into your room, but I had to. I have nowhere else to go," he cried.

Kagome's eyes relaxed and she held him. "What do you mean? Where's your aunt? How come you left home?" She questioned.

Shippo calmed down and began to explain. "The truth is, I don't have a home, I was living by myself."

"What? You've been living alone? For how long?"

"A long time; my parents died a long time ago. I was placed in an orphanage but I ran away. I wasn't treated well because I was different," he answered.

"Oh, then why did you tell me you had a home? Where have you been living all this time?"

"Well because I didn't want you to get worried. I've been living in an old hotel but it got torn down yesterday. I haven't been completely lying though, I am able to go to school and I have been eating well. The reason for that is my parents left money for me," he explained. "Kagome, when I asked to stay with you, I really meant it. It's been a long time since I had someone who likes me for who I was. So I will ask again, can I stay with you?"

Kagome looked at his pleading eyes and then she rocked him surprisingly. "Of course you can stay with me. You should have told me from the beginning I would have brought you home with me that day," she answered.

Shippo held onto her and sniffled. "Thank you."

She smiled down to him lovingly. "Well I suggest we both get to bed. It's been a long day for me and I have school tomorrow, actually so do you," she giggled. Shippo nodded and hopped out of her arms. Kagome laid back in her bed and turned off her light. She turned back down to the kit that thought was best to sleep on the floor. "Oh Shippo, for goodness sakes; you don't have to sleep on the floor, come up here," she giggled patting the spot beside her.

He gaped at her in surprise then hopped into her bed. "You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," then she yawned. Shippo beamed and leaped over her head and curled up on the extra pillow to the wall. Kagome turned over and watched the small fox demon all curled up. "_What a cutie,_" she commented to herself and stroked him until sleep finally took her.

Kurasaki sat up in the tree looking at her once more. "Hmph that Inuyasha, he's getting way too close to Kagome. There is something absolutely strange about him. He disguises himself twice and was able to break Kagome out of that place in a matter of minutes and his strength is incredible. I'm actually getting worried about his interference. Getting Kagome away from him will be troublesome indeed. I have to start coming up with new plans. Her dance is coming up and I will have her dancing in my arms without her even knowing," he chuckled to himself.

Chapter End Notes:

Whew, what a work out. This story is getting more interesting by the moment; even I'm getting excited in what's going to happen next. Stay tuned for more!

Thanks for reading! Click the 'Next' button, at the bottom right of the page to read the next chapter :D

That's all said tootles!


	20. Chapter 20

**Untitled**

Inuyasha sat in his room thinking over about the events of the night. It was hitting 2 o'clock but he couldn't sleep. Kagome kept coming back to him every time he tried to think of something else. Whatever he thought somehow managed to go back to her. It frustrated him so much; he couldn't understand why Kagome out of all the girls he's protected, all the many girls he's worked with made him feel this way. She was another girl who just always ends up getting into trouble. Why must he have feelings for someone like that? Feelings?

"_I have feelings for Kagome? That's impossible, I swore to myself I would never fall in love. It wasn't something that could easily be thrown away, but I managed to get over those stupid human feelings. Kikyo was the last person I have ever had those feelings and I threw them away with her,_" he growled at the thought. "_I can't love her, I just-_" Kagome's happy face appeared in his mind again and he blushed. "_Not only that I gave up on love because of Kikyo, I also gave up on it because of my job. Falling in love can or will endanger her. I couldn't bear to see her hurt. When she was fighting to be freed before they dragged her in that Godforsaken place and cried for help, I literally felt like I wanted to go in and rip all of those men's heads off. I was able to feel my inner demon ready to come out. That rarely happens. If I didn't have Miroku to calm me down, it would have come out and there would be no doubt that the scene would have become deadly even for the innocent,_" he thought then frowned, punching the side of his bed. He had awakened Komaru who quickly came over to know what the problem was. "Damn!" His strength made a picture frame fall and picked it up and of course the picture had to be Kagome. He rubbed his finger across her face like he really wanted to touch her skin that way. "Kagome…"

Higurashi Shrine-

Everyone was thankfully resting at the shrine but someone was tossing and turning. Kagome was stuck in her nightmare and trying to break free. "No…"

*In Dream*

Kagome stood there in horror as her friends and family were all sprawled on the floor in her living room, dead. "Mother, Souta, Gramps…Sango, Miroku, Shippo..." she called out crying.

"Kagome,"

Kagome looked up to the sound of her named being called this time. "Huh? Who's calling me?"

"Kagome," the voice called again.

She followed the voice to a room she never knew she had and froze. There was a body of a familiar person, hooked up against the cold stone wall and was dripping with blood. "Inuyasha!" She shouted, and ran over to him. "Inuyasha! Wake up, oh please don't die on me! I can't lose you too." She was rewarded by movement.

With much effort he raised his head and stared at her. "Kagome..."

She finally figured it was him who was calling her. "Who did this to you, and everyone else?"

"Kagome, you have to get out of here," he spoke, ignoring her questions.

"What? No, I'm not leaving you here like this."

"He's in the house Kagome and he's looking for you. You have to get out, it's too late for me," he coughed.

Kagome started to realize who he was talking about. "No, this can't…" she trembled and held on to him. "I was afraid this was going to happen, this is my entire fault," she cried. "If only I never asked you to protect me, everyone and even you wouldn't have been-"

"Kagome, this is not your fault. No one is blaming you, you should know your family and friends all love you and-" He stated with another cough, but this time blood came out.

"Inuyasha...I love you," she confessed rubbing his cheek with her hand.

He smiled. "Hehe, when the situation is like this, it's always confession time, isn't it?" He chuckled, then he winced.

Kagome hastily untied him from the wall and he dropped into her lap. "Inuyasha!" She quivered.

He grasped her hand looking up at her. "Since you're so bold, I may as well tell you too. Kagome the moment I met you, you've been so important to me and I knew I couldn't stay away from you. I know why now...Kagome..." he started.

"Yes?"

"God, it's so hard to say those three words, I may be Mr. Brave and all but just to say them I freeze in fear," he snickered at himself. "That only happens because…I…" He placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her into a kiss.

Kagome was stunned but soon fell into his kiss as he deepened it. She felt him around her mouth and soon her tongue found itself in his mouth.

He pulled back and looked up in her eyes. "I hope that gives you my confession of love," he smirked.

"Inuyasha…" Soon his heart beat began to decrease and she sensed it. "No, Inuyasha…please don't…"

"Now go on, and get yourself out of here," he said knowing his end was near. Kagome stared down into his eyes and then embraced him as new tears fell from her eyes. He kissed her cheek one last time and soon felt his eye lids become heavy and sensed himself slipping to darkness. "Kago-" He started but began to groan in agony, but he continued. "I…love you…"

Kagome's heart skipped a beat when she finally heard him say them properly and was going to smile, but she felt him lapsing away from her. His hand was becoming slack; she placed her hand against his to keep it on her cheek. "No, no…You can make it, you'll see. I'll escape with you and I'll fix you up…" she smiled, trying to keep things calm.

"I'm sorry, Kagome…" He spoke then his hand finally slipped through her fingers and dropped. "Be strong for me…" He lastly spoke wincing in pain one last time then everything went quite.

Kagome trembled when he wasn't moving anymore and felt tears erupting. "Inuyasha... Oh please, don't leave me…" She begged, but no answer. "Inuyasha...**Inuyasha!**" She bawled, clutching on to him and sobbing into his chest. "This is my fault, my entire fault…"

"Oh…Kagome, they all could have lived if you came to me willingly," a new voice spoke startling her. She lifted her head from his chest but not turning to look at the man that stood at the door. "Not only that, but you broke our little agreement. So they suffered the consequences."

Kagome fully knew who it was now and started shivering. "No…"

"Oh yes, and now you also lost the man you loved, you were so stupid to fall for him. Maybe if you hadn't fallen in love with him I could have spared some lives," he grinned. Kagome soon heard his footsteps coming closer, with each step her heart increased tenfold. "And now Kagome, you belong to me," he chuckled.

Kagome spun around to the dark faced figure clouding over her and she screamed. "No…**ahh!**"

Kagome shot up from her pillows in shock and looked around frantically. She clutched her body here and there to make sure she was fully awake. "Oh my god, it was just a dream," she panted.

"Kagome?" A small worried voice spoke. "Are you okay?"

Kagome looked down to her side. "Yeah, I'm okay, just had a bad dream is all," she answered. Kagome looked out the window to see the morning sun peeking through. "Morning…" Her head became heavy and she dropped back onto her pillow. "Ugh, I don't feel so good," she stated.

"Oh no, did I make you sick?" Shippo jumped up in alarm. "Damn, I should have washed myself better; you're not used to sleeping with a fox demon at your head, you're probably allergic, I'm such an idiot, ah!" He responded loudly.

"No, no, Shippo I don't think it's because of you, I was feeling dizzy since last night, before I knew you were in my room," she laughed trying to calm him down.

"Kagome dear, are you alright? I heard screaming," her mother asked worriedly from the door. Shippo shrieked and hid under the sheets as her mother entered the room.

"Yeah, I had a dream that's all," she replied.

Her mother noticed her heated face and went up to her. "Oh dear, Kagome. Are you feeling sick?" She asked, feeling her forehead.

"Yeah, I was feeling nauseous once I woke up."

"Hmm...Just a light fever, it's probably because you've been staying up so late recently, you're not getting enough rest," her mother concluded. Kagome flushed with a 'you're possibly right' expression. Ms. Higurashi sighed and got up. "You're going to have to miss school today; do you have anything important, like exams?" She suggested.

Kagome pondered on it for a moment. "Well I have an in-class English essay today."

Soon her mom pondered on that. "Well you're gonna have to miss that, cause you need your rest. You can talk your teacher to reschedule for you," she advised. "I'll go warm up some tea, stay in bed." Kagome nodded and watched her mom leave the room.

Shippo peeked out with a sigh. "I don't think I can keep hiding like this,"

"You're right, what can we do? Oh, I'll just ask my mom she wouldn't mind at all. You just have to stay human once my family's around, but you can stay demon in my room for as long as you want," she replied.

"Okay," he smiled.

"But this is not the time so you gonna have to stay hidden, my mom's already worried about my health she doesn't need to worry on a lost boy, okay?"

"Gotchya," he winked.

Kagome thought over her nightmare and shivered. "_I don't want him to kill everyone I love; I don't want to fall in love with Inuyasha if this will happen. I have to try and stay away from him, it's my only choice,_" she nodded at her thought and turned to her cell. "I may as well text Sango and tell her I'm not coming in," she shrugged and reached for it once she had, she paused. "_No wait, I can't miss school I have that History field trip, if I miss that, I won't know what to answer for the assignment and soon after the exam. Eek! No I'm gonna havta tell mom I have to go in._"

Later Kagome's mother came back and handed her a tray with scrabbled eggs, bread and a nice warm herbal tea. "Hey mom," Kagome began as she ate. "I just remembered, I really do need to go in school today."

"Huh, why?"

"Because I have a History class trip, and I'm going to be quizzed. If I don't go, I'm going to fail the test for sure, especially if I don't know anything about the place we will visit," she explained.

"Oh, hmm that maybe a problem. How long is your trip going to be?" Her mother asked.

"It's going to be the whole day of school; we're leaving at 9 and will return at 3," she answered.

"Alright, and all of your friends are going including Inuyasha and Miroku?"

Kagome looked down when his name was spoken. "Yeah, they will be coming."

"Okay then, eat up and I'll give you medicine if you should get dizzy again," her mother smiled sweetly.

Kagome looked back up and smiled. "Okay." Thus Kagome continued eating as her mom left to pack her stuff for her. Shippo reappeared and sat up. "You hungry, Shippo?" The kit nodded and she broke the bread in half and handed half of her eggs to him. "Here you go."

"Thanks." He bowed and ate quietly. Kagome couldn't help but smile at his cuteness, his small hands reaching and him nibbling, it was absolutely adorable. How could anyone not enjoy his company?

Suddenly Kagome's cell rang startling both of them. She quickly grabbed it, not having time to look who called she answered. "Hello?"

_"Hey, Kagome,_" the voice spoke.

Kagome's breath froze when she recognized who was speaking. "Inuyasha?"

"_Yeah, it's me. How are you are feeling today?_" He wondered.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "_Since when does he call and even if does, why is he suddenly acting so polite?_ I'm alright, a bit dizzy, but I'm okay," she replied.

"_Oh yeah? Think you're gonna make it through the trip?_" He responded with sincerity.

"Yeah, I'm sure I can make it. _What's his problem?_ Inuyasha, are you feeling well this morning?" She asked this time.

"_Yeah I guess, why you asking?_"

"I'm asking because you hardly ever call me to check how I'm feeling; it's just not like you."

"_It isn't huh? I thought so,_" and she heard a low 'damn' in the background. "_Anyway, I called to tell you I'm coming to pick you up._"

"Oh okay," she responded then he hung up. Kagome slowly flipped her cell closed and stared into space for a moment. "What the hell just happened there?"

"Kagome, is that Inuyasha bothering you again?" Shippo frowned.

Kagome looked down at him and smiled. "No, its okay, Shippo."

Everything went quick after his call. She was downstairs and had told Shippo to do what he likes but just reminded him not to break anything and he obeyed, and also made certain he'd go to school. As promised Kagome's mother packed up what she needed and gave her a dose of Tylenol and scheduled her to take it every four hours. "Okay, okay, it's not like I'm going to be out forever ma," Kagome pouted.

"Alright, just trying to make everything easier for you. If you think you can't handle anymore don't force it and ask Inuyasha to bring you home so you can rest," she added.

"Okay," then a thought came to her and she faced her mom. "But why do you always want Inuyasha to do stuff?" She marveled.

Ms. Higurashi looked to her puzzling daughter. "Uh…well…" The door bell suddenly rang alerting the two. "Well I guess that's him," her mom smiled and made it to the door. "Good morning Inuyasha."

He bowed scratching his head with a flush. "Morning, is Kagome ready?"

"Oh yeah, she's in the living room, wanna come inside?"

"Okay," he then took of his shoes and followed her to the living room where Kagome sat.

"Kagome dear, Inuyasha's here," she pointed.

"Gee thanks mom, I can see that," Kagome responded, as they both stood at the entrance to the living room. Inuyasha could only blush when he met Kagome's gaze and just stood there as Ms. Higurashi walked away to finish up. "Why are you standing there like a statue?" Kagome spoke standing up. "Aren't we going to leave?" She began to walk toward him heading out of the living room.

"You still sure you can head out for this trip?" He finally spoke.

"I already told you yes," she repeated hotly.

"I know that but I'm making it certain."

Kagome turned to him and spoke loudly. "Why wouldn't I be certain? I would have stayed home if I wasn't certain."

"Okay, now why are you suddenly yelling at me?" He frowned gritting his teeth. Kagome huffed, turned away and continued to the front door. He followed her but was trying to figure out why she was so mad.

"Here's your stuff Kagome. Now call me if you have any problems," her mother reminded.

"Okay, mom." Kagome grabbed her stuff, before she left she gave a quick hug and goodbye then left through the door. Inuyasha turned to her mom with a raised eyebrow.

"Probably her 'Aunt Flow' came to visit for the week." Was her answer.

Still confused, he bowed and left after her. "Who's aunt Flow?"

Kagome was already down waiting for him with folded arms. "Gees, it's about time you got here." He pulled out a helmet and handed it to her. Kagome held on to it ready to pull it out of his hands but he held it.

"Kagome," he spoke with concern.

"What?" She responded harshly, both gripping on the helmet.

"Look at me," he said.

"Huh?" Kagome raised her head and peered right into his golden stare. She hadn't even noticed the space between them and her eyes softened as he placed a hand on her cheek.

"Kagome, are you…" he began.

"What?" She spoke much more softly, this time waiting for his line and started to blush.

His eyes hardened and he finally said, "Are you on your period?"

Kagome blinked as the words repeated and soon anger flooded her cheeks. She pulled the helmet out of his hands and held it over her head. "Why you—"

The two were on the motorcycle reaching the school's entrance. Kagome clutching his chest tightly still angered about what happened back there. Inuyasha was angered after she bashed him on the head with his helmet. Okay so he asked something stupid, but did she have to hit him so hard? He, as usual, parked little ways from the actual gate. Once stopped, Kagome wasted no time and leaped off. She pulled off the helmet and shoved it to his chest.

"Thanks," she spoke and then left leaving him stunned for a moment. He woke from his daze and quickly locked his bike and ran after her.

"Hey, Kagome!" He shouted. Kagome made it passed the gate and crashed into Kouga.

"Morning, I heard all of Ms. Ikeda's classes are going on a trip today," he spoke.

Kagome gave a small smile. "Yeah, so if you can excuse me, I gotta head toward the bus before they leave me."

Kouga held her as usual. "Oh come on, can't you at least give me something before you leave, I won't see you for the day."

She groaned. "Oh Kouga, can't you see that today isn't my day? Now leave me alone!" She exclaimed, and punched him in the face. She gasped, she didn't want to punch him, that wasn't like her, sure he deserved it, but a punch from her? She shrugged and ran off when she noticed Inuyasha turning the corner.

He saw Kagome run off to the orange buses where the line of students waited to be called. Once he noticed Kouga on the floor he kicked his side, then harder.

"Ow, what the fuck!?" He stood up rubbing his nose where Kagome punched.

"Kagome did this to you?"

"What do you think? She became more violent ever since she's met you," he answered grudgingly.

"Keh," then he ran off after her. "_Kagome is mad at something, it happened ever since I called. Just what did I do?_" He wondered.

Kagome found Sango beside Miroku as they crowded up at the front. "Hey, Kagome-chan, glad you made it on time," Sango smiled.

"Yeah, Inuyasha brought me," she replied giving her a hug. "Hey, Miroku," she smiled and he smiled back.

"Where is he by the way?" He wondered looking around.

Kagome didn't turn. "Oh he's coming." She was right when the others turned Inuyasha tossed aside the crowd and reached them.

"Hey-"

"Oh, Houjo-kun!" She squeaked and ran from her friends toward him.

Inuyasha stopped when he reached Sango and Miroku and folded his arms. "Man, Kagome's acting strange and I don't like it," he grumbled.

"Acting strange?" Sango repeated and they watched her talk with Houjo and some of his friends.

"She seems pretty fine to me," she shrugged.

"No, she's acting strange around me," he clarified.

"Around you?" This time Miroku raised an eyebrow in wonder.

"Yeah, the whole morning seemed like she was angry at me, but I don't know what I did."

The friends looked at her and she looked at the same time seeing Inuyasha, she frowned and continued talking.

"You see what I mean?"

"Yup, she's giving the cold shoulder, women tend to do that," Miroku nodded with a sigh.

"Why would she be mad at you?" Sango thought aloud. They all tried to think it over as the teacher began to call out names.

"Well, did you do something to her last night?" Miroku wondered.

"Last night?" Sango repeated. He slapped his mouth shut and Inuyasha shook his head. "Miroku, you're hiding something from me, what did you do last night?" She demanded.

"Nothing, all I did was go out."

"Go out where?" She frowned suspiciously.

Inuyasha ignored the couple and watched Kagome when her name was called, she raised her hand and continued speaking to Houjo. "_I didn't do anything to Kagome; the only thing I did was save her and brought her back home…_" His thoughts went silent once he began to remember.

He remembered himself closing up on Kagome and nearly kissing her twice that night and blushed. "_Oh no, is she mad because I was making moves on her?_"

"Mr. Hitome!" The teacher called repeatedly.

Finally catching his name he made a signal, but of course the teacher had to say something. "Hey, hey! The man actually decided to show for the trip, I thought it would be too much for him," Ms. Ikeda snickered, making him groan. "You're lucky you're able to where hats during this trip."

"Why are you always remarking about my hat?" He spoke back, angered about Kagome's ignorance. The teacher and the rest of her students turned to him.

"Inuyasha, do you wish to be on this trip?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Well you certainly won't be a part of it if you keep up with your attitude," she stated.

"Oh my God, all I did was ask why you always torture me?"

"Keep it up Hitome a detention is waiting."

"Oh great, now she's threatening me with detentions," he grumbled clearly.

"Uh-uh! Do you want one?" She posed, pulling out a sheet.

"Do I care?"

"That's one."

"Oh perfect!"

"That's two!" He sighed loudly. "That's three!"

"What the hell? I sighed!"

"Four! Next one and you're off this trip and spending the month with me."

Kagome blinked in confusion. "_What's he doing?_"

Inuyasha gave a glance at Kagome and sighed more quietly surpressing his anger. He really didn't want to go on this trip but he had to, even if it meant suffering under Kagome's ignorance. This was his job and he chose it. "Fine, I'll make it like I'm not even there," he spoke calmly.

"Good," the teacher smiled and continued the rest of the roll calls.

"Inuyasha, why didn't you just shut your mouth?" Sango spoke. He snorted and turned away.

Once the teacher was done, she separated the students into three buses. Last names from A to J were on bus one, the students' names from K to T were on bus two and the rest were on bus three. The teacher thankfully chose bus two to ride in along with Sango and Miroku, but Inuyasha was stuck with Kagome and Houjo. Once he got on the bus he headed straight for the back seat and slumped down, no one dared to sit with him. He watched as all the other students followed after and of course Kagome decided to sit with Houjo. Their seat was on the left side and four seats down from him.

Kagome sat with Houjo by the window and was talking, but her mind was not all there. "_This is gonna be one awkward ride._"

"Kagome, did you put the picture of us in the picture frame last night?" Houjo spoke shyly.

"Oh that's what you want me to put inside, oh I'll do that as soon as I get home," she assured.

"That's great!" He grinned. "Anyway, Kagome, is something wrong between you and Inuyasha?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"You two haven't looked at each other so far. Did he do something to you last night?" Houjo asked with frown.

"Um…" Kagome sat up and looked back at Inuyasha slightly and settled down. "No he didn't do anything I swear," she defended waving her hands in front of her. Then she remembered…

Kagome's POV

He bent down and kissed my throat under my chin and actually began sucking. I gasped. "What's Inuyasha doing?" I was still fighting under him, but I wasn't bothered I had seemed content? Was that it, I actually liked when he kissed me? I knew it was him who was kissing me like that. He moved up toward my lips. I didn't give it much thought, but felt his lips brushing against mine. It wasn't a complete kiss yet he was merely playing with my lips. I wanted him to kiss me but then I declined in part of my acting. I don't know if he was mad but I didn't mean to make him feel that way and then there was the time below the shrine.

Inuyasha shook his hand and grasped me by the shoulders and held me to the wall beside the shrine steps. "No, what you said isn't something stupid, Kagome, you mean a lot to me too. The moment I first met you I knew something was strange about you, so strange I couldn't stand to stay away. I even decided to disguise myself in order to stay close to you." He stated. I had blushed and was staring into his eyes for the truth. I quivered as his hands moved from my shoulders to my waist. We both continued to lock gazes and he closed in the distance and was subconsciously leaning down to me. We were inches apart and I could feel his breaths brushing against my lips. I softened as our lips got closer by the second. Right then I knew he was going to kiss me but then I… "Inu…yasha…I gotta go." I turned down yet another moment but why? Why didn't I let him continue?

End of POV

"Kagome?" Houjo spoke finally breaking her thoughts. "Huh? Sorry for spacing out like that," she flushed. Houjo didn't respond but just gazed at her in concern. "Look I promise you, Inuyasha didn't do anything to me. I just feel like hanging around you for the day. Is there a problem with that?"

Houjo stared for a moment then smiled. "No," he began and grasped her hand that rested on the bench between them. She jolted by his touch negatively yet again and turned back to him. "I have no problem with that, it's great."

Kagome smiled awkwardly and nodded pulling her hand from under him. "Yeah… great."

Inuyasha watched them after he sensed Kagome poking her nose up at him. "_Something's wrong and being the spy that I am, I'm going to figure out what,_" he snorted, then looked out the window.

Soon after, the students arrived to their destined location which was the old village of Tokyo. Japan hadn't removed all the historic places which was good for many people so they could actually see how Japan looked like way back in the day.

"Well class, welcome to how Tokyo looked like during the Sengoku-Jidai period. Can someone give me the approximate year of the Feudal Era?" The announced and looked around at her students. Sango was the first one with her hand up. "Give us the answer Miss Sango?"

Sango put down her hand and answered, "The Sengoku-Jidai period was approximately between the years 1467 to 1568, that period was famous for Nobunaga Oda, the brave warrior and the time when guns first came to Japan."

"I'm not surprised that Sango is able to answer with such detail, I'm just surprised that no one is writing this down," Ms. Ikeda responded looking down at the large class. All the students quickly pulled out their note books and scribbled what Sango just said. Of course Inuyasha wasn't taking part in this, lucky for him he was hidden behind the crowd and the teacher couldn't see if he was writing or not.

The teacher met up with the tour guide and let him show them around the village while explaining and describing everything from left to right. Most of the students were paying attention including Houjo. Although, Kagome wasn't enjoying it much.

"_Brother, I have grandpa shoving the history of Japan down our throats, our shrine is part of the Feudal Era period, so not many things are new to me,_" she thought. She focused back to the guide but couldn't handle it anymore and slowly inched herself away to explore on her own for a bit. The teacher and most of the students wouldn't notice, there were too of them, but she knew Sango and Houjo would, not to mention… She turned looking around for Inuyasha. He would definitely notice her disappearance for heaven sakes he's even watching now…or maybe he's not. He wasn't around, he disappeared. Kagome shrugged and continued to walk away from the crowd. "_At least I don't have to worry about him following me._"

Kagome stroked the stone walls of shrines and monuments and read descriptions of old statues, wheel carts, boats and other things. Something caught her attention completely and she gazed up at the female statue. The young woman was wearing an old fashioned priestess outfit, although, it was different because it was covered with tough armor and she held a sword and also had a bow and arrows around her shoulder.

"The famous priestess Midoriko; a strong and wise priestess who fought many demons till her powers were spent. She had also created a precious jewel my grandfather always talks about and sells as key chains. The prominent jewel known as the Shikon no Tama. The carvers of that time had even created the whole where the jewel was forced out," she spoke quietly to herself, amused. "A woman that saved the world many times, she was even better than Nobunaga Oda. She fought the largest and impurest demon that has ever come across Japan. And the legends say the battle isn't over, she's still fighting against that demon inside the jewel, if such a thing still existed anyway," she shrugged.

"Oh it still exists we just haven't located its whereabouts yet," a new voice spoke.

Kagome gasped and zipped to the left to the person beside her. "Inuyasha!" She shrieked then frowned. "Why'd you sneak up on me like that? It annoys me quite a lot you know," she huffed, moved to a bench and sat down.

"Who said I snuck up you? How you know if I wasn't exploring on my own just like you are?" He replied. Kagome didn't answer and looked down. He shrugged and sat down beside her. "Kagome…If you're mad at me for what I did to you yesterday, I'm sorry," he spoke quietly.

Her heart skipped a beat. "_For a moment I forgot all about last night, I'm more worried about that nightmare I had. I don't want to get close to him, if I do it will only cause trouble. Although, I did tell him about my follower and he has sworn to protect me from him. So I don't blame him for always looking out for me,_" she sighed and looked to him. "Inuyasha, I'm not mad about that, it's just that I'm worried."

He titled his head. "Worried? About what?"

"About you know who," then whispered, "and what he can do once he finds out."

He then realized what she was talking about. "_Kurasaki, I get it, she's worried about my safety, so she's trying to make it like she doesn't care about me. Something I did and still do in missions._" He then grasped her hand that was rested on the bench and held it up between his. Kagome didn't react like she did when Houjo held her hand, she felt a positive reaction instead and she looked at him. "Kagome, I thought I had made it clear that I'll be fine and promised to protect you. No one is going to take you; no one is going to hurt me, if that's what frightens you."

"I know, I believe you, it's just…"

"You don't trust me as much as you and I want to believe," he said, cutting her off.

"No! Look, I believe every word, but how can you expect me to pretend that everything is fine when he's-" She paused, and looked around quickly when she noticed her voice was raising and continued lowly. "When he's still out there and watching me. How can I be certain that he doesn't know that I told you? That's what the problem is; I can't just pretend that everything is going well. All we know he could be watching me right now," she quivered, finally going completely silent.

He just stared. Of course she couldn't just ignore him, he still hadn't figured out who he even is yet. He sighed and turned away ready to drop her hand, but she held them tighter by placing her other hand over his. He faced her once more as she spoke.

"I'm sorry for pushing you away; I didn't mean to hurt your feelings today," she said, bowing her head.

"You don't need to apologize. I understand where you're coming from and to tell you the truth, it was very smart and believable. I actually thought you hated me because of what I've almost done to you," he replied.

"No I could never hate you, you were just acting anyway, it's not like you actually wanted to k-kiss me," she responded, feeling a blush then turned away in embarrassment.

Inuyasha felt his heart beat increasing and narrowed his eyebrows. "Kagome," he whispered. She turned her blushing face back to him and held her breath as she felt his hands grasp her arms delicately and pulled her closer. This time her heart was racing as she gazed into his golden eyes as he stared into hers.

Kagome was feeling it again and she was subconsciously moving closer to him. "Inu…yasha…"

His softened expression began to slowly guide his face closer to hers and his hands moved to her waist. They were going to connect when a loud call was heard.

"Kagome, oh Kami, there you are!" Houjo voiced. The two turned to him as he ran over to them, and released each other with a blush. "Don't you know the teacher is looking for you two?" He added.

"Oh! I lost track of the time, I had just wanted to have a look around myself, I was so bored," Kagome finally replied, getting up and walking over to him. "Sorry for ditching you like that. Oh and Inuyasha had separated from the group, so we ended up meeting at the same spot, isn't that funny, let's go," she giggled nervously, trying to make an excuse of getting out of the situation she was just in withhim.

"Y-yeah," Houjo nodded, as the two walked back toward the class.

Inuyasha still sat there in shock as usual. "_Fuck! I was going to do it again; maybe it is dangerous to stay close to Kagome. If I become emotionally involved, things can turn out worse, but still that damn Houjo just had to ruin the moment didn't he?_" He snorted, finally getting up and making his way back as well.

As the day went on Kagome was still distancing herself from him, not for the same reason she just thought it was safer. After what happened a while ago made the whole day awkward. "_Gees, this is so stupid._"

The agent noticed Kagome's unsteadiness and didn't bother her about it. He was more bothered about the teacher down his throat. Everything he did or not do, she had to say something. "_I seriously want to find out what that teacher's problem is. She's annoying the hell out of me and always making me look bad in front of Kagome all the time,_" he grumbled in thought, staying behind the crowd once more.

Sango and Miroku were becoming suspicious about their friends action towards each other. They both decided to separate and talk amongst their closet friend to find out what the problem was.

"I told you nothing's wrong Sango. Why are you always asking?" Kagome repeated in annoyance.

"Well it's just that you and Inuyasha feel reserved and I just want to know why ou two are acting like this. If you two are in a fight, at least tell me what he did," she answered just as annoyed.

Kagome's tone went calmer. "No, we're not in a fight, honestly Sango, I just don't know what's wrong between us. This has never happened before and it makes me nervous." Sango smiled to herself, she was finally getting somewhere. "Whenever we look at each other its like this heavy ball is pressing against my chest and it hasn't happened only once. It seems the same things been going on between him as well I can sense it," Kagome elucidated.

Sango continued to listen and nodded in understanding. "Oh I know what the problem is."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I can't believe this is happening, it's about time some fire began to light."

"Sango, what are you talking about?"

"To tell you the truth the same thing's happened to me, but instead it was toward the lecher for some reason," her friend mentioned.

Kagome blinked then realized what Sango was getting at. "Oh no, I can't possibly-"

"Be in love with Inuyasha?" Sango continued in a whisper.

"No way that's possible; I don't feel anything like that towards him!" She disagreed right away loudly, but silenced herself when she noticed she spoke that way too loud. Sango just laughed and Kagome blushed in embarrassment but that made her friend laugh harder. Everyone else turned to them to wonder what the joke was all about and Kagome noticed bowing her head. "Sango, you're starting up a crowd," she mumbled.

Sango quieted and patted her friend's back. "Kagome its okay to like someone, there's no problem with that." Kagome still kept quiet and glanced at Inuyasha who was looking at her too then looked away. She sighed and turned back to her friend and they both continued their conversation.

Inuyasha wasn't as easy to get around to the truth. He was the kind that just continued to make an excuse for everything. Miroku didn't pressure him too much because he knew he would get into a tight argument and he didn't feel like bringing it to the public, so he dropped the subject and began to talk about more important things. "Hey, I hope you're sensing around for some unknown and mysterious presence around here. You know who is probably around."

"What do you think I'm standing back here for?" He snorted.

"Well I thought it was because of the teacher or the whole distancing away Kagome act." Miroku shrugged.

"You're bringing us back to that stupid subject Miroku," he growled.

"Oh right, sorry. So were you able to detect anything?"

"Nothing, I thought I had sensed something strange a while back but it turned out to be nothing. I just want to find that bastard already. It's about time I get some action."

"Yeah at least we got some action last night," he reminded.

"Yeah." He agreed and looked back at Kagome.

Finally the dreadful trip was over. Everyone was back on their own bus in the same spots only this time Kagome didn't talk to Houjo much, she actually didn't look at him. Houjo noticed and pondered to himself. "_She's often thinking about him, I just know it. What would have happened if I didn't walk in on them earlier? Tomorrow's the dance I should ask her,_" he nodded, but blushed out of nervousness.

When the group got back to school Kagome quickly made it out of the bus and walked over to Sango, although, she felt dizzy. It was the fever from this morning. "_Gees did this have to start now?_" She thought, grasping her head.

"Hey, Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine," she fibbed.

"No she's not fine. Kagome hadn't told you guys, but she wasn't feeling well since this morning," Inuyasha corrected. Kagome gave him a cold stare but he didn't care.

"Kagome are you serious? You came out for this trip even though you're sick?" Sango commented.

"Gees, its not that serious, just a light headache; I even got stuff to ease the pain," she replied pulling out the container. "Now let me go take it and I'll come right back," she noted ready to head to the fountain. Sango shrugged as she left and Inuyasha decided to follow of course.

She reached the fountain, splashed water over her face and dried herself. She then pulled out a Tylenol pill and swallowed it with water. She always hated taking pills, it usually took over 5 minutes to finally get it down, but thankfully she was able to do it quick. As soon as she finished up, Houjo was at her side and she groaned to herself.

"Hi Higurashi, I realized you took a pain killer are you alright?" He started.

"Yes, I'm fine; it's nothing big I'm telling you," she sighed; annoyed that everyone was on her case about a small headache.

"That's good," he nodded.

Silence came in and she sighed again. "Is there something you wanted to say Houjo? I have to go home."

Houjo stared up at her shyly and nodded. "Yeah, it's about the dance tomorrow."

Kagome blinked then groaned to herself again. _"Oh no, it's definitely what I think this is going to be about._"

Houjo coughed and straightened up. "I heard you were going alone."

"Nope, I'm going with my friends like Sango," she reassured, even though she knew that's not what he meant.

"Hehe that wasn't what I meant. I meant like with a… guy," he corrected shyly.

"_No duh, what is this prom? It's a Halloween dance for crying out loud,_" she thought. "Oh! Well I am going with more than one guy like Miroku, Inuyasha and even you if you're still going." Oh how she just loved to tease poor Houjo.

"Oops sorry, I'm messing everything up. I wanted to say was, I know you don't have a date to the dance," he corrected, losing part of his shyness.

"Oh, no I don't have one. I wasn't expecting one either," she shrugged.

"Really not even from Inuyasha?" Kagome froze when his name was said. "_Why did everyone always have the need too bring him up? Besides, he told me already he didn't want to be my date. I always betted to find one on my own and one is asking well going to ask me now. Truth is, I would actually like to go with him._"

"Kagome?"

"Huh?" She reacted, snapping out of it and looking back at him. "Oh no. Not from Inuyasha either," she answered, remembering the question. "Why are you asking about him? I thought this was about you."

"Oh you're right, sorry," then went quiet.

"Houjo, if you don't have anything to say I'm gonna go, okay? We can talk later." She spoke.

Houjo grasped her hand preventing her from leaving. "No wait!" Kagome sighed and turned back and kept quiet. "I'm sorry if I'm making no sense but it's just...I thought it would be great if we could go to dance together, like a couple," he finally asked, face beat red.

The silver-haired agent had appeared in the corner watching the whole time and waited for her answer. Although, he had a clue of what she was gonna say she was giving the answer through the whole conversation. Houjo was just too oblivious to understand.

Kagome took a breath and began. "Houjo-kun…I don't- Not planning to go with a guy in that, not to this dance anyway, okay?" She answered. Houjo's heart sank like it always has whenever she turned him down. Kagome felt his pain and patted his shoulder. "Hey Houjo-kun, think of it this way, you should be glad I'm not going with anyone else. If you ever want to just come up and dance with me I'm fine with it, just not as a couple," she smiled.

Houjo looked back to her and gave her a soft smile. "Yeah," he nodded. "I'm gonna go okay? Later." Without waiting for her response he left.

"Houjo…" She whispered simply watching him leave. What was she supposed to do?

"Hey, Kagome," Inuyasha spoke, making his way to her.

"Huh? Oh it's you, what? Were you spying on me?" She puffed.

"Uh, no was looking around for you and I just finally found you," he lied, but she saw right through that.

"Liar; it seemed all too perfect that you showed up after he left. You were afraid I would accept his proposal weren't you?" She teased.

He turned red. "Y-ya, right. I wouldn't be worried over a measly thing like that, and it was pretty obvious what your answer was gonna be. You were playing the poor guy," he snorted.

"Ha! So you were spying, I knew it. It's not a surprise though considering you and Miroku went all the way to disguising yourselves in order to spy on us. You just can't help but to stay away from me. I guess I really am important to you," she added, with a wink then began to walk away. Inuyasha gazed at her, he couldn't lie to himself she was a beautiful girl; every time she smiled he could feel himself jump.

"Hey, Kagome I'm dropping you back home," he stated.

"Oh, like that's a surprise," she replied. She waited until he came up beside her and they continued walking. They talked about their trip while making their way to his motorcycle. He handed her the helmet and got on, she wasn't nervous anymore she felt like a total natural.

"Okay, you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah," she nodded, wrapping her arms around him. While he started the engine he groaned as her arms delicately wrapped around him then he shook his head. "Is something the matter?" She asked.

"Uh? No."

Then they drove off. Inuyasha really had a hard time getting his mind straight, every little movement she made kept him heated. He could slowly feel his demon's power increasing. He glanced at his hand over the handle, the veins were throbbing. "_Shit!_"

He pulled in when they reached the shrine. He waited till Kagome hopped off but he stayed. "So you're not coming up like you usually do?" She spoke.

"Huh? Oh I have to get home, feed Komaru and stuff. Long day, you know?" He answered.

"Oh right, right," she nodded. Silence settled in and Kagome was waiting for something.

"What's wrong you're not leaving? You should go lie down and relax. Don't forget you have a dance tomorrow," he suggested.

"Yeah about that are you…still going?" She wondered shyly.

He blinked for a moment and nodded. "Yeah I guess."

"Great!" She beamed, then coughed with a blush. "I mean, cool. Well do you mind picking me up? I don't think I can get there by myself. Sango has Miroku so I'm not worried," she asked, bowing her head having trouble looking straight into his eyes.

"Of course I will, I was going to anyway. The actual dance is late anyway," he replied.

"Thanks and you don't have to worry, I'm not cheating," she winked.

"Huh? Cheating?" He repeated.

She shook her head. "Never mind, see you tomorrow." Then she left for the stairs.

Inuyasha watched until she got to the top then drove off. "_'Don't worry I'm not cheating.' What does she mean by that?_"

When Kagome got in she was bombarded by her mom asking healthy questions. Finally getting her to believe she was fine, she went to her room and sunk into her bed, face in her pillow thinking hard. She took a look at her unfinished dress on the back of her door and sighed. "There's no way I'll finish my costume on time, especially when I'm not feeling well in the head." She then felt something heavy on her back. "Hey Buyo," she mumbled through the material.

"Buyo? Oh you mean the cat," the voice responded.

"Yeah," she nodded, then slowly realized a voice spoke back to her and shot up. "Oh it's just you Shippo. _I almost forgot I let him stay here._"

"Yeah."

"I think it's about time I introduce you to my family. You must be starving," she noted.

He gulped. "In my true form or should I transform into a boy?" Kagome pondered for a moment and imagined introducing Shippo to her family as a fox demon.

They'd probably freak out except for Souta, then she got an idea. "Um, you should change into a boy, I got an idea." Shippo nodded pulled out a green leaf on placed it over his head and transformed. 

Chapter End Notes:

I wonder what Kagome has in store for Shippo and what will she do about her costume? The Halloween dance is tomorrow, will she able to go through with it? And what's happening with Inuyasha? Why is his demon acting up? Remember Kagome's dream earlier? How bad is it if Kurasaki finds out Kagome spoke? Has Kagome fully acknowledged she's in love with Inuyasha? All questions will soon be answered. Even how dull this chapter might have seemed, there were quite a lot of important notes to be considered. Every chapter has an importance, just gotta find out what ;) Mostly all have to do concerning Kurasaki. In the next chapter some interesting information will be distributed about one of the main characters. Stay tuned to find out!

Please leave a review, let me know what you think :)

Thanks for reading! Click the 'Next' button, at the bottom right of the page to read the next chapter :D

That's all said tootles!


	21. Expect the Unexpected

Chapter 21: Expect the Unexpected

Kagome looked down at the red-headed boy and stroked his head. He was so cute.

"Um, Kagome, I should warn you that I have trouble keeping my transformation for a long time. I might turn back into a demon," he mentioned.

"Oh, come to think of it, you have accidently transformed in front of me. How long are your transformations?" She asked.

Shippo folded his arms and pondered. "I'm not sure. It could happen between 20 to 30 minutes and it also depends on the situation I'm in, if I'm under pressure and my mind becomes clouded, I can't concentrate so I revert back."

"Oh boy," she commented. "20 minutes isn't long, especially when we'll be eating supper together."

"Kagome, supper's ready come on down." She heard her grandpa shout.

"Okay!" She turned back to the boy and shrugged. "Come on, my idea just might work, lets go." Kagome opened her door and snuck the boy down the hall till she got to a door and knocked. "Hey, Souta? Are you in there?" She had hoped he hadn't run down already.

"Yeah, what is it? I'm in the middle of tough battle," he responded. She opened the door without his consent and closed it behind her and the kit that hid behind her legs. "Hey, you should have asked before entering like that, you just made me lose the match," he grumbled.

"Who cares about that? You can always redo it. Now, I need your help," she replied.

"What for?" He wondered facing her while seated on the floor.

She motioned to something behind her and the boy poked his head out from behind her legs. Souta relaxed when he saw the shy boy creep away from her legs and bowed.

"Who is that?" He asked.

"Souta, this Shippo, I met him a while back. The problem is that he has nowhere else to stay. So can you please tell mom and gramps that he's your friend?" She pleaded.

"Not that I mind, but why do I have to say he's my friend?"

"Souta, I'm 16; telling mom I'm friends with a 9 or 10 yr old is a bit strange," she answered.

"I guess you're right." Souta got up and walked over to the boy.

"Hi," Shippo waved.

"Hi Shippo. Now we're friends," Souta smiled, and shook his hand. Shippo gave back the same smile. Kagome was happy that two got along so quickly.

"Kagome, Souta, we're all waiting for you down here," their mother called.

"Oh!" The two reacted to and got ready to go downstairs.

"Souta, there's also something about Shippo that you should know," Kagome started.

"Can't we discuss this later? I'm hungry. He'll tell me anyway, right?" Souta responded looking at him. Shippo nodded. "Good, then let's go," he insisted, grabbing Shippo's hand and guiding him down the stairs rapidly.

Kagome stood at the top of the stairs and took a deep breath. "Oh, I hope this goes well."

The three made it to the table and seated themselves, Shippo between both siblings.

"Well it's about time you two made it. What was keeping you?" Their mother wondered then noticed the extra head. "Oh and who is this? I didn't know we had visitors." Kagome coughed, alerting Souta that it was his cue.

"Oh, sorry mom. This is Shippo, a new friend from school. I forgot to tell you he came over," he presented and Shippo bowed apologizing as well.

"That's alright, luckily I made extra tonight. It's very nice to meet you Shippo dear," Ms. Higurashi smiled. He nodded with a blush.

Everyone was served and began eating quietly until thier mother spoke up once again. "So how were you feeling today?" Referring to Kagome.

"Oh I was fine and I'm feeling much better now. I suppose it's because I didn't get enough sleep last night. I'll go to bed earlier. _Not really, I need to add some finishing touches on the costume and I don't know how long it will take._"

"Yes indeed, your school dance is tomorrow and I don't think you'd want to miss that out of fatigue," her mother agreed.

"Yeah," she nodded. Kagome peeked over to Shippo and watched as he ate like he hadn't had a decent meal for awhile. "_Considering he's been living by himself; what has he been eating and how long has it been since he's been alone?_" Shippo sensed her stare, looked up at her and smiled. She blinked then smiled in return. He turned back to his plate and continued.

"My Shippo, you have quite the appetite," Ms. Higurashi giggled.

Shippo had cleaned his plate and faced Kagome's mother, looked around at everyone else's half done plate and blushed. "I'm sorry," he bowed hiding his face.

"There's no need to be sorry, if you want more you're free to have," she responded.

"Yeah, Shippo eat as much as you want we don't mind," Kagome agreed. He looked back up at her. "Here let me fix another plate for you."

"No, I'm fine really, ate enough thanks," he reassured.

"Okay, let me take your plate then,"

"Oh take mine too please?" Souta grinned, holding out his cleaned plate.

"Why don't you take it yourself?" She frowned.

"But, Kagome, I can't leave my 'friend' in order to do the dishes," he teased, unnoticed by their parents. She gave a phoney smile and trudged away with both plates leaving Souta with a bigger grin and Shippo alone with the family.

"So how long have you and Souta known each other?" Ms. Higurashi asked. The two looked at each trying to find out an answer.

"Uh…well we've—been friends for—since the beginning of the year," Shippo replied.

"Yeah," Souta nodded.

"That's nice to hear, Souta usually brings his new friends over for dinner a lot earlier," their grandfather mentioned.

"Oh that's because he gets real nervous visiting new families," Souta defended.

Shippo nodded then he felt a twinge and realized his tail. "_Oh no I'm transforming back, I gotta get out of here._"

They noticed him fidgeting uncontrollably. "There's no need to be so nervous dear, we are very nice," she reassured.

"Huh? Oh no it's not that I'm uh… going to help Kagome in the kitchen," he responded, standing up and walking backwards.

"That's very sweet of you, but there's no need-" But he was gone. "He's a strange little boy," she commented and Souta shrugged.

Kagome had just finished the plates and dried them off when Shippo slid in as his kitsune form.

"Kagome!" He called.

She turned around and faced the kit and gasped nearly dropping the plate, but she caught it. "Shippo, you changed. Did the others see you?" She asked, placing the plate on the counter and running over to him.

"No, I got away on time," he answered.

"Oh good, sorry for leaving you alone back there."

"It's okay, your family's really nice, I haven't felt this welcomed in a long time," he smiled.

"Aww Shippo-"

"Shippo?" A voice repeated. "The little guy sitting in your lap is Shippo?" The two of them looked up to see her little brother at the corner of the kitchen.

Kagome stood up and nodded. "This is what I wanted to tell you before; you have to keep it a secret from mom and gramps, for now at least."

Souta ran over to them with a large grin. "You should have said it from beginning when we first introduced ourselves. What is he?"

"He's-"

"A fox demon," he answered, before she could.

"A fox demon?" He repeated. "Cool."

"_Cool? He thinks I'm cool? Something's just with this family, this is the second person who hasn't freaked out or made fun of me on the spot. I think I am going to like it here._" Shippo smiled, wagging his tail.

Kagome practically read his mind and held him closer. "_Poor Shippo, he must have been so tormented._"

Later~

Shippo was playing with Souta in his bedroom leaving Kagome to work on her costume in peace. She was ironing, sewing and gluing without a moment's rest. "I want to have this done not half done; it's taking longer than I thought," she spoke, rubbing her forehead. "What time is it?" She turned to the night table where her alarm clock was and sighed. "Already 9:30, Oh! I have to tell Shippo to pretend to leave; it's late for someone his age." She got up but paused at the door when she heard her mom talking with the boys.

"Not that I mind Souta, but when is Shippo leaving? You both have school tomorrow and it's getting late," their mother mentioned. Kagome cracked her door open just enough to see them; Souta noticed her and glanced at her.

"I know that's the problem... Mom, can Shippo sleepover tonight? I forgot to ask yous" Souta replied, getting a good reaction from his sister.

"Of course, I just wish I knew earlier, so I could set up the guest room," she answered with a sigh. Kagome waved her hands to tell her brother to say no.

"It's okay mom, Shippo and I will sleep in the same room," he leaned forward and whispered. "He's afraid of being alone."

"Oh, okay then, but promise me you won't fool around all night."

"We won't," he promised, saluting her. She nodded and walked off.

Kagome stepped out of her room and winked. "Thank you, Souta."

"Yeah, yeah, but we can't keep this secret for too long, mom's gonna get suspicious. You know how she is," he reminded.

"Oh I know, that's why I trust you to watch Shippo as much as you can. You two really get to bed soon, mom will check back on you."

"Right." Then they entered their rooms.

Kagome looked over her costume it was getting there, but still needed work and sighed. "Am I ever gonna get this done?" Before she walked to the table she turned on the radio. Satisfied with the channel she went back to the table and got to it. She pulled thread through the bottom humming to the tune soon quietly singing the lyrics to "She Wolf" from Shakira. Kagome had a knack of singing English songs in the right accent too and of course understanding the meaning of the song. It wasn't too long until the song switched to "Nobody" by the Wonder Girls. "Man, this song is so overplayed nowadays; it's even gotten to the Americans." Although she said that, she was quietly repeating the chorus. She was done sewing the extra pieces, stood up and slipped into the costume. She moved over to the mirror and took a long look soon she smiled in content. "It's great, now to finish off the crown then I'm done, yay!" She glanced at the time once more, "10:49, meh, I don't think I should force myself to finish it tonight, it's not that much. I want enough rest for tomorrow, it's gonna be a long day," she yawned. She stepped out of the costume and hung it behind her bedroom door, grabbed her nightwear and headed out for the bathroom.

Once the tub was filled, she tied her up and stepped into the warm drink then leaning her back against the tub. A content sigh erupted as the warm water hit her cold flesh, she closed her eyes to sink in it more. Once she did she saw 'him' flash past her and she gasped in shock fluttering her eyes open. She sat up and clutched her knees to her chest.

"_Tomorrow's Halloween, anything can happen. Everyone will dress up as anyone, who's to say he won't show up? He could be standing right in front of me and I won't know. But it doesn't matter masked or not, I don't even know what he looks like._" She was feeling so cold, not even the warm water could heat up the chill she suddenly felt. "_What am I going to do? I can't believe it came to me now. How come I've never thought of it before?_"

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll protect you."

"Huh?" She looked around for the voice, but realised it was just her imagination. "_Inuyasha… He promised to look after me and he's been doing a hell of a good job at it. He saved me from those dogs last night and many other times. But could he really defend me from this nightmare? No, I can't start doubting him now; he's the only one I trust who can. I still don't want him to get hurt in order to protect me. How would he think I'd feel after? Not only that, why does he want to risk his life to save someone like me? We haven't known each other long, long enough for him to protect me so diligently._" She settled down once more and looked up to the ceiling. "_Oh Inuyasha, just who are you?_"

Kagome was out, drying off and dressing into her pjs. She often did it in the bathroom so she didn't feel watched by her stalker. After that, she washed and brushed her teeth then finally headed to bed. Before that she tiptoed to her brother's room and took a peek inside. Both her brother and Shippo were fast asleep. Shippo was covered up to his neck so his small body wasn't revealed. She gave one satisfied smile and trudged to her room. As soon as she entered, she closed the door and dropped into her warm and comfy bed. She turned on her back looking up at the ceiling again. "Oh I just pray to God, tomorrow's gonna be okay."

Finally relaxed and ready to sleep she turned over, shut off her light and waited till sleep took over. She closed her eyes to help. Unnoticed by Kagome, a dark figure walked over to her side and looked down at her with a crooked smile.

"_Pray all you want Kagome, nothing's gonna keep me from you._" She sensed a presence over her and opened her eyes and was met with a dark smirk, she gasped. "Hello Kagome," he chuckled. She was about to let out a loud scream, but he held her mouth shut with his huge hands and soon she began to struggle under his grip. "Come now, don't be like that, I'll take very good care of you."

Kagome shot up gasping for air and looked around frantically. She searched for the lamp and switched it on, looking around once more. Nothing was in her room, just her costume hanging over the door. "Oh my God, not another one," she whimpered, turning to her clock which read 11:42 "Gees, not even an hour and he gets to me in my sleep." She turned to gaze outside the window, but there was nothing there. Catching her breath she relaxed her back against the wall and clutched her knees. "_I can't sleep; I'm afraid to, I don't want to see him again. What am I going to do?_" She sobbed silently. She just sat there thinking and thinking and glanced to her cell phone then grabbed it. "_Maybe I should call Sango, although, I can't tell her the reason I'm upset and besides it's late she's probably asleep by now, lucky bum._" She plainly scrolled down the list of calls until she fell on Inuyasha's from this morning. "_Inuyasha…_" Then she remembered him telling her,

"_If there are any problems any at all, you can call me whenever you like._"

"Even though he said that, would he mind now?" She pondered on it for a bit, but pressed call anyway. "I can't believe I'm doing this, oh I hope he won't get mad." She put the phone to her ear and waited until the ringing silenced then she heard his voice and held her breath.

"_Hello?_" She froze up and couldn't reply. "_Hellooo? Who's calling me at like 12 in the morning? You're lucky I wasn't asleep, I would have been much angrier than I am about to be right now if you don't answer-_"

"Inuyasha…" she finally spoke. "It's me…Kagome." There was a pause and she continued. "Sorry for calling you this late, I hope you aren't mad."

"_No, no, it's okay, what's wrong? Are you alright?_" He answered in question.

"Yes I'm fine; I'm home, in my room and just can't get to sleep."

"_Why can't you sleep?_"

She squeezed the phone and her knees tightly. "I'm scared to…"

"_You're scared? Wh- is it because of-_"

"Mm hm..." she responded, not wanting him to say it.

"_Oh, what happened?_" He asked sternly.

"I had a nightmare about him and he got me in my room," she whimpered, trying to keep her voice strong. There was another pause and she felt awkward. "Okay, I know it was a silly reason to call you this late, but I just needed to talk to someone until I felt ready to sleep again."

"_No, I don't find it silly at all, it's a very serious matter in fact. I'm glad you called me. Do you want me to come over there?_"

"You would? Even at this hour?"

"_Of course I would. I'm never too tired or lazy to do anything for you Kagome,_" he answered sincerely.

"Inuyasha… _he would seriously do that for me?_"

"_Do you want me to?_"

"N-no, it's fine. I just need to hear your- a voice right now," she quickly corrected. "It's making me feel better already," she smiled.

"_Alright, then I'll talk to you as long as you need._"

"Thank you..."

The two of them talked about tomorrow and things that happened in the past. Kagome would laugh at his jokes and reactions to certain things and she would hear his soft chuckle whenever she giggled. The two of them kept at it and time was going by, but it didn't bother either of them. She suddenly had the courage to lie back down, but was still talking, until a yawn escaped.

"_Oh! Looks like someone's ready to sleep again,_" he chuckled, and she returned it.

"No, I was just exercising my mouth."

"_Yeah, I think our mouths had enough exercise to last us a while after we've been squabbling for this long._"

"Hehe, I just don't want to stop hearing your voice," she admitted out of tiredness. She didn't even hold that back like she naturally would.

"_You like my voice?_"

"Mm hm, I like it a lot, it's soothing to my ears…" she expressed slowly.

"_Heh, Kagome, you're dreaming._"

"Maybe I am, but I prefer this dream than the other…" she smiled, and she heard him chuckle once more. "Inuyasha…"

"_Yeah?_"

"I like you…I like you a lot…" she confessed with a giggle.

He didn't make a sound, reason for that was because, he was blushing madly. "_I like you too Kagome…_"

"Good, I'm glad…" she yawned once more.

"_Keh, you really are dreaming aren't you? I hope you realise it isn't one,_" he informed, but there was no response. "_Kagome?_" he called, but nothing, instead he was answered by her soft breathing and smirked. "_Goodnight Kagome…_" He paused to listen to her slumber then slowly hung up. There was no way she would get another nightmare, she was already half dreaming about him anyway, and she was content.

Kagome woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. She stretched and got ready for school. Once she got out the bathroom she descended the stairs and headed to the kitchen. When she got there, all she could do was stand frozen like a statue. Everyone was at the kitchen table served and eating breakfast; everyone meaning, her mom, Souta, her grandpa, Shippo and even Inuyasha. He was arguing with Shippo as usual, he had no clue he was over.

"You act like you know each other," Souta commented.

"Oh we met before, wasn't really a proper greeting," Shippo replied.

"Keh, I just want to know why he's here."

"He's here because I let him sleepover, he's my friend," Souta replied.

"Kagome!" Shippo squealed. All of them stopped talking and turned to her, making her step back.

"Hey Kagome, I can tell you slept well," Inuyasha spoke and she blushed.

"Uh…yeah, I did thanks," she responded.

Ms. Higurashi stared between the two and giggled. "Come on Kagome, dear, you're breakfast's going to get cold."

"Y-yeah," she nodded and walked over to the stove, served herself and searched for a spot.

"Well since I'm done, I'll go sweep the grounds," her grandfather stated, getting up and leaving a vacant seat beside Inuyasha.

"_Of course he does,_" Kagome grumbled, sat down and began eating.

"Morning Shippo, how are you this morning? How was the sleepover?" She asked.

"It was fun, thanks, but now Souta and I gotta get going," he replied nudging him.

"Yeah," Souta agreed. The two of them got up and carried their dishes to the sink. "Alright, mom, see you later."

"Have a good day you two," she smiled. Ms. Higurashi, Kadoka, was at the sink washing the dishes and slightly watched the two eat quietly. "My, why are you two so quiet this morning? Is it because I'm around? Then I'll leave right away."

"Oh! Mom, no, it's okay, don't-" Kagome spoke, trying to get her to stay, but she was gone.

"Don't get carried away; don't want you arriving to school late," she added then silence. The only sound made were the chopsticks scrapping the plate.

Kagome cleared her throat and broke it. "So what brought you over this early?"

He took a sip of orange juice before answering. "Was checking up on you and I'm here to bring you to school."

"Check up on me?" She repeated.

"Yeah..."

*Flashback*

Inuyasha walked into her room and quietly closed the door. He had told Kadoka that he was heading to the bathroom, but it was lie. There she was sleeping soundly and still had her cell under her cheek. He smiled and walked over to her bed and took a long gaze at her. He then took her cell phone, closed it, and put it on her night stand and then knelt beside her. She was so beautiful. He didn't hold back and lightly stroked her soft cheek. Kagome made a small movement still in slumber land. She placed her hand on his and rubbed it. His ears twitched and his cheeks heated up.

"_Damn, now what am I going to do?_" He was afraid if he pulled his hand out she would wake up. Soon he found a way out and backed away. He turned away from her to snap himself out of it and inspected her room. He first checked the window. "_Anyone would be able to sneak in this way._" He had to figure out how to make it open for her and closed from the outside. He grunted then turned to the door to head back out. He twisted the knob carefully and slid out of the room. He let out a deep breath he was holding and headed downstairs.

*End of flashback*

"You went into my room?" She frowned, understanding what he meant. "Ugh, I can't believe you. I was asleep and you could have done anythin! Oh!"

He glared. "What's that supposed to mean? You thought I was going to take advantage of you? Kagome I thought we've been through this, I thought I made it clear to you that I will never hurt you."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, I can't help it," she apologised.

"You know, you always act this way in the morning whenever I see you. In the morning, you act like you have nothing to do with me yet later on during the day, you're the exact opposite," he stated.

"I do? I'm just not a morning person I guess. I apologise for offending you in any way then, you finished?" She asked, picking up his empty plate along with hers and carried them to the sink. "Look okay," she started, not facing him. "I'm worried about you know who. You're with me morning, noon and night; wouldn't he know that there's something up?" She revealed. He was about to say something, but she added. "And don't tell me, not to worry; I have every right to be worried and scared."

"I think you're giving your stalker too much credit. I still can't see why you're doubting me," he responded.

Kagome zipped around not leaving the sink with a scowl. "Oh come on Inuyasha be real! What reason do you have to protect me like some sort of superhero? We haven't known each other that long. Why would you endanger your life for the sake of mine? No one's that perfect, you act like a character out of an action movie. I've been alone all this time and you suddenly come out of nowhere saving me whenever I'm in trouble like Tuxedo Mask in Sailor Moon," she ranted wheezing. Finally she calmed down and spoke one more time, looking down. "It's just too unreal." It came out as whimper.

"Kagome…" He stood up and walked up to her. She met with his amber eyes and relaxed a little.

"It's just…You know so much about me and I don't know a thing about you. So it scares me. Just who are you and why do you care about me so much?" She demanded politely.

He placed a hand on her cheek. "Kagome I'm-"

"No wonder I heard yelling, you two still here? You better head to school now; I don't want to hear you getting another detention," Kadoka spoke, startling them.

"Oh it's already that time? we better get going Inuyasha," Kagome reacted, pushing him back and leaving his sight. Not a moment later and the two were out of the house. No one talked except for 'heres' and 'thanks.' They hopped on the motorcycle and headed off for school.

It was lunch time and Kagome was surrounded by all her friends and they were all talking about the dance later tonight.

"I'm so excited; I got my costume ready. Oh I just can't wait," Eri squealed.

"I know me too. Soon I get to miss the rest of school since I volunteered to help decorate the hall," Ayumi noted.

"Oh yeah? Do you think they'd mind if another one came?" Yuka spoke.

"Yuka, I told you that if you were interested in decorating the hall to sign your name, but you never did, if you came along you're only doing it to skip school. A person apart of the student council, I won't let you do that," she replied making her pout.

Eri giggled and faced Kagome. "How about you Kagome? Are you all set for tonight?"

"Uh…yeah, can't wait," she replied with a smile.

"So um…" Yuka coughed.

"Yeah?"

"Has a certain one asked to escort you?"

Kagome felt a blush spread across her face. "Huh?"

"Don't play innocent. Has Houjo asked you to the dance?" Yuka wondered.

"O-oh, yes he did," she answered calming down. Her friends gasped.

"Oh my God, for real? What did you say? You said yes of course. That's why you sound so nervous about the dance," Yuka beamed.

"Uh…no, I told him no; I explained why and he understood," said Kagome. All of them groaned and looked away from her.

Eri reappeared in her face with a pout. "Kagome, how could you say no? I thought you liked Houjo. It better not be because of that Inuyasha."

"Uh…of course not, what makes you say that?" She stuttered.

"One, you're stuttering two, he's always around you I'm surprised he's not with you now," Eri answered.

That being said Kagome subconsciously began gazing around the school grounds not finding him. Where was he? "_Oh why am I worrying about him for? I don't need to know where he is every five minutes,_" she snorted to herself folding her arms.

Sango who was sitting with Miroku listening to the conversation couldn't help but wonder where Inuyasha was and turned to ask him, seeing that he knew whatever his friend did. "Hey Miroku, you were with Inuyasha before, do you know where he disappeared to?" She asked.

Miroku turned to her and nodded. "Yeah, he has detention with Ms. Ikeda; remember yesterday?"

Sango thought back to yesterday and remembered the little battle Inuyasha had with Ms. Ikeda before the trip. "Oh true, I guess she was serious about those detentions."

"Ms. Ikeda never jokes, when she says you have a detention you have a detention," Kagome spoke suddenly.

Sango chuckled and faced her. "Kagome weren't you talking with the others, what made you decide to listen to our conversation instead?"

She flushed. "_I was talking to the others, but once I heard his name my mind switched to Sango's._"

Sango and Miroku laughed. "Gees, even by the sound of his name you go gaga," Sango chuckled out loud.

Kagome gasped. "Sango!"

Detention Room-

Inuyasha was sitting in front of the class directly in front of the teacher. Of course he did not want to sit in that spot, but he had no choice in the matter the teacher ordered it and he had to obey. "_Damn, this is ridiculous. Why the fuck am I doing sitting in detention when I should be sticking by Kagome's side? I didn't even get to at least sneak out her eyes were already daggering at me,_" he thought with an inside growl. He turned to the window resting his cheek on his palm. "_At least Miroku is there, but still I want to be the one there beside her. Who knows if Kouga comes along and attacks her or even worse Kurasaki. No, he wouldn't show up in front of Kagome not in front of so many people. But how do I know if he's not sitting beside her waiting until she was alone._" He began bouncing his knee in irritation.

"Inuyasha, why do you enjoy wearing caps so much? I've never met a student who doesn't abide by the rules. Sometimes, well actually it always feels like you're hiding like you're afraid to reveal something."

"Keh, does it matter?" He snorted.

Ms. Ikeda stared for a moment then looked down at the sheets in front of her. "You know, a long time ago, I had very close friend; she was a great person, but a little weird," the teacher randomly started.

"_Oh great, she's going to tell me her life story. It can't get worse than this,_" he thought with a grumble still staring outside.

"We've gone through so much together; we met during our early high school years. She always had a fascination with strange things-"

A deep, annoyed sigh interrupted. "I'm sorry teach, but why are you reciting your life story? It doesn't have anything to do with school, detention or me," he spoke, now facing forward when she looked up at him.

Ms. Ikeda took another strong look at him and nodded. "I'm getting there, it would be a total coincidence should it be true."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is what true?"

The teacher coughed and continued. "My young friend found a good man, but I could always sense something was strange about him. He just had this vibe that didn't seem normal. I asked my friend about it but she thought I was crazy, maybe I was, but I knew there was something she was hiding from me. A few years passed by and I learned that her fiancée disappeared and she wound up pregnant. In a depressive state she told me everything that happened and everything about him, and I mean everything," she paused. "I shouldn't be saying this, but she told me her late fiancée was a supernatural being. At that moment I couldn't believe her, nothing like that could exist in the world, but deep down I knew it was true."

Inuyasha still didn't see where this tied to him, but listened, the word supernatural caught his attention.

"Nine months later her child was born; it was a boy, I was the first and only one to see him completely. The baby boy had about the same features from both side of his parents his eyes were soft like his mother, but had the same colour as his father. He was so cute and innocent, even though he wasn't like any normal baby and giving him that was just as abnormal," Ms. Ikeda laughed. "Like I said, Izayoi was always a strange person, I guess she got what she wanted."

At that moment Inuyasha's heart accelerated at that moment. "_Did she just say Izayoi? No, it absolutely can't be...Although, she did say the son was different._"

Ms. Ikeda didn't notice his reaction as she continued her story. "And can you believe what the son's name was, once you walked into my classroom and found out your name to be Inuyasha, my mind was pondering hard on it. I had heard the name before, and it clicked today as I sit in front of you. It's the same name as Izayoi's child." His breathing increased, he turned away to look somewhere else. Ms. Ikeda realised that immediately and smiled. "But it would be crazy to believe that the same boy would be you now would it? Especially when such a name is rare to come by. Would you like to know what made the boy different from any other?" She peered. His leg was bouncing up and down much faster than it had been and he didn't even take one glance at her; he could feel sweat form on his forehead. "He had these funny little white dog or cat-like ears right at the top of his head. I believed Izayoi once she revealed them; he was a half-demon." As the teacher said that, his hidden ears twitched.

Most of the evidence were there, Ms. Ikeda was friends with his mother, but just out of curiosity he asked, "What happened to them after?"

The teacher was shocked that he actually posed a question, but looked back down sadly. "Sadly enough Izayoi and I had gotten into a fight and haven't spoken to each other. As little years passed by her boy was growing up more quickly than the average child he was 3 and not only that he looked, but he was mentally like a 5 to 6 year old. I knew this stuff because I've bumped into them on occasions and once he spoke I couldn't believe it. I was in the Early Childhood program; studying to become a grade school teacher. Yes eventually I turned into a high school teacher," she added in. "Anyway, a few weeks later I got a call, and that call will stay in mind for the rest of my life. Izayoi was robbed and murdered by a young thief on a beach while her son was there."

Inuyasha could tell she was hurt by the way her voice changed. There was nothing left, it was a positive answer, Ms. Ikeda was related to him, not by blood of course. No one else could imagine what it was like when he saw his mother die that day. He looked down as his bangs covered his eyes. "Do you know what happened to her son?"

Ms. Ikeda shook her head. "Not so much, as a good friend I felt the urge to take him in and care for him as a favour, but it never worked out. I'm guessing he was sent to an orphanage and had hopefully found a nice family, but the way he was how could he?" The hanyou re-called his old memories and went completely silent as did the teacher. She looked up at him once again and coughed. "When I re-called your name, I thought about it for a moment, he couldn't just be in high school, the way his mind was functioning, he must be would be in early university by now." She then frowned curiously. "I did mention in the story that the son was mentally growing faster than the others, he could have or should have been bumped up a few grades." He gasped, slightly looking to her. "And as I look at you now, your face resembles to that child, Inuyasha are you-"

The first lunch bell rang cutting off the question he knew she was getting at. He flew up from his desk and was heading out the door, but stopped. "Ms. Ikeda, if you were going to ask the question we both know we're looking for, I am not the child you're thinking of, good day to you," he bowed and continued out the door. The history teacher took one long stare at the empty door and then giggled to herself. "Mystery still hides as to why you're wearing caps in school and everywhere you go."

Inuyasha walked down the hallway reflecting on what happened in detention. "_Shit! What am I going to do now? If I know Ms. Ikeda she's not going to believe the lie I told her and tease me pretending to have believed me. That doesn't make much sense, but it's something she would do,_" he thought.

"Hey Inuyasha, how was detention with our history teacher?" Miroku casually asked, coming over as they met at the lockers.

"Scary," he replied shivering.

"She actually made you scared? She hasn't tried to pull the 'moves' on you has she?"

"No Miroku, can't you ever get your mind out of there?" He snorted.

"I try, I try," he sighed.

"Did anything happen out there?" He asked, thoughtfully changing the subject.

"Nah, nothing but girl talk, like what'll happen at the dance later on tonight."

"The dance, right, almost forgot. I know I won't enjoy it, you know how much I don't like those kind of things," he groaned.

"Yeah, but maybe it will be different," he shrugged.

"How so?"

Miroku looked at him. "Well Kagome's going to be there of course."

This made Inuyasha fumble as he was pulling out his books. He couldn't believe it, his mind was so occupied with what happened in detention that Kagome wasn't on his mind much; which was a bad thing for him. "_That damn teacher._"

"Inuyasha, you sure you're okay?" Miroku asked, shutting his locker.

"I'm fine, let's go," he replied, closing his. Miroku didn't say another word as they left and headed to their final class.

School was over and Inuyasha was already giving Kagome a ride home. He didn't pay much attention in class as his mind was still stuck thinking about Ms. Ikeda. "_I don't know what's going to happen in the future. I can't have Kagome and everyone else figure out what I really am. If they do, it will happen all over again,_" he thought deeply, pulling over as they reached the shrine. Kagome slid off and pulled the helmet off her head and handed it to him. There was silence and Kagome bit her lip.

"Hey, I can't help but notice how quiet you've been after that detention. Did something happen to you in there? Was Ms. Ikeda hard on you?" She asked worriedly.

Inuyasha reacted to her voice and turned to her. "_I'm making this too obvious._ No, I guess I'm just tired. That being said I should get going so I have enough energy for tonight," he answered.

Kagome didn't buy much of it, but nodded nonetheless. "Okay, I guess I'll go then, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, let me know when you're ready."

She gave another nod and turned away heading up the stairs. Inuyasha kicked off the breaking stick and drove off. She turned back and watched him disappear down the street and sighed. "_He's never honest with me ever._" With that thought she continued up the stairs irritated.

Inuyasha's Residence-

He had already gotten home and was busy rummaging through his house looking for stuff he had kept for years. It was true, he hated the fact that his teacher was familiar with him, but that teacher knew his parents including his father. He has never heard a thing about his father. Was his father still alive? If he was still alive, how come he left his him and mother? Did he know Izayoi died? Did he even know Inuyasha existed? If he did how come he never came looking for him? The only person who knew about his father was Sesshormaru his half brother, but he was not going to confide and demand him to tell him who he actually was.

"Shit!" He cursed, beginning to give up, tossing a book he pulled to get out of his way. A few moments, later he gave in and sat down in the arm chair. "Why do I give a fuck anyway? I've done better without my good for nothing father. My mother was strong enough to take care of me until I was more than enough ready to take care of myself," he grunted. "We never needed him. Mother always told me he was a great demon. If he was so fucking great how come he disappeared when she needed him the most? My father sounds like those stupid teenage-boys having sex with a woman then abandoning them when they learn they're pregnant. He seems more like the greatest pathetic demon of all time." He stood back up kicking anything in his way which was a book.

He took a quick glance at the book he kicked as it flopped open and turned around cursing some more. A flash of something caught his attention; he turned back to the book and walked over to it. He picked it up and took a gander at it. It was photo album, of you could guess what. Him and his mother. He slumped onto the floor and flipped through it. His tone changed to a saddened one and spoke to himself once more.

"If he stood by her side like a good man would, she'd probably still be alive. If I know about my inheritance, the need to protect the thing that's closest to me would have come from my father. We're dog-demons after all; dogs have their instincts to protect anything or anyone that are dear to them. My father would have protected her from that bastard; she wouldn't have had to die or if I've been stronger I could have..." He felt his insides rumble as a growl was trying to break through. Komaru came walked over to him and flopped beside him. Inuyasha's anger dissipated and he rubbed his head as he continued flipping through the old album reflecting on broken memories. 

Chapter End Notes:

What's going to happen between Inuyasha and his history teacher? Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.

So much is going to happen in the next chapter at the following dance. Can't wait to upload it! I hope you are all enjoying the story so far let me know by leaving a review.

Thanks for reading! Click the 'Next' button, at the bottom right of the page to read the next chapter :D

That's all said tootles!


	22. Halloween

A/N: DEADLY WARNING: This chapter should take extreme caution, and I apologize for those who will not be expecting it, I had forgotten to mention in the summary about this, I do not want to spoil what`s to come for people who do not wish to know, but I`m letting everyone know something is going to happen in this chapter that may or may not shock you, so take caution or turn away (which you probably won`t knowing about curious readers), little hint it may be a little graphic to some viewers if you can`t handle those things you know what to do.

Chapter 22: Halloween

-Higurashi Shrine-

Once Kagome had stepped into her home, she went straight to her room to finalize her costume. After that, she decided to take a nap since last night she stayed up late talking to Inuyasha. She finally woke up looking around her room a little disoriented. She looked at the clock which read 6:11pm. The dance started at 7 and the doors closed at 7:45 for security reasons. She yawned and stretched, her ears could then hear lots of movements, talking and vibrations from music coming from downstairs. She got up and headed to the door once she opened it she could hear the eerie music completely and then the doorbell rang. Kagome instinctively ran down the stairs to the door and slid it open.

"Trick-or-Treat!" There were two little kids dressed in costumes one as a ghost and the other was Batman.

"Oh they're already starting?" Her mother spoke, suddenly coming to the door with a bowl of candy, chips and other little goodies. Kagome back away a bit giving her space to put in their bags.

"Kagome!" someone called.

She turned around to see Shippo and Souta all dressed up and about ready to head out to get candy. "Shippo-chan! How are you?" she smiled.

"I'm fine, what do you think?" He replied showing off his costume. He was dressed up like a pumpkin. His body was concealed inside an orange case as his arms, legs and head poked out from each hole. His cheeks had a warm orange colour closely matching his hair. She was wondering why couldn't he just revert to his original form, but then an answer came to her, everyone would notice his change of height. Actually as Kagome looked closely he practically looked like himself, he probably hid his height within the pumpkin costume.

"Aww I love your costume Shippo, it's so adorable!" she beamed.

"How about me?" Souta coughed, pointing at his attire.

Kagome moved her head to her younger brother. He was dressed up like a pirate. He had a white shirt layered over with a black cloak, black baggy shorts and black pirate-like boots. On his face there was obviously an eye patch, and his face tone looked a bit darker and to top off his look was a captain's hat. "Great job, you guys had help from mom?"

"Yeah, you've been sleeping most of the time that we were the only ones decorating down here," he answered.

"O-oh, sorry, I didn't know. I forgot to set a timer; at least I didn't wake up at the last possible minute."

"Yeah, whatever. We have to go, we're gonna miss all the good candy, come on Shippo," Souta said, turning to Shippo.

"Yeah!" They both grabbed their Halloween bags and headed out the door in a flash.

"Be careful you two, come back at a decent time!" Kadoka shouted after.

"We will!" Her son assured as they ran down the shrine steps. As they descended more kids came up. "I'm surprised that children want to run up here," her mother giggled.

"For candy, kids would do anything mom," Kagome spoke, helping her give out candy.

"Not that I mind, sweetheart, but shouldn't you be getting ready for the dance? Isn't Inuyasha coming to pick up soon?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "_How did she know? _Well I told him that I'd call whenever I'm ready, I won't dress up completely here. Sango wants to do my make-up; she finally made me spoil what I'll be dressing up as and she's been begging to do it for me."

Kadoka waved to the kids then answered. "Okay, but I don't want to see you running around this house at the last minute stressing out that you're running late."

"Okay," she sighed then walked away.

-Inuyasha's Residence-

Inuyasha had snapped himself out of it when he heard screaming and laughing on the streets. "Damn brats and their trick-or-treating," he snorted. There was no way children would be showing up at his doorstep, they actually never do, it's like they know this house wasn't the house they should bother. Inuyasha got up and safely laid the photo album on the coffee table. There were more important things to think about now anyway. Kagome was his main priority now and he had to keep absolute focus. He walked to the kitchen and glanced at the digital clock on the microwave which read 6:35pm. Time was going by, Kagome did say she would contact him whenever she was ready, but it wouldn't hurt if he were to check up on her. He picked up his phone and clipped an ear piece to his ear then punched in her cell phone number; he took a pause then pressed the dial button. He took a breath and waited till the ringing stopped to hear her voice. A few moments later he heard the other line pick-up and she spoke.

"_H-Hello_?"

He cleared his throat and responded. "Hey Kagome, it's me." There wasn't a one second pause and she quickly replied,

"_Oh Inuyasha, hi, what's wrong?_"

"N-nothing, I was calling to check up on you, are you okay?"

"_Yes I am, why wouldn't I be?_" she answered with a low giggle.

"Okay good, when will you be ready do you think?" he chuckled nervously.

"_Uh...I guess in about 10 minute,"_ she estimated.

"Okay, yeah, sure, see you soon then," he nodded.

"_Yeah, see you soon, bye._"

"Bye."

After the phone call everything moved much quicker. Inuyasha had quickly thought up of a costume. Tonight was the night he didn't have to worry about his ears; he'd be cap free for the night. Since it was Halloween, it was the perfect time to pretend they were fake, but he still detested when people wanted or have touched them out of curiosity. Tonight he wasn't going to allow it; he'd bite off anyone's hand if they ever dared. He looked at the time once more and had thought it was best to head to Kagome's now. He quickly prepared Komaru's supper while taking a little snack for himself then headed out the door with another set of keys.

-Higurashi Shrine-

Kagome was getting all her stuff together; she didn't put on her costume worried it would be difficult to ride on a motorcycle with. She was excited yet not for tonight. She had a weird feeling that something bad might happen. She tried ignoring what she felt she didn't want it ruining the night. A few moments later the doorbell rang, thinking it was Inuyasha, she ran down the steps and was met with more kids at the door. She almost forgot about them, she sighed and went back up as her mom gave them candy.

Kadoka smiled sweetly at them as they left and saw someone much taller coming up the steps. It was Inuyasha and she waved at him to come in. He walked over to her and bowed politely. "Good evening, dear. My, aren't you prepared for the occasion, wasn't expecting you to dress up," Ms. Higurashi greeted kindly, noting his costume.

"Hey," he replied looking around. "Kagome ready yet?"

"She should be." She turned away from him for a second. "Kagome, Inuyasha's here!" she announced and they waited to hear an answer.

"O-okay, I'm coming!" she responded.

Kadoka faced him again, took his hand and held it firmly. "Inuyasha, I trust you to bring her back safely okay, tonight's Halloween and anything can happen. Watch over her, alright?"

He was confused by the action, but took in everything she said and nodded. "Don't worry, I guarantee nothing's going to happen to her and I promise to bring her back unharmed."

"Good," she smiled, patting his hand then letting it go.

The hanyou watched her walk away with an empty bowl, probably to refill it with sweets. "_Kagome's mother really trusts me with her daughter. It's like she knows I'm her protector and asking to do my job._" He lifted his hand that Kadoka held then balled it into a fist. "_She doesn't have to worry I'll be there for her._"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome spoke, walking up to him with a bag her costume was in. He looked up at her then swallowed. She wasn't in her costume it seemed, but her hair was primed. Her silky, raven-black hair looked longer than usual; some of her hair was tied up in a high soft curly ponytail as the rest flowed around her. The loose strands were lightly curled at the bottom.

Kagome giggled. "I don't even have my costume on and you can't stop gawking at me already," she teased.

He reacted to what she said snapping out of it and turning completely red that she caught him staring at her. "Keh, why don't you have your costume on?" he coughed turning away and pretending like he didn't care.

She simply smiled. "I thought it would be annoying to ride with on your motorcycle. My costume's in here," she answered, lifting the bag.

"Oh you didn't have to do that," he started and grabbed the bag from her hands to carry it. "We're not riding on the motorcycle tonight."

Kagome stood at the top of the shrine steps and looked at him confused. "Huh? If not the motorcycle, what are we riding in then?"

He didn't answer and just gave her a wink and continued down the steps, leaving her a little stunned. She blinked then narrowed her brows. "Hey Inuyasha..."

Moments later Kagome froze in her steps when Inuyasha went up to a red Camaro pulling out a key and unlocking the door that she would be entering from. He turned to her when he realized she wasn't behind him.

"Kagome?" He called.

She didn't move, but she spoke. "Inuyasha what's that?" she pointed

The agent followed her finger and chuckled. "It's a really nice red car a 2010 Camaro, you've never seen one?"

"No I know that, but are you- is it yours?"

"Yes it is, a present; I've had it for two-three months now I think," he replied, opening her door.

"Three months? How come I've never seen it when I was over your house?"

"Simple, in the garage, do you think I'll let this baby sit in the drive way to get stolen?" he answered. "Now, let's go we're going to be late." Kagome stood still for a moment then nodded; she moved to the open door and slid in.

Making sure everything was in he closed the door and walked over to his side. After he slid in and they buckled up Kagome began to giggle. Inuyasha put the car in gear and pulled out then turned his head to her.

"What's so funny?" he asked looking forward again.

Still giggling she answered, "Who would have thought you can be a real gentleman?" She responded folding her arms.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Considering how we were at first, like when I first met you, you didn't have the gentleman vibe, but suddenly you have it, it's just funny how in a couple of months people change," she answered not looking at him, but she had a sweet smile on her face.

He didn't respond aside from a snort. "_Have I?_" he wondered.

Soon enough they pulled up over, easily finding a parking spot little ways from their true destination. Kagome already understood his reasons for parking not too close to any public place. "You sure it's going to be safe?" she asked, referring to the Camaro as they walked down the street.

"Yeah, I'm sure if anything were to happen to it, I'd be able to find out," he reassured. "Anyway, let's get our mind off the car we have a long night ahead of us."

"Yeah, you're right," she agreed and walked up beside him. It was a silent walk, well silent between them they were able to hear children's laughter, music and other Halloween sounds. Even with all the action going on Kagome couldn't help but feel uneasy, deep down something was telling her that this night wouldn't go peacefully, but what could go wrong? She's with Inuyasha. She shook her head and focused more positively, nothing was going to ruin her night, nothing.

"Kagome you finally made it!" Sango greeted when she saw her walk through the entrance with Inuyasha behind her.

Sango, as told, came dressed up as a vampire slayer. She was wearing a black tube top with a red leather jacket over, and tight black pants that was tucked in red boots that reached just under her calves. She also had necklace with a cross and black drop earrings dangling from each ear. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail, and had one red clip in her hair.

"Yeah I did," Kagome nodded taking notice of her costume.

"Hey Inuyasha, glad to see you made it too," Sango smiled.

"Yeah yeah," he snorted.

The girls giggled when Sango noticed that her friend wasn't in a costume. "Oh that's right, we got no time to waste. Come on I'll finish you up Kagome," She spoke, grasping her hand and carrying her away to the washrooms.

Inuyasha watched them walk off and suddenly Miroku stood beside him. "I hope you know that anything can happen tonight in this very place, everyone is dressed up who knows if our man isn`t hiding right here under our noses," he whispered cautiously.

"Shut up will yeah? Think I haven't thought about that? I'm already sensing around for any strange presences in this room. You as well as I have to be on our toes, I know how you can be when there's a party and girls around," he growled in annoyance.

"Hey, hey, don't criticize my way of blending in with the crowd," he huffed, crossing his arms.

"Call it whatever you want, I don't want you getting carried away, got it?"

"Like I can with Sango here," he responded sarcastically then walked off not wanting to deal with the subject any longer.

Minutes passed and the two boys were waiting for the girls to return and Inuyasha, by the obvious, was getting impatient. "Gees, are they gonna spend the night in there?" He grumbled aloud with no response from Miroku.

"Sorry to keep you boys waiting, but I'm a perfectionist," Sango coughed surprisingly.

Miroku looked at them. "My, my Sango certainly fixed you up, you look great," he commented to Kagome.

"R-Really? It isn't too much?" she replied looking down in embarrassment.

"Gees, I'm just glad that you didn't—" Inuyasha turned around to see them and stood there in shock; Kagome was absolutely beautiful.

She was wearing a crystal blue floor length Cinderella-like dress with little bows and crescent moons accessorising the middle and the waist of the dress. Part of her hair was up in a little bun in a crescent moon hair clip, while the rest fell gracefully down her back. She had a rounded crystal necklace and a silver bracelet which was hidden under the sleeve of the dress. Her face was powdered with a like pink blush and light blue eye shadow over her eyes. Her lips were glossed with soft pink as well. Kagome looked like someone out of a fairytale, it could be Cinderella, but something was different.

Inuyasha cleared his throat, "A little overdressed don't you think Kagome? It's Halloween, not the prom," he snorted indifferently.

"It doesn't hurt to dress up into something out of the ordinary; I don't dress up into something that's dead or often seen. I quite like my costume, and I'm pretty sure Sango and Miroku enjoy it too, don't you guys?" She pouted, folding her arms and turning to them.

"I absolutely love your costume, Kagome, you're Cinderella aren't you?" Miroku replied with a cough.

"Nekorella to be exact," she corrected, pointing to two little cat-like ears on top of her head, and tugged on the tail poking out of the back of her dress.

"Nekorella? Wow very original Kagome," Inuyasha teased with a smirk.

Kagome frowned and faced him. "Okay, who are you supposed to be mister Expert of Halloween?"

The hanyou scratched the back of his head. He was dressed up like a dog, his costume wasn`t actually a dog suit, he was wearing a black top under a white jacket and blue jeans. He actually had a white, short tail jagging out the back. He also had a red collar around his neck with a little golden ball dangling off the front. His hair was completely down and two white dog-like ears poked out at the top of his head.

"Hmm, not much of a costume, but I'm guessing you're a dog, oh wait I get it an undercover dog," she mused. He nodded; if that's the way people saw him as, good. "But I could say the high and mighty Halloween expert isn't wearing something that extravagant."

"Hehe, no wonder you two get into so many fights, cats and dogs are natural enemies," the vampire slayer giggled.

The two glared at each other until Kagome's expression turned to a curious one. "Your ears look more real than mine; they look soft enough to touch," she commented. Inuyasha's face turned into an extremely worried one, Miroku's too. "Can I touch them?" she asked.

"_This is bad,_" Miroku thought, as he witnessed Kagome lifting her hands above his head.

"I don't want you pulling them off they're hard to put on," he snorted trying to step back.

"Oh come on, I'm not going to pull on them. I'll just...simply..." she started when she reached and began rubbing them. "Touching them," she finished.

He was inches of smacking her hands away, he didn't want anyone to touch them, but the moment her soft and delicate fingers stroked his ears he relaxed and allowed her to continue. "Damn she has magic fingers, it feels great," he thought, subconsciously his foot was tapping.

She continued feeling them and cocked her head to the said. "_His ears are warm; they feel too real to be fake._" Kagome felt like tugging on them just for fun until Sango spoke.

"Hey Inuyasha's leg is thumping." Kagome broke away to look at his feet as saw that it was. "Haha, someone's a little excited," Sango teased.

Inuyasha shook his head coming to and stopped his face turning red. "Keh, I'm role-playing as a dog aren't I? I was just playing my part," he lied turning away.

Miroku looked from his partner to Kagome who was still staring at her hands. "_Has she realised his ears aren`t artificial?"_

"_Hmm...They're probably warm because he's had it on his head a lot longer than I have so far tonight._" She shook her head and dropped it as the music started.

There was always the ghoul, Halloween music, but then Thriller by Michael Jackson started giving everyone energy to get up and start dancing.

"Come on you guys let's dance!" Sango encouraged, tugging her best friend's arm into the crowd and the two began dancing. Miroku grinned as he watched his sweetheart dance and boy could she move he couldn't take his eyes off her. "So what do you say, shall we go join them?"

"Keh, yeah right, I'm going to stay right here and keep my eye out like I'm supposed to." He snorted in response.

"Okay you stay here while I watch over our girls," he grinned and left without another word.

"Miro— Boy what am I going to do with him?" the silver-haired dog mumbled watching them all dance. "Heh acting like a bunch of kids."

Time passed and he saw Kagome waving at him to come over and dance, but he shook his head. She's been begging him ever since Miroku joined in, but he kept giving the same answer. Kagome sighed with a shrug and continued with Sango, laughing and shouting. The hanyou wondered how the heck the girl was able to dance wearing that gown, wouldn't she be hot? Although, sitting back and watching Kagome dance with sweat glistening over her face, he couldn't help but to feel hot in places he shouldn't. Was Miroku brushing off on him? He snorted, turned away and headed for the punch bowl to cool himself down. It was probably the heat from all dancers raving in this place.

As Inuyasha drank, someone came by and patted him on the back hard enough to get him annoyed. "Wow and I thought something like this would be un-cool for you," a new voice spoke from behind.

His ears flattened once the voice came to his ears. "_Oh no..._"Inuyasha turned and faced their history teacher. She was dressed up a like mouse; the ears on her head were a dead giveaway. "Oh why if it isn't Ms. Ikeda, I sure wasn't expecting you here. I just came by to get something to drink, and I think my friends are waiting for me, so I'm going to get back to them now. Have a nice night," he responded with an over exaggerated tone, and began to walk away.

"Ha-ha, nice try, but first I need to speak with you," she reacted, grasping his sleeve and reeling him back.

"Oh man, can't you just let me be for once? It's Halloween," he grumbled.

"It will only take a moment, let me take a closer look at something," she answered, taking a gander at his form.

"Inuyasha, you weren't too smart with your costume choice tonight. Your face, your hair, your eyes, and especially your ears at the very top of your head, make you look exactly like the child I told you about of course a lot older," she sneered. Inuyasha couldn't believe he didn't think of that, he completely forgot about this teacher and her ways of poking her nose in places that should remain quiet.

"Ms. Ikeda I think Halloween has gotten you a little over the top don't you think? That story you told me was a long time ago, you must have forgotten what the child looked like and now picturing me in replacement. Can you get off my back about that stupid story? I told you before I'm not that pathetic child from back then," he snorted, taking another sip of juice. Ms. Ikeda folded her arms and smirked right at him.

"You should know by now that I never forget a face. Your mother's name is Izayoi, now stop denying the inevitable and admit you're Inuyasha the half-demon! And if you do, I'll allow you to wear caps in my class since I know they're to cover your in-human ears."

Some people nearby turned to them and Inuyasha noticed. "Will you keep your mouth shut?" he demanded.

"Not until you finally admit it," she pressed.

Inuyasha growled finally losing it. "Fine, you're right it's me, Izayoi's first and only son. There I said it, now will you stop bugging me about it?" he snapped, turning his face away. Ms. Ikeda was about to say something more, but Kagome came up to them to take a break.

"Hey, Inuyasha, what's the point of coming to a Halloween dance if you're not going to dance?" she asked, pouring herself some juice, and then she noticed their teacher. "Good evening Ms. Ikeda," she bowed.

"Good evening Kagome, very beautiful costume. The mouse that I am will scurry away now," Ms. Ikeda smiled. "Inuyasha, Kagome," she bowed then scurried off.

"Gees, I thought she'd never leave," he wheezed, drinking down the rest out of his cup.

"She certainly likes picking on you," she giggled in response lying against the wall.

"Oh you have no idea." Aside from the booming music there was silence between them.

As Kagome watched her friends dancing she finally spoke. "Inuyasha, aren't you bored standing here not doing anything but watch us dance?"

"Not really, if I was, I would say it,"

Kagome sighed. "Alright then..."

_Oh my_

_Oh my gosh_

Once Kagome heard the first few notes she perked right up. "Oh my gosh, I love this song!"

"Kagome, there you are!" Sango called. Kagome turned to her and smiled.

"Hey yeah I came back for drink, but let's go it's our song," she grinned, she looked back to Inuyasha who shook his head and she shrugged. "Fine!" Then left with Sango.

Song: Oh My Gosh by Usher

_I did it again, so I'm gon' let_

_The beat drop_

Kouga spotted Kagome almost immediately as she returned to the dance floor and scooted his way over to her. Inuyasha glared watching as he came up from behind startling her and she spun around.

"Kouga," She spoke warily.

"Yep it's me!"

_Baby let me..._

_Baby let me..._

_Baby let me..._

Kagome automatically tried to spin away from him, but he held her still. "Please, just once dance, I promise it will be nothing more," he pleaded.

She raised an eyebrow, "_He's asking... nicely?_" A moment later she sighed, what else could she do? "Fine but just one."

"Great!" He grinned thus they began to dance.

_ Baby let me love you down_

_There's so many ways to love ya_

_Baby I can break you down_

_There's so many ways to love ya_

Kagome sure did feel awkward, but it was better than dancing solely. Miroku took this opportunity to dance with Sango, who gladly accepted. She had wished Inuyasha would cut his pride and just let loose.

_Got me like, oh my gosh_

_I'm so in love_

_I found you finally_

_You make me wanna say_

The crowd began clapping and chanting to the chorus as the lights in the room flashed and glided across the dance floor. Inuyasha couldn't believe that girl, she was letting that fleabag dance with her. Had she finally lost it?

_ I fell in love with shawty_

_When I seen her on the dance floor_

_She was dancing sexy, pop, pop,_

_Popping, dropping, dropping low_

The agent watched Kouga rub against Kagome, he could tell she didn't like it then why let him dance with her?

_Never ever has a lady hit me on the first sight_

_This was something special, this was just like dynamite_

Miroku couldn't wait for this part to come up and he turned Sango around so her back was against his chest. He whispered into her ears the lyrics to the song making her giggle.

_Honey got a booty like pow, pow, pow_

_Honey got some boobies like wow, oh wow_

_Girl you know I'm loving your, loving your style_

_Check, check, check, check,_

_Check, checking you out like_

_Ooh (oooh) she got it allll_

_Sexy from her head to toe_

_And I want it all, it all, it all_

Then the chorus hit once again, Inuyasha couldn't take much more of this and was about to go up and take her hand instead of his, but he stopped once he saw Yuka and the rest of Kagome's friends push Houjo onto the dance floor telling him to go and take her this time. Houjo as usual was a complete wimp, but he straightened himself and walked up to them.

Kagome saw him and was thanking the lords he showed up and agreed to dance with him, as Kouga glared and stalked away. Inuyasha took note of her change of mood once she danced with Houjo, she was much happier for sure. He grunted folding his arms as he watched her dance with another guy, but why should it bother him it wasn't like he was jealous. "_I'd rather Kagome dance with Houjo than that lousy Kouga,_" he grumbled, but then he had the need to follow the suspicious guy, he disappeared pretty quickly. "_I should watch over Kouga he's on my list of suspects, who knows if he plans to do anything tonight,_" he thought thus went off to look for him.

Houjo as he mentioned was dressed up like Prince Charming, but not from Cinderella his costume was different. He had the 1600s style which was a white blouse that was flared at the end with a collar. It was coated under a brown vest reaching over the black pants with dark brown shoes. There was also a dark purple-blue cape hanging over his attire. To top off everything he had a large navy blue hat with a big white feather decorating on the right side and a fake thin sword hanging from his waist.

He was indeed charming in his costume, Kagome couldn't deny that and it was obvious that he thought she was beautiful, because he couldn't stop gaping at her. "See this isn't so bad, you still get to dance with me tonight," she spoke finally.

Houjo nodded. "Yeah you were right; I apologize for acting stupid yesterday."

She giggled. "It's okay," Then silence kicked in.

Houjo was feeling nervous again, he didn't know what to say, he was afraid to say something completely stupid, he didn't want Kagome think that he was a loser. The song ended and they bowed to each other like at a real ball.

"That was fun!" Kagome commented.

"Yes it was, I hope we dance some more tonight," he nodded with a kind smile. Sango ran between them with Miroku and suggested to take a break; Kagome agreed and followed them out of the crowd.

"Gees I'm done dancing for now," Sango spoke, sitting down on the bench next to her friends with a drink in hand.

"I hope you'll regain your energy, I don't think I've had enough," Miroku chuckled taking his own sip.

"Miroku, you do know we're still under school supervision right? We can't be dancing like that here," his date reminded.

"Well I don't see you making any effort," he shrugged, making her blush.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the two then something just hit her. "Hey, where did Inuyasha go?"

Miroku scanned the room for his partner, but he wasn't in sight. "_He's scouting,_" he concluded. "He probably decided to walk around a bit."

"Kay well I'm going to go look for him," she said, walking away from the couple.

The hanyou spotted the ruffian with a couple of his friends, talking about the girls and people in lame costumes. Kouga sensed someone watching him and turned around. "Oh great, I see someone came to ruin the party," he spoke with snort.

Inuyasha grimaced folding his arms and staring back at him. "I was just going to say the same to you."

Kouga took another look at him noting his costume and smirked. "Well I see the mutt finally decided to reveal his true colours."

Inuyasha jolted running up to him and grabbing his collar. "Shut up, you filthy wolf!" He growled, but his enemy chuckled.

"What you thought you were the only one who can see through people? After that fight in the hallway, I realised there was a strange scent coming off from you. It soon clicked, it was the stench of dog, and I really hate it." He then threw him back. "I also detest when they touch me."

"Inuyasha, Kouga what are you two doing? Quit it right now!" Kagome demanded standing between them. They were a little startled by her appearance for a moment, but they glared at each other again.

"You should thank your lucky stars Kagome is here, I would have taken you out by now," Kouga snorted.

"Keh! That would be a laugh; there's no way someone like you can take me down so easily, anyway," Inuyasha chuckled.

"Are you just demanding for a fight!?" he snapped, ready to charge at him.

"Bring it on!" he smirked, preparing for his first attack.

"Will you both stop this!?" Kagome shouted, pushing them away from each other a little more roughly.

The music suddenly changed to something more slow and steady, calming the rowdy crowd that including Inuyasha and Kouga. Miroku and Sango found their friends with Kouga mixed in and was going to help settle the guys down, but they all stopped when the music switched. The music was set for couples or just friends dancing together on the dance floor. The music playing was *It's All Coming Back to Me Now* by Celine Dion.

"I guess this is the time where we should go off and dance together," the vampire smiled holding his hand out to his lovely slayer. Sango felt a blush rise from this gesture and looked at his awaiting hand. Kagome's attention turned to the newly couple.

"I uh..." Sango coughed, looking around feeling a little shy then straightened herself and grabbed his hand. "Kagome don't just stand and watch me have all the fun, choose your man and see you on the dance floor," she insisted then turned back to Miroku. "Let's go!" she declared eagerly grabbing his hand, and pulled him toward the dance floor, leaving Kagome embarrassed and stuck with the two guys.

_There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window_

Kouga immediately focused on Kagome with a large grin, and she groaned glancing to Inuyasha then back to him. "Come on Kagome, let's follow Sango's lead, I promise to be a gentleman this time," he bowed, holding out his hand toward her. Inuyasha growled and was just about to pounce when someone else jumped in, surprising all of them.

"Kouga-kun!" A girl disguised under a red-hooded cape and she was holding a basket. It didn't take Kouga a second to realize who was under the Little Red-Riding Hood's costume.

"A-Ayame?"

_There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever_

Ayame unveiled her hood revealing her sparkling face. Her hair was in two long pigtails, with flower clips, her cheeks were dabbed with a flush of red along with her lips. Her costume was in the adolescent style of the fairytale character. Her hooded cape was tied over a red and beige corset and followed with a red skirt reaching her mid thighs. Since she was in high school she still needed to dress appropriately so she had tight black stocking reaching little under the seams of the skirt. To top it off she had black velvet gloves.

"Come Kouga..." Ayame piped, grabbing his hand which was held out for Kagome. "You silly wolf!" she teased, noticing his wolf costume then gave a slight glare at Kagome. Kouga scratched the back of his head. He wanted to dance with Kagome not her, but he couldn't tell her that, it would crush her.

"Fine."

"Yay, let's dance!" Then she dragged him away as he looked back at Kagome with a pout.

_I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made_

Kagome and Inuyasha both stood there watching couples dancing on the floor to the graceful music. The cat princess sighed deciding not to fight with herself anymore; she took a deep breath and turned to him. "Inu-yasha?" she started, the hanyou turned his attention to her, and she bit her lip. "Do you want...Would you like to dan—" She was close to finishing her sentence until someone cut her off crudely.

"Inuyasha!" They both turned to the new voice, and were in bit of a shock.

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha named. She nodded and stood beside him, while Kagome turned her face away angered by her interference. Kikyo was dressed up like a Geisha, she had the old fashion dark blue kimono with one big pink flower on the left side of the costume and also a smaller one pinned at the side of her head. Her hair was tied up in a bun with a single chopstick holding it in place. She also had fan matching with her costume. She was definitely beautiful. "Can we have at least one dance together please?" she asked with sincerity eyes. He was a little dumbstruck and her cousin clenched her fist not bothering to face them anymore.

_But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)_

Inuyasha turned to Kagome looking for a sign, but her back was turned. She sensed him looking at her and sighed. "It's okay, go ahead I'm not stopping you; it's not like we were going to dance anyway," she huffed.

Kikyo smiled, "Okay good, I was hoping I wasn't interrupting anything. Kagome, do you mind holding my fan? It'll only get in the way."

Kagome faced them again holding in what she was truly feeling, but some of her anger was shown when she agreed and snatched the fan from her grip. Kikyo grasped Inuyasha's hand and carried him away, but before they got too far Kagome spoke again. "Oh and congratulations Inuyasha you won the bet!" She said that seeing that she was alone like every time when dances came to this. The agent cringed feeling extremely guilty, he glanced back at her, but she had already turned and was walking off to the side. Her fake ears looked like they were actually drooping.

_ There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow  
Baby Baby_

Kikyo and Inuyasha made it and began dancing. He couldn't help but take note of the lyrics to the song. They sort of resembled Kikyo in a way, and now began to understand why she suddenly wanted to dance with him. He then thought back to the moment when she showed up at his door begging for forgiveness and to start their relationship all over. He had thought as she gripped his hand and waist and felt the music as she swayed with her former lover.

"Have you been considering what I've told you a few days back? I was serious," she spoke loud enough for him to hear. He didn't know what to say, he still had no idea what he felt anymore. Did he still have long lost feelings for Kikyo? He might, considering he agreed to dance with her, even though he knows he hurt Kagome. He still needed to think things through, but his old memories with Kikyo started coming back to him as he danced with her. They were so happy back then, it was just that one cruel thing that severed their bond.

_If you want me like this  
And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist  
And it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now  
But it's all coming back_

Kagome sighed watching the two dance; she felt lonely mostly everyone had a partner and she didn't. She didn't mind dancing with Houjo, but it seemed he chickened out or was not present at this moment. She could tell he was nervous just dancing with her moments before. She sighed once again, she would have even danced with Kouga at least she'd have someone to dance with. Kagome smiled once she saw Miroku and Sango dancing together so lovingly, luckily Sango didn't notice that she was single. She didn't want her best friend ruining her moment with her date just because she was loner, she wouldn't be selfish. She walked back to the punch bowl and poured herself another glass then decided to sit down, and used Kikyo's fan to cool herself down.

Kagome turned her attention back to the couple, they were dancing so sweetly. She honestly wished it was her dancing with him, she wanted to feel envious, but thought it was best not to think that way. It wasn't like her. Having enough of this she stood up and headed out to the balcony and stared up at the starry night sky.

Inuyasha's eyes spotted Kagome walking out of his sight to stand out on the balcony. Completely forgetting Kikyo was there, he let go and bounded after her. She was in shock then suddenly she frowned, angered that he couldn't even at least finish their dance before running after her cousin.

Kagome leaned against the balcony continuing to stare up toward the sky then her eyes fell onto the gorgeous full moon. "_I'm so stupid, why did I even bother coming if I was going to end up feeling this way__?_" she sighed again, looking down from the sky.

"You know... the party's inside," a voice spoke, startling her. She turned around to face the voice and gasped.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be dancing with Kikyo? The song's obviously not over yet."

"Yeah, I know, but I also know that you wanted to ask me first right?" He responded.

She blushed and he moved closer. "I-I was but... I just remembered I um...can't dance," she admitted turning away slightly. She couldn't believe she was turning her opportunity down.

"_She can't dance she says so all that before was someone else?_" he chuckled shaking his head. "Oh yeah, prove that to me," he spoke, grasping her delicate hand and leading her back into the room.

The song changed, the next one was still mellow it was *All my Life* by K-C & Jojo. Inuyasha pulled her even closer to him and she blushed. She couldn't believe it, she was dancing with a guy she had a secret crush on. Yes she finally admitted to herself, she did have a crush on him. The agent glided his hand down to her waist and held her left hand up.

"_God I love this song," _Kagome thought, she felt like crying at that moment but she kept it.

_I Will Never Find Another Lover  
Sweeter Than You  
Sweeter Than You  
And I Will Never Find Another Lover  
More Precious Than You  
More Precious Than You  
Girl You Are...  
Close To Me You're Like My Mother,  
Close To Me You're Like My Father,  
Close To Me You're Like My Sister,  
Close To Me You're Like My Brother  
And You Are The Only One My Everything  
And For You This Song I Sing..._

Sango and Miroku noticed that the two were dancing together and halted their dancing for a moment to watch them and smiled. Kouga on the other hand also stopped then growled ready to split them apart, but Sango was ahead of him and held him back by his tail. It had seemed most of the dance floor stalled to watch the two dancing.

_All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God  
That I..That I Finally Found You  
All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Hope That You Feel The Same Way Too  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too_

Ayame was peeved that Kouga took interest with the other girl he's been fawning over. "Kouga, you're such a jerk! You can clearly see she's happy with him. Why can't you let your dumb pride go?" she glared.

He faced her as she stormed off. "_I think I've really done it this time._" He looked back at Kagome then decided to go after Ayame, to Sango's surprise.

"_He actually went off after, has Ayame finally gotten through to him?_" she wondered.

_ Said I Promise To Never Fall In Love With A Stranger  
You're All I'm Thinking Of  
I Praise The Lord Above  
For Sending Me Your Love  
I Cherish Every Hug  
I Really Love You_

Kagome and Inuyasha stared into each other's eyes, not realizing nearly everyone watching them. "_It feels like a dream, it's as if I've done this before, but I haven't. I thought I would never feel so peaceful in the arms of Inuyasha. Sure he's a little rough around the edges, and isn't the kind of prince I've thought of, but it just feels so right._" She had all these thoughts running through her head as she danced.

_ All My Life (Ohhhh..Baby, Baby)  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God  
That I...That I Finally Found You  
All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Hope That You Feel The Same Way Too  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me_

"_Kagome is definitely different from Kikyo. I'm suddenly getting the feeling that she belongs to me, but I can't think that way; I have to keep in my mind that I'm only meant to protect her, it's my job. Falling in love with Kagome would be like a student and teacher relationship, it's forbidden. Also, I would probably hurt her and myself once she finds out who I really am. I'm—_" Kagome cut off his thoughts by resting her head against his chest and sighing happily. "_Kagome...you're making this so difficult for me,_" he groaned to himself, but he held her even tighter and rested his cheek on the top of her head.

_You're All That I Ever Know,  
When You Smile All My Face Always Seems To Glow,  
You Turn My Life Around,  
You Pick Me Up When I Was Down,  
You're All That I Ever Know,  
When You Smile My Face Glow  
You Pick Me Up When I Was Down  
Say...You're All That I Ever Know  
When You Smile My Face Glows  
You Pick Me Up When I Was Down  
And I Hope That You  
Feel The Same Way Too  
Yes I Pray That You Do Love Me Too_

_And All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God  
That I...That I Finally Found You  
All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too_

Sango and Miroku both smiled and got back to dancing both of them glancing at the other two from time to time. Houjo was in the back watching the whole time, he really wanted to ask Kagome, and he was just about to, but he recoiled and stayed where he was. Damn he was such a chicken. How come though? He's been able to ask Kagome out loads of time, but this time he froze. He gulped when he saw her dancing so romantically with his rival Inuyasha.

_All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God  
That I ..That I Finally Found You  
All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too_

_(Fading)  
And All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God That I...That I Finally Found You..._

As the song faded out, Inuyasha and Kagome broke apart and led each other back outside getting away from everyone else. Sango and Miroku grinned watching them walk out for some private time. "You go get her." Miroku supported quietly. Suddenly the music raved again making everyone jump up and dance. Next song was *Bad Romance* by Lady Gaga.

Kagome sat on the bench and he followed suit, but hesitantly. They were still holding hands and were both blushing. Anything, just anything to break the deafening silence they begged.

Somewhere else in this dancehall well actually in a quiet and dark room, there was a hot couple making out. They were in a room that looked like a lab; the door was closed allowing them to have privacy of their own. After the male closed the door he eagerly and aggressively kissed his partner, one hand was supporting her waist while the other held her head. The teenage-girl held on to the boy's neck helping him deepen their hot kiss. They broke away from a moment panting.

"You know we really shouldn't be doing this," the girl giggled between their lips.

"And you honestly think I give a fuck?" he responded,

"Ooo naughty, naughty using that kind of language," she teased.

They crashed their lips together once again, this time adding tongues. They were both moaning and groaning tasting each other more. This was all going when Bad Romance continued playing lightening up the mood.

"You lied, you're a good dancer," the canine started.

"Yeah, guess I did better than I thought," she giggled then looked up to the diamond sky once more. "The moon is quite beautiful tonight. Whenever I'm under it I feel like the inside of me is glowing."

He only nodded. "_That's not the only thing beautiful tonight, and she's glowing even on the outside._" They looked to their intertwined hands and released them.

"Inuyasha..." she started, "Be honest, do you still have feelings for Kikyo?"

He knew this question was going to come up at some point. "I don't...know...she's still..." he paused, and turned away.

"Never mind, that was foolish of me to ask, I'm sorry," she bowed looking at the floor.

He turned back to her and shook his head. "No, you have no reason to apologise," he then caressed her cheek with his hand and continued. "I'm the one who should be sorry; I'm still pretty confused myself."

Kagome held on to the hand that was pressed to her cheek and rubbed it gently. "It's okay, I understand. Kikyo really meant a lot to you."

Inuyasha held her cheek firmly. "Kagome you have to listen. You and Kikyo...are not..." He began to stutter as he peered into her eyes. They were those type of eyes again, they were calling him. Kagome loved his amber eyes, who wouldn't? They were beautiful as they glistened just like the stars above. They both began to subconsciously lean toward each other. "I don't... think...we should..."

They lips were inches even closer than that and were just about to finally connect, until Kagome backed away now looking forward. She was ashamed and upset.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I can't do this," she trembled, she was so nervous. She had almost everything in her body warning her about something.

The hanyou gasped and distanced himself from her; he couldn't believe what he almost done."Oh shit! I didn't mean to— I hadn't realized— I was—" He stood up with his back facing her. Silence cut through as the two just thought over what could have happened.

Meanwhile, in the private room, the couple was still making out. The girl had one of her legs wrapped around her partner's waist and he now cupped her ass feeling them through the tight fabric of her costume.

"Damn does this feel great," he growled in content, kissing and sucking her neck now. They both stared into each other's eyes for a moment, panting and smiling from ear to ear.

"Wow who would have thought you had this much passion and fire in you," she commented.

"You've honestly seen nothing yet," he grinned and held her up against the door, holding one of her arms above her head and the other gripping her cheek.

"Wait a minute, I thought you were in love with Kagome, what happened to all that?" she questioned.

"I don't think that really matters," he replied taking her lips again, trying to make her drop the subject. She thankfully did, she didn't want to question more; she was quite enjoying this. It was Kagome's fault any way, she should have taken the chance when she had instead of always trying to avoid him. I guess tonight it was fine. She could feel his tongue caressing and massaging hers and she moaned.

The two started humping up against the door getting deeper into the act completely forgetting reality well for the girl that is. The male smirked as he continued loving up his partner. The girl was so into the blazing fire she didn't realize her partner pulling out something from his side under the costume gripping it tightly. They two broke away for a moment to catch their breath and in that second you could hear,

"Sorry about this." Before they reconnected and started all over again.

The female just registered his words and was about to break away to question that was until she felt a sharp object plunge deep into her abdomen. "UGH!" She gasped loudly in pain about to scream, but felt her partner cover her mouth to silence her and forced the blade deeper into her gut. She bucked under him then suddenly felt herself slipping off him and into darkness. She couldn't do anything, but stare into his eyes in total shock and confusion. The male could feel the hot, wet liquid oozing out from where he stabbed her, and took note as she was losing strength. Not worried now, he unblocked her mouth and harshly pulled out the knife that pierced through her stomach. "K- K...wha-wha- Gah—" She tried making a noise, but she began choking on the blood forcing its way up her mouth. The betrayer carefully set her down on her back, letting the blood create a pool and also having the blood choke her so she died faster. The girl was gagging, but was still staring at the man above her, asking why with her eyes.

"I am truly sorry about this, but the only person to blame is Kagome," he sighed crouching down and simply watching as her life slipped by her.

Inuyasha finally gained his composure and spoke. "I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry Kagome."

She gasped lightly getting up too shaking her head. "No no, Inuyasha it's not you, it has nothing to do with you, it's just me."

He faced her gripping her arms and responded with a trembling voice. "No, you don't understand I'm not supposed to—"

"Kagome," a soft voice called, accidentally interrupting them. They both turned their attention to one of Kagome's friends, Ayumi, who was trembling lightly. "Oh no I'm sorry Kagome; I didn't mean to ruin anything," she bowed.

Kagome glanced at Inu-yasha for a second then back to her. "No no, it's okay," she smiled, she was glad Ayumi cut in and Inuyasha felt the same way. She walked up to Sailor Mercury and asked. "What's the matter?"

Ayumi pulled her friend closer and whispered, "Well you see there's this really amazing guy who came up and asked me to dance, I don't know what to do."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh a little at her friend's innocence; she turned back to Inuyasha who noticed. "I'm sorry, I have to go for a bit, we'll discuss this a little later," she said.

"It's okay, go ahead, I need some space anyway," he responded truthfully. He couldn't have been happier for the interruption. He watched them leave and he set himself on the bench to ponder over his stupidity. "_What the hell's wrong with me?_"

Kagome and Ayumi walked across the dance floor avoiding all the dancers and their crazy stunts. Miroku and Sango saw them and were curious to know what happened out there, and where Inuyasha was. They looked back to the balcony and saw him sitting out there alone. Miroku suggested he'd go alone to talk to him while Sango sat out, she couldn't really get to talk to Kagome alone seeing that she was with Ayumi, so she walked over to Eri who was standing around looking or waiting for someone.

"Hey Eri, what's up who are you waiting around for?" Sango spoke, standing beside. Her

Eri took notice of her and smiled. "Hi Sango."

Kagome and Ayumi were both in the bathroom discussing the full story, and Kagome gave her advice and just told her to go back out there and just go for it. "You deserve some fun Ayumi; here let me help you redo your make-up to make you look fresh." Ayumi nodded and allowed her to make her up.

Miroku peeked out and observed his partner sitting on the bench thinking deeply to himself. "_I wonder what happened,_" he thought and proceeded toward him.

Inu-yasha sat there and sensed someone above and looked up to see Miroku who stood there in wonder. "What do you want?" he spoke.

Miroku knew how he was and wasn't bothered by his rudeness he shrugged and sat down beside him. "What happened?" he asked seriously.

Inuyasha sighed, his head was slightly turned and he truthfully said, "I almost kissed Kagome."

Miroku was surprised to hear 'almost' instead of 'I kissed.' "What made you stop?"

Inuyasha snapped. "The problem is I didn't stop, I'm ** glad** she pulled away at the last second! Do you know how dangerous it would be if I got involved with her like that?"

Miroku was a little stunned but he frowned. "Inuyasha, why are you fighting yourself like this? There's nothing to be ashamed about, why don't you just admit that you're in love with her?" He had said the wrong thing at the wrong time.

The silver-haired dog stood up looking down at him. "Do you **not** understand? Did you forget who **we** are, Miroku? We cannot be or get **romantically** involved with women outside our secret business that was our number one pledge to this **fucking** agency. What do you think Motojime will react once he finds out you're dating Sango?" After he lashed out, Miroku felt a pang of reality kick in and looked down solemnly.

"It's not that I've forgotten who we are, Inuyasha, I'm well enough aware the dangers of being involved with Sango. Do you honestly think I haven't thought about all this?" He gradually became to get angry clenching his fist. "Do you honestly think it's possible to keep denying what we really feel? We've been part of the Shikon Agency for a long time now, living in a world where we have to lie about who we really are, lying to people, one day appearing in front of them the next making another lie to disappear." After saying that he thought of something then glared up at his partner and asked, "Inuyasha, after we finish our task here with Miss Kagome, are you willing to go off and forget all about her, all the good times we shared as 'friends,' move on and maybe even live in a whole new place never to see her again? That's what we're supposed to do too we are never to see any of these people again."

This time Miroku managed to strike a nerve in Inuyasha's body, he knew that will happen, but to actually think about it made him feel empty inside. Will he be able to move on and permanently erase Kagome from his mind to focus on something more important like his next missions, will he be able to handle that?

"Speaking truthfully, I will never be able to forget Sango ever," he declared. Inuyasha knew deep down he wouldn't be able to forget Kagome either, the damn girl really meant a lot to him.

"We're going to have to try," he spoke with little regret hidden in his voice; he couldn't look directly in his partner's eyes anymore. Miroku had had enough, he stood up and smacked himself directly in front of Inuyasha to make sure he saw him perfectly clear and blurted,

"And what about Sango and Kagome, do you think **they'll** be able to **forget about us!** Have you thought what would happen to them once we magically disappear from their lives? Stop acting like a **f****ucking selfish asshole**, and be honest with your damn self. You are in love with the woman in there we are meant to protect from the most dangerous man in Japan!" Miroku had shocked the hanyou leaving him completely speechless; he had never seen Miroku snap in front of him in his life! The music was too loud for anyone to hear what they've been discussing, but the intellect's words were fucking ringing in Inuyasha's ears making him really take in what he said. This left the two staring at each other, Miroku was waiting for him to respond, but at this moment Inuyasha was too devastated to let even a sound out.

In the bathroom, Kagome had finished touching up Ayumi's make-up, and fixed her wig. "There we go, now let's go find your guy," she giggled making Ayumi blush. Nekorella turned away and sneezed twice completely out of the blue.

"Wow Kagome seems like you've been spoken about," Ayumi commented.

"Oh I hope not," she responded and left with Ayumi. The two left the bathroom and walked down the little hallway heading to the dance hall.

Ayumi, feeling extremely nervous was looking down at the floor, but then her eyes caught something shining under the dark light to her left. She realized it was like a little pool of water and it led up to the door which was slightly opened. As the two walked closer to the pool Ayumi noticed it was dark, it didn't look like water anymore. "Hey Kagome-chan, what's that?" she pointed, shaking her friend's arm.

"Huh?" Kagome responded, turning to her then followed her direction and saw the same liquid and they both walked over to the door. "It's probably some stupid Halloween prank, come on lets go see the guy you're talking about," she reminded, but Ayumi's curiosity took over and she wanted to see where the small pool was coming from, even if it was a prank she wanted to see it. She walked even closer to the door and pushed it open.

"I know, but I can't help it, I'm curious!" she responded, Kagome shrugged and followed her. The two peered inside the room and their eyes followed where the red coloured pool, they figured as the light shone clearer against the liquid, was coming from and what they saw left them both frozen and in utter shock.

Lying there in front of them, was girl dressed up like cat woman with a tight black suit and black cat ears above her head, and a tail which was completely fuzzed out and it had something wrapped in it.

"Y-Yuka?" Ayumi trembled walking forward, this had to be one of her stupid pranks, last year, Ayumi had fallen for one of her biggest prank. This had to be another. Kagome followed up behind, she bent down and took whatever was wrapped up in her tail. She held the parchment and then inspected her friend. The sailor scout nudged Yuka's side with her foot. "Yuka, stop playing games, this isn't funny," she frowned, but she was not moving. Ayumi looked over more clearly and saw that the blood was coming from her stomach and she gasped in horror when she realized she wasn't blinking or moving in the slightest and there was a hole the size of a blade would have made. Kagome opened up the piece parchment and read to herself.

_To my precious Kagome,_

_This is to remind you, that I am still very near and extremely disappointed and upset._

_Blame yourself for the death of your friend, Yuka._

_After this I hope you see that I'm deadly serious about what happens if you continue to defy our agreements. Your friend Yuka, she would not have died if you never felt so sure about your safety. I do not know your relationship with Inuyasha, and I don't know if you spoke a word about us, but continue your act and you will surely see more pain coming your way._

_~Sincerely,_

_Unknown_

Kagome trembled breathing extremely heavy. To both girls the same thought travelled through them. _ SHE'S DEAD!_ Kagome sat there unable to move except stare in horror at her friend who was murdered by the person she feared the most as Ayumi let out a high pitch and long scream.

The two agents were still outside, and Miroku kept his stance still glaring at his friend. "Miroku... I—" Inuyasha started, but instead a gasp came out as the sound of a real scream rang through his sharp ears, even though the scream was far and overtaken by the music, his keen hearing had caught it immediately, seconds later his nose encountered the scent of blood. "Something's happened inside!" He alerted turning around and running indoors and followed after the scent. Miroku was a little confused at first, but was reminded that Inuyasha had better senses and hastened after him. "_Dammit, I got myself so caught up out there; I completely forgot what I'm supposed to do, keep my eyes open for any hint of abnormality," h_e cursed.

"It is weird that Yuka disappeared for so long, she's missing out over here," Eri commented.

"Yeah, she's quite the wild one, huh?" Sango and Eri saw Inuyasha and Miroku running super quickly between the crowds and wondered what had happened. "Where are they going?" she wondered.

"I don't know; guys are so weird, they're probably out chasing girls," Eri shrugged, that caught Sango's attention and it made her frown. If that's what they were doing, Sango had a bone to pick with Miroku.

"Eri, I think I'm going to chew them out."

"Uh oh!" she responded, watching her storm off after her boyfriend.

Inuyasha and Miroku ran up the hallway and skidded to a halt when they found what they were looking for. Two girls were in the room trembling and hunched over something not turning around as the boys came into the room. Ayumi had screamed enough and just stood there unable to turn away from the horrible scene as Kagome was still sitting down near the body, the hemming of her dress was getting slightly stained with the blood circling around their friend. The boys looked over and gasped at the sight, seeing one of the girls' friends, Yuka, lying there dead.

"Inuyasha we have to get the girls out of here!" Miroku stated and he nodded. Miroku grabbed the quavering Ayumi pulling her away from the sight as Inuyasha bent down helping Kagome up to her feet, turning her away from the body.

"Kagome..." he called and shook her trying to snap her out of her traumatized state. She slightly came to, but was still in shock when finally tears sprang and the sound of her loud scream-like cries echoed deeply into Inuyasha's ears and heart. "**Kagome!**" He shouted, feeling her shake uncontrollably in his arms.

Kagome had slapped her hands to her face and cried in them, her legs were wobbling like noodles making her have difficulty standing her ground, but Inuyasha helped by holding her up. "It's my fault, it's my fault..." She kept repeating within her cries.

"Her fault?"

Houjo was walking up the hallway sulking about his cowardice, but the sound of cries struck him and he ran into the room observing the devastating scene. "Oh my God, what happened, what did you do?" he trembled slightly.

His silver-haired rival faced him and grumbled. "Oh man we don't need another traumatized person, Houjo take Kagome and Ayumi out of here now!" He demanded. He agreed as Inuyasha handed her over and Miroku handed Ayumi as well.

"Oh Houjo, Yuka is...is..." Kagome wheezed.

"It's gonna be okay Kagome, Ayumi please pull yourselves together," he pleaded extremely worried for his friends, he didn't want them passing out on him. Houjo's father was a doctor, and he taught him a few ways of helping people out of shock at least for a while until they managed to see a real shock therapist.

Ms. Ikeda saw the two girls passing by with Houjo hanging on to them. "Houjo-san, what happened to Kagome and Ayumi?" She asked.

He stalled and turned to her, he thought it was best to tell what happened. "Ms. Ikeda, someone was killed over there; we found Kagome and Ayumi standing there traumatized and standing over our dear friend Yuka."

The teacher gasped. "What? Houjo-san take the girls outside, call the authorities, make sure no one sees like them like this," she instructed.

He nodded right away. "Yes, I'll do just that." Then they left in opposite directions.

Sango stood by and listened, her heart pounded against her chest, instead of going off with the teacher she thought it was best to follow after her two friends they needed more comfort. "_Yuka would never have met with Eri she was dead, I can't cause a scene and tell her right now, I'll let Ms. Ikeda handle it,_" she thought, she was a little stronger handling this because she of course didn't see the scene and wasn't planning to, she couldn't bear it so she chased after her two or maybe three of her shocked friends. "_Where's Miroku and Inuyasha though?_"

The agents inspected the body. Miroku noted that she was stabbed through her stomach and was left choking and suffering until she finally died. "Inuyasha, can you smell the person she was with on her?" He asked.

"I've been trying to catch it, but I'm not getting much, I smell other things on her like punch, a mixture of her perfume and cologne and I don't know which guy was wearing this type of cologne, actually I don't think any guys were I would have smelled it," he responded.

"And there appears to be no finger prints, but it looks as if these two were making out and I guess the man pulled out the knife and stabbed her. He knew what he intended if he carried the products to erase all of his traces. We can't do much right now, we have to send her body up to headquarters and let them take a look."

"Inspecting the girl's body like that, speaking about headquarters; you two aren't regular high school students are you?" Ms. Ikeda spoke, standing there observing the suspicious looking boys. Inuyasha and Miroku zipped around to find Ms. Ikeda watching them and they gasped finding themselves trapped in a hole.

"_Oh shit..._" they both thought.

Chapter End Notes:

First, I apologise for the late update, been busy with my first semester in University, but hey guess what these chapters work with the upcoming event, Halloween. Hehe

Damn I did not intend to end it there, but I realized this chapter would be really long, I have to cut it in half, yes that's how long this chapter was gonna be like two full detailed chapters into one. So, what will happen with Kagome and Ayumi and better yet the one friend who doesn't know about her closest friend's murder, Eri? Who do you think killed her? Be honest who thought the girl was Ayame or some other girl either than Yuka?

Also, there was a major hint in the chapter on whose Kagome's stalker is, if you guessed correctly great, but I will not tell you if you're right or wrong XD Will have to wait until it's finally spilled. Aside from all the dark moments, how did you find the beginning half of the chapter? That's if you remember and not too hooked on to the present part of it? Leave all your comments below and let me know what you think.

Thanks for reading! Click the 'Next' button, at the bottom right of the page to read the next chapter :D

That's all said tootles!


	23. Halloween Part 2

Chapter 23: Halloween (Part 2)

Houjo brought the girls outside and set them down on a bench; Ayumi had passed out as soon they were seated and was now lying on Houjo's lap on one side, as Houjo held Kagome close to him on the other. She was crying hard in his chest and he tried calming her down, but it won't easy calming someone down after they just saw a friend lying dead in front of them.

"Kagome, Houjo!" someone shouted, it was Sango and she ran toward them. As soon as she arrived, Kagome jumped into her arms and bawled out some more.

"Oh Sango, s-s-something h-ha-happened... Y-Yuka is... s-s-someone..." She spoke between heavy sobs.

"I know; I heard what happened," she nodded rubbing her back, and tried keeping her own tears back, but it was hard of course. Houjo gently moved Ayumi over to Sango, getting up and looking down at them.

"Sango, watch over them, I have to call the police right away," he said.

"Of course," she replied, and watched him run off quickly. Sango was surprised to see him acting so brave; he was a man after all he couldn't freak out in front of the girls, someone had to stay calm. That's what Sango would do just now, she had to keep calm.

-Back in the hallway-

Miroku and Inuyasha were frozen unable to say anything as Ms. Ikeda stood at the door waiting for an answer. "Explain yourselves both of you," she demanded.

"W-well we heard screams and came here to check things out—" Miroku started, but their teacher interrupted.

"Let's skip the part where we pretend we don't know you two aren't regular high school students. Now tell me, who are you guys?"

"Ms. Ikeda, I don't think this is the right time to be discussing this at the moment. We have to get everyone away from here and get things moving, that's more important," Inuyasha spoke looking at her firmly.

She took a moment then nodded not releasing her frown. "Yes, but as soon as we get things cleared, I want full identifications." The two agents looked to one another anxiously and back to her. Their teacher pulled out a walkie-talkie to alert the other supervisors about the incident and to escort everyone out of the building. "And as for you two, you better get yourselves out of here; don't step anywhere closer to this body." They weren't going to argue it was best not to, they've jeopardized enough as it is. As they left, Miroku immediately called the agency to take over from here. They had ways of getting things done without involving the actual authorities in this city; this was as long as the police weren't called already.

Kagome finally stopped crying, but the trauma was still there. "_What am I going to do now? Yuka is dead and it's my fault. How am I going to rebound after something like this? No one will ever know the reason why she's been killed,_" she whimpered clenching the note in her hand. "_He'll continue taking everyone I love if I don't do something. I'd rather give myself up instead of losing people." _Kagome sat up still looking into space.

Sango turned and grasped her hand. "Are you alright, Kagome?"

"I've had better nights, Sango," she responded blankly.

The vampire slayer wanted to hit herself; why did she ask such a stupid question? But what else could she say? The two of them saw the party cleaning out from the hall not quite understanding why it was cut short. This was a perfect time for Kagome to leave.

"Sango, I'm leaving now; I can't stay around here any longer," she spoke.

"Okay, I'm coming with you."

Kagome stood up and faced her. "No, I'm leaving on my own; I want to be alone right now. Stay with Ayumi and wait up for Eri, goodbye." She bowed then left and quickly hidden amongst the crowd.

"No wait, Kagome!" She called after, but she was gone. "This is not good; she must be still in shock. I can't leave her to herself who knows what can happen."

In moments, the authorities came in startling the stragglers outside the building. They were all wondering the same thing, what was going on inside? Eri like the others was lead out of the building. She was looking around for her friends who all suddenly bailed on her. The corpse bride spotted the vampire slayer and Sailor scout resting on the bench looking quite unhappy. Ayumi had awoken by then.

"Hey you guys!" She ran up to them folding her arms and frowning. "Here I am looking all over for you guys, and you've been out here all this time." The two of them looked up at her not releasing their upset faces. This made Eri raise an eyebrow. "Do you guys know what's going on inside? Where are the others?" She questioned.

"Kagome left," Sango spoke; she didn't know how she was going to break the news to her.

"Oh and I guess Yuka did too then?" Ayumi and Sango didn't a make a sound, making her feel very uneasy. "What's wrong? You two look like you've seen death."

Ayumi began trembling reliving the unreal scene she and Kagome walked in on, Yuka lying in a pool of blood, dead; whimpers seeped out.

Eri's heart began racing. "You guys are scaring me, what happened to Yuka?"

"She's dead! Yuka Himori is dead!" Sango bellowed and Ayumi bawled out again slapping her hands to her face while Eri stood there in total disbelief.

"Y-you guys are j-joking right she can't be—"

"Would we joke about a thing like this? Take a look around, cops and paramedics are flooding the scene. That's why the dance was cancelled and everyone is forced to leave. She's been killed," she exclaimed. Everything was going through Eri's mind and she began trembling herself, falling to her knees in a heap; she was still in denial. Impossible, it was impossible, Yuka, her best friend, she couldn't be dead. She couldn't cry the shock was too much. Sango couldn't beat around the bush about it, she had to know and she had to know now, it was the right thing.

...

Kagome pushed through the crowd walking aimlessly anywhere her feet would lead her. Houjo had just seen her flash by and grabbed her arm.

"Kagome, where are you going?" he asked. She halted and slowly turned to him, her face was blank, but then it sprang with life once again when she recognized the face.

"Where everyone else is, home or at least away from here; I can't stay around for another minute," she responded, turning away to leave.

"Let me walk with you, walking alone on Halloween nights can be very dangerous," he reminded.

"Well frankly it seems inside isn't any safer," she replied apathetically referring to Yuka making Houjo remain silent. She was about to cry again, but held them back. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I just need some space. You've helped me quite enough tonight, thank you," she finally spoke, patting his hand and giving him a small smile, but it didn't last long.

"_She smiled? After something so traumatic she managed to give a small to me_," he thought in deep surprise.

"I'm a strong girl; I want you to take care of the others, alright? Take care Houjo-kun," she bowed, gave him a peck on the cheek and left.

Houjo watched her leave and didn't move. He could not believe what had just happened, not just the fact she gave him a kiss on the cheek, but she had so much warmth flowing from her lips. His hand followed the spot her lips touched and smiled. She lightened him up on night so dark. Something was still off, why can she be so heartfelt after such a tragic matter? He was still upset about the whole episode. He was worried about her. "She needs somebody." Then suddenly something else just crossed his mind, there was something missing or someone. Then it clicked, where was the one person who always seemed to follow he, Inuyasha? "Very strange."

Speaking of the hanyou, he was still inside with Miroku and they were discussing things with some of the agents who arrived. Inuyasha wasn't interested, he was extremely worried about Kagome he needed to get to her.

"Hey, you can leave; we'll deal with matters here," Miroku spoke; he knew that his partner was being really apprehensive.

"He's right, your subject is your responsibility; you should be with her right now, that assassin's doing his work." One of the agents asserted.

"So you suspect it was him?" Inuyasha responded.

"Well it connects; the girl was one of the subject's close friends was she not?" Inuyasha didn't like when he kept calling her 'subject' I mean she was, but she did have a name. "The death was planned; he may have erased his traces but his mark's still here," he finished. This guy was good at calculating the movements of any criminal; he usually worked as the investigator and most of his conclusions were accurate. He was much older, in his forties, but was still on the ball.

"I'm out of here, I trust you guys to get things done," the silver-haired agent stated. The two of them nodded and he left them in search of Kagome.

"Nakashima(Miroku's actual last name), you have to make sure he keeps close to that girl, this guy's very dangerous. He appears to show no emotion when killing people."

"Of course, but I don't have to worry much about that, he's very serious when it comes to that girl, trust me. In either case, you know Inuyasha's good at his job, he hasn't messed one up yet so far," Miroku answered.

"I know, but we wouldn't want him to start now," he nodded.

"Right now though, we got a bigger problem. Inuyasha and I may have just jeopardized our true identity. A teacher walked in on us investigating the body. Do you know how to handle a situation like that?" he inquired.

"Heh, being sloppy aren't you? You're lucky I'm here, the organization has developed a new device and they have started being given out gradually to most of the agents. I'm guessing you didn't receive it yet, you may as well borrow mine." The man pulled out something from the inside of his coat along with a pair of dark sunglasses.

Miroku raised an eyebrow, he was surprised he hadn't heard of the new gadget he was about the first agents to receive new things, he was quite handy with them. His co-worker opened a small, rectangular, black box which contained a mini, black, rectangular device that had a small lens in the front and a clip in the back to snap it anywhere on your clothes. The gadget looked to be about 2 inches in length and 1 inch in width. Miroku grasped the object in his hand to inspect. "What does it do?"

Meanwhile...

Inuyasha was searching for Kagome, but she was nowhere in sight. "_Where is she?_" A familiar prince was lurking around then bumped into his rival unexpectedly. It took the hanyou a few moments to realize who bumped into him; he frowned and held him in front of his view. "Houjo, where's Kagome?" he demanded.

The Prince snapped out of his reverie and frowned right back. "Now you show up; why were you inside where the devastating scene was held? They were questioning you weren't they? Just like the investigators I'm suspicious of you too."

Inuyasha didn't quite understand what he meant at first until he mentioned he was suspicious of him. "You think **I** was responsible for Yuka's death? Look, what happened in there is none of your business—"

"Yuka is my business, she was one of my great friends too; I have every right to know what went on," he retorted.

The dog-eared agent's mind was boiling; he wanted to strangle the annoying teenager, he was willing to say anything in order to know the whereabouts of the half-cat princess. "Shut up, I have no time for this shit! What happened with Yuka was not my doing; I was talking with Ms. Ikeda and giving my alibi," he spoke out quickly. "Now where is Kagome, I need to know; is she with Sango?"

Houjo folded his arms and simply answered, "She left."

"What? With who?" he asked.

"No one, she left on her own."

"**WHAT?!** You let her leave by herself? Are you crazy?!" He barked grabbing him by the collar. "Why'd you let her go?"

"Hey, it's not like I didn't offer to go with her," he responded shakily. "She told me she wanted some space and didn't need anyone right now. She also informed me to stay behind and take care of the others."

"Are you stupid? Do you know how dangerous it is for her to be alone right now? Not just the fact there could be faggots waiting to pounce on her, but after witnessing a friend's death do you think letting someone wonder on the streets is for the best? God, you're so pathetic, what kind of idiot are you? Do you have any sensibility?" he cursed, shoving him to the ground. Houjo didn't move from the ground and thought to himself, he was an idiot, could he not realize the danger he put her in?

Inuyasha didn't stick around a second longer and left after Kagome, that stupid Houjo couldn't do anything right. He didn't care much for any people watching him fly past like a bullet, they couldn't really see him anyway his only concern was to get to Kagome and fast.

Somewhere...

Kagome was taking her time walking blindly; no one thought there was a problem, it was Halloween after all you could act strange and no one would look twice about it. Silly how people easily jump to conclusions, she just had a friend murdered by the person she feared the most just to show that he's still around and lurking every corner. It scared her even more to know that he was just in the place she was. She could have faced him without realizing. This certainly felt like a Halloween movie except that everything was real. There's a psycho in her midst that would kill anyone, anywhere, anytime in a blink of an eye.

The cat-princess reached an open area with a large fountain decorated around with Halloween decorations. She decided to stop and walked over to the fountain. This was the place she was with her friends the time they went shopping for Halloween stuff. There was a bench around the bend, but she didn't bother and flopped to the ground resting arms on the slightly levelled ledge. Everything kept coming back to her, he killed Yuka, he killed Yuka, and he really killed Yuka. Somewhere deep down she wanted to believe it was all just another terrible nightmare, but she had to come to reality and realize that the act was real. "_How can he just kill someone like that?_" She wondered, staring harshly at the waterfall.

*Flashback*

_Kagome was walking down the street from school, Sango had left for home and she was cheerily on her way until she sensed that so evil presence she felt everyday she walked home. The young teen always had this feeling she was being watched, the person never appeared or answered her, but this time she would find out._

_"That's it this time you better answer me, I know you've been following me for days now. Just who are you and what do you want?" she spoke aloud. There was the silence again, this time though she would get her answer. She was so used to this that she wasn't even scared anymore, this person whoever he or she was always followed her but never did anything. "I'm serious!" she warned, scanning around the area. Suddenly she heard the voice, the voice that scared her from this point till this very day. _

_"How do you suddenly know, I'm always here?" the voice spoke, startling her completely. Yes she got her answer, but damn the voice of what sounds like a man was spooky._

_"I- I just have a good sense, why are you always following me?" she asked._

_"That's a very good question; you interest me quite a lot and I want to know everything about you. So isn't it best just to observe and discover things either than to ask?"_

_"No, that's considered stalking, it is very weird and disturbing. So could you kindly stop doing it?" Kagome was speaking to this guy pretty casually to her surprise._

_"Why should I stop now? I've been watching you for at least six months and I quite enjoy it, you amaze me every day."_

_The girl's heart skipped a beat, "Six months? That's when I started my first month of high school. All that time I didn't know I had a stalker, I've only began to sense him for a few weeks now." His question came back to her "How do you 'suddenly' know I'm always here?" The 'suddenly' just made her realize._

_"Let me guess, you're thinking of how you're suddenly sensing me now instead of way back then right? Your guess is as good as mine," he posed._

_"Why are you so interested in me?" she asked._

_"Hm... let's see you're young and kind, joyful, free-spirited, compassionate, have beautiful dark brown eyes along with lovely long, silky, black hair, and amazingly astonishing pale white skin; you quite fit the requirements of my kind of girl. I take fond of girls like you, but at the same time I hate them. So many defy me and only deserve the worse, wouldn't you agree? You certainly must not be like those other girls, I surely hope not for your sake."_

_Kagome felt a draft of cold air wisp passed her; he gave her shivers down her spine. Something told her he was not the guy she should befriend. "W-Well thank you for the compliments." She didn't know what else to respond._

_"You're welcome; come now you don't need to sound so startled, it's not like I'm a total bad guy."_

_It was weird that he only kept talking, but never presented himself. "Maybe if you would at least show yourself I wouldn't judge you so crudely." There was a sudden silence making her stand on edge, but he only answered. _

_"I don't think it's best to show myself right now; don't worry though, you'll get to see me face-to-face when the time comes to take you." The teenaged-girl didn't quite understand, but her heart thumped loudly against her chest._

_ "Take me. Take me where?"_

_"Oh! I've said too much." The sound of his sigh was heard._

_Kagome had enough and wanted to continue on her way, she was now becoming worried of her safety. "Uh...I'm gonna get going, it's getting late," she stuttered, but her eye caught the sight of a shadow zip by then it disappeared, making her yelp._

_"Why the sudden sign of fear you're giving me? I thought I wasn't scaring you," he chuckled, that dark chuckle she would never forget. _

_"I don't want to be mean, but please l-leave me alone!" she voiced and walked away rapidly down the street._

_The very next day, Kagome was making sure she would take another route to avoid her freakish stalker. She hadn't mentioned him to anyone just yet; she thought it was not important or people would think she was overreacting or say he was probably a prankster. Thinking her plan was a success, she continued on her way home until this time to her own surprise the voice spoke out making her shriek._

_"Why good evening Kagome."_

_She calmed down a little to frown. "I told you to leave me alone, go find someone else to bother, will yeah?" she scowled. _

_"Ouch! Not nice today. Too late, I've already taken a strong liking to you. I know about you too much, I mean honestly, did you think I would not know you would go and take your second route home?" he chuckled making her shudder. She was quite curious to know how much her stalker actually knew about her._

_"What else do you know about me?"_

_"Oooh checking if I've been doing my homework I see. Well let's see now, let's start with the simplest of things. Your full name is Kagome Satsuki Higurashi, which means you live at the Higurashi Shrine, quite an amazing place by the way. You live with your mother, grandfather and a younger brother named Souta, oh yeah and how could I forget your pet cat, Buyo. You attend Shuriken High School as a 9th grader and often enough you hang with your best friend Sango isn't that right? You also love to sing and dance, you do both superbly. You detest math, but love history," he listed. "Of course there's more, but I think that's quite a handful of info right there." This made her gulp; now she knew she definitely had a stalker._

_"You do know it's against the law to invade one's privacy like that," she reminded._

_"Ha! That just really made me laugh, laws. I don't care much for them, if I had I wouldn't be doing the things I like most chasing after girls like you and taking them in as my own."_

_"W-what? Taking me as your own are you kidding me? What makes you think I'll go anywhere with you?" she replied._

_"I know you won't come willingly most girls don't; I take matters into my own hands."_

_"That's kidnapping! You're a criminal; I won't let you roam around free kidnapping innocent girls. I'm calling the police on you right now," she declared, her heart now racing. She swiftly pulled out her cell phone and was ready to dial the 3 digit number. _

_"That's not really a good idea," he started with no sign of worry in his voice. "You calling the police could lead a very bad end to the people you most care about." This made Kagome pause her finger over the call button and she continued to listen. "You forget that I know much about you, I know your family and friends it would be a shame if anything were to happen to them."_

_"You wouldn't hurt them would you?" she trembled._

_"I wouldn't, but if you decide to break our secret bond, I'd have no choice," he answered. _

_Kagome really feared him now, she couldn't call the police if he could somehow attack her loved ones; these criminals had ways of doing these things nowadays. "No please don't do anything to them," she begged._

_ "I told you I won't unless you go against my standards. In case you want to know what these standards are: 1. Most important one, you must not breathe a word about my existence to anyone; believe me I'll find out. 2. Don't take me too lightly that meaning, pretending or forgetting I even exist. It hurts quite a lot to be ignored; you should know about that and 3. Don't do anything that would break my heart," he stated. _

_How would she know that one, she didn't know what could break his heart. The girl bit her lip hard, she was officially trapped she had no choice. She cared about everyone more than her own self; should anything happen to her friends or family she'd never be able to forgive herself. She safely replaced her cell phone and looked around. "Alright..." she spoke softly._

_"What?"_

_"I said alright, I promise to abide by these rules," she declared._

_"Ahh there, they aren't so hard to live by are they? You make me quite happy Kagome; you're starting to become my favourite already. We'll see to it that one day you'll only belong to me, you'll see I'm not so bad."_

_Kagome was shaking, and tears were ready to pour down, but she held them back. She didn't want to show any emotion not right here. She faced the way she was headed and ran down the street and finally let the tears stream down her cheeks. Kagome arrived home, her face was streaked with dry tears; her mother noticed right away and came up to console her._

_"Oh Kagome dear, what's wrong?" she asked. Her daughter stared into her mother's eyes for a moment; she opened her mouth to speak, but stopped. She remembered the very first rule and wasn't tending on breaking it._

_"Nothing, it's not that big a deal, I was just upset about my math exam. I don't know if I did well, I sort of blanked out, and now I'm very worried," she lied. Ms. Higurashi was surprised to know that her daughter was crying over a test, that hadn't happened since elementary school, this test must have really made her upset._

_"Kagome honey, don't beat yourself over one exam, you remember what I told you in elementary school? Every failure leads to success in the future. You just gotta keep faith and believe in yourself," she retold. "And don't worry whenever there's a problem in your life you can always count on someone to help you through it," she smiled pulling her daughter into a hug. Kagome closed the hug and held her mother close to her, she would never endanger her mother or anyone else they were just so wonderful._

_"Thank you, mama. I love you so much."_

_"And you know I love you more, Kagome."_

*End of flashback*

Kagome frowned looking around and shouting, "Yuka and as well as the others have nothing to do between me and you, I broke none of your stupid agreements!" This time she spoke aloud angered and hoping he was there so he could hear. She thought them over, but then things started to clear up.

The first rule she had broken, she told Inuyasha about him, but then the phrase in the letter "_I don't know if you spoke a word about us._" That meant he didn't quite know that she told somebody, so that can't be the reason why he killed her. The second rule she hadn't forgotten about him, she had been worrying about him even more since Inuyasha came into her life and in the letter it didn't seem like he was completely worried that she had forgotten him, he just made a reminder he didn't need to go so far to killing a close friend. As for the last rule, "_Don't do anything that would break my heart,_" she still never knew what could break his heart. She didn't know him, was it that? Did she do something to hurt him? Does it have to do with the person she likes? He like everyone was questioning her about her relationship with Inuyasha; she didn't know what the correct relation was.

As she pondered, she didn't even realize that everything she thought of returned to silver-haired boy, not until a phrase her mom had told her, "_Whenever there is a problem in your life you can always count on someone to help you through it._" Again he came up. He was always there whenever she had a problem, and for this problem he was always there.

The princess looked at the water fountain again, and the horror scene reappeared in her head. Whatever of the rules she thought she broke, it didn't matter he still actually murdered someone she loved. She rested her forehead on her arms then tears came back and she cried hard once again. Yuka died because of her, just as she thought back then she won't be able to forgive herself. How was she going to live the rest of her life like this? "Yuka-chan, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

Some distance away...

Inuyasha had been following Kagome's scent and was surprised that she got so far on her own. He halted when his ears caught the sound of cries and apologies while his nose was hit with the scent of salted water. It must have been coming from her; he continued much quicker and in seconds spotted her astonishing crystal blue costume. There she was, resting up against the fountain and crying into her arms. "**Kagome!**" He called running up to her. He paused debating on what he should do; he bent over and reached his arm out grasping her shoulder delicately. "Kagome..." He spoke more calmly.

The girl gasped loudly and hastily faced the person who came up behind her. Her mind cleared and realized it was the person she thought of so much. "Inuyasha..." she squeaked.

The hanyou had a huge knot form in his stomach when Kagome's face was streaked and worn out by tears. He couldn't bear seeing her like this, she looked so weak. There was a deathly silence between them and Kagome tried wiping away her tears, but they kept falling. "Kagome, why did you leave on your own it's quite dangerous this time of the night?"

"You shouldn't have come after me; I don't want anyone near me," she replied completely ignoring his question.

"Don't kid yourself; you know you hate being alone especially after something like that." The teenaged-girl indeed hated being alone, but she'd rather be alone than to stay around the one she cares for or she'll lose another one. She looked down and answered lowly.

"Isn't it better for me to be alone? No one else is going to die if I just stay away from people."

The hanyou kneeled directly in front of her. "Kagome what happened to Yuka wasn't your fault, stop blaming every bad thing on yourself."

She snapped uncontrollably. "You don't understand! **It is my fault!** Yuka is dead because of me! The cops may as well arrest me along with the criminal, because I was part of the cause for her death!" More and more tears sprang down harshly, and she began to shake like she did before when he found her in the room. He didn't know why she was accusing herself to the point of hell, what made her feel this way? Did she already know it was Kurasaki's doing?

"Stop it Kagome!" He demanded grasping her shoulders and making her look straight up into his eyes. "I know for a fact that you are not the cause of your friend's death, I don't know what's making you see things this way, but you have to stop."

Kagome silenced for a moment then shoved him away to stand on her feet then backed away from him. "What you don't understand is if it wasn't for me, Yuka wouldn't be dead. I was told so." She managed to slip out.

"What? Who told you that?" he questioned.

"N-nobody!" she replied, turning away from him. The agent was still on the ground, but his eyes spotted something she had dropped and swiped it up.

"_What is this?_" he wondered. It was a letter written in strange characters. He began to read it through. "To my precious Kagome, This is to remind you, that I am still very near and extremely _disappointed and upset. Blame yourself for the death of your friend, Yuka. After this, I hope you see that I'm deadly serious about what happens if you continue to defy our agreements. Your friend Yuka, she would not have died if you never felt so sure about your safety. I do not know..._" Kagome turned back to him noticing his silence and gasped when she realized he was reading "his" letter.

"**No!**" She snatched the letter away just as he was getting to the part that mentioned his name. She held the letter to herself and backed far away from him.

Inuyasha rose to his feet slowly staring directly at Kagome. "Kagome, he made you read that?" She could see the anger growing in his eyes and she had no choice but to answer.

"Now do you see? I am the one to be blamed, he made that quite clear." She suddenly heard growls escaping from the man in front of her.

The hanyou couldn't believe how sadistic that man was, he had the gull to write and make Kagome read that, make her believe that she's the guilty one. He was ready to crack, his blood was boiling. He wanted to find the bastard this very moment and kill him himself. He used his heightened canine senses to feel around for the freak, he was not near.

Kagome spoke again. "It doesn't matter if he is around right now; I'm not going to stay around anyone else after this anyway. I was given three standards," she recited them and finished with a sigh. "I don't know what I've broken, I know he still doesn't know I told anyone, but what's bothering me is what I've done to cause him pain. In order not to worry, I have to stay away from everybody including you especially you, and as long as it keeps everyone else safe I don't care what happens to me!" she declared backing away further.

"Kagome, don't you dare say that and leave," he growled returning his gaze to her.

"I don't have much of a choice. Do I stay and let him kill everyone? I already have one death on my hands, what if he was to kill my family or Sango next? What if he decided to kill... you? I would never be able to live like this. I would rather he tak—"

"Don't say it! Don't you dare say what I know you're going to say, I will not stand here and watch you give yourself up to him. I promised I was going to do something about him, and I'm not giving up on that."

She bit her lip, he was very stubborn, she knew he cared for her deeply and she felt the same way. She had no choice but to do this, she would mean nothing of these words. "Inuyasha, you haven't realized it have you? You don't realize that ever since you came into my life everything went spiralling downwards," she began; this was hurting her deeply she didn't want to hurt him, but if it would keep him away she'd do it so she continued. "You say you'll protect me, that you'll do something about it, but now look, Yuka is dead. To be honest, I think she'd still be alive if you weren't around."

"What?" he responded, his anger disappearing only to be replaced by shock and fear. She took a deep breath and looked down from his eyes. The hanyou saw her look away, he knew this motion he studied it so many times in his days of work. She wasn't telling the truth. Someone little ways from them appeared and looked through the bushes and watched the two having their dispute.

"You heard me; it's best we go our separate ways," she insisted.

"Do you really mean that Kagome?"

"I mean every word."

"Okay then look me right in the eyes and tell me that," he requested.

The cat-princess took another deep breath, levelled her eyes with his and repeated. "We should go our separate ways; I don't want anything to do with you anymore," she concluded her eyes wavering.

He winced; even though he could clearly see she wasn't being truthful it still hurt to hear those words come out of her mouth. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Alright," he began. "If this is truly what you think is best, I won't fight you. Maybe you are right, we shouldn't stay together."

Kagome looked at him in confusion. "_He's agreeing with me? He's not going to contradict my decision?_"

"Why should I stay around someone willing to sacrifice her friendship over something she fears? There's no point, guess friendship is as easy to break like glass to you," he shrugged. She gasped lightly surprised by his statement. Was he serious? "Forget about what you and your friends did together; forget about how many times I saved your life, it's totally fine," he scoffed.

"It's not that I'm not thankful for what my friends did for me, again you're misunderstanding. This is exactly why I'm doing this; you've all been so great it's about time I return the favour," she explained.

"So this is your repayment? Running away from us? I don't think that quite cuts it. I think we deserve more than that."

"Ugh, you're annoying," she groaned, facing the opposite way and began walking, she couldn't continue to stay here, she had to leave he was making this extremely difficult. "I'm leaving, that's it, that's all. I'm sorry for putting you all through this. Inuyasha... your life will be much better without me around. Sometimes I wish we never met," she stated with a slight crack in her voice.

Inuyasha watched her walk away; he knew she really didn't want to do this. Before he could stop it the words came out. "Kagome, my life **is** better when you're around. To be honest, I thank whatever God is out there that I met you." Kagome froze in her steps and listened and that's all she did, she didn't face him. "I believe we didn't meet out of sheer coincidence, we were meant to meet each other, and you believe that too," he declared boldly. She gasped as his words reached her.

Her thoughts were going crazy; suddenly her mind rethought what her mother had said, "_Whenever there is a problem in your life you can always count on someone to help you through it._"

"_Always someone to count on with anything,_" she repeated in her own words. "_Oh my God, that person is..._" Her eyes began to fill with new tears; she spun around gazing at him. "Inuyasha!" she cried out, and then a tear slid down her cheek as she ran toward him. "_Whenever there was problem, he was always there. Momma, I understand now. He's been in front of me all this time and I almost lost him._" She jumped into his arms surprisingly, and drew him into a kiss. "_Inuyasha, it has always been Inuyasha,_" she repeated.

The hanyou was utterly surprised by her sudden action soon he relaxed. Kagome gasped once more breaking away, she was too caught up in the moment to realize she jumped and actually kissed him. "S-sorry, I don't know what came ov—" she squeaked turning away, but he held her cheek and pulled her back into another kiss this time surprising her. "_Inuyasha..._" Her tears rolled down her cheeks as she closed her eyes. They were both relishing every moment of their first kiss. Everything felt just right about this and their kiss prolonged. The fountain beside them looked to be glowing brighter as a new love blossomed.

The two finally broke apart and stared into each other's eyes. Kagome formed a genuine smile and held his hand.

"Let's go," he suggested.

"Yes, my mother would wonder where I am, come with me, Inuyasha," she insisted, tugging his hand.

The hanyou watched her sparkle and smiled. "Kagome, I love you," he declared, her heart thumped loudly as his words rung through her system they both kissed one last time and left the spot.

The person who was spying on them scowled gripping the branch in front of him and snapping it in two. "_Kagome you have made a mistake, a huge mistake. Was my warning not clear enough ? No I shouldn't blame her; it's that Inuyasha. He's the problem. I have to somehow get rid of him. There's no way I'm letting that dog easily come out of nowhere and take her from me just like that._" He stepped out of his hiding spot and stood on the path the couple took off on. He took out a gadget to contact someone; in moments his ally appeared beside him.

"You need me?"

"Yes," Kurasaki answered, turning to him.

...

The couple reached the car hand-in-hand. Inuyasha opened her car door and waited until she was comfortably seated, closed the door and left for his. As he got in and shut the door, the car was silent. Yes they recognized each other's feelings, but it all felt unreal, the whole night felt unreal. Yuka was murdered, and these two fell in love. What else extraordinary was gonna happen tonight? Were the thoughts coursing through Kagome's mind. The two were well on their way home, and finally Inuyasha spoke.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what happened with Yuka. It shouldn't have happened."

She turned to him "It's not your fault; don't blame yourself. I shouldn't have said that back then I didn't mean it."

"No, I know you didn't. But how could I not blame myself? That could have been you Kagome, I promised I wasn't going to let that bastard touch or do anything to hurt you. He may have not touched you, but I still failed in protecting your heart. I should not have let him get to Yuka," he grimaced, gripping the steering wheel harder than necessary. He then felt her delicate left hand lay on top of his right, he took a glance at her and she was smiling.

"Hey, don't beat up yourself, you are only one man after all, and guess what? You still managed to keep me strong. I'm actually smiling after something like that." The agent blushed, quickly reverting back to his concentration on the road.

"Are you going to let your mom know what happened at the dance tonight?" There was a moment of silence.

"Well I have to, she probably knows about it already. I'm pretty sure the media is there digging up everything," she answered. He agreed he remembered Tokyo TV appear as he was leaving after her. Inuyasha glanced up at his review mirror taking notice of a black tinted car speeding up behind them, and then it slowed. "I'm surprised, she hasn't called me yet," she thought aloud, taking out her cell phone.

"Y-yeah," the hanyou nodded then frowned. "Why's this guy on sticking on my ass for?"

Kagome looked at the car through the side mirror and shrugged. "I don't know." The car could go around them if he thought he was driving slow, which he wasn't. Anyway it didn't matter; they turned to the right leading to a double lane road.

"Great, he turned too," he grumbled.

"Well now he could just pass us since there are two lanes," she shrugged again looking away and back to her cell. "I should call my mom and let her know I'm on my way home."

"Y-yeah," he nodded again. He noticed the black car hadn't moved from behind him. He began to get a little suspicious; he kept driving like nothing was wrong.

"Yes mom, I'm alright," she spoke and took a pause. "We're not too far from home; I'll tell you everything when I get there."

Inuyasha frowned, and glanced up at his review mirror again, his eyes made contact with the driver and that person stared hard at him. "_I don't like this_."

"Yeah, I'll see you...okay...bye," she finished and hung up. "She doesn't seem to know what happened yet, guess I'll have to tell her the full story," she sighed, but didn't get a response from him. "Inuyasha?" She called, realizing that he was staring through his mirrors sternly. "Inu-"

"I think we're being followed," he spoke. She was about look in the back until he stopped her. "Don't turn! He'll know we're onto him."

His passenger bit her lip nervously. "You sure he's actually following us?" The secret agent switched lanes to test his theory. Kagome took notice through the side mirror and watched as the car switched after a few moments.

"Need I answer?" He growled quite irritated. Who the fuck was following them?

"Why is he following us? What does he want?" she questioned aloud.

"I don't know, but we shouldn't stop to find out."

With that she agreed. Eventually he'd stop right? She was thinking. A moment later, they both checked again. "He's still following us, what should we do?"

"We got no choice but to keep going." Kagome started to get more worried. They kept going passing people walking around in costumes. They also avoided as many traffic lights as possible by taking short cuts, eventually they weren't far from the Higurashi Shrine.

"I can't believe this, why is he still following us? Is this some kind of Halloween prank?" she frowned. "It's pathetic."

"I couldn't agree with you more. _Although, I have a feeling it's more than a Halloween prankster._" As they were approaching the shrine, Kagome had the intention he was gonna pullover, but he zoomed past.

"Hey, you passed the shrine you know."

"As I said, we better not stop."

"Yeah, but how long are we gonna keep driving?"

He didn't answer and focused on the situation; the car behind them zoomed and hit their bumper making them jerk. "**Fuck!**" He cursed speeding up. "I think he knew we passed your house, he's attacking."

Kagome gulped and her heart raced faster. "He's really freaking me out now."

The hanyou glared up at his review mirror making eye contact with him again this time their enemy smirked, Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in confusion and suddenly saw him pull out something from his side. When the person raised the object he gasped. "Kagome, **get down**!" he demanded, shielding her head as well as his for a second, and that second a loud popping sound caught their attention then soon after the sound of glass breaking from behind. Kagome held her head down screaming. The agent returned his focus on the road, "Kagome, keep your head down."

She nodded. "What about you?"

"I'll be fine," he responded, switching gears and taking off in high speed, swerving away from more gunshots coming their way. Their enemy sped up after them holding out his gun and shooting out his window at whatever chance he got before heading back to steer. "This guy clearly wants something from us, and I bet I know what," he spoke, glancing at the girl sitting next to him.

Kagome glanced back at him frightfully. "It's me isn't? You don't think it's..." she started, but stopped afraid to finish.

"Don't worry; I'll protect you no matter what," he reassured gazing at her again, and she never took her eyes off. Their little moment was ruined by another gunshot, and she shrieked again. The hanyou grimaced. No one knew his city like he did. He made a sharp turn to the left then to the right, trying to lose him although, he knew it wouldn't be done in one shot. He seemed pretty persistent and seconds later he turned on the street they were on. "Okay, this calls for something more drastic." He swerved to the right, heading towards a dark tunnel. There was more traffic, but it worked in his favour. "You can get back up, for now, he can't shoot at us in here."

She peeked up seeing that they were in a tunnel squeezing their way through traffic. She looked back and saw that their enemy too tried squeezing through, but seemed to have more trouble. They got plenty of honks, but it didn't matter, lucky for them no police were around. They sped out of the tunnel then made another sharp turn zooming down a quieter road.

"Did we lose him?" she wondered looking back not seeing that disgusting car.

"Maybe..." He slowed and turned into a dark alley, made a u-turn, turned off the car lights, and waited.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, thinking she had to be quiet.

"Waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"I know he's still looking for us, he seems to have a way of tracking us down. How do you think he found us in the first place?"

She didn't respond for a moment. "What if he finds us here, then what?"

He was about to explain until he saw headlights. "Watch, it's him." They both watched the black car pass by, quick, but not quick as before. It looked like he didn't notice them. "Told you, he's being led to a dead end, and it's not quite easy to get out of.

"How do you know that?"

"I know my city." He drove his car back out to the main road and continued off.

"Whew, thank God we got rid of him," she sighed. They kept driving, but off somewhere more quiet where people wouldn't question the condition the car was in. A red traffic light caught them and they stopped. Kagome looked at him and spoke. "What a night we're having. Sorry for putting you through all this."

"Huh? Ugh don't start going through all that again. Kagome, has it occurred to you why I do this for you?" He questioned.

"I have asked you before, but you've never given me a straight answer. You're gonna finally tell me the truth?"

He smirked. "I guess it's about time." He placed his hand over hers and looked deeply into her brown eyes. She looked down at their hands then back to his stare. "I want you to understand that I'm doing this, because I... love you, I've always loved you Kagome and I want to do everything in my power to protect you." It was partially the truth, he was sent to protect her, but he also did this because he loved her so much.

The girl beside him had a huge splash of red on her face at his confession. She heard him say he loved her before, but to hear it again had the exact same effect. She was speechless; they were both leaning into one another ready to share another kiss. As the hanyou leaned he instinctively looked out her window and to his surprise their pursuer drove up right beside them, his gun pointing straight at them.

"**Kagome!**" he alerted, quickly pulling away and pressing on the gas running through the light. He was quick enough to dodge another shot that could have just endangered the girl's life. As he drove the agent thought, "_Why would he try to shoot Kagome when it's her he wants?_"

"Oh my god! Where did he come from? I thought we lost him," she reacted, her heart racing all over again; she could have just been killed if Inuyasha hadn't been alert. She clamped her hands to her face. Why was this happening to her tonight?

They were in a hot chase again, this time though the hanyou had enough playing games, after threatening his girl's life it was time to get serious. The agent sped through Tokyo turning off and driving down into a terminal passageway for pedestrians heading to the subway trying to get their enemy off guard, since it was late luckily no one was in sight. It was bumpy going down and up out of the number of stairs leading back to an open road. He glanced back looking if he lost him again.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome patted alerting him this time, their enemy was waiting on the other side of the exit his gun at the ready. Dealing with this situation the hanyou swerved to the right, but it was a fraction too late the bullet punctured through the windshield striking him in his right arm. He howled grasping his arm momentarily losing control of his steering. "Oh no Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"Don't worry... about me...I'm okay..." he reassured, wincing as he continued to grip the steering wheel.

"No, of course you aren't, he just shot you!" she panicked, watching as his blood stained through his white jacket.

"Yeah, and I'm fucking pissed," he growled. "I see who his real target is; he's trying to kill me to get to you," he concluded resulting a gasp from her as he struggled out of the jacket. "Kagome, open the cabinet in front of you." He knew this was a mistake, but he had no choice. He promised to protect her and protect her he will, even if it risks blowing his cover. The cat-princess immediately followed his commands, quickly swinging it open and to her surprise she saw something she wasn't expecting. Inuyasha bent over and swiped up his own gun.

"You have... you have a gun?"

"Don't pretend it's the first time you've seen me hold one," he responded as he loaded it. Kagome thought over the last time she saw him hold one, it was back at the concert before she was taken away. She didn't get the chance to say anything when their follower continued shooting at them. Inuyasha rolled down his window and spoke to her again while throwing his jacket out the window slowing their pursuer down. "Have you ever driven before?"

"No, never."

"Well it's a good time to learn, grab the steering wheel."

"Are you crazy? I can't drive we gonna crash in less than two seconds!"

"Well I trust you," he smirked. She stared at him for a moment then pouted.

"Yeah, trust me enough to crash into a brick wall. I haven't even beaten a car racing game and you want me to—"

"Be quiet! I trust you enough to save us both," he corrected. "It will only take a moment." Kagome hesitated then scouted over grabbing the wheel. "Okay, just steer my foot's still on the gas," he instructed, and she did. The agent ignored the pain in his arm as he held his gun and peeked out his window; dodging the shots he was given. Their car manoeuvred side to side, thanks to Kagome's steering skills giving him trouble of getting a perfect shot. "Try keeping the car straight!"

"It's not as easy as it sounds Inuyasha! I'm trying the best I can, I'm trying not to think of crashing isn't that good enough?"

"Don't think about it!" he yelled.

"What do you mean don't think about it? What else do I think about then? **CRASH?!**" she yelled back, getting frustrated.

"Don't think at all, **just drive!**" he commanded with another yell.

"You're making it sound so easy when it isn't!" she shouted ready to scream. He tried taking another shot and missed when Kagome lost control again. "**Dammit Kagome!** Do you want to fucking lose?!"

"Of course I don't, you want me to do something I've never done before not to mention doing it perfectly. What do you expect?"

"**STOP MAKING FUCKING EXCUSES!**" he roared. Kagome frowned harshly, definitely not liking his tone. She was so angry that she hadn't even noticed how straight she was driving; she just focused on how angry she was at him. "That's perfect Kagome!" he praised. The agent didn't take a moment he aimed his gun straight at the front wheel of their opponent's car then pulled the trigger and it perfectly hit the spot, the car didn't take a moment as it swerved out of control heading toward a heap of trash. The car drove over a mini ramp, made a flip and crashed to the ground upside down. The hanyou pulled back into the car as Kagome moved back to her seat and watched as he shuffled around for a match and lit it up in one strike. The driver in the car was still conscious, but the car already started to leak. Inuyasha took his chance, and threw the lit match out the window, while driving, onto the oil making it ignite and head straight for the car. The driver gasped trying to escape, but it was useless. The agent had to do it; he would hunt down Kagome again, no doubt, so he had to get rid of him.

Kagome looked back watching, but her driver turned her away. "Don't look, don't look." Seconds later the sound of an explosion caught their attention. Inuyasha pulled out his cell phone and dialled 911. "Yes, I will like to report a major car accident in sector 4..." There was a pause. "Yes, near highway 16... um Musou Street." Another pause. "Good! No, no, we're fine just a witness," he responded. "Uh huh, you're welcome." Kagome just sat there rethinking what had just happened. He hung up and turned to her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine; what about you and your arm?" she responded simply not looking at him.

"I'll live," he answered then pulled over, opened his door and stepped out of the vehicle.

Kagome remained inside watching him inspect the car. "What is he doing? Checking out the condition of his car?" she wondered. Moments later he returned with something he plucked off from the back of the car.

"I knew it, how careless was I?" he spoke, holding up the tiny object in his hand.

"What is that?"

"A tracking device, that's how that slime ball was following us. It was stuck near the back tire."

She didn't comment on that, not yet, while he continued driving. "Do you think that was 'him'?"

He didn't ponder on it too long. "I believe not, I don't think he's reckless enough to pull a stunt like that," he responded and she nodded. This left another moment of silence.

"You do realize you just killed someone."

He sighed. "Would you rather him kill us instead, Kagome?"

"No, but aren't you going to get caught? They're gonna find out what lit the car on fire and trace it back to you, you must know how advanced these investigators are nowadays," she mentioned.

"It's impossible to ever find the match, it dissolves as soon as it lights up something," he explained.

"So you always carry a gun and dissolvable matches in your car? Interesting," she commented with sarcasm in her voice.

"Why are you trying to make me seem like the bad guy here? Didn't I just save your life, again?"

"I'm not trying to single you out; it's just that you acted like you've done all this before. Driving us all across Tokyo, dodging bullets, taking unexpected turns, leaving traps, pulling out your own gun, ignoring your gunshot wound, taking a shot on our enemy, pulling out a match lighting the car on fire, and calling the emergency number talking as if you were some innocent bystander. You don't seem to have the guilt of just killing someone evil or not. Oh yeah and you just found a tracking device on your car. So can you can blame me for questioning?" She listed now awaiting his answer, turning to him.

The agent swallowed, he has done this before, more than he could count. This was the kind of action he was used to doing and he quite enjoyed the rush. He knew it was gonna be problematic doing this in front of her, not like he had a choice.

"It's like I just came out of a LIVE Mission Impossible movie," she added.

This was a key to his answer. "I guess I watch too many action films for my own good."

"Hmm...I guess, anyway, this was quite fun except for the fact we could've been killed and you got shot," she exclaimed, examining his wound once again.

"Oh... What? This? It's nothing," he shrugged.

"Don't tell me it's nothing, you should go to the hospital before it gets any worse," she insisted pressing a piece of cloth, she found, on his wound to cease the bleeding. He ignored it and kept driving. This little matter he could take care of himself, the wound really was nothing.

"I think I should take you to my house, it may be safer for the night."

Kagome thought for a moment then answered, "I can't, what about my family? So much has happened tonight, I don't want to leave them, what if something happens to them?" she replied. The agent couldn't disagree with her.

"Then I'll stay over if that's alright with you and your family."

She got flustered but answered, "Um... sure. I know they wouldn't mind," she smiled patting his hand. He smiled back and he closed his fingers around hers.

Moments later the two returned to the Higurashi Shrine getting out of the car, and Kagome couldn't help but shriek at the Camero's condition. "Oh no, your poor car, it's ruined and it's all because of me!" The windows were busted, bullet holes were punctured through the back and left side of the car, the back bumper was dented, and the back lights were broken. "Not to mention how you got hurt, the shot could have hit you in a more vital part of your body." She looked into his eyes and held his cheek with her right hand. "I could have lost you too tonight."

Inuyasha stared deep into her beautiful dark brown eyes and grasped her delicate hand once again. "How many times have I told you to stop blaming yourself for everything?" He tugged at her hand gently, bringing her close to him, now making him use his left hand to brush her bangs back from hiding her angelic face. The cat-princess couldn't help but blush by his actions her eyes never left his eyes, and before she knew it she felt his lips connect with hers. Kagome closed her eyes once she felt him support her head and wrap his other arm around her waist. She wrapped her arms around him as well as he deepened their kiss. They broke apart and gazed at each other.

"Let's get inside," he suggested and she nodded. As they walked up the steps, he clicked a button on a small remote hidden in his pocket. One moment his car was there, the next it disappeared of course no one saw. Both of them reached the front door and were greeted by her mother.

"Well of course he can stay; I expected as much, everyone is inviting someone over. Shippo's sleeping over too," she accepted, guiding them inside.

"Mom, something happened tonight, at the dance," Kagome started, looking down from her.

"Yes I heard make the dance cancelled, what happened exactly?"

The scene began to reflect in her mind and she trembled as the tears came up, and she quickly put her hands to her face. She didn't want to make a huge scene, but she couldn't help it. Inuyasha held her shoulders trying to comfort her as her mother walked up closer.

"Kagome, what's wrong, why are you crying?"

After getting everyone to sit in the living room Kagome didn't waste any time and explained what had happened making everyone sit there in utter shock and desbelief, and she broke down once again. Ms. Higurashi held her daughter close to her, rubbing her back, she too had tears, Yuka was also part of this family, to hear that she had been killed seemed unbelievable, but her daughter made them all believe.

Inuyasha felt a knot in his stomach watching both women go through the same heartbreak. He felt ashamed of himself, if he weren't so careless all of this could have been prevented. "_Dammit!_" He clenched his fist looking away from them. He then felt a hand grasp his arm, and looked back seeing it was her mother and she held him tighter as if she was reassuring that everything was gonna be okay or like she was telling him not to kill himself over the matter. The agent nodded, he would have to be more diligent; he won't let another incident happen under his nose, not ever again.

Everyone calmed back down, but were all still very upset. Ms. Higurashi alerted that she was going to prepare the guest room for Inuyasha and left them alone with her grandfather. Kagome held onto Inuyasha as her mother left, she was in need of serious comfort. Souta and Shippo still sat in the living room, but remained silent. Their night went quite well, they were able to receive so much candy, but even the amount of candy couldn't make them smile after hearing such a disheartening story.

Moments passed and everyone suggested going to sleep was for the best. Before that Kagome called all her friends, she didn't talk long with Ayumi, she was still too much in shock. She didn't get an answer from Eri, she must have heard the news by now. Kagome lastly called Sango and she answered.

"_Glad you're home safely Kagome_." Her friend spoke with a soft voice. She must have just finished crying because her voice was rocky.

"Yeah, glad you made it too. What happened after I left?"

Sango took a breath and answered, "_I told Eri what happened, I think she's the worst out of all of us, she went into a major panic attack and was sent to the hospital for shock treatment._"

"Oh no!" Kagome gasped catching Inuyasha's attention. His arm was wrapped in a cloth; the bleeding had stopped long before he got out his car. "That's why I didn't get an answer," she mumbled.

"_Those two were very close they were like sisters, they're hardly ever apart, and to receive the news, I guess it was to be expected. I wasn't thinking, I should have thought how much it would shock her,_" Sango whimpered.

"I think it was best to hear the news from her friends rather than finding out by strangers."

"_Yeah. Anyway think we should head off to bed, it's been a long night for all of us._" Her friend recommended.

"Yes, I'll talk to you tomorrow, sleep well okay?"

"_Uh huh, you too, goodnight._" A few seconds later the line ended.

Kagome sighed deeply and hung up. "I better get to bed."

"Yeah you should," Inuyasha agreed, walking up to her and rubbing her shoulder. She nodded then turned around to face him.

"I want to thank you again; I don't know where I would be right now if you weren't around," she stated, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace. He wrapped an arm around her waist while his other hand held her head, and squeezed her tighter.

"I feel the same way, and I guaranty to always be by your side," he promised. She loved those words, she wanted to say something more, but the exhaustion finally took over her and she blacked out. "Kagome!" he called, revealing her face. He calmed down when he figured out she was sleeping. The hanyou scooped her up, and headed for her bedroom. As he got in, he gently placed her on the bed then her mother walked in.

"She finally fell asleep," she mused.

"Yeah, her body couldn't endure it any longer," he nodded.

"I see, alright I'll tuck her in, you should get to bed too. You must be just as exhausted as she is." Ms. Higurashi insisted.

"Yeah, I'll get going, have a goodnight." He bowed humbly, but before he left Ms. Higurashi held his shoulder. He returned his gaze to see a soft smile.

"I'll tell you personally; don't keep blaming yourself, bad things can happen, but it can still bring great things in the future. Take this incident as something positive, it may help you get closer to solving your problems," she said, helping him boost his self-esteem. She had a point, boy she was great with words, she definitely knew how to cheer someone up, she was a great person. He was able to see where Kagome got the ability to tend people's hearts.

"Thank you for your kind words." He bowed once again. She nodded with another great smile, and watched him head off to the guest room.

"Goodnight. Inuyasha you're doing very well, don't give up on yourself." She whispered very softly.

Chapter End Notes:

Damn my chapters getting pretty long now, right? I have trouble stopping now XD Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Leave a comment, let me know what you guys think.

Thanks for reading! Click the 'Next' button, at the bottom right of the page to read the next chapter :D

That's all said tootles!


End file.
